Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future
by EZ2412
Summary: In the alternate universe of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, what if there are more than four dimensions? The Ritual Dimension and the mysterious Link Dimension as well. Two new characters in the story, Yuda and Yung , will change the direction of the timeline of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. Please Review.
1. Ritual Duelist, Yuda

**Author Notes** ; Hello, my follow readers. This is my new work called **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future** and my retelling of the story. I decide to post this story when I'm not finished a chapter of my other story, **Digimon App Tales,** on Wednesday. I also start posting chapters of **Digimon In-Verse** on Saturday. I'm not only a Digimon fan but also Yugioh and have ideas of making my own original Yugioh story in the future so keep an look out for them. Thanks for reading my stories.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Ritual Duelist, Yuda**

In the depth of the forest, a young boy is walking through the dark woods with his sharp eyes looking at his surroundings.

The boy looked around 14 years old with yellow eyes and silver-colored spiky hair with cyan highlights that reached a little past over his shoulders. He wears a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar with black borders and had an orange sweatband on his right wrist. He also wears black pants that stretched a little past his knees and had an x-shaped scar on the right side of his cheeks.

Suddenly, he senses something nearby and looked up at the trees before speaking.

(Scarred Boy) "Get out from there. I already sense your presences so come on out, unless you're afraid to face me."

In response to the boy's provocation, two figures jump out from the trees and landed on the ground. One was tall, a Mohawk-style purple hair, and have clothes that make him look like a punk. The other is wearing the same clothing as the first with yellow hair and has a shorter height.

(Tall Mohawk Punk) "Well, well. I didn't think that I, The Great Kinkaku, will face the 'Dragon Master Yuda' in a duel this early."

(Yuda) "I take it that you are scared of dueling against me."

(Short Mohawk Punk) "Shut your trap! Don't you talk back to my Aniki!"

(Kinkaku) "Easy there, Ginkaku! Hmph! Don't get ahead yourself, Yuda! I'm not afraid of challenging you. I just stating out the facts, that's all. Now let's have a duel, ready Ginkaku?"

(Ginkaku) "I'm always ready for you, Aniki! Prepare to face the 'Demon Brothers' in a duel, Yuda. We're ending your winning streak once and for all!"

(Yuda) "If you guys done talking, let's get this duel over with."

Yuda said that while activating his duel disk which was colored in cyan and the orange energy blade with a jagged edge. His opponents activated their duel disks as well.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Kinkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Ginkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuda) "I'll start my turn, first. When there are no monsters on my side of the field, I can summon this monster without tributing. Appear, **DragoAlloy- Goldragon**!"

A chinese dragon with a long body have appeared on the field. It has metallic gold skin that cover its whole body and has sharp red eyes.

[ **DragoAlloy- Goldragon/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1600** ]

(Yuda) "I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Kinkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Ginkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Kinkaku) "My turn! Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Revival of Dokurorider** ' from my hand. From its effect, I'm sacrificing monsters to the total of Level 6 or more from my field or hand. Also, when I Ritual Summon a DARK monster, I use **Ritual Raven** 's effect to only sacrifice it to cover the cost. **Ritual Summon**! **LVL 6**! **Dokurorider**!"

( _Japanese word for Ritual Summon = Gishiki Shoukan_ )

A lighting bolt strikes the field and a skull man riding a devilish motorcycle appears in its place.

[ **Dokurorider/DARK/Zombie/Ritual/LVL 6/ATK 1900/DEF 1850** ]

[ **Ritual Raven/DARK/Fiend/LVL 1/ATK 300/DEF 300** ]

(Kinkaku) "Next, I activated the Spell Card ' **Pot of Greed** ' which lets me draw two cards and I Normal Summon **Chaosrider Gustaph** in ATK mode."

Kinkaku Summoned another monster with the same appearance as his Ritual monster in different color.

[ **Chaosrider Gustaph/WIND/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1500** ]

(Kinkaku) "I activate the Equip Spell ' **Ritual Weapon** ' which can only Equip to Level 6 or lower Ritual monster and I choose **Dokurorider** to raise its ATK and DEF by 1500. I also activate **Chaosrider Gustaph** 's effect which let me banish up to 2 Spell cards from my Graveyard to gain 400 ATK for each banished card until the end of my opponent's turn. I select ' **Pot of Greed** ' and ' **Revival of Dokurorider** ' to be banish."

[ **Dokurorider;** (1900 → 3400 ATK)]

[ **Chaosrider Gustaph;** (1400 → 2200 ATK)]

(Kinkaku) "I place 2 cards face down. Turn end. You're up, Ginkaku!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Kinkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:5** )

Ginkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Ginkaku) "Got it, Aniki! Draw! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Hamburger Recipe** ' from my hand. Same as my big bro, I also use **Ritual Raven** 's effect to pay the entire cost. **Ritual Summon**! **LVL 6**! **Hungry Burger**!"

A huge burger with a fierce mouth appears on the field.

[ **Hungry Burger/DARK/Warrior/LVL 6/ATK 2000/DEF 1850** ]

(Ginkaku) "I also activate the Equip Spell ' **Ritual Weapon** ' to Equip to my Ritual monster. I place one card face down and end my turn."

[ **Hungry Burger;** (2000 → 3500 ATK)]

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Kinkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:5** )

Ginkaku: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Kinkaku) "How's that? Not only we have summoned our powerful monsters, but also increased their Attack points as well. This is the end for you."

 _Heh heh. Also, my '_ _ **Trap Jammer'**_ _and '_ _ **Dark Illusion**_ ' _can prevent whatever your card effects you pull. My partner will properly do the same with his Trap Card._ Kinkaku thought of that as he is gloating over his advantage.

(Ginkaku) "Yeah, you can't match the power of our teamwork!"

The Demon Brothers were bragging over their surefire victory when Yuda smirks at them before he spoke.

(Yuda) "Are you guys done talking? Good, then prepare to be destroyed by my dragons!"

(Kinkaku) "What!?"

(Ginkaku) "Huh!?"

(Yuda) "My turn. DRAW! First, I summon **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga** on the field."

A snake-like dragon with no limbs appears on the field and gives off a ' _hiss_ ' sound. It has metallic silver skin that cover its whole body like **Goldragon** and has sharp blue eyes.

[ **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100** ]

(Yuda) "I activate its effect! When this card is summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card from my deck to my hand so I choose ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** '. Next up, when I have summoned a ' **DragoAlloy** ' monster on the field, I can special summon **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun** in ATK mode."

A tall dragon appear next to **Silvernaga** walking in two legs and has metallic bronze skin.

[ **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 800** ]

(Yuda) "And with **Bronzedragun** 's effect, I can add 1 Dragon Ritual monster from my deck to my hand and I choose **Dragonic Vermillion**. Then I activate **DragoAlloy- Goldragon** other effect! I can tribute this card and prevent any activation of the opponent's set Spell or Trap cards this turn!"

 **DragoAlloy- Goldragon** have vanish as gold particles are spread throughout the field.

(Kinkaku) "Damn it!"

(Yuda) "Guess your set cards are useless now, but I'm not done yet. I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand. With it, I can sacrifice monsters to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or graveyard. I'm sacrificing **Silvernaga** and **Bronzedragun**."

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as two of his monsters turn into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kins of bronze and silver, become offerings to the blazing dragon that rule the skies! **Ritual Summon**! Arise! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Vermillion**!"

A large red dragon has descended from the sky. It has wings instead of arms which was covered with brilliant red feathers and has two legs. It's appearance roughly look like a Phoenix as it spread its wing in a majestic way.

[ **Dragonic Vermillion/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2200/DEF 1800** ]

(Kinkaku) "A level 7 Ritual monster…"

(Yuda) " **Dragonic Vermillion** 's effect activate! When this card is Ritual Summoned, It will destroy all cards from the opponent's Spell & Trap Zones."

(Ginkaku) "Eh!? Our Spell and Trap Cards!?"

(Yuda) "Take this! [ **Hurricane Burn!** ]"

Yuda's dragon stirs up a fiery wind that itself gather and send them at their opponent's set cards, destroying them by its effect.

(Ginkaku) "Aah! Our cards! My ' **Magic Jammer'**! "

(Kinkaku) "Damn! He took down our Equip spells which means our monsters Attack points will go down!"

[ **Dokurorider;** (3400 → 1900 ATK)]

[ **Hungry Burger;** (3500 → 2000 ATK)]

(Yuda) "It is too early for you to be surprised yet. I activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' second effect! By banishing a Dragon-type monster like my **DragoAlloy- Goldragon** from my Graveyard, I can add this card to my hand and use it again. Prepare to face the ruler of the Dragons! I once again activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' and I sacrifice **Dragonic Vermillion** to summon a more powerful dragon!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears again as flames swallow up **Dragonic Vermillion** and sent it up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Blazing dragon that rule the skies, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerate its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

A large two-legged dragon with crimson scales has descended on the field. It has large red wings with symbols that attached to its arms and has razor sharp silver claws with a trident-like tail. In the center of its chest is a blue diamond-shaped gem and has a long sturdy neck. It also a long sharp horn on its snout and golden eyes.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

The Demon Brothers were overwhelmed by the sheer pressure coming from Yuda's dragon as it gives off a loud roar.

(Kinkaku) "He summoned an even stronger monster!"

(Ginkaku) "Aniki, I'm scared!"

(Yuda) "I'm ending this duel. I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect! All enemy's monsters are switched to Defense mode and their DEF points are cut in half! Also, If one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only!"

(Demon Brothers) "SERIOUSLY!?"

(Yuda) "Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out its roar which causes all of the opponent's monsters being push down on the ground as if gravity is affecting them.

[ **Dokurorider;** (1850 → 925 DEF)]

[ **Hungry Burger;** (1850 → 925 DEF)]

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

(Yuda) "Next, I activate my two Trap Cards. First, I activate ' **Tyrant Wing** ' which allow me to equip to my dragon and its gain 400 ATK and DEF. Also, I activate ' **Strike Slash** ' which my dragon gains 700 ATK and inflicts piercing damage."

Yuda's dragon is turning light blue as it gains ATK points by its effect and from other cards. The heat radiate from it is getting intense as it was coated in blue flames.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (3500 → 3900 → 4600 ATK)]

(Kinkaku) "4600 ATK points!?"

(Ginkaku) "No way!?"

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Hungry Burger**! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

Yuda's eye turn slit as he declared an attack. The diamond gem on its chest shines as Yuda's dragon gathers a stream of flames into its mouth before fires an intense heat laser at the Kinkaku's monster, destroying it. It also hit Ginkaku as it inflict piercing damage to him which knocks him back.

Ginkaku: (LP: 4000 - 3625 = 325)

(Ginkaku) "AAaahh!"

(Kinkaku) "Ginkaku!"

(Yuda) "At this moment, I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's other effect! When I destroy the opponent's monster, I can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200!"

(Kinkaku) "What!? But **Hungry Burger** 's level is 6 so that means-"

(Yuda) "He takes 1200 damage. Go, **Ancient Tyrant**! [ **Judgement Burning**!]"

As Yuda's dragon unleashed its second effect, Ginkaku's body is covered with flames and lose all of his Life Points.

Ginkaku: (LP: 325 - 1200 = 0)

(Kinkaku) "One-Turn Kill… Tch! You took down Ginkaku, but when it is my turn, I'll pay you back for hurting my little bro."

(Yuda) "I'm afraid that your turn will never come cause I still hadn't finished battling."

(Kinkaku) "What!? But you already battle with your dragon and you only have one monster on your field!"

(Yuda) "My Trap Card ' **Tyrant Wing** ' has another effect. It allows my equipped monster to attack again and with my dragon's effect, it will wipe out all of your Life Points."

(Kinkaku) "You gotta be kidding me!?"

(Yuda) "It's over for you. Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Dokurorider**! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

His dragon fires another heat laser at Kinkaku's monster, and with its [ **Judgement Burning** ] effect, Yuda ends the duel.

Kinkaku: (LP: 4000 → 0)

 **Yuda: WIN**

As his monster vanish when the duel ends, Yuda look at his two unconscious opponents before leaving the forest. When he is out of the dueling training grounds, he was approached by a tall middle-aged man.

(Man #1) "Yuda, I'm sorry to interrupt your training but the Headmaster wishes to speak with you in his office."

(Yuda) "Headmaster? What does he want with me?"

(Man #1) "I haven't heard the details but apparently, it appears to be urgent and wants to talk to you immediately."

Yuda never like anyone demanding things from him, but since this is from the Headmaster, he consider it.

(Yuda) "Very well, I'm heading there now."

* * *

In the place where there are little to no houses around the area is a huge castle that covers most of the field where students use several facilities to practice their dueling skills. In the middle of that is a mansion that looked like it is mixed between traditional and futuristic style.

As Yuda is walking through the corridors in the mansion, a deep voice is calling out to him while he's walking.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Master, are you feeling unsettled about all of this?_

(Yuda) "Ah, **Ancient Tyrant**. Why do you ask that?"

Yuda stopped for a moment and took out a card that is his ace monster, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**. The card glows as it continues to speak to him mentally.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _I just feel uncertain about this… Why does Headmaster call you out during your training? He never does that unless it is something important._

(Yuda) "So what? I think that you are thinking too much about this. Although it might be possible this is something big, I'm sure it is not that bad."

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _I guess…._

The card loses its glow when Yuda arrives at the big door and he put the card back into his deck before he went inside. The room looked like a throne room in ancient times. It has stone pillars that support the ceilings and a red rug that lays out in front of Yuda. The side walls has numerous of portraits that are hanging up in the room. The only things that are modern are a desk, a revolving chair, and a huge screen at the back wall.

(Yuda) "I gotta admit. This place feels dramatic as ever."

(Maximus) "My my. If it isn't one of my students, Yuda. I'm glad that you're here."

The chair has spun around and reveals the headmaster of this school, Prowler Maximus. He is a 40 year-old looking man with blue eyes, long white hair, and fair skin. He wears dandified clothing with a blue outfit and white pants. His appearance look well-mannered as if he was a noble.

(Yuda) "I'm here, Headmaster. What is it that you want to talk about?"

(Maximus) "I'm afraid that I'm have bad news for you, Yuda. Do you remember about there are other dimensions than ours?"

(Yuda) "How could I forget? You announce it last month and hold a dimension expedition to learn about them. It was still shocking for the rest of us."

Yuda remember the time when his headmaster make an announcement about the existence of the other dimensions to the whole school. They also learn that each dimension is named after the summoning methods and since most residents in this dimension use Ritual Summon, this place would be called the Ritual Dimension. All of the students were very surprised at this information including Yuda.

Then he made a dimension expedition in order to gain information about them and created a few teams to investigate. Yuda is not part of the teams because he was kept as one of the reserves in case of being attacked. He felt a bit disappointed at that time.

(Yuda) "So, what about it?"

(Maximus) "I'll give it to you straight… The teams from the other four dimensions have all returned safely except for one. The team from the Fusion Dimension."

Yuda's eyes were widened in shocked when he heard that and then worrying asked the headmaster about it.

(Yuda) "... What happened to them?"

(Maximus) "Only one operative has returned from the Fusion Dimension expedition. According to him, the rest of the team are defeated by the natives and got sealed into cards. It appears that the residents aren't taken kindly of our company."

(Yuda) "Sir, may I please check the list of the members? There is something I need to find out."

The Headmaster is obliged to his request and hands him the tablet which contains a list of names of the members. As Yuda scrolls down the list, he stopped at one name that is very familiar to him and touched the name as the picture came up.

(Yuda) "No way… Hikari…"

Yuda mutters as he look at the girl in the picture. Hikari is the first friend that he made since coming to this school. She has orange eyes and has long, dark red hair that was tied into a side curly ponytail with lighter stands of red hair in the front. She wears a light blue shirt that exposes a large portion of her midriff with a yellow vest over it. She also wears green shorts with a red pouch around her waist and has a bracelet that has a diamond-shaped symbol of consists of four gems; red, yellow, green, and blue.

(Yuda) "Headmaster… Did she get turned into a card as well?"

(Maximus) "No, apparently she is the only who got captured by the enemy instead of being carded. We have no idea of why she was taken hostage, but all we know is that she is held at the place called Academia in the Fusion Dimension."

(Yuda) "Really!? Then send me to the Fusion Dimension! I need to get Hikari back!"

Yuda angrily demanded to go on a rescue mission in front of the Headmaster, but Maximus remain unfazed as he was expected of Yuda's reaction.

(Maximus) "Tell me how are you going to rescue Hikari? Definitely not charging through cause that would be suicide. Academia has dozens of duelists trained for battle. You can't just sneak around since they have high-security maintenance and you'll be discovered in no time."

(Yuda) "Tch!"

(Maximus) "Don't get upset now. I have already planned your mission to rescue Hikari. According to the information brought from the single survivor, it appears that the name of their leader is Leo Akaba, the head of Academia, also known the Professor."

(Yuda) "Yeah, so what?"

(Maximus) "Also, the information from the Standard Dimension states that there is a powerful company named Leo Corporation and it is run by Reiji Akaba, the son of Leo Akaba."

(Yuda) "So they are blood related, huh?"

(Maximus) "Yuda, I'm giving you a mission; go to the Standard Dimension and capture Reiji Akaba in order to trade for Hikari. I suspect that Academia has some sort of plans for Hikari. After all, what else they gain for capturing her instead of turning into a card. As the Headmaster of the Maximus School for Gifted, how could I just abandoned one of my students and not helping them. This mission will be difficult and will take all of your skills to complete this task. Are you ready for it?"

(Yuda) "I'm ready for it and I won't fail to bring Hikari back!"

Yuda's eye turn slit as he spoke out his determination before turning back to normal. Maximus felt satisfied about this and give out his next order.

(Maximus) "Good, then get some rest for tomorrow. The mission will start at that time so begin your preparations. Also, I need to borrow your Duel Disk to give upgrades for the incoming mission."

After giving his Duel Desk to the Headmaster, he left the office in order to prepare the rescue mission.

 _Hikari, I'm coming to rescue you so please hang on._ Yuda thought of that as he walking back to his room.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **DragoAlloy- Goldragon/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. Once per turn: You can tribute this card; your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards or use their effects until the end of this turn.

 **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Normal or Special Summoned on the field: Add 1 ritual spell card from the Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga** " once per turn.

 **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; When a " **DragoAlloy** " monster(s) is summoned, you can also Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, add 1 Dragon Ritual monster from the Deck to your hand. You can only use these effects of " **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun** " once per turn.

 **Dragonic Transfiguration** ; Ritual Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Once per turn: When this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish 1 Dragon-type monster in your Graveyard and add this card from your hand.

 **Dragonic Vermillion/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2200/DEF 1800**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy all cards on your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. During the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card by battle and sent to your Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: Gain LP equal to the original ATK of this card.

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. Once per turn: You can change all monsters except this card on the field into DEF mode and half their DEF. If one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys the opponent's monster: Inflict damage equal to the number of levels of the destroyed monster x 200.


	2. Link Duelist, Yung

Author notes; By the way, I described Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon's appearance similar to Drago as Ultimate Dragonoid (Bakugan). The dragon in this chapter is a mix between Palkia (Pokemon) and Firewall Dragon (YuGiOh Vrains). I use some monsters and characters appearance in this story similar to some other characters from anime, manga, and games. Enjoy my story!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Link Duelist, Yung**

LINK VRAINS

It is the Cyberspace where Virtual Reality Duels taken place as Duelists uses D-Boards to perform Speed Duels and ride the Data Storm, the digital wind in cyberspace. It stands for " **Link V** irtual **R** eality **A** rtificial **I** ntelligence **N** etwork **S** ystem" and it is described as "a cyberspace constructed with the latest technology".

On the Data Storm stream, there is one person surfing it with his D-Board and is currently being chased by security drones. The person is wearing a black jumpsuit with blue stripes that formed in a wave pattern. He also has long blue hair that is glowing and look similar to seaweed.

(Hacker man) "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You'll never catch me, you earth scums!"

(Security drone #1) [Stand down. Stand down. You are arrested for illegal hacking. Please surrender and turn yourself in.]

(Hacker man) "Like hell I back down like this! Go, my little fishes!"

The hacker release some of his virus that resemble like a fish and crash into the security drones, making them gone haywire and disappear like that.

(Hacker man) "Ha! Take that, you sea killers! This is the retribution for damaging our oceans! Hmm?"

The hacker stop his short victory when he noticed that someone is coming towards him while riding the Data Storm with his D-Board. He looks like a 14 year-old boy with red eyes and white-colored long spiky hair. He wears a silver outfit with golden stripe going across his body and a blue belt at the waistline.

(Hacker man) "That look… It can't be!? You're Codeseeker!"

(Codeseeker) "And you must be Angler, is that right? An environmentalist hacker that harnesses the political groups that related to the sea."

(Angler) "So you've already heard of me. Big deal! So are you here to capture me as well?!"

(Codeseeker) "Of course. That is why I'm here."

(Angler) "Then you are the enemy of the ocean, too! Those scumbags aren't helping the sea as our water is getting more polluted every year. I'm here to deliver justice against those kind of people!"

(Codeseeker) "Nevertheless, your actions are harming unrelated bystanders as you continue to spread your cybercrimes. I'm here to stop you with a Speed Duel!"

(Angler) "A Speed Duel, huh? Fine! Let's settle this in a Duel! I'm going to end you just like others who have chase me before."

Both duelists have activated their Duel Disks to begin their battle. Codeseeker's Duel Disk is shaped like an elongated hexagon with white color and it's blue energy blade is straight with edges that spread out in a long trapezoid shape with extra detailing along the edges. Angler's Duel Disk is also elongated hexagon shape but it is smaller and look more like a wristband without a blade.

(Angler) "Ha! You're using an older model that requires actual cards. My model is the new version that has the Cloud function connected to SOL's card database so physical cards aren't needed."

(Codeseeker) "I know. I feel attachment to this one. Let's start the Speed Duel."

(Angler) "Huh, you're such a buzz kill. No matter! I'll drown you with my WATER deck!"

 **SPEED DUEL!**

Codeseeker: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:0** )

Angler: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:0** )

Both of them have started their Speed Duel. The rules of Speed Duel is different from Master Duel's.

Both players have only three Main Monster Zones and three Spell & Trap Zones. A new zone called Extra Monster Zones are aligned in front of the leftmost and rightmost Main Monster Zones. The starting hand is consists of only four cards and there is no Main Phase 2.

(Codeseeker) "I'll start my turn. First, I summon **Appliroid Message Trio** in ATK mode and set 1 card. I end my turn."

A tower of faces that each depicting an emoticon has appeared on the field. One is green and represents happiness, second is red and depicts anger, while the third is blue and shows sadness.

[ **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600** ]

Codeseeker: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Angler: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Angler) "So the rumors about him using a rare Cyberse deck is true… Well, it is still no match of my WATER deck! My turn! Draw!"

As Angler about to draw his card, an energy ring appear on his Duel Disk and a card came out of it. After drawing his card, the rest of his cards materialize in front of him in order to plan out his strategy.

(Angler) "Time to set up a big catch. I activate the Spell Card ' **Foolish Burial** ' which I send 1 monster from my deck to my graveyard. I send **Nimble Angler** to the graveyard which also activate its effect. If this card is sent from my hand or deck to the graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower different ' **Nimble** ' monsters from your deck. I summon **Nimble Manta** and **Nimble Sunfish**!"

A small blue manta and sunfish appeared on Angler's side of the field.

[ **Nimble Angler/WATER/Fish/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 100** ]

[ **Nimble Manta/WATER/Fish/LVL 2/ATK 800/DEF 100** ]

[ **Nimble Sunfish/WATER/Fish/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 100** ]

(Codeseeker) "Two low level monsters… You are going for an Advance Summon!"

(Angler) "That's right! These little fishes are offered as food for a bigger fish! I sacrifice both of my fishes. Come out, **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon**!"

Both **Nimble Manta** and **Nimble Sunfish** have vanished as a huge brown shark with some metallic skin around its mouth have appeared in their place.

[ **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon/WATER/Fish/LVL 8/ATK 2900/DEF 1300** ]

(Codeseeker) "A monster with 2900 ATK!"

(Angler) "Your monster is fish food now! Battle! **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** attacks **Appliroid Message Trio**!"

 **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** open its mouth to chomp on **Appliroid Message Trio** and destroying it.

Codeseeker: (LP: 4000 - 2400 = 1600)

(Codeseeker) "I activate **Appliroid Message Trio** 's effect! When this monster is destroyed by battle or effect, I can summon 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck! I summon another **Appliroid Message Trio**!"

An exact copy of the destroyed monster has appeared on Codeseeker's side of the field.

(Angler) "A same monster, huh? Well it won't be here for long as I activate **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** 's effect! When this card inflicts battle damage, I can destroy 1 monster that my opponent controls and I choose that annoying monster."

 **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** attacks at the same monster before as it chomp **Message Trio** into pieces.

(Codeseeker) "I activate **Appliroid Message Trio** 's effect again! This time, I'm summoning **Appliroid Search Cat**!"

A bipedal cat-like creature with white fur, metallic feet and large claw appears in **Message Trio** 's place. It has a red helmet with two horns forming a "V"-like shape, and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet.

[ **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Codeseeker) "Then I activate **Appliroid Search Cat** 's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose **Appliroid Navi Ninja** which activate its effect! When I control an ' **Appliroid** ' monster on the field, I can Special Summon this card!"

A bipedal android-like creature with green skin adorned with map-like markings, map-pin shaped blades in place of its ears and arms, and wheels for feet. It also has an arrow shaped protrusion over its eyes and a yellow scarf.

[ **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600** ]

(Angler) "Tch! You set up more monsters on your field. Turn end. I get you on my next turn!"

Codeseeker: ( **LP: 1600** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Angler: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Codeseeker) "Time to go all out. My turn! Draw! I summon **Appliroid Twitter Chick**!"

A blue-colored bird Appmon that has an image of a thumbs-up on its chest appears next to Codeseeker's monsters.

[ **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600** ]

(Angler) "Ha! You have nothing but weaklings on your field while I have my big bad shark to turn them into scrap! There is nothing that you can do!"

(Codeseeker) "No. Everything has been set now for my trump card."

(Angler) "Everything has been set? You don't mean-?!"

(Codeseeker) "Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

The golden stripes on his outfit glows in response to his declaration as Codeseeker shoots forward a burst of energy which creates a portal in the sky. Angler was surprised that he was going for a Link Summon when Codeseeker fly through the portal with his three monsters. He turns to face the portal as he states the summoning conditions.

(Codeseeker) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Search Cat** , **Navi Ninja** and **Twitter Chick** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into red and white streaks of energy that enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Codeseeker) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

The energy within the portal converges to form a humanoid monster with red and grey armor with globes on several parts on its body. Its helmet has three horns forming an arrow shape and has two detached yellow wings that are also shaped like navigation pointers when folded. The monster and its Duelist emerges from the Arrowhead portal as they ride the Data Storm again.

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓]

(Angler) "No way?! A Link 3 monster?! But its ATK are lower than my **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** so what's the point of summoning it?!"

(Codeseeker) "Are you sure about that? I activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard next to one of this card's link arrows. Revive, **Appliroid Search Cat**! [ **Ultimate Search**!]"

The globes on its body glows as **Appliroid Search Cat** appears behind the Link monster.

(Codeseeker) "Due to **Globe Searcher** 's effect, its effect is negated and cannot attack on the turn that it was Special Summoned. Next, I equip the Equip Spell ' **App Gear- Data Sword** ' on **Globe Searcher**."

Its right wrist has formed an energy blade as the monster looks prepared for a fight.

(Codeseeker) "Battle! **Appliroid Globe Searcher** attacks **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon**!"

(Angler) "Are you nuts?! You're attack my shark who has higher ATK than yours!?"

(Codeseeker) "At this moment, I activate ' **App Gear- Data Sword** 's effect! When the equipped monster battles a monster whose ATK are higher than mine, it gains 1000 ATK during Battle Phase!"

(Angler) "What?!"

Angler became shocked as the energy blade hold by **Globe Searcher** glows brighter and extended its length due to its effect.

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher;** (2300 → 3300 ATK)]

(Codeseeker) "[ **Schwert Cutter**!]"

In response to Codeseeker's command, **Globe Searcher** 's wings start to flare up as it flies toward the opponent's monster before raising its blade. Then it has sliced the shark in half which destroy the monster.

Angler: (LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)

(Codeseeker) "I'm not done yet! I'm activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's other effect! After damage calculation, I can inflict damage equal to half of the original ATK to one monster that's linked to it. **Appliroid Search Cat** 's ATK is 1500, so you take 750 damage from it! [ **Glanz Gazer**!]"

 **Appliroid Globe Searcher** surround itself with energy before fires a blue beam from its chest which it aims at Angler. He gotten hit by that attack as he stumbles with his board before steady himself.

Angler: (LP: 3600 - 750 = 2850)

(Codeseeker) "With that, I end my turn."

Codeseeker: ( **LP: 1600** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:4** )

Angler: ( **LP: 2850** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Angler) "Shit! You think that you got rid of my monster that you have already won?! Fat chance! I'm still in the game and I will pay you back ten times fold! My turn! DRAW!"

Angler is letting out his tantrum like a spoiled child before calm himself and begins his turn by drawing his card. After looking at the card he drew, Angler's mouth starts to grin which Codeseeker who saw that put up his guard.

(Angler) "Ha! Looks like the will of the ocean is on my side! First off, I'm activate my Skill! [ **Aqua Raid**!]"

(Codeseeker) "He begun activating his Skill now!?"

Skill is a special rule characteristic of Speed Duels. Skills are special effects that each player can only use once per Duel. They may possess a number of effects, like improving a draw, increasing one's LP or enhancing a monster's ATK.

(Angler) "I can Special Summon monsters that have left the field equal to the number of WATER monster cards that I discarded! I send three of my cards from my hand to the Graveyard to summon three of my fishes! Come back, **Nimble Manta** , **Nimble Sunfish** and also **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon**!"

Two of his monster from Angler's last turn were brought back into his field and also his other monster that was destroyed by **Appliroid Globe Searcher** is brought back, too.

(Codeseeker) "Not only he brought back his strong monster, but also two of them that he sacrificed? Could it be-?!"

(Angler) "Looks like you get it by now. That's right! You aren't the only one that can do Link Summon! Appear, the circuit of the sea!"

Angler is doing the same summoning method as Codeseeker did as he shoots forward a burst of energy in the sky which creates an Arrowhead portal. Angler jumps through to the portal with his two monster and begin his summon chant.

(Angler) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two WATER monsters! I'm setting **Nimble Manta** and **Nimble Sunfish** in two Link Markers!"

Two of Angler's monster turns into red and white streaks of energy which enters the Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white like **Appliroid Globe Searcher** did.

(Angler) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Mastar Boy**!"

The energy within the portal converges to form a red starfish with a top hat and one eye. Both Angler and his monster have emerged from the portal.

[ **Mastar Boy/WATER/Aqua/Link 2/ATK 1400/↙↘** ]

(Angler) " **Mastar Boy** 's effect activates! All WATER monsters on the field gain 500 ATK and DEF."

[ **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon;** (2900 → 3400 ATK)]

[ **Mastar Boy;** (1400 → 1900 ATK)]

(Codeseeker) "Did he just Link Summon that monster to only increase his monster's ATK? No, there must be more than that…"

(Angler) "Next, I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Cascade Link** '! Everything has been set for your defeat, Codeseeker! Battle! I'm thinking of taking out your trump card first! **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** attacks **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

Angler's monster attacks by opening its mouth to chomp at **Appliroid Globe Searcher** which it block the attack by it sword.

(Codeseeker) "I activate ' **App Gear- Data Sword** 's other effect! By destroying this card, I can prevent **Appliroid Globe Searcher** from being destroyed!"

(Angler) "But you still take damage though!"

Codeseeker's monster had its sword destroyed in order to protect itself as its owner taking Battle damage.

Codeseeker: (LP: 1600 - 1100 = 500)

(Angler) "You may protect your monster from battle, but you're forgetting my shark's effect. When this card inflicts battle damage, I can destroy 1 monster that my opponent controls and I choose **Appliroid Globe Searcher**! I'm destroying your precious Ace!"

 **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** attacks at the same monster again which it torn **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's body into half.

(Angler) "At this moment, I activate ' **Cascade Link** 's effect! When a monster that's linked by a WATER Link monster activate its effect, I can inflict damage equal to the number of levels of the linked monster times 100!"

(Codeseeker) "I see! You Link Summon **Mastar Boy** to activate your Spell Card's effect!"

(Angler) " **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** 's level is 8 so you will take 800 damage and you only have 500 Life Points left! It is over, Codeseeker!"

Angler's card materialize itself and blast a torrent stream of water towards Codeseeker. Despite the incoming attack, his face shows no frustration or fear as he calmly begin his next move.

(Codeseeker) "I activate my Counter Trap ' **Link Restart** '! When a card effect that deals me damage activates, that activation is negated!"

The torrent stream of water aiming at Codeseeker has disappeared due to his Trap Card's effect.

(Codeseeker) "Then I banish this card from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Link monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

 **Appliroid Globe Searcher** returns to the field after being destroyed by **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** 's effect. Angler's face shows annoyance that his plan has backfired as he saw the monster that he destroyed before is back.

(Angler) "Tch! You are harder to get rid of than I thought! Due to the activation of my card's effect, I can't attack with my Link monster. However, you nearly out of Life points and my monsters are stronger than yours. Plus, my ' **Cascade Link** ' allows me to choose your attacking target! The next turn will be your last. Turn End!"

Codeseeker: ( **LP: 500** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Angler: ( **LP: 2850** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Codeseeker) "Looks like I have to make this count! My turn! DRAW!"

As Codeseeker draw his card, his eyes begins to show determination as he start his next move.

(Codeseeker) "I activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 'Appliroid' monster from my Graveyard next to one of this card's link arrows. Revive, **Appliroid Navi Ninja**! [ **Ultimate Search**!]"

The globes on its body glows again as **Appliroid Navi Ninja** appears next to **Appliroid Search Cat**. Codeseeker now has three monster on his side.

(Codeseeker) "I'm ending this duel with my Ace monster! Appear again, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Angler) "Another Link Summon!?"

Angler is shocked as Codeseeker shoots forward a burst of energy in the sky to create the portal again and went through it with **Appliroid Globe Searcher** and **Navi Ninja.**

(Codeseeker) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! When I use a Link monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials! I set Link 3 **Appliroid Globe Searcher** and **Navi Ninja** in the Link Markers!"

Two copies of **Appliroid Globe Searcher** have appear next to the original as they and **Navi Ninja** have turn into red and white streaks of energy which enters four Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows again like before.

(Codeseeker) "Circuit Combine! The eternal dragon that tears through the fabric of time with its claw! **Link Summon**! Appear! **Link 4**! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

A large blue, bipedal metallic dragon was formed by the energy within the portal. The majority of its body has a light blue coloring with stripes and markings on its body being green. It arms, legs, chest and shoulders are covered by large, darker shade, armored plates, and on it's back are wings. The round plates on its shoulders each have a large green orbs in the center, a pointed light blue crest on the top of its head that extends to back of its head, and a powerful tail. The dragon gives out a loud roar upon its summon.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→]

(Angler) "A Link 4 monster!?"

(Codeseeker) "This is my counterattack! I activate **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect! I tribute 1 monster that's linked to this card and target 1 level 5 or higher monster on the field, it lose ATK equal to the ATK of the linked monster!"

(Angler) "What?!"

(Codeseeker) "Go! [ **Distortion History**!]"

The green orbs on shoulder plates starts to glow as **Appliroid Search Cat** turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm which it hurls at **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** in a crescent form. The shark got hit by that attack as it lowers its ATK.

[ **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon;** (3400 → 1900 ATK)]

(Angler) "No way… My monster's ATK is lower than his dragon now! S-Still, I have ' **Cascade Link** 's effect that allows me to choose your attacking target so I choose my shark which let's me with enough Life Point to turn this duel around!"

(Codeseeker) "Even without your card, I still choose to battle that monster of yours anyway."

(Angler) "Huh?!"

(Codeseeker) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon**! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

Its orbs, stripes and markings have turn red as it begins to attack. Red aura have gather into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere. Then it hurls the sphere at the opponent's monster which causes a big explosion upon impact. Both duelists were trying not to get blown by the shock wave from the attack.

Angler: (LP: 2850 - 600 = 2250)

(Angler) "Kuh! What an attack…! But I still have Life Points left so after your turn has end-"

(Codeseeker) "No, Angler. It's over for you. **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect activates! After attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK!"

(Angler) "What!?"

(Codeseeker) " **Ancient Shark Hyper Megalodon** 's original ATK is 2900, so you take 2900 damage!"

The dragon's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones.

(Codeseeker) "Take this! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

Codeseeker's dragon fires its attack at Angler by sending a stream of light from its energy wings. It hit him which cost all of his Life Points and fell out from his D-Board as the duel end.

Angler: (LP: 2250 - 2900 = 0)

 **Codeseeker: WIN**

(Angler) "Aaaahhhh!"

(Codeseeker) "Time for capture."

Codeseeker uses his Duel Disk to release a digital net that managed to trap Angler on the wall to prevent him from falling and escaping. Angler struggles to get out of the net as Codeseeker came closer to face him.

(Angler) "Shit! What the heck is this?!"

(Codeseeker) "Give it up. This net is specially designed to prevent hackers like you from logging out. Also, it is heavily encrypted so you can't easily decode it."

(Angler) "Damn it! You will pay for this, Codeseeker! You are a traitor to the sea!"

(Codeseeker) "Looks like the drones are coming. I better take my leave."

Codeseeker indifferently ignores Angler's rambling as he ride with his D-Board to the far horizon before the security drones came to arrest the environmentalist hacker.

….

In a small apartment that is big enough for two people to live, one room suddenly brights up behind its door for a few seconds before the light subsided.

Its door is opened and reveals a young 14 year-old boy who looked exhausted coming out of the room. The boy has red eyes and light blue-colored spiky hair while a streak of black comes down between his eyebrows. He wears dark blue jacket with a hoodie, white undershirt, and black pants with large pockets on each leg. He also wears fingerless black gloves and black boots with a gleaming blue.

(Codeseeker) " _Huh_ … What a day…"

(Blonde Girl) "Yung, do you finished catching that hacker?"

(Yung) "Oh, Gwen. Yeah, he was a hassle but I managed to caught him."

Yung replied back to the seemingly expressionless girl who look the same age as him and lives together as siblings in this apartment. She has short, blonde bob hair with lighter, longer strands of blonde hair in the front and cyan eyes. She wears a light blue dress with yellow borderlines with long sleeves, lime green-colored shirt, and white shoes with red stripes. She also has a bracelet that has elongated hexagon plate with a dark blue gem encrusted with a gray rim encircling it in the middle, which sort of resembles an eye.

By the way, Codeseeker is the name that he use for his avatar while in LINK VRAINS.

(Yung) "By the way, you returned from LINK VRAINS earlier than I expected. Is there a problem?"

(Gwen) "I receive an email from our boss now. It said that he wants me and you to come to headquarters right now. It seem urgent from the way it wrote."

(Yung) "Yeah, he always said things straight to the point. Alright, I'll get myself ready for the meeting with him."

Yung returns to his room to prepare to meet with his boss, unknowingly that it will change the direction of his fate forever.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck.

 **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed by card effect: Draw 1 card from your Deck.

 **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; If you control an " **Appliroid** " monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: Target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster you control except " **Appliroid Navi Ninja** ", it can inflict piercing damage until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

 **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; When an " **Appliroid** " monster is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Twitter Chick** " once per turn. If a monster(s) you control destroyed the opponent's card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, it lose 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your Graveyard to your zone this card points to, but it has its effects negated, also it cannot attack this turn. After damage calculation, if this card destroyed the opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to one monster this card points to half of its original ATK.

 **App Gear- Data Sword** ; Equip Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Equip only to an " **Appliroid** " monster. When this equipped monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the equipped monster gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. It it would be destroyed during the Battle Phase, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Cascade Link** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When a monster linked by a WATER Link monster activate its effect: Inflict damage equal to the number of levels of the linked monster x 100. The Link monster(s) you control cannot attack the turn this card's effect is activated. When a face-up WATER monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to 1 other WATER monster you control.

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→

 **Materials** ; 2+ Effect monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to, then target 1 level 5 or higher monster on the field; it lose ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK. If this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.


	3. Heading to Standard Dimension

**Author's notes** ; Sorry that I didn't posted this earlier. It was longer than I expected. I think in future chapters that it will be long as this one or not. Anyway, about the two character's names use in the chapter. They are real but only their names show up in the show so I made their appearances and personalities for the story, even their decks. Thank you for reading and please review!

*This chapter takes place in Episode 41 where Selena left the area to find Xyz Duelist, AKA Shun, and Reiji calls for an emergency meeting.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Heading to Standard Dimension**

The meeting place that they were heading is inside a building owned by a corporation known as SOL Technologies, the ones who developed the advanced network technology and are in charge of LINK VRAINS.

Yung and Gwen are walking through the hallways towards the meeting place while talking about their work in LINK VRAINS.

(Yung) "Heh, so that what happened during your time as a Charisma Duelist. That's why you look more upset than usual."

(Gwen) "I'm very upset. That fan of my tries to get an autograph during my Speed Duel. Because of him, I got into a very disadvantaged situation with my opponent."

(Yung) "But in the end, you have already won, right? What's there to be upset about?"

(Gwen) "The whole duel. Everything that I planned went out of hand due to that guy. I hoped that his account is deleted."

Yung make a wry smile towards Gwen's comment as she pouted. Despite the expressionless face, she sometimes more emotional than usual when things aren't going in her way. Yung noticed her mood due to living together for a long time as they continue their conversation when a voice interrupts them.

(Unknown voice) "Well, it it isn't 'Codeseeker' and 'Pixie Diva'. I see that you guys are getting along so well."

(Yung) "Ah, Axel! You're here as well? Or should I say 'Fullmetal'?"

(Axel) "Ha ha ha! I was just teasing with ya so no need for Avatar names here! Call me that in LINK VRAINS! Yeah, the boss calls me here for something."

Yung replied back to the friendly individual named Axel Erik who calls out to them in a joking tone. Axel is a male teenager who is slightly older than Yung and Gwen. He has short, orange, somewhat spiky hair while wearing a brown hat with an orange patch in the middle and brown eyes. He also wear a short sleeved white jacket, a black undershirt, black trousers, black boots with silver highlights, and a long, light brown scarf around his neck.

He is also a co-worker and friend to Yung and Gwen since they work in the same group together and the owner of a food truck called 'Pastry Cakes' where he is a capable baker who makes dessert.

(Axel) "I didn't get the details but I'm sure that it is pretty important since we only meet here for missions or meetings. I was told that only me and you both are coming to meet the boss today, nobody else."

(Yung) "Really? Then that means that not all members of the 'Code 13' are here."

(Gwen) "Yeah, the times that all members have gather are only for emergencies or important discoveries, like the one where we found out that there are other dimensions than ours."

(Axel) "That one is pretty shocking... "

All three of them are talking about their work as they remembered the details of their group. 'Code 13' are a secret group of hackers that SOL Technologies have assembled to combat the increase of cybercrimes and rogue hackers in LINK VRAINS.

They also remembered one of the previous meeting where they have discovered other dimensions than theirs and all of them named after the summoning methods from the Extra Deck in Duel Monsters. They discovered their existences when an intense energy levels came out of nowhere in their systems. After that, they begun researching this energy and discovered that it is from a summoning method they never heard about.

It is later called Fusion Summon and it is from the Fusion Dimension, but the energy came from the Xyz Dimension where people use Xyz Summon so they research it further where they discover that the army called Academia have invaded that dimension for their own purposes. SOL Technologies later discovered the Synchro, Standard, and also the Ritual Dimension based on their investigation. They also named themselves the Link Dimension since people uses Link Monsters in this world.

They have decided to oversee the dimensions rather than get involved with them as they set up a division where they keep monitoring the activities of the other dimensions.

The meeting place that they were heading is the dimension division as three of them went inside to see their leader. The place is a large chamber where the whole room is full of computers where they are monitoring any activities from other dimensions. In the middle of the room is a tall man looking over the place as he is in charge of the dimension division.

The man is a young adult with shoulder-length white hair and a pair of blue visor-like glasses. He wears a gray armoured long coat with black highlights, arm armour, white trousers with black highlights over his inner thighs and groin, and black boots with glowing blue highlights. This man's name is Nemo Plasmius, Yung's boss and the leader of 'Code 13', also known as number 1, 'Light Striker'.

(Plasmius) "Agents! State your status!"

(Axel) "Sir! Axel Erik, number 7, AKA 'Fullmetal'!"

(Yung) "Yung, number 12, AKA 'Codeseeker', sir!"

(Gwen) "Gwen, number 13, also known as 'Pixie Diva'."

(Plasmius) "Good. Looks like all has been present. I call you three here for an important private mission that only you all can handle."

(Yung) "Private mission?"

Yung is confused about the private part as the other two are curious what the mission is about as Plasmius explain the details of it.

(Plasmius) "I want you three to head to Standard Dimension and investigate the strange summoning energy over there."

(Yung) "Standard Dimension!? What! Doesn't the company say that we can't intervene with other dimensions?!"

(Plasmius) "That is correct. However, this new summoning energy surge have greatly increased the curiosities of the higher-ups and make an exception for this one."

Plasmius explain to the three who are currently shocked of this mission. Standard Dimension is a place where it did not have its own type of Extra Deck Summon so it called that for a reason. Despite that, there are signs of Ritual, Fusion, Synchro, and Xyz Summons in that place, but it has much lower energy levels than other dimensions.

(Yung) "Sir, may I ask what kind of summoning energy that we are investigating?"

(Plasmius) "Certainly. A few days ago, we received signs of intense summoning energy surges that are coming from the Standard Dimension and the name of the summoning method is called Pendulum Summon."

(Axel) "Pendulum? What kind of Summoning method is that?"

(Plasmius) "We currently don't have enough information besides its name so that is why you three must check thoroughly of this strange summoning method. Also, there are signs of higher energy levels of Xyz, Fusion, and even Synchro Summons happening over there as well so investigate that if you can."

(Gwen) "Xyz, Fusion, and even Synchro Summons, but not Ritual?"

(Plasmius) "Apparently, there is no sign of high Ritual energy level in that place yet. But keep an eye out for it just in case. This mission is top secret to only members of 'Code 13' and the higher-ups of SOL Technologies. The mission itself is also extremely difficult as it requires stealth and clever thinking to complete this task. Are you three ready for the task?"

(Axel) "Sir! I am ready to use all of my abilities to complete this mission!"

(Yung) "I am also ready for it, but I don't think that Gwen should come with us…"

(Gwen) " _I'm_ also ready to complete this mission, sir. Yung, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself just fine."

(Yung) "Gwen… _Huh_ … Okay."

All three of them are accepting the mission. Yung is a bit reluctant of involving Gwen into this, but he concedes after seeing her determination while knowing her stubbornness. Their leader looks at them with pride as he begins give out his next order to them.

(Plasmius) "Good. The mission will begin in 3 hours so start making your preparations for the trip. Also, we need to confiscate your Duel Disks to give a proper upgrades for the incoming mission."

Three of them have accepted the orders and give their Duel Disks before leaving the chamber in order to prepare their mission. Plasmius looks at them while thinking about something.

(Plasmius) _This time… I will make the future of our world be safe from that demon!_

* * *

(Yuda) "Shit. How long till they finished upgrading my Duel Disk? Today is when the rescue mission starts yet I still haven't gotten my Disk back!"

In the courtyard of the Maximus School for Gifted, Yuda is impatiently walking in circles while waiting for his Duel Disk to be ready for the mission. Several students walk past him while look at his direction, giving him with confused stares which he ignores completely.

As Yuda mutters, his card, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , glows again as it speaks mentally to its impatient owner.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Master, I know that you want to start the mission already so you can rescue Hikari quickly, but these things take time so quell your unease mind._

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant** , I know that so I don't need you to remind me about it!"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Even so, your mind is full of worry about the girl. Don't worry, Master. We will get her back. Although, I'm still uneasy about this mission. I feel that something very bad is going to happen… Hmm?_

(Yuda) "Something the matter, **Ancient Tyrant**?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _It seems that your patience has finally rewarded. Two people are coming your way and one of them is a comrade of yours._

(Yuda) "Comrade?"

(Rough Voice) "Oooh! Yuda! Been a while, pal!"

The card loses its glow as Yuda look at the direction of the voice calling out to him. He saw two men heading towards him. One is a middle-aged butler and the other is one of the few friends that he made in this school, Guts Lacertus.

The teenage boy has wild, blonde hair that went a little past his shoulders and has orange eyes. He has a very muscular physique and his outfit follows a dinosaur and military theme. He wears a sleeveless brown jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath, beige combat pants, and black boots.

(Yuda) "Guts? Why are you here?"

(Guts) "Isn't it obvious? I'm going with you to save Hikari! After all, she is my friend, too!"

(Yuda) "I see, but why would the Headmaster let you go with me in this mission?"

(Guts) "Cause I ask him for permission to help you! When I heard that Hikari is captured, I knew that you won't stay down after knowing that so I went to the Headmaster's office to let me on this rescue mission. He easily agrees as he figure that it might be too much for you to handle alone."

Yuda makes a frown when he heard that the Headmaster has little faith in his ability, but inside he thinking that having a companion is better than going alone.

(Guts) "Besides, this is my first time going to other dimensions so I'm really excited of what opponent's that we're going to face!"

(Yuda) "I should have figured that it is one of the reasons that you want to go, you battle junkie!"

After hearing his words, Yuda knew that he couldn't refuse his request while knowing his friend's personality. Guts is what they call 'battle junkie' as he likes to fight strong opponents no matter who they are. It is one of the reasons that Yuda became friends with him as the latter keeps challenging him to duel everyday despite the losses that he had against Yuda.

After seeing that the conversation has ended, the butler came to Yuda and hand him over his Duel Disk.

(Butler) "Here is your Duel Disk, Master Yuda. It is upgraded with the latests ARC system from other dimensions that will allow you to materialize your cards in physical forms. It will increase your chances of success in this mission."

(Yuda) "Heh…"

Yuda took back his Duel Disk and puts it on his wrist, feeling no differences than before. He felt a bit disappointed when the butler explains more of its additional features.

(Butler) "Also, it is equipped with the function that will allow you to turn people into cards. You just need to press that button on your disk. However, you only need to press it after you defeat someone in a Duel and also as a final resort."

(Yuda) "Turn people into cards… like Academia?"

(Butler) "Yes, we managed to salvage their technologies when that surviving operative stole one of their Duel Disks when he had the chance. Lastly, here are the cards that will allow you to move through the dimensions. The coordinates of the Standard Dimension is already encoded in your disks so you use it to travel there while it also serves a way back here."

The butler hands out two cards for each of them as Yuda and Guts took the cards from him and look at each other to confirm their resolve.

(Yuda) "Are you ready, Guts?"

(Guts) "I'm always ready! Let's do this!"

(Yuda) "Right. Hang on, Hikari… We're coming!"

(Butler) "I wish for the both of you best of luck."

After hearing his regards, Yuda and Guts inserted the cards into their disks and they have disappeared in a flash of blue light…

* * *

When they opened their eyes, they find themselves in some alleyway in the middle of the day between two tall buildings. They went out in the open where they are in a large city filled with people walking through the streets and tons of advertising signs about several duel schools.

(Guts) "Looks like we made it to Standard Dimension alright. Yuda, do you know what place we are in?"

(Yuda) "I've already read the reports from the Standard team about this city. This place is called Maiami City, home to the ARC system where they create something called Action Duels."

(Guts) "Action Duel? What the hell is that?"

(Yuda) "Don't know and I couldn't care less. What I do know is that Leo Corporation is also located here and that is where our target is."

(Guts) "Hey! Could that building be the one?"

Yuda look at the direction where Guts is pointing and saw an enormous tower that had a logo that said "LEO" on it.

(Yuda) "I'm guessing that's the one."

(Guts) "Great! That was easy to find! This mission will be a piece of cake!"

(Yuda) "Don't let it go over your head now, hothead. We were to capture the boss of his father's company, Reiji Akaba. He must be powerful duelist if he can handle his own corporation."

(Guts) "Really? Then this will be interesting!"

Yuda and Guts are walking towards the tower in order to get their target. Along the way, they heard chattering among the locals about some competition called the Maiami Championship where many young duelists compete in order to become a Professional Duelist.

(Yuda) "Looks like a tournament is happening in this city. This will be a good chance to capture him while the rest were too busy with the competition."

(Guts) "Good idea. However, a tournament, huh? Sounds like fun. Oh right!? Yuda, you don't like these kinds of things, don't you…?"

(Yuda) "... Not since my last one. Anyway, come on. We don't have time to waste- hmm?"

As Yuda continues to speak, his card glows again as its spoke mentally to its master about something.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Master, I sense several powerful presences nearby. It is coming from that stadium._

(Yuda) "Are you sure, **Ancient Tyrant**?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Yes, I am certain of it._

(Yuda) _Could it be Academia? Or…_

(Guts) "Hey, Yuda? What is your card telling you about?"

(Yuda) "Guts, change of plans. We are going to that stadium over there. My card tells me that some strong duelists are in that area."

(Guts) "Really?! But what our target?"

(Yuda) "We will do that later, although it might be possible that he will be at that place we're heading."

(Guts) "I get it! Yosh! Let's go there now!"

Guts sprint towards the Maiami Stadium with great enthusiasm as Yuda follows his comrade behind while making a tiresome expression about his friend's behavior. After a while, they have arrived at the back area of Maiami First Stadium where they seen damages and wreckage of the place as if they were scars from the battlefield.

(Guts) "Whoa! What on earth happened here?"

(Yuda) "I don't know. Whoever made this mess must be already gone before we got here. Guess we're lucked out."

(Guts) "Aw."

(Boy's voice) "Hey! What are you two doing here?!"

Both of them turned to the voice calling out to them and saw two teenage boys standing far in the distance. One boys has green hair while the other has black hair. Both of them wears some kind of school uniform.

(Black hair Boy) "What in the world happen here?! You two! Are you both responsible for this?! If you are, then hand yourself over!"

(Green hair Boy) "That's right. You not suppose to be here while the Maiami Championship is going on. I think that is pretty suspicious to me."

(Yuda) "Hmph. Whatever. We aren't the ones who did this but we were about to leave anyway. Let's go, Guts."

(Guts) "Right behind you."

Yuda and Guts are turning their backs against them and were about to leave the area when that black hair boy's next words made them stop their tracks.

(Black hair Boy) "Why you! How dare that you talk back to me, a LDS student! I'll show you of how we get things done around here!"

(Green hair Boy) "Now now, Akira. We don't have to deal with these rude people. We are searching for your Junior, Hokuto Shijima, that went missing since his match against that boy from the Cuisine Duel School. My Junior, Yaiba Todo, has asked me to help search for his friends as well."

(Akira) "Don't try to stop me, Masashi! These guys aren't respecting me as if they don't know what LDS is! Our school is the best and I'm going to prove it to them!"

(Yuda) "Oh? You guys from LDS, huh?"

Yuda turns around and is looking at them with an interesting eyes. Then he speaks out a question to them.

(Yuda) "If you guys are from LDS, then you must know about Reiji Akaba, right?"

(Akira) "Reiji Akaba?! Of course we know him! He is the president of Leo Corporation so everyone in this city knows him!"

(Masashi) "That's right! His company owns the school so we know about him more than you do!"

(Yuda) "I see… Then how about a duel against us if you both are really strong as you said."

(Akira) "Huh?!"

(Masashi) "What?!"

(Guts) "Yuda?!"

Yuda provokes them into dueling against him and Guts as everyone is surprised at this, even his friend. Before Guts tries to ask his reason, both LDS students smiled as they accept the duel from Yuda.

(Akira) "Very well! I accept your challenge! Prepare to face the power of LDS's Xyz Course Senior Member, Akira Samejima!"

(Masashi) "I accept your challenge as well. LDS's Synchro Course Senior Member, Masashi Kitaura. Pleasure to meet you. Although we are currently looking for someone, I just can't ignore the disrespect of our honor as LDS students."

(Akira) "Same here! Let's head to a different area where we can duel!"

(Yuda) "Fine by me."

Two boys from LDS are leading Yuda and Guts to somewhere that they can duel without interruption. While four of them are walking, Guts is quietly talking to his best friend about his sudden provocation.

(Guts) "Hey, Yuda… What's with you all of the sudden? Why are you asking them to duel with us?"

(Yuda) "Guts, they said that both of them from LDS and from the reports that I read, LDS is stand for 'Leo Duel School' where it is owned by Leo Corporation, the company where our target owes, too."

(Guts) "I see! So we beat the crap out of them so they can tell us where there boss is!"

(Yuda) "That's the plan."

(Guts) "Good idea! This is going to be interesting! Also, I'm curious about this Synchro and Xyz Summon. This is the first time that I duel against it."

(Yuda) "Mine as well."

(Akira) "Hey, you two! When you guys are done talking, we are here at our designation for our duel."

Yuda and Guts ended their private conversation and look around the around where they are at some alleyway that is different from where they first got into the Standard Dimension.

(Masashi) "Alright, since we are about to duel, how about we add a few rules here? Since you are the ones challenging us, we will start our turn first, also nobody will attack on their first turn. Is that alright with you both?"

(Yuda) "Whatever."

(Guts) "Fine by me! Let's duel already!"

(Akira) "These guys! They are not giving us any respect! I'll make you both eat those words when we are done with you!"

Akira and Masashi activate their Duel Disks which Yuda and Guts also activate theirs as they begin the duel.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Masashi) "I'll make the first move. I summon a Tuner monster **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase** from my hand."

A blue aircraft with a deer face on its front appears on the field next to Masashi.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase/WIND/Machine/Tuner/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1100** ]

(Yuda) _A Tuner monster, huh? I read that it is an important piece for a Synchro Summon so is he going to do it?_

(Masashi) "I activate **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase** 's effect! When I about to Synchro Summon a Machine Synchro monster, I can use the materials from my field or hand and they must be ' **Mecha Phantom Beast** ' monsters."

(Guts) "Using materials from your hand?! Wait a minute! That's not different from using Ritual Summon!"

(Masashi) "Normally, Synchro Summon can happen when only use materials on the field while face-up, but this card can let me use cards from my hand to do it! I Tune my Level 4 **Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon** with Level 3 **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase**!"

The blue aircraft turns into 3 green rings which a black plane with a falcon face on it as the card went through the rings, turning into 4 balls of light before forming into a straight line.

(Masashi) " **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 7**! **Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda**!"

A brown plane with a some kind of mythical bird face on its front appears on the field.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Blackfalcon/WIND/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1700** ]

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda/WIND/Machine/Synchro/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 1200** ]

(Yuda) "That is a Synchro Summon…"

(Masashi) "Looks like you guys haven't saw a Synchro monster before. Well that is obvious. You can Synchro Summon a Synchro monster from your Extra Deck by using a Tuner and 1 or more monsters on the field. Their added Levels are equal to the Level of the Synchro monster. The only place where you can do or seen a Synchro Summon is LDS! That is why it is the best school in the whole country!"

(Yuda) _You might be right if I hadn't learned about the Synchro Dimension, which it is properly not the best time to talk about it._

(Masashi) "My turn isn't over yet. I activate the Spell Card ' **Stray Lambs** ' which let me summon 2 **Lamb Tokens** in DEF mode. Tokens are the main source of power for my ' **Mecha Phantom Beast** ' monsters. Also, with my Synchro monster's effect, you can't destroy my Tokens by battle or card effect. I also the Continuous Spell ' **Mirage of Nightmare** ' and end my turn."

Two little lambs have appeared on Masashi's side of his field as he end his first turn.

[ **Lamb Token/EARTH/Beast/Token/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:4** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Akira) "Looks like it is my turn. I draw!"

(Masashi) "At this moment, ' **Mirage of Nightmare** 's effect activates! During my opponent's Standby Phase, I can draw cards until there are 4 on my hand. However, when my Standby Phase comes, I must discard my cards equal to the number that I draw due to its effect."

(Guts) "Huh?! You draw your cards only to discard them when your turn comes!? What's the point of that?!"

(Akira) "This is why! Prepare to face the power of LDS's Xyz Summon! First off, I activate the Spell Card ' **Graceful Charity** ' which let's me draw three cards, then discard two from my hand. Next, I summon **Satellarknight Altair** from my hand."

A man wearing a white and gold armor with blue wings while holding a hoop ring has appear on the field.

[ **Satellarknight Altair/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1300** ]

(Akira) " **Satellarknight Altair** 's effect activates! When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 ' **tellarknight** ' monster in my Graveyard in DEF mode and I choose **Satellarknight Vega** that was discarded earlier.

A woman wearing a white and gold armor while holding a hoop ring has appeared next to **Satellarknight Altair** on the field.

[ **Satellarknight Vega/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600** ]

(Akira) " **Satellarknight Vega** 's effect activates! When this card is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 ' **tellarknight** ' monster from my hand and I choose **Satellarknight Deneb**."

Another female monster wearing a white and gold armor, but this one has wings and carries a strange sword as it appeared next to **Satellarknight Altair** and **Satellarknight Vega**.

[ **Satellarknight Deneb/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Guts) "He summoned three monsters in one turn!?"

(Akira) "It is a bit early for you to be surprised yet! **Satellarknight Deneb** 's effect activates! I can add 1 ' **tellarknight** ' monster from my deck to my hand. Finally, it is time for you to witness my Xyz Summon! I Overlay my Level 4 **Satellarknight Altair** , **Vega** , and **Deneb**!"

Three of his monsters turn into yellow streams of light as they went into a galaxy-like portal that was opened on the ground.

(Akira) " **Xyz Summon**! Appear! **Rank 4**! **Stellaknight Deltatheros**!"

A huge white and gold armored figure with wings has appeared on the field while carrying hoop rings and a sword. Three yellow orbs are orbiting around the monster.

[ **Stellaknight Deltatheros/LIGHT/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 3/ATK 2500/DEF 2100** ]

(Yuda) "An Xyz monster… but with a Rank instead of Level?"

(Akira) "That's correct. An Xyz Monster's Rank determines the required Levels of 2 or more monsters with the same Level in order for an Xyz Summon. Also, their power comes from using their Overlay Units and I'll show you how it is done! I activate **Stellaknight Deltatheros** 's effect by using 1 Overlay Unit to target 1 card on the field and destroy it! I choose ' **Mirage of Nightmare** ' to destroy it!"

A rotating orb was absorbed into the monster's sword which it sends out a lighting bolt towards a card on Masashi's field, destroying it.

(Masashi) "Thanks for the help, Akira!"

(Akira) "No problem! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:3** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Akira) "How's that! This is the power of LDS's Synchro and Xyz monsters!"

(Masashi) "That's right! I bet that you are regretting that you are facing us in a duel now! Hmm?"

Masashi looks at Yuda now that he is a bit closer to him and become confused when he saw his face. Akira is also confused about his friend's action and can't help but to ask a question.

(Akira) "Masashi, what's the matter?"

(Masashi) "Akira, does this guy look familiar to you?"

(Akira) "What do you mean by that? Hmm, now you mention it, his face does look resemble to someone…"

(Masashi) "Yeah, but I can't figure out who…"

Yuda is confused at those two's reaction when they saw his face while knowing he never met those two before he came to this dimension. Then he interrupted their train of thought in order to continue the duel.

(Yuda) "Hey, if you guys don't mind, I like to get this duel over!"

Yuda's voice made them snapped out of their thoughts as Yuda begins his turn.

(Yuda) "My turn! Draw! Although it is impressive about how those summons work, my dragons will not back down on this! I summon **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok**!"

A small, two-headed dragon with a serpentine body that was covered with reddish-orange metallic scales appear in front of Yuda.

[ **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 400** ]

(Yuda) "Next, when I have summoned a ' **DragoAlloy** ' monster on the field, I can Special Summon **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun** from my hand and with it's effect, I can add 1 Dragon Ritual monster from my deck to my hand and I choose **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**."

 **Bronzedragun** has appeared next to **Coppersmok** and now Yuda has two monsters on his field.

[ **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 800** ]

(Yuda) "I place 2 cards face-down. Turn end. You're up, Guts."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:4** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:3** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Guts) "Yosh! I'm raring to go! My turn! DRAW! When I have no ' **Saurian** ' monsters on my field, I can Special Summon **Saurian Velocirapier** in ATK mode!"

A small humanoid-velociraptor wearing red armor with claws emerged while wielding a rapier appears on the field, running for a bit before standing next to Guts.

[ **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400** ]

(Guts) "Next, I activate ' **Big Evolution Pill** ' which I tribute my **Saurian Velocirapier** so I summon Level 5 or higher Dinosaur monster with no cost! I summon **Saurian Tricerashield** in ATK mode!"

His **Saurian Velocirapier** vanishes as a new monster appear in its place. It is a large humanoid-triceradon wearing red armor with claws emerged while wielding a large shield.

[ **Saurian Tricerashield/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 5/ATK 2000/DEF 2600** ]

(Guts) "At this moment, I activate my Quick-Play Spell ' **Saurian Wildfire** ' from my hand! When I Normal Summon 1 ' **Saurian** ' monster on the field, I can target 1 of my opponent's monster and destroy it if its ATK is lower or equal to my monster's DEF. I choose **Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda** and destroy it into pieces!"

(Masashi) "What?!"

Gut's card release a torrent of flames that headed towards Masashi's monster and burn it into ashes.

(Masashi) "Tch! Don't think that will stop me! I activate **Mecha Phantom Beast Concoruda** 's effect! When this card is destroyed by the opponent's card by battle or effect, I can sacrifice all of my Tokens and summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Mecha Phantom Beast** ' monster in my Graveyard! I bring back my Tuner monster **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase** from my Graveyard!"

Two of his **Lamb Tokens** have vanished and his Tuner monster is brought back on the field.

(Guts) "Looks like you have already plan that out. I end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:4** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:1** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Masashi) "I gotta admit that you two are a little better than we thought, but we still haven't show you two the full power of LDS! My turn! Draw! I'll show you the power of my **Mecha Phantom Beasts**! I summon **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten** in ATK mode!"

A yellow fighter plane with a rodent race on the tip has appeared next to his Tuner monster.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten/WIND/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1500** ]

(Masashi) "I activate **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten** 's effect! I can discard 1 card from my hand to summon 1 **Mecha Phantom Beast Token** on my field. The card that I'm discarding is **Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion** which its effect is activated the moment it is sent to the Graveyard! I summon another **Mecha Phantom Beast Token**!"

Masashi discard his **Mecha Phantom Beast O-Lion** due to **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten** 's effect as two **Mecha Phantom Beast Token** s appears on the field.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Token/WIND/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Masashi) "My **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten** 's Level has increased by the total Levels of all **Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens** that I control, but that is not why I bring out my Tokens. I Tune my Level 3 **Mecha Phantom Beast Aerosbird** and **Stealthray** from my hand with Level 3 **Mecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalase**!"

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten;** (LVL 4 → 7 → 10)]

(Yuda) "Another Synchro Summon!"

The blue aircraft turns into 3 green rings again as two more aircrafts on the field, one shaped like a penguin and the other is a stingray, which they went through the rings, turning into 6 balls of light before forming into a straight line.

(Masashi) " **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 9**! **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan**!"

A large dragon-like plane has appeared on the field. It is colored white and has a long tail that can extended.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan/WIND/Machine/Synchro/LVL 9/ATK 2700/DEF 2000** ]

(Guts) "Whoa! That is a large monster!"

(Masashi) "Don't be impressed yet! When this card is Synchro Summoned, **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan** 's effect is activated! I tribute two of my **Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens** to randomly discard two of my opponent's cards!"

Two of his **Mecha Phantom Beast Tokens** have vanished as **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan** fires two beam at Yuda's cards from his hand which two of them vanishes.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten;** (LVL 10 → 7 → 4)]

(Masashi) "I heard that you have a Ritual monster on your hand which means that you both using Ritual Summon. You guys are still using an outdated form of summoning? Nowadays, summoning has evolved way past such obsolete methods."

(Akira) "Yeah, and its disadvantages are more oblivious. You need to have both Ritual Spell Card and Ritual monster in your hand in order to Ritual Summon, and the materials must be on the field or hand. I'm very surprised that someone is still using those old-fashion summons."

(Masashi) "Either way, you two have no chance against us using that. Battle! **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan** attacks **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok**!"

The large dragon-like plane swings its tail at Yuda's monster as it is crushed under the machine's weight.

Yuda: (LP: 4000 - 1700 = 2300)

(Masashi) "Next! I attack **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun** with my **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten**!"

Masashi's monster attacks at **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun** which it shoots out bullets at it. However, Yuda is unimpressive as he activate one of his Set card.

(Yuda) "I activate my Continuous Trap ' **DragoAlloy Break Barrier** ' when my ' **DragoAlloy** ' monster is destroyed this turn and my opponent's attacks my other ' **DragoAlloy** ' monster! It prevents my opponents from attacking and remains that way while this face-up card is on the field!"

A barrier is formed around Yuda and his monster as **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten** 's bullets couldn't dent the shield.

(Masashi) "Tch! You block them, huh? Turn end!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2300** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Akira) "Don't worry, Masashi. I'll take care of him for ya! You there! Face the might of the **Tellarknights**! My turn! Draw! I summon another **Satellarknight Vega**!"

Another woman wearing a white and gold armor while holding a hoop ring has appeared next to **Stellaknight Deltatheros** on the field.

(Akira) "Thanks to **Vega** 's effect, I can Special Summon **Satellarknight Alsahm** from my hand, and when this card is Summoned, I can inflict 1000 damage to the Dinosaur guy!"

(Guts) "Dinosaur guy?!"

Guts makes an exclamation as a small knight wearing a white and gold armor while holding a bow and arrow appears next to **Satellarknight Vega** which its ready its bow and fires the arrow at Guts, causing him to groan while losing his Life Points.

[ **Satellarknight Alsahm/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1800** ]

Guts: (LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)

(Akira) "Next up, I Overlay my Level 4 **Satellarknight Alsahm** and **Vega**!"

Akira is doing an Xyz Summon again as two of his monsters turn into yellow streams and went into the black portal on the ground.

(Akira) " **Xyz Summon**! Appear! **Rank 4**! **Tellarknight Vatlamyus**!"

A different huge armored figure colored in ominous black with blue glassed wings and with a female face on it has appeared on the field. Two purple orbs are orbiting around the monster.

[ **Tellarknight Vatlamyus/DARK/Warrior/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 2/ATK 2600/DEF 550** ]

(Akira) "Due to **Tellarknight Vatlamyus** 's effect, all face-up monster type on the field are now DARK, but I'm not done yet! I activate my Continuous Trap ' **Call of the Haunted** ' which lets me summon 1 monster from my Graveyard. I bring back **Satellarknight Capella** that was discarded from my last turn!"

Another armored monster while wielding ropes made out of light has appeared next to Akira's Xyz monsters.

[ **Satellarknight Capella/LIGHT/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1100/DEF 2000** ]

(Akira) "At this moment, I activate my Quick-Play Spell ' **Reckless Summon of Hell** ' from my hand! When my monster with 1500 or less ATK is Special Summoned on the field while my opponent controls a face-up monster, I can summon as many monsters as possible with the same name as my **Satellarknight Capella** , from my hand, deck, and Graveyard, in ATK mode. Also, my opponent does the same thing as I choose **Saurian Tricerashield** as the target monster!"

(Guts) "What?! My monster, too!?"

Guts is surprised at this effect as two copies of his monster appeared on his field while Gut's also summons two **Saurian Tricerashields** next to his first one.

(Akira) " **Satellarknight Capella** 's effect activates! When this card is Summoned and I about to do an Xyz Summon, all of my ' **tellarknight** ' monsters treated as Level 5! I Overlay my 3 Level 5 **Satellarknight Capellas**!"

Akira is doing a second Xyz Summon in a row as three of his monsters turn into yellow light streams and went into the black portal on the ground.

(Akira) " **Xyz Summon**! Appear! **Rank 5**! **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond**!"

Another armored figure has appeared on his field and it is larger than his two Xyz monsters. It is shaped like a dragon and has three yellow orbs orbiting around it. Akira now has three Xyz monsters on his side of the field.

[ **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond/LIGHT/Wyrm/Xyz/Rank 5/ORU: 3/ATK 2700/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuda) "Three Xyz monsters…"

(Akira) "I begin my counterattack by activating **Stellaknight Deltatheros** 's effect again. I use 1 Overlay Unit to destroy your Trap Card!"

Another orb was absorbed into the monster's sword and sends out a lighting bolt towards Yuda's Trap Card, destroying it.

(Akira) "Now you have nothing to stop my incoming attacks! Battle! **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond** attacks **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun**!"

Akira's monster sends out its roar before attacking the tall, bronze-skin dragon, but Guts intervenes as he activate his monster's effect.

(Guts) "I don't think so! **Saurian Tricerashield** 's effect activates! When my opponent's monster attacks, I can change it's attack target to this card!"

(Akira) "Trying to save your friend, huh? Too bad because I'm activating **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond** 's effect! When a DARk monster activates its effect, I use 1 Overlay Unit from it to negate and then destroy the card!"

(Guts) "What?! I see! That is why you summon **Tellarknight Vatlamyus** first!"

(Akira) "That's right! And now your precious lizard is destroyed!"

 **Saurian Tricerashield** tries to defend Yuda's monster, but Akira's monster absorb its Overlay Unit into its mouth before firing a laser beam at Gut's monster, negating and destroying the monster at the same time.

(Akira) "Looks like your precious shield is gone now so I continue my attack!"

(Guts) "I still have two more **Saurian Tricerashields** on my field thanks to your Spell Card and I can use my monster's effect many times!"

(Akira) "Tch! Then I activate my **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond** 's effect as well!"

Gut's second **Tricerashield** defends Yuda's monster as **Sacred Diamond** activate its effect again to destroy it. Gut's third monster defends and Akira use its last Overlay Unit to destroy the last of his opponent's monster. Now Guts has no monsters to help Yuda, but Akira's monster has no more of its Overlay Units so it cannot activate its effect.

(Akira) "Grr… Even without Overlay Units, my monster still hadn't attack yet, and you have no monster left! After I finished attacking him, I'm coming after you next! Go, **Sacred Diamond**!"

 **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond** start attacking Yuda's monster, however, he activate his other Set card.

(Yuda) "I activate ' **Attack Nullification** '! I negate your attack and end the battle!"

Yuda's Trap Card sends out a small hurricane that blew Akira's monster away from him and ending the Battle Phase.

(Akira) "Tch! You already have another card to stop my attack, but I still have three monsters on my field. You have only one monster out and the other guy has zero! Victory is surly smiles upon us LDS students! I end my turn!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2300** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masashi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Masashi) "That's right! Both of us has more monsters than you guys and I bet that you both don't have all the requirements for your Ritual Summon. That's what happens when you are fallen behind society!"

Two boys from LDS are cockly speaking about their surefire victory. However, they didn't expect next words from their opponents as they are unimpressive.

(Yuda) "Honesty, I've overestimate you guys. Your monsters don't have strengths or any fighting spirit in them."

(Guts) "Yeah, same here. I'm kinda disappointed, although those summons are cool, I don't feel power coming from them."

(Akira) "What? What the hell are you talking about?"

(Masashi) "Yeah, you guys don't make any sense."

Masashi and Akira don't understand their words and start mocking them. However, Yuda is unfazed of their taunts as he begins his turn.

(Yuda) "Whether you believe it or not, it is up to you. We're ending this duel right now. My turn! Draw!"

Yuda draw his card and looks at it, begins to smirk while his opponents who saw that stutters a little before he speaks.

(Yuda) "You said that our Ritual Summons are an outdated summoning method. However, it is the one where we bring out our true power! First, I banished **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok** from my Graveyard to activate its effect! All monsters on the field have their effects negated and cannot activate until the end of my opponent's turn!"

(Masashi) "What?!"

(Akira) "Huh?!"

Both boys are stupefied as Yuda's monster came back on the field before turning into reddish-orange particles that spread throughout the field.

(Yuda) "Can't be too careful. Next, I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand. With it, I can sacrifice monsters to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or graveyard."

(Masashi) "What?! But you don't have enough cards to Ritual Summon!"

(Yuda) "I do. There are ways that we can get materials even in unexpected places. I activate the effect of **Spark Dragling** that was discarded to my Graveyard! When I Ritual Summon a Dragon Ritual monster, I can banish this card as 1 of the materials required for the Summon! I'm sacrificing **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun** and **Spark Dragling**!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda and a mini dragon wearing yellow, lighting-themed armor while wielding a dagger that send out little sparks appears on his field before it and **Bronzedragun** turn into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kins of bronze and a youth of lighting, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerate its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Yuda's dragon appears from the sky as both LDS boys saw a large two-legged dragon with crimson scales and large red wings with symbols descended on the field. Then it gives out a loud roar to signal its arrival as the boys were shocked by the incoming pressure from it.

[ **Spark Dragling/LIGHT/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000** ]

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Masashi) "What the?! Did we just feel that roar it's giving off?!"

(Akira) "But there is no ARC system around here!? How is it possible?!"

(Yuda) "You don't need to know cause I'm finishing you off first! I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect! All enemy's monsters are switched to DEF mode and their DEF are cut in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out its roar which causes all of the opponent's monsters being push down on the ground as if they were submitting to its might.

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

[ **Mecha Phantom Beast Raiten;** (1500 → 750 DEF)]

[ **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

[ **Tellarknight Vatlamyus;** (550 → 225 DEF)]

[ **Stellaknight Deltatheros;** (2100 → 1050 DEF)]

(Masashi) "No way… Our monsters' DEFs…"

(Yuda) "If one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only!"

(Akira) "SERIOUSLY!?"

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

Yuda's dragon is turning light blue as it gains ATK points by its effect. The heat radiate from it is getting intense as it was coated in blue flames and melting the area around it. The boys were completely shocked and scared of this unusual phenomenon as Yuda begins his attack.

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan**!"

(Masashi) "Eh?! B-But even so! My monster is in DEF so you can't harm my Life points despite your monster's increased ATK!"

(Yuda) "When the Dragon Ritual monster using **Spark Dragling** as its material and battles a DEF monster, it can inflicts piercing damage. Also, when it destroy the opponent's monster, it can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200!"

(Akira) "No way! **Mecha Phantom Beast Jaculuslan** 's DEF is now 1000 so Masashi will get 2500 battle damage! And its Level is 9 so that means-"

(Yuda) "He takes 1800 damage, which adds up to 4300 damage!"

(Masashi) "Impossible!?"

Masashi makes an exclamation as he saw the dragon gathers a stream of flames into its mouth to prepare to attack. Yuda's eyes turn slit as he makes his attack.

(Yuda) "This is over for you! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**! Destroy that imitation with your flames! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

The diamond gem on its chest shines as its fires an intense heat laser at Masashi's monster, destroying it in the process. Its controller is behind his monster before he was blown by the shockwave and his monster is destroyed.

(Masashi) "AAaahh!"

(Akira) "Masashi!"

Akira screams out for his fallen partner before turning away from the intense heat from that attack. **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** 's attack continues as it get out into the streets which it blasted a hole through the buildings. The residents who saw the attack moves away from it and scream in terror due to unusual event.

Akira open his eyes where it is widen in shocked again when he sees the destruction that dragon cost. Scrotch marks where the attack have left appeared on the ground and walls as it is clearly states how powerful it is. Akira shudders at the sight as his partner is lying on the ground, seemly safe from the attack while losing his Life Points.

Masashi: (LP: 4000 - 4300 =0)

(Yuda) "Guts, I'm leaving the other guy for you to finish."

(Guts) "You got it, Yuda!"

(Akira) "Eh!?"

Akira looks at his opponents where he had forgotten that he is still in a duel right now. Guts is next as he makes his move.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (3500 → 2500 ATK)]

Yuda: ( **LP: 2300** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:0** )

Akira: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Guts) "My turn! DRAW! First, I summon **Saurian Pterorang** in ATK mode!"

A small humanoid-pterodactyl wearing green armor with similar features like his other monsters while wielding a boomerang appears on the field, flying in the air.

[ **Saurian Pterorang/WIND/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 300** ]

(Guts) "I activate its effect! By tributing this card, I can switch all of my opponent's monster's battle positions! Go! **Saurian Pterorang**!"

His monster swing it's boomerang around the field before vanishing, causing all of Akira's Xyz monsters switch into ATK mode while Yuda's dragon switch into DEF mode.

(Guts) "Yosh! I'm going to end this with a big bang! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Saurian Trial** ' from my hand! With it, I can sacrifice monsters to Ritual Summon any ' **Saurian** ' Ritual monster from my hand!"

(Akira) "But you don't have any cards left on your hand!? What?! Don't tell me-?!"

(Guts) "Heh, that's right! Due to this card's effect, I can also banish Ritual materials from my Graveyard as long as they are Dinosaur monsters! I banish my **Tricerashield** and **Velocirapier**!"

A stone arch-like gate has appeared behind Guts as two of his previous monsters were brought back before turning into flames and went inside the gate.

(Guts) "Souls of the fallen tribe, let your legacy became the foundation of next generation of warriors! **Ritual Summon**! Come out! **LVL 8**! **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword**!"

A huge monster is coming out of the gate as it makes its appearance. It is a humanoid-dinosaur that looks similar to a tyrannosaurus rex wearing red armor with claws emerged while wielding a heavy sword with one hand over its shoulder.

[ **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword/FIRE/Dinosaur/Ritual/LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1800** ]

(Akira) "Another Ritual monster…"

(Guts) "Aaaaahhhh! Battle! **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** attacks **Stellaknight Deltatheros**! At this moment, **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's effect activates by raising its ATK by 300! [ **DinoSlash March**!]"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** **;** (2600 → 2900 ATK)]

Guts makes his battle cry as his monster charges at one of the Xyz monsters. Then it swings heavily with its large sword to make a huge cut, destroying it with one slash.

Akira: (LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)

(Akira) "Ki…!"

(Guts) "I'm not done yet! I activate my monster's other effect! By banishing 1 ' **Saurian** ' monster from my Graveyard which I choose **Saurian Tricerashield** , it attacks another of your monsters! Also, it gains 300 ATK for every time it attacks!"

(Akira) "That's insane!?"

 **Tyrannobuster Sword** switch its target to **Tellarknight Vatlamyus** and slash its sword at it, separating its torso and lower part which destroys it.

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (2900 → 3200 ATK)]

Akira: (LP: 3600 - 600 = 3000)

(Guts) "I activate its effect again by banishing my last **Tricerashield** and target **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond**!"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** **;** (3200 → 3500 ATK)]

 **Tyrannobuster Sword** jumps towards **Stellaknight Sacred Diamond** and raises its sword over his head. Then it slice the huge monster into two as it descends, destroying the last of Akira's monsters.

Akira: (LP: 3000 - 800 = 2200)

(Akira) "A-All of my monsters are gone… But now you can't attack anymore and I still have Life points left! I can still make a comeback!"

Akira muster up his courage as he has hopes of turning this duel around. However, his hopes were immediately crushed due to Gut's words.

(Guts) "Sorry, but I'm not finished with my attack! I activate my ' **Saurian Trial** 's other effect in my Graveyard by banishing it and let my ' **Saurian** ' Ritual monster attack once more!"

(Akira) "No way!?"

(Guts) "This is my victory! **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** attacks you directly!"

Gut's monster swing its sword into the ground which causes a shockwave that headed straight towards Akira, making him lose all of his Life points and ending the duel.

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** **;** (3500 → 3800 ATK)]

(Akira) "Gaaaahhhh!"

Akira: (LP: 2200 - 3800 = 0)

 **Yuda & Guts: WIN**

Both of their monsters vanish when the duel ends, but the damages from their attacks still remains as scrotch marks and cracks are visibly seen. Yuda walk to their defeated opponents who are lying on the ground.

(Yuda) "Hey! We have some question for you guys to answer."

(Masashi) "Eh?!"

(Akira) "Hee!"

Both boys were cowering away from Yuda without any of their arrogance and confident behaviors from before. Yuda's eyes hadn't turn back to normal as he stares threatenly at his fallen opponents for a few minutes until Masashi suddenly cries out in realization.

(Masashi) "Wait! I know you! You're Yuya Sakaki! The duelist from You Show Duel School!"

(Akira) "You're right! What are you doing here?! And when do you have that scar?!"

Yuda tilted his head confusion as he doesn't understand what they are talking about. Before he ask questions, he heard police sirens coming towards to this area.

(Yuda) "Tch! Too many interferences happening one day! Sorry to do this, guys. Nothing personal."

(LDS Boys) "Huh?!"

Both boys were confused as the last thing they saw was Yuda press a button on his Duel Disk and a purple flash appears, making them vanished. After the light subsided, there are two cards on the floor with pictures of the LDS students from before. Yuda picks them up and looks at them as his eyes turn back to normal.

(Yuda) "So this is the card sealing function, huh…"

(Guts) "Yeah, it is kinda scary when we saw that happen…"

(Yuda) "Anyway, let's get out of here. We don't want any obstacles in our way with our mission."

(Guts) "Got it!"

Yuda and Guts have left the area in a hurry as they climb up to the buildings before the police shows up…

* * *

At the Leo Corp's Summoning Detection Room-

An alarm was going off in a control room where there are several computers and holographic screens in the room. People were running around the chamber when a young man with pale skin, grey hair, and purple eyes came into the room. He wears glasses, dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes, along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders. He is Reiji Akaba, the owner of Leo Corporation.

(Reiji) "What is going on right now?"

(Man #1) "Mister Reiji! We have just detective a strong summoning energy burst at one of the alleyways!"

(Reiji) "Which summoning method they are using?"

(Man #1) "It was Ritual, sir! There are two individuals that give off strong Ritual Summon readings from earlier!"

(Reiji) "Ritual, huh? That was unexpected."

Reiji thought of that when he heard that it was Ritual Summon. He thought that are four dimensions that are named after Extra Deck Summoning Methods, but apparently there are still unknown dimensions that even his father didn't know about and Ritual Summon is the least usable Summoning Method as there are no signs of powerful Ritual Duelists.

(Reiji) "Do we know who carried out this summoning?"

(Man #1) "No, sir. But we did receive images from the scene that our search team has required when they have arrived."

(Reiji) "Put it on screen."

The man follows his orders and put up the images of where the duel is taken place and Reiji is shocked at the devastation of the battle. There are burn marks on the grounds and buildings, melted rocks around the area, and a huge crack on the floors.

(Reiji) "The damages from Kurosaki's duel against our LDS wasn't bad as this. Who could have cause this much destruction…?"

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can banish this card in your Graveyard; the monster(s)'s effects your opponent controls on the field are negated and cannot activate their effects until the end of the opponent's turn.

 **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; If you control no " **Saurian** " monsters on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster can inflict piercing damage. You can only use these effects of " **Saurian Velocirapier** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Tricerashield/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 5/ATK 2000/DEF 2600**

 **Effect** ; When the opponent's monster attacks, you can change the target to this card. Once per turn: you can tribute this card and target 1 " **Saurian** " monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn.

 **Saurian Wildfire** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When you Normal Summon a " **Saurian** " monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls on the field; Destroy it if its ATK is equal or lower than the Summoned monster's DEF. You cannot attack the turn this card is activated.

 **DragoAlloy Break Barrier** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Activate this card during the turn that 1 " **DragoAlloy** " monster you control is destroyed and when the opponent's monster attacks. While this face-up card remains on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare attacks. During your Standby Phase, Tribute 1 " **DragoAlloy** " monster you control or destroy this card.

 **Spark Dragling/LIGHT/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Saurian Pterorang/WIND/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 300**

 **Effect** ; If you control " **Saurian** " monsters on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can tribute this card; change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field. You can only use these effects of " **Saurian Pterorang** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Trial** ; Ritual Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish " **Saurian** " monsters from your Graveyard, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Once per turn, if this card is in your Graveyard: When a " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster destroys the opponent's monster, you can banish this card and it can attack once again in a row.

 **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword/FIRE/Dinosaur/Ritual/LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1800**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with any " **Saurian** " Ritual Spell Card. Must be first Ritual Summoned. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 300 ATK. When this card destroys the opponent's monster by battle: You can banish 1 " **Saurian** " monster in your Graveyard; this card can attack an opponent's monster once again in a row.


	4. Infiltrating Leo Corporation

**Author Notes** ; I'm sorry again about the delays of my stories. I started my semester in college so the time to write my stories will slow down, but I'm still writing them so don't worry. Also, I will be using the names of the characters in Japanese. As for the cards, I just put names that sound make since to me so I'm sorry if the names will confuse you. If I don't get the cast's personalities from the show right, then I'm sorry about that, too. I'll do my Digimon App Tales next since it is my first, but I will get back to this after finishing up the chapter parts. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Infiltrating Leo Corporation**

On the top of the building in Maiami City, a blue flash appears out of nowhere and when it has subsided, there are three figures in its place. These figures are Yung, Gwen and Axel Erik from the Link Dimension.

(Yung) "So this is the Standard Dimension…"

(Axel) "Yeah, and we just travel through dimensions to get here… It sounds crazy, but we're actually here."

(Gwen) "Ugh… I felt a bit dizzy."

(Yung) "Don't worry, Gwen. It will pass over. Now we need to know is where we can begin our mission."

(Axel) "I read on the reports that there is a company called Leo Corporation that contains all of the summoning methods except Link Summon in their school called 'Leo Duel School', also known as LDS. There is a better chance that we might get information about this 'Pendulum Summon' over there."

(Gwen) "Hey, I think that I can see the place over there."

Yung and Axel look at where Gwen is facing and saw an enormous tower that had a logo that said "LEO" on it.

(Yung) "Looks like it matches the description from reports from our drones. I hoped that it will easy to infiltrate."

(Axel) "Don't psyche yourself out, Yung. With our hacking skills, getting in will be a piece of cake!"

(Gwen) "And our skills of a duelist if we managed to get ourselves in trouble. Although, our Boss's conditions is making this mission a bit difficult."

(Yung) "Now, Gwen. Our Boss has a good reason of speaking his conditions about the mission to us."

Yung replied back to Gwen's muttering as he remembers the conversation before they left to the Standard Dimension…

….

 _(Plasmius) "Here are your Duel Disks back. Now, I want to go over three things about the details of this mission. #1: Your disks have equipped with the same technology that has been used commonly in the other dimensions, the ARC System."_

 _(Yung) "ARC System? Isn't that a system where it makes Solid Vision with mass?"_

 _(Plasmius) "That's right. You can duel in real world with this system just in case that if you have get into the tough situation, just like you duel in LINK VRAINS. #2: Your disks also come with the Master Rule Override program. As you all know that their Master Rules is different than ours as it doesn't have the Extra Deck Zone so we can't bring our Link Monster's powers to full potential. That is why we equipped this program to your Duel Disks which can change to our format if you dueling against someone in other dimensions."_

 _(Axel) "I get it, but won't it consider cheating to our opponents if they can't summon much monsters from their Extra Decks than usual?"_

 _(Plasmius) "Don't hold back due to your opponent's personal opinions. Yes, it might throw off their strategies and that is the best weapons against them. #3: I want all of you to refrain from using your Link monsters unless it is necessary. They don't know the existences of Link monsters yet so it won't be wise to introduce them in your duels. Also, we want to get involved with the other dimensions as little as possible."_

 _(Gwen) "Ehh. That sounds harder to get this mission done."_

 _(Plasmius) "Then create alternate strategies in your duels if you can. If you cannot, don't duel with other duelists as much as possible as well. That is all I have to explain. Everyone understood?"_

 _(Yung, Gwen, Axel) """_ _ **Yes sir!**_ """

 _(Plasmius) "Good, then set off! Remember, you need to bring back the information about this 'Pendulum Summon' from the Standard Dimension and nothing else unless it is something worth more."_

….

Yung remember the word from Plasmius when he snapped out of thought due to Axel calling out to the gang.

(Axel) "Come on, guys. Let's head over to LDS and see that we can find anything there."

(Yung) "O-Oh yeah, right."

(Gwen) "Got it."

The trio decided their course of action and make their way down the building as the sun set in the distance over the city…

* * *

At night in Reiji's office-

Reiji is sitting at his desk, thinking about the incident happen in the afternoon.

(Reiji) _First, a powerful energy burst from Ritual Summon is detected and one of the alleyways was completely destroyed from the duel. I don't think that this is coincidence. These Ritual duelists were more powerful than I realized, but there are still two unanswered questions to this. Why do they come here now and more importantly, what is it that they want?_

As Reiji is in deep thought, a stocky, fair-skinned man with black hair that has four grey bangs at the front entered his office. He wears a grey business suit with a blue tie and blue-lensed hexagonal glasses. He is Nakajima, one of his workers at his company.

(Nakajima) "Mr. President, we had a problem at the control room. Someone is hacking into our systems and downloading something from our database."

(Reiji) "Oh? They were able to hack through our company's firewall? They must have strong hacking skills if they able to bypass that."

(Nakajima) "Yes, and also they were using several different servers to hack through while making it harder for us to trace."

(Reiji) "I see. I'll head over the control room to oversee this problem. Keep tracing through the servers just in case that might make a mistake in their hacking."

(Nakajima) "Yes sir."

Reiji gets up from his desk and head over the control room as Nakajima give orders to his men…

* * *

In one of the rooms in LDS interiors, Yung is currently busy of downloading the files from Leo Corporation's database into their thumb drive with Axel's help while Gwen is doing lookout duty at the door. They were able to get inside the school by hacking the school's handprint detectors to make them recognize as LDS students and successfully infiltrate the facility. They hide in one of the rooms undetected for a while until at night where there are less people in the area.

(Yung) " _Whew!_ Their firewall is a bit tougher than I thought, however, we managed to get through and find the data."

(Axel) "Yeah, all we need to do is to wait for the download to be finished before they were able to track our activities."

(Gwen) "Then can we switch places? Lookout duty is boring…"

(Yung) "Please hang on a little longer, Gwen. We are almost done."

(Axel) "Hey guys. Do you mind that we check the file a little bit while it is downloading? I'm curious about this 'Pendulum Summon' and how it works."

(Yung) "I don't think that is wise of doing that now than later…"

Yung tries to explain to his friend that they can do that after they leave the area, but Axel went ahead and click on the file as it pop up on the computer screen.

(Axel) "What the heck?!"

(Yung) "Huh?!"

(Gwen) "What's wrong? Oh my!"

Axel, Yung and Gwen who left her post to watch the files were surprised at the contents on the screen. They contained information about how Pendulum Summon works and it needs Pendulum monsters to do it. They also explain about the nature of Pendulum monsters as they went to Extra Deck after leaving from the field and can be brought back by Pendulum Summon, but that is not why they are shocked about.

(Yung) "This guy… He looks just like me…"

Yung mutters as he stares at the profile picture of a boy who said to be a pioneer of Pendulum Summon. He had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears a pendant on a simple string around his neck, a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. The name of this boy is Yuya Sakaki, a student from the You Show Duel School.

(Gwen) "Whoa, he looks just like you, Yung. What a surprise."

(Yung) "Yeah, same here. I guess that they are look-alikes in some worlds after all."

(Axel) "Me too. Hey. There are some duel footages along with the data about this guy. Wanna watch it?"

Both Yung and Gwen nodded in agreement and Axel play the footage which shows a duel between Yuya and his opponent named Strong Ishijima. The boy start off the duel with an exaggerated entrance as he commenced something called an Action Duel against his opponent.

(Gwen) "He looks more of an idiot than you, Yung."

(Yung) "Hey! That is a bit uncalled for!"

Yung rebuked Gwen's comment as they continue watching the duel. It shows that Action Duels is a type of Duel where duelists run around and can grab something called Action Cards that will assist them in their duels. Yuya gotten the advantage using the Action Cards that he searched, but his opponent managed to overcome it and turned the tide of the duel. Then Yuya did something that make everyone become amazed.

(Yuya) [I set the Pendulum Scale using my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician**!]

Yuya places his cards onto his Duel Disk's energy blade as the word "Pendulum" appears on his Duel Disk. Both of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, a magician dressed in white in the left column and another in black at the right column, are surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

(Yuya) [Thus, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My faithful monsters!]

Yuya chants as a portal appears overhead and three rays of light burst through from it. One is a purple snake with a top hat and bow tie and the other is a fish with sunglasses and wearing a similar fashion as the snake.

The last one is a large bipedal dragon with a pair of white horns on its head and an asymmetrical pair on its back. The right back horn had two green orbs while the other had a single red orb, and its eyes were heterochromia as its right eye is red and left is green. When Yung looks at that dragon, he can't help but to think that it looks similar to his dragon as he watches Yuya finished his duel.

(Gwen) "So that is Pendulum Summon… Seem like a powerful one, huh?"

(Axel) "Yeah, summoning high level monsters simultaneously is a good advantage to have. Let see what the other video contains."

Axel click on the next video where it shows that Yuya is in some kind of tournament and he is dueling an opponent named Shingo Sawatari who seem to have a big ego and very boastful when he claims to be the "Neo New Sawatari".

(Gwen) "I retract my previous statement. This guy is the definition of an idiot."

(Axel) "Yeah, can't argue with that."

(Yung) "Right."

All three hackers unanimously agree about Sawatari as they watch the match between the two duelists. Despite of his excessive bragging, Sawatari does have some skills to a degree as he managed to corner Yuya with his " **Yosenju** " Deck and Pendulum monsters. Yuya makes a comeback by doing a crazy stunt and managed to get an Action Card to turn the duel around while escaping the collapse building.

(Yung) "Wow, he is pretty daring to be able to pull off a stunt like that."

(Axel) "Yeah and knows how to rally up the crowd. He must have a talent of a Charisma Duelist like you Gwen, maybe even better."

(Gwen) "Hmph! He won't be able to surpass me just by doing crazy stunts."

Gwen frown at Alex's joke as she pouted her lips about it which makes the boys laugh a little before continuing the video. They watch the exchange of blows and tactics between those two as they look like they are having fun. Then Yuya make a surprising action as he announce it.

(Yuya) [I activate **Entermate Trump Witch** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can use monsters on my Field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon!]

A funny-looking witch dress in a trump cards patterns blasts suits symbols from her staff at the two monsters on the field as Yuya began his chant.

(Yuya) [Chest pounding sage of the forest! Become one with the dragon of mystery and form a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth, ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!]

Yuya summon another dragon that has similar features as his ace monster but has some features like a beast. It had two long horns pointing backwards on each side of its head and a much smaller horn on its nose. Along with a sharp tail and two different spikes pointing on either side of its back.

(Axel) "He can Fusion Summon using his Pendulum monsters?!"

(Yung) "I see. Not only it can summon high level monsters without a cost, it can also bring materials for any kind of summoning method!"

(Gwen) "This is a really handy summoning method. It might be useful for our Link Summon as we can bring out the materials for our Link monsters easily."

Yuya and Axel agree to her words when they noticed that the duel ended with Yuya as the winner. They click on the next footage which appears to be recently as it is uploaded today. It shows that Yuya is facing his next opponent named Isao Kachidoki from the Ryozanpaku School. The duel starts as Yuya tries to get an Action Card, but Kachidoki prevents him from getting the cards by using his violent Dueling methods. It looks painful to watch as Gwen frown at the scene.

(Yung) "Whoa! He uses martial arts to block his opponent's attempt of getting an Action Card while grabbing them himself."

(Axel) "Yeah. He looks like he is ready to do anything to win., no matter what methods that he uses."

Gwen silently nodded to the words as they watch the rest of the match. Yuya tries to counterattack using his Fusion monster from his last battle with Sawatari, but Kachidoki surprises him by doing his own Fusion Summon as he summon a strong-looking warrior with high ATK. He uses his monster's effect to corner Yuya as he destroyed his monster and make Yuya lost a lot of his Life points.

Then the atmosphere changed around Yuya as he change his tactics. Yung noticed the change about Yuya as he looks more silent and cold than his usual demeanor. Yuya proceed the duel with his next summoning method.

(Yuya) [With the Level 4 **Entermate Cameldown** and **Entermate Silver Claw** , I construct the Overlay Network!]

Two of his monsters turn into streams of light, one purple and one orange, and went into the black portal on the ground.

(Yuya) [Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 4**! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!]

Yuya summon a different dragon as a black dragon that was the same size as **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** appears on the field. It had yellow eyes, a long neck, and fang-like blades at the end of each of its wrists, jagged blade-like wings, and an extended spear-like tusk underneath its jaw. Yuya then uses his new dragon's effect to reduce his opponent's monster and attacking him with it, violently win the duel. The footage ended like that as the hackers became silent of what they saw.

(Axel) "So this guy can also use Xyz Summon, but somehow, his behavior sort of change…"

(Yung) "Yeah, it happened when he summoned that dragon. I wonder what is up with that?"

(Gwen) "Uh, guys? The download has already been finished for about few minutes earlier."

Yung and Axel paused their conversation when Gwen say out those words and look at the screen where it has a message that said "Download Complete" on it.

(Axel) "Oh shoot!"

Axel hurriedly pulls the thumb drive out, but it appears to be a bit late for that as the alarm in the school suddenly going off which means that the company noticed their presences here.

(Axel) "Damn! We spent too much time on the footages and now they managed to track us here!"

(Yung) "No time for talking! Gwen, Axel! Let's get out of here! We got everything we need!"

(Gwen) "Right!"

(Axel) "Got it! Let's go!"

The hackers move out of the room and start running through the corridors to escape their predicament…

* * *

In the observation room, Reiji looks over the place as his employees are trying to track down the culprits with Nakajima giving out commands.

(Nakajima) "You there! Do you managed to track down the hackers?"

(Man #1) "Yes sir! The source is coming from one of the rooms in LDS!"

(Reiji) "So they were under our noses this whole time…"

(Nakajima) "It appears so. Do you managed to identify their appearances?"

(Man #1) "No sir. One of our men check the room and it appears to be empty! They must have left earlier."

(Nakajima) "Then tell them to search out the culprits! Call out any students or professors in the facility to look out for the hackers and bring them in! They can't have left the school earlier so they might be still there! Also, lock down the hallways to prevent them escaping! Tell our men to call us if they were trapped in the corridors!"

(Men) """ **Yes sir!** """

The employees are typing command codes to LDS while others call any people in their facility as Reiji and Nakajima watches the process…

* * *

Meanwhile in LDS, Yung and his friends are running through the hallways as they try to avoid any people in their way. They heard noises that comes from people as the LDS staffs were trying to find them.

(Yung) "Guess we have caught their attention."

(Axel) "Yeah, and we still hadn't found an exit yet. This could not get any worse…"

(Gwen) "Oh no! They have started closing the halls!"

Gwen warns them as they saw several gates shutting the path behind them. Alex lets out a curse as the gate managed to block their escape route in front of them.

(Axel) "Shit! Me and my big mouth! Our path has been blocked!"

(Yung) "Don't worry! We can bypass the security code of this gate if we work fast enough!"

(Unknown Girl) "There you are! I have caught you red-handed, you culprits!"

Yung and his friends turn around to see a teenage girl with dark skin tone, shoulder-length black hair and red eyes yelling at them when she caught up with them. She wears a small blue shirt with her badge that said LDS pinned on it over a cream one-piece long-sleeved shirt and shorts combination with black skin-tight shorts underneath ending above the knee, and blue boots. She has a bold and determine expression on her face as she speaks out to them.

(LDS Girl) "You are not getting away that easily! Targets has been located! I repeat, I have found the tar-"

(Yung) "Oh no you don't!"

The LDS girl tries to call for backup when Yung immediately activate a function in his Duel Disk which causes all communication to shut down in the school.

* * *

(Nakajima) "What's wrong?! What has happened?!"

(Man #1) "Sir, the communications to LDS has jammed and we can't receive visual from over there!"

(Nakajima) "What?!"

Nakajima let out his surprise as Reiji silently watches over the situation.

* * *

(LDS Girl) "Hello! Anyone, can you hear me?! No way! The communications are down!?"

The LDS girl is bewildered of the situation while Yung quietly talk to his friends about his strategy.

(Yung) "Listen, I distract the girl by dueling her while you guys handle unlocking the gates. I'll brought you enough time to get it done."

(Axel) "Roger. We'll get it open as soon as possible."

(Gwen) "Be careful, Yung."

After giving his plan, Yung put on his hoodie to avoid being seen and face the girl. Fortunately, the girl didn't saw their faces due to how dark it is at night as she fruitlessly continues to communicate her members.

(LDS Girl) "Is there anyone here?! I've found the culprits! Tch! Every calls that I make won't get through!"

(Yung) "It no use. I jammed the communications so you won't be able to call your comrades here."

(LDS Girl) "What?! Why you…! Undo it this instant, you coward!"

(Yung) "The jamming function is encoded in my Duel Disk so I can't just turn it off. The only way to do is if I was defeated in a duel."

(LDS Girl) "Oh? So you basically telling me that you are challenging me into a duel, is that right?"

(Yung) "If that's the case, then yes."

Yung confirms the girl's suspicion as she pulls her Duel Disk from her brown holster resembling that for a firearm and activate her disk to commence the duel.

(LDS Girl) "Very well. I accept your challenge! I'm Masumi Kotsu, a LDS student from the Fusion Summon course, and I swear on my honor as part of LDS is to put you behind bars for your crimes of hacking into our server!"

 **DUEL!**

[MASTER RULE OVERRIDE ACTIVATE!]

(Masumi) "What?!"

The girl named Masumi became baffled when she saw the duel format on her disk changed as two extra zones appeared above the Monster Zone.

(Masumi) "What the heck is this?!"

(Yung) "The Master Rules has changed for this duel and those two zones are called Extra Deck Zones. Also, the five zones that we use to are now called Main Monster Zones. Which means that we can only summon monsters from the Extra Deck on these zones, one for each of us."

(Masumi) "What?! But that means I can't Fusion Summon many of my monsters for my usual strategies!"

(Yung) "I afraid that is the case."

(Masumi) "You coward! Not only you hacked into our system, you also changed the rules of our duel! Well, if you think that this will stop me, you are surely mistaken! I won't back down on this as I am the honorary member of LDS! I'll start my turn since you have challenge me first!"

Yung nodded silently as Masumi begins her move.

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Masumi) "I activate the Spell Card, ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** '! This card lets me use ' **Gem-Knight** ' monsters in my hand to perform a Fusion Summon! I fuse using **Gem-Knight Lapis** and **Lazuli** from my hand!"

Two female stone warriors appeared on her field as they swirled into the pool of light.

(Masumi) "Blue gem veiled in a mysterious power, come before us in a peal of light! **Fusion Summon**! **LVL 5**! **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli**!"

( _Japanese word for Fusion Summon = Yūgō Shōkan_ )

Another female stone warrior colored in blue with a blue jewel orb on its chest as it emerged from the vortex. It is placed on the Extra Deck Zone as it stand before its owner.

[ **Gem-Knight Lapis/EARTH/Rock/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 100** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Lazuli/EARTH/Rock/LVL 1/ATK 600/DEF 100** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli/EARTH/Rock/Fusion/LVL 5/ATK 2400/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "So this is a Fusion monster. You can also fuse monsters from your hand, even though they are not Summoned yet."

(Masumi) "Looks like my Fusion monster really did summon on this zone, but I won't deterred from this! **Gem-Knight Lazuli** 's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can return 1 Normal monster to my hand! I return **Gem-Knight Lapis** to my hand! Next, **Lapis Lazuli** 's effect activates! Once per turn, by sending another **Lapis Lazuli** from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard, I can deal damage to my opponent equal to 100x the number of Extra Deck monsters on the field plus half of **Lapis Lazuli** 's ATK! Therefore, you're going to take 100 plus 1200, 1300!"

Her monster's jewel orb glows as it sends a blue energy sphere towards Yung, making him lose Life points.

Yung: (LP: 4000 - 1300 = 2700)

(Yung) "Geh?! An effect damage on the first turn!?"

(Masumi) "That's right! Don't mess the power of LDS! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 2700** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Yung) "I gotta admit that is a clever tactic, but I got to hold on in this duel for Axel and Gwen to finish opening the gate. My turn! I draw!"

Yung begin his turn by drawing his card and looking at the cards in his hand in order to start his strategy. He about to pick which monster to summon when he remembers Plasmius's words.

 _(Plasmius) "I want all of you to refrain from using your Link monsters unless it is necessary. They don't know the existences of Link monsters yet so it won't be wise to introduce them in your duels. Also, we want to get involved with the other dimensions as little as possible."_

That's right. He didn't challenge her to win the duel. He is stalling time for Axel and Gwen to finish their work which means he can't use his usual tactics. Yung thought of that as he summon his monster.

(Yung) "I summon **Appliroid Dokan Battler** in ATK mode!"

Yung summon a bipedal robot-like creature with blue skin, spiky hair, and ear-like horns on his field. It has metallic boxing gloves, a black t-shirt, and has a white "X"-like mark running from its face to its stomach.

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000** ]

(Masumi) "What the heck is that monster? Cyberse-Type? I never seen that type before…"

As Masumi was perplexed about Yung's monster, he commence his attack.

(Yung) "Battle! **Appliroid Dokan Battler** attacks **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli**! When this card declares an attacks, its ATK increased by 400 until the end of the Damage Step!"

His monster jumps to attack at the Fusion monster as its ATK have increased.

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler** **;** (1600 → 2000 ATK)]

(Masumi) "Are you insane?! That little increase of ATK is not enough to take out my monster!"

(Yung) "At this moment, I activate my Quick-Play Spell ' **Bypass Code** ' from my hand! When my Cyberse monster declares an attack, its ATK were cut in half and I change it to a direct attack!"

(Masumi) "What?!"

(Yung) "Go! [ **Dokkan Punch**!]"

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler** **;** (2000 → 1000 ATK)]

Yung's monster landed on **Lapis Lazuli** 's shoulder and leaps over to its owner, delivering a punch to her which makes her Life points dropped to 3000.

Masumi: (LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)

(Masumi) "Tch! What a cheap tactic!"

(Yung) "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. At this moment, the effects of my Spell Card and monster's have ended so its ATK return to normal."

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler** **;** (1000 → 1600 ATK)]

Yung: ( **LP: 2700** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:2** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Yung) _This is good for now. All I need to do is to stall time so I better put up my defences on what else she has got in store._

Yung thinks of that as his opponent watches at his reaction. Then Masumi opens her mouth as she spoke out the words.

(Masumi) "You there. Why are you hesitating?"

(Yung) "...What do you mean by that?"

(Masumi) "Your hands. They show that you are not giving everything you had. I advise that you better not hold back against me because you are about to face the full power of my ' **Gem-Knights** '! My turn! Draw! I activate my Trap Card ' **Common Charity** '! By banishing a Normal monster like my **Gem-Knight Lapis** from my hand, I can draw two cards! Furthermore, I activate the effect of ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** ' in my Graveyard! By banishing 1 ' **Gem-Knight** ' monster from my Graveyard, I can return ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** ' to my hand! I banish **Gem-Knight Lazuli** in my Graveyard."

(Yung) "Is she doing another Fusion Summon!?"

(Masumi) "I activate ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** '! I fuse **Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli** on the field, and **Gem-Knight Obsidian** and **Tourmaline** in my hand!"

Two more of her stone warriors, one in black with a giant bead necklace and the other in yellow with electricity flows between its hand, appears next to **Lady Lapis Lazuli** as three of them swirled into the pool of light.

(Masumi) "Mystic blue gem! Sharp jet-black darkness! Gem tinged with lightning! In whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! Appear now, one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance! **LVL 9**! **Gem-Knight Master Diamond**!"

Masumi Fusion summoning a large, mighty stone warrior with a cape and plants its jeweled encrusted sword in the ground behind her.

[ **Gem-Knight Obsidian/EARTH/Rock/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1200** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Tourmaline/EARTH/Rock/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1800** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Master Diamond/EARTH/Rock/Fusion/LVL 9/ATK 2900/DEF 2500** ]

(Masumi) " **Gem-Knight Obsidian** 's effect activates! When this card is sent to the Graveyard, I can summon 1 ' **Gem-Knight** ' monster from my Graveyard! I choose to bring back **Gem-Knight Tourmaline** on the field! Also, **Master Diamond** 's ATK is increased by the number of ' **Gem** ' monsters in my Graveyard times 100! There are three in total so my monster gains 300 ATK!"

She brought back one of the monster that she use for Fusion material while her other monster increased its ATK.

[ **Gem-Knight Master Diamond** **;** (2900 → 3200 ATK)]

(Yung) "Her monster's ATK is now 3200."

(Masumi) "I'm not done yet! I activate **Master Diamond** 's effect! By banishing a Level 7 or lower ' **Gem-Knight** ' Fusion monster, it can gain that monster's effect! I banish **Lapis Lazuli** and activate **Master Diamond** 's acquired **Lapis Lazuli** 's effect! I send my third **Lapis Lazuli** to my Graveyard and with 2 Special Summoned monsters on my field plus half of **Master Diamond** 's ATK which is 1600, you take 1800 damage!"

Master Diamond swing its sword which generates a blast of light that headed straight towards Yung, making him lose a lot of his Life points.

Yung: (LP: 2700 - 1800 = 900)

(Yung) "Keh...!"

(Masumi) "Now here comes the real deal. Battle! **Master Diamond** attacks **Dokan Battler**!"

Her monster charges at Yung's monster while raising its sword, trying to bisect the little monster before Yung calmly activate his Trap Card.

(Yung) "I activate my Trap Card ' **App Block** '! It negate your monster's attack on my ' **Appliroid** ' monster while ending your Battle Phase!"

A digital barrier forms around **Dokan Battler** as it stopped the monster's sword from attacking it.

(Masumi) "Tch! You managed to survive that, but I'll get you on my next turn! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 900** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Masumi) "I better suggest that you taking this seriously or else you might regret it when you are about to lose."

 _Her deck must be using a rapid Beatdown strategy where she quickly summon monsters with high ATK to overpower her opponents, even her summoning speed is diminished! At this rate, if I don't go all out, I won't be able to give enough time for my friends to finish!_ Yung thought of that as he has no choice but to use his Link monsters to keep up the duel.

(Yung) "Fine then. If that is what you want, then I'll get give it all that I got! My turn! Draw!"

(Axel) "Wait?! Is Yung going to-?!"

(Gwen) "I'm afraid so."

(Yung) "First, I summon **Appliroid Music Player**!"

A rabbit-like creature with yellow fur, hands at the end of its ears, and has white m-shaped facial markings appears on the field as it dance a little. It wears a red vest with purple speakers along with blue pants and purple sneakers.

[ **Appliroid Music Player/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Music Player** 's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my hand! Come forth, **Appliroid Message Trio**!"

Another of his monsters appears as the tower of emoticon faces stand next to the music rabbit.

[ **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "Next, when I Special Summon an ' **Appliroid** ' monster, I summon this card from my hand! Go, **Appliroid Twitter Chick**!"

 **Twitter Chick** appears next to **Dokan Battler** as Yung now has four monsters on the field.

[ **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600** ]

(Masumi) "You summon a lot of monsters to bring up your defense. That won't save you from my attacks!"

(Yung) "No, I bring my materials to call out my Link monsters! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Masumi) "What?!"

Masumi look bewildered as Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him.

(Masumi) "What in the world is that?!"

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster! I set **Appliroid Twitter Chick** in the Link Marker!"

(Masumi) "Now what are you trying to do?!"

Masumi doesn't understand what is happening as she saw his monster turn into a streak of energy with a hurricane-like effect as it enters the appropriate Link Arrow, causing it to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 1**! **Appliroid Social Gentleman**!"

Yung Link Summon a yellow humanoid figure with a mustache and wears a dandy clothing that was materialize and emerged from the portal. It is placed on the other Extra Deck Zone as it appears in front of Yung.

[ **Appliroid Social Gentleman/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 1/ATK 1000/** ↓]

(Masumi) "What is that monster?! Link Summon? Link monster? I never seen these kinds of things before…"

As Masumi completely shocked at the Summoning method that she saw for the first time, Yung still continues his turn.

(Yung) "I activate **Social Gentleman** 's effect. Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to its link arrow. Come forth, **Appliroid Phone Caller**!"

A small robot designed like a flip phone appears on **Social Gentleman** 's link arrow. Its arms are phones, while its body very prominently has the dialing pad.

[ **Appliroid Phone Caller/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 200/DEF 100** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Phone Caller** 's effect! Once per turn, I can roll a dice and reveal cards from the top of my deck equal to the number of the roll and Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster among them, ignoring its summoning conditions, and shuffle the rest into my deck. [ **Connect Line**!]"

Yung activate his monster's effect which instead of dice, the numbers on its chest lits up and randomly lighting up in a sequence until it stopped at 3.

(Yung) "I get a 3 which means I pick out 3 cards from the top of my deck and look at them. Among them, I summon level 2 **Appliroid Supple Capsule**!"

Another robotic figure which look like a medical dispenser with arms and legs appears next to **Appliroid Phone Caller**. Yung now has six monsters on the field.

[ **Appliroid Supple Capsule/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 200** ]

(Masumi) "I can't believe that you managed to summon 6 monsters on your field!"

(Yung) "There's more! **Supple Capsule** 's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned by an ' **Appliroid** ' monster's effect, I gain Life points equal to the number of ' **Appliroid** ' monsters that I control times 200! There are 6 on my field so I gain 1200!"

 **Supple Capsule** shoot out a pill from its mouth and it had disperse above over Yung as he gains Life points.

Yung: (LP: 900 - 1200 = 2100)

(Masumi) "Tch! A life gaining effect!"

(Yung) "Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Masumi) "What?! You're doing it again?!"

Masumi is shocked once more as Yung shoots another burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him as he state the summoning condition.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 ' **Appliroid** ' monsters! I set **Appliroid Phone Caller** and **Message Trio** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his monsters turns into a hurricane of energy as they went into two Link Markers which causes the portal to glow again.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Gossip Writer**!"

Another robotic figure which looks like a reporter on the top part while the lower is part of a centaur with gold and purple detailing on its armor. It stand behind **Social Gentleman** as it is place on its link arrow.

[ **Appliroid Gossip Writer/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1500/** ←→]

(Masumi) "How can you summon it while there are no more Extra Deck Zones and two of them are already preoccupied?!"

(Yung) "A monster summoned from Extra Deck can also be placed on the zone where a Link monster's link arrows points to. The true power of Link monsters are their link arrows! **Gossip Writer** 's effect activates! If this card is Link summoned, I can draw cards equal to the number of ' **Appliroid** ' monsters that are linked to it! **Supple Capsule** and **Dokan Battler** are linked to **Gossip Writer** 's arrows so that means I draw two cards. And then, I Link Summon again! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Masumi) "Eh?! Another?!"

Yung shoots a burst of energy for the third time and created the Arrowhead portal in front of him as he state the summoning condition again.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Social Gentleman** , **Dokan Battler** and **Supple Capsule** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into three hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓]

A humanoid monster with red and grey armor with globes on several parts on its body and two detached yellow wings emerges from the portal and stand in front of **Appliroid Gossip Writer** as it was placed in the same zone as **Appliroid Social Gentleman**. Masumi's eyes were widen in exclamation as she saw one of Yung's ace monster…

* * *

(Man #1) "Sir! We detected numerous burst of energy from an unknown summoning method!"

(Nakajima) "Unknown summoning method?! Which is it?!"

(Man #1) "It is called Link Summon, sir! And it is coming from the LDS section below!"

(Nakajima) "What?! Link Summon?! I never heard of that summoning before! Aren't the communication up yet?! We need to get a visual of this!"

(Man #2) "I'm very sorry, sir! But the communications over there are still jammed and we can't call out anyone to search that area!"

(Nakajima) "Damn! What on earth is going on over there?!"

(Reiji) "Link Summon…"

Nakajima is very bewildered of this situation as Reiji mutters the unknown summon name…

* * *

(Masumi) "An unknown intruder is using a Summoning method that I never saw before til now and using monsters with unknown type as well… Who the hell are you?!"

Masumi unconsciously questions to Yung as she is very shocked at the turn of events in this duel. However, Yung didn't plan on answer her question as he begins his counterattack.

(Yung) "Sorry, I'm afraid that I can't answer that question as I prepare to fight back. I activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard next to one of this card's link arrows. Revive, **Message Trio**! [ **Ultimate Search**!]"

The globes on its body glows as **Appliroid Message Trio** appears next to **Appliroid Gossip Writer** as both of their link arrows pointed to the same zone.

(Yung) "Due to **Globe Searcher** 's effect, its effect is negated and cannot attack on the turn that it was Special Summoned. Next, I activate **Gossip Writer** 's other effect! I tribute 1 monster that's linked to this card and target **Master Diamond** to negate its effect!"

(Masumi) "What?!"

 **Message Trio** vanishes as **Gossip Writer** is scribbling something in its notebook and slaps the paper on **Master Diamond** which negate its effect.

[ **Gem-Knight Master Diamond** **;** (3200 → 2900 ATK)]

(Yung) "I also activate **Music Player** 's second effect by targeting **Globe Searcher** where it gains 300 ATK for each ' **Appliroid** ' monster that I control! I have three ' **Appliroid** ' monsters so it gains 900! [ **Happy Playlist**!]"

 **Music Player** brings out its wand and twirls around a little before sending music notes made of energy towards **Globe Searcher** which increased its ATK.

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher;** (2300 → 3200 ATK)]

(Masumi) "3200 ATK?!"

(Yung) "Battle! **Appliroid Globe Searcher** attacks **Gem-Knight Master Diamond**! [ **Schwert Cutter**!]"

Both of its wrists form energy blades and its wings start to flare up as it flies toward the opponent's monster while crossing its blades. **Master Diamond** raise its sword in response as their blades intercepted with each other in a deadlock situation. They try to overcome with each other by strength, but **Globe Searcher** managed to win the standstill as it push away its opponent and cross slash it which destroys the monster.

Masumi: (LP: 3000 - 300 = 2700)

(Masumi) "Keh...!"

(Yung) "I'm activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's other effect! After damage calculation, I can inflict damage equal to half of the original ATK to one monster that's linked to it. **Gossip Writer** 's ATK is 1500, so you take 750 damage from it! [ **Glanz Gazer**!]"

 **Globe Searcher** surround itself with energy before fires a blue beam from its chest which it aims at Masumi which makes her blasted backwards as she fell to the ground.

(Masumi) "Aah!"

Masumi: (LP: 2700 - 750 = 1950)

(Yung) "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. **Music Player** 's effect has also ended as **Globe Searcher** 's ATK returns to normal."

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher;** (3200 → 2300 ATK)]

Yung: ( **LP: 2100** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 1950** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Yung looks at his opponent as she slowly gets up from his last attack while making comment a little to him.

(Masumi) "I got to admit that you have unexpected and impressive summoning method like that Link Summon or whatever, but the LDS Fusion Summon is still the best! And I'm going to prove it to you by defeating you in this duel! My turn! Draw!"

After making her declaration, Masumi begins her turn by drawing her card and look at it and the play format on her disk, made a realization expression as she grins.

(Masumi) "Looks like I beginning to figure it out on how these rules and Link monsters work. First, I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Brilliant Fusion** ' from my hand! With this card, I can Fusion Summon a ' **Gem-Knight** ' monster using monsters from my deck as Fusion materials!"

(Yung) "Monsters from your deck?!"

(Masumi) "From my deck, I choose **Gem-Knight** **Alexandrite** , **Emerald** , and **Crystal** to perform a Fusion Summon!"

Three more of her stone warriors, one with many colored jewels embedded, one in green with emeralds encrusted on several parts of its body and the other in crystal armor, appears on her field as three of them swirled into the vortex of light.

(Masumi) "Gem with facelets of day and night! Brilliant emerald of good fortune! Eye of quartz! In a whirlpool of light, combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance! **Fusion Summon**! **LVL 10**! The dazzling lady, **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond**!"

A female version of **Gem-Knight Master Diamond** wielding a simple sword as it stand gallantly in front of her owner as it is placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Gem-Knight Alexandrite/EARTH/Rock/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1200** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Emerald/EARTH/Rock/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 800** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Crystal/EARTH/Rock/LVL 7/ATK 2450/DEF 1950** ]

[ **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond/EARTH/Rock/Fusion/LVL 10/ATK 3400/DEF 2000** ]

(Yung) "Another Fusion monster with 3400 ATK…!"

(Masumi) "That's right. This is my true ace monster. However, the ATK and DEF of monsters Special Summoned by ' **Brilliant Fusion** ' become 0. But, by sending 1 Spell Card to the Graveyard, I can return its ATK to normal until my next turn! I activate the effect of ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** ' in my Graveyard by banishing **Gem-Knight Emerald** and return it to my hand! Then I send the card back to the Graveyard to return **Brilliant Diamond** 's ATK to normal until my next turn!"

Masumi brings back ' **Gem-Knight Fusion** ' to her hand and send it to the Graveyard to make her monster's ATK to normal.

[ **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond** **;** (3400 → 0 → 3400 ATK)]

(Masumi) "Next, I activate **Brilliant Diamond** 's effect! By sending 1 Fusion material on the field to the Graveyard, I can perform a Fusion Summon!"

(Yung) "Fusion Summon with only 1 material?!"

Yung is surprised at this effect as **Brilliant Diamond** 's chest glows which three diamonds came out of it as they surround **Tourmaline** in energy.

(Masumi) "Using **Gem-Knight Tourmaline** on the field, I Fusion Summon **Gem-Knight Topaz**! [ **Blind Fusion**!] Come forth, one who pursues victory! **Gem-Knight Topaz**!"

Masumi summon another Fusion monster which is a stone warrior in yellow wearing a cape and wielding two tonfas as it is place on the zone where one of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows points to.

[ **Gem-Knight Topaz/EARTH/Thunder/Fusion/LVL 6/ATK 1800/DEF 1800** ]

(Masumi) "You said that a monster summoned from Extra Deck can also be placed on the zone where a Link monster's link arrows points to so I just put my **Topaz** into one of those zones. I have to thank for your monster's assistances."

(Yung) "So you understand it…"

(Masumi) "And I also noticed the other thing of how these rules work. Even I summon monsters from my Extra Deck to the Extra Deck Zone, I can still summon them other places than from my Extra Deck, is that right?"

(Yung) "... That is correct."

(Masumi) "Good, then you don't mind that I do this! I Normal Summon **Gem-Knight Sapphire** from my hand."

Another stone warrior colored in blue and has water coming out from its hand appears on the field.

[ **Gem-Knight Sapphire/EARTH/Aqua/LVL 4/ATK 0/DEF 2100** ]

(Masumi) "Then I activate my Trap Card ' **Gem-Enhancement** '! I tribute 1 ' **Gem-Knight** ' monster on the field and Special Summon another in my Graveyard! I tribute **Sapphire** to bring back **Master Diamond**!"

Her monster disappears as her old Fusion monster stands in its place. Masumi now has three Fusion monsters on her field.

(Masumi) " **Master Diamond** 's ATK is increased by the number of ' **Gem** ' monsters in my Graveyard times 100! There are seven in total so my monster gains 700 ATK! It is time to end this duel! Battle! I attack **Appliroid Globe Searcher** with **Brilliant Diamond**!"

[ **Gem-Knight Master Diamond** **;** (2900 → 3600 ATK)]

 **Brilliant Diamond** charges at Yung's monster while raising its sword as Yung activate his Trap Card in response.

(Yung) "I activate my Trap Card ' **Triple Firewall** '! If I have exactly three ' **Appliroid** ' monsters, I can activate one of its three effects! I choose, during this turn, the battle damage that I take is reduced to zero!"

A barrier is formed around Yung as he watches his monster get sliced into two which destroys it.

(Masumi) "I see that you are avoiding battle damage, but that won't save you for long! I attack **Music Player** with **Topaz**!"

Her other stone warrior charges **Music Player** which it became panicked at the incoming attack. Then **Topaz** hit it with one of its tonfas which destroys his monster.

(Masumi) " **Topaz** 's effect activates! The original ATK of a monster it destroys by battle are inflicted as damage to the opposing player!"

(Yung) "Eh?!"

Her monster blasts out a wave of light from its hand towards Yung and reducing his LP to 800.

Yung: (LP: 2100 - 1300 = 800)

(Yung) "Geh?!"

(Masumi) " **Topaz** 's second effect is that it can attack twice during Battle Phase! I attack with **Topaz** once more at **Gossip Writer**! This is your end!"

 **Topaz** begin its second assault at **Gossip Writer** when Yung anticipated her next move as he protect his monster.

(Yung) "At this moment, I activate the effect of **Appliroid Fashion Dresser** from my hand! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can choose 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster on my field! It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, and I choose **Gossip Writer** to prevent its destruction!"

A fashionable patchwork-like doll wearing a hat that is a pincushion complete with pins stuck inside and wielding a sewing needle appears in front of **Gossip Writer** as it tied up the monster with many threads before disappearing. The threads helped prevent its destruction as **Topaz** 's tonfas didn't make a dent to the monster.

[ **Appliroid Fashion Dresser/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 300** ]

(Masumi) "Tch! You also protected your last monster and now it cannot be destroyed this turn even with my **Master Diamond**. I end my turn! Now, draw your card! It will be your last chance to do so before I finish this duel."

Yung: ( **LP: 800** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

Masumi: ( **LP: 1950** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:4** )

As Masumi taunts her opponent, Yung turns around and ask quietly to his friends about their process.

(Yung) "So? Is it ready, yet?"

(Axel) "Almost! Just a little longer and we will get out of here!"

(Gwen) "But I'm afraid that there will be guards from the other once we open the gate. You better finish the duel quick before that happens, Yung."

(Yung) "Understood."

(Masumi) "Hey! What are you whispering over there?!"

Yung didn't respond to her question as he draw his card. After looking at the card that he drew, he began his plan of ending this match.

(Yung) "Sorry, but I don't have a lot of time so I better wrap things up. I summon **Appliroid Search Cat** in ATK mode!"

 **Appliroid Search Cat** stand next to **Gossip Writer** as the bipedal cat-like creature with white fur, metallic feet and large claw appears on the field.

[ **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Then I activate **Appliroid Search Cat** 's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose **Appliroid Navi Ninja** which activate its effect! When I control an ' **Appliroid** ' monster on the field, I can special summon this card!"

Yung summon a bipedal robot-like creature with green skin adorned with map-like markings, map-pin shaped blades in place of its ears and arms, and wheels for feet on the field as it spins around before standing next to **Search Cat**.

[ **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "Appear once more, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Masumi) "Another Link Summon!?"

Yung makes the Arrowhead portal again as he shoots a burst of energy in front of him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! When I use a Link monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials!"

(Masumi) "It can do that?!"

(Yung) "That's right! I set Link 2 **Appliroid Gossip Writer** and **Appliroid Navi Ninja** and **Search Cat** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies which his Link monster split into two as they enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! The eternal dragon that tears through the fabric of time with its claw! **Link Summon**! Appear! **Link 4**! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung summon his ace monster as a large blue, bipedal metallic dragon was materialized and emerged from the portal. It stand in front of its owner as it gives out a loud roar which cause Masumi to flinched. It is placed on the Extra Deck Zone where **Appliroid Globe Searcher** used to be.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→]

(Masumi) "What a big dragon..."

(Yung) "I'm ending this duel now! I activate **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect! I tribute 1 monster that's linked to this card and target 1 level 5 or higher monster on the field, it lose ATK equal to the ATK of the linked monster!"

(Masumi) "What?! But you don't have any monsters that are linked to it!"

(Yung) "I do. I'm tributing your **Gem-Knight Topaz** that was placed on the zones where **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows used to point to! And I'm targeting **Brilliant Diamond** to make it lose its ATK!"

(Masumi) "Damn it!"

(Yung) "Go! [ **Distortion History**!]"

Masumi cries out in shocked as she saw the green orbs on the dragon's shoulder plates starts to glow as her monster turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm which it hurls at **Brilliant Diamond** in a crescent form which it got hit by that attack as it drops its sword.

[ **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond** **;** (3400 → 1600 ATK)]

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond**! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

Its orbs, stripes and markings have turn red as it begins to attack. Red aura have gather into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere. Then it hurls the sphere at the **Brilliant Diamond** which causes a big explosion upon impact. Masumi tries not to get blowed off as she stood her ground.

Masumi: (LP: 1950 - 900 = 1050)

(Masumi) "Kuh!"

(Yung) "This is over! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect activates! After attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK!"

(Masumi) "No way?!"

(Yung) " **Gem-Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond** 's original ATK is 3400, so you take 3400 damage! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

Masumi gasp in terror as she saw the dragon's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones. Then it fires its attack at her by sending a stream of light from its energy wings which blasted her backwards as she fell into unconsciousness upon her defeat.

(Masumi) "Aaaahhhh!"

Masumi: (LP: 1050 - 3400 = 0)

 **Yung: WIN**

Just as Yung finishes his duel, Alex and Gwen managed to get the security gate open as it reveal several men waiting to ambushed them. It appears that they noticed the noises from the duel as they crowded near the security gate in order to intercept them.

(Axel) "Yosh! We get it open!"

(Gwen) "Yung! Little help here!"

(Yung) "Got it! **Epoch Idea**! Clear a way for us!"

His dragon give out its response as it let out a roar which causes the men stopped their tracks. Then it blasted a laser from its mouth which knocked the guards down.

(LDS Men) """" **Aaaahhhh!** """"

As his dragon vanishes, the guards were lying unconscious on the ground and the hackers were able to escape the facility unharmed.

* * *

In the control room, several computers have started up as the men begin searching anything in their monitors.

(Nakajima) "Well?! Do you find the culprits?!"

(Men #1) "Sir! We received the report from our guards that the intruders have managed to escaped from the facility and they were unable to track them down."

(Nakajima) "What bout the duelists? Is he or she still there?"

(Men #1) "Yes, it's appeared that she lost the duel as our men found her unconscious on the ground."

(Nakajima) "Bring her to the medical rooms and wait for her if she wakes up. Damn! They have got away from us!"

Nakajima slam his fist on the table in frustration as Reiji calmly asked his worker about other things.

(Reiji) "What files has been taken from our database?"

(Men #2) "Sir, it appears that they took files that are related to the summoning methods and energy readings over this week. Most of them are related to Pendulum Summon."

(Reiji) "Pendulum, huh? Why do they take something like that?"

Reiji is in deep thought about trying to figure it their motives before giving his next orders to Nakajima and his men.

(Reiji) "Nakajima, call my mother to have a meeting with me in the morning. We have a lot to discuss about today. Also, increase security around the area. Everyone must keep an eye out for anyone suspicious."

(Nakajima) "Understood, sir."

Reiji makes his exit as Nakajima calls out anyone about his boss orders.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When this card declares an attack, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): it gains 400 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Bypass Code** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When Cyberse-Type monster you control declares an attack: Half its ATK and it can attack directly. You can only use this effect of " **Bypass Code** " once per turn.

 **App Block** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Negate the attack from an opponent's monster and end the Battle Phase. You must control a face-up " **Appliroid** " monster to resolve this effect.

 **Appliroid Music Player/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand. You target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each " **Appliroid** " monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can only use these effects of " **Appliroid Music Player** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Social Gentleman/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 1/ATK 1000/** ↓

 **Materials** ; 1 " **Appliroid** " monster

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " Monster from your Deck to your zone this card points to. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead.

 **Appliroid Phone Caller/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 200/DEF 100**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck.

 **Appliroid Supple Capsule/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned by an " **Appliroid** " monster's effect: Gain 200 for each " **Appliroid** " monster you control. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Supple Capsule** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Gossip Writer/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1500/** ←→

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; If this card is Link Summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of " **Appliroid** " monsters this card points to. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Gossip Writer** " once per turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to and target 1 monster your opponent controls; negate its effect until the end of this turn.

 **Triple Firewall** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; If you controls exactly 3 " **Appliroid** " monsters: Activate 1 of these effects;  
● this turn, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.  
● this turn, you take no battle damage.  
● this turn, your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from their hand.

 **Appliroid Fashion Dresser/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 300**

 **Effect** ; During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.


	5. Intertwine Destinies

**Author's note** ; Sorry! I know that I said that I do my first story, but I think I have a fever and the drive of doing this one first! The excitement can't be stopped! But I will do my **Digimon App Tales** after this one. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Intertwine Destinies**

In the morning in Reiji's office, Reiji Akaba is sitting on his desk with another person who is sitting on the opposite side of him while reading the reports from yesterday.

The person is a fair-skinned woman with blue eyes and magenta hair curled into the shape of a heart. She wears a dark pink skirt and blouse with with a high collar lined in black, and padded shoulders, in addition to magenta high-heeled shoes with golden attachments that resemble snakes curling around her ankles. She also wears gold long earrings and a golden necklace in a similar style with red lipstick and nail-polish. Her name is Himika Akaba, the Chairwoman of Leo Duel School and the mother of Reiji Akaba.

After finished reading the written reports, Himika makes an exhausted face while holding her head with her hand as if she has a headache.

(Himika) "I can't believe of all of these events happening during the Maiami Championship…"

(Reiji) "I'm afraid that is the case, Mother. First, Selena turn Hokuto into a card and is now looking for Shun Kurosaki. Because of her, Academia will be here in a few days or so in order to capture her. Next, these Ritual duelists came and destroyed part of the city which causes a mass disturbances. Maiami Championship's third round to be delayed for another day due to this event."

(Himika) "And now these hackers infiltrate our company, stole some data from us and managed to escape our grasp. Not only that, they also use an unknown summoning method to defeat one of our best duelist. First, Pendulum Summon and now Link… Why in the world has come to this?"

(Reiji) "Luckily, this event from last night went unnoticed by the press yet so most people didn't know about it except our staffs. The students, however, will likely speak of this event and it will pass along as a rumor. Also, the duelist that confronted the hackers is Masumi Kotsu, one of the member from LDS Fusion Course. She is now woken from her unconscious state and providing us information about the hackers, their summoning methods and their unusual program called the Master Rule Override which change our format to their advantage in their duel. Even so, we barely understood their summoning method and their rule change. What we do know is that their objective is to seek information about our research on Pendulum Summon and some other files about the other summoning methods."

(Himika) "Could it be they are working for another company?"

(Reiji) "Maybe. However, I hardly doubt it since their hacking skills are better than anyone else in our country and their technology seem to be more advanced than ours to be able to change our format so it might be possible that they are from another dimension like Shun Kurosaki or Academia."

(Himika) "Good grief… Could things get any worse?"

(Nakajima) "Pardon for the intrusion, Sir, Ma'am. But I have urgent news for you to know."

Himika let out her disbelief over this situation as their worker, Nakajima, went into Reiji's office just now while holding a letter in his hand.

(Nakajima) "We have received a letter that addressed to you, but it doesn't have any verification about the sender."

(Reiji) "Oh? A letter? This feels familiar…"

After letting out his thoughts, Reiji gets up from his desk, take the letter from his worker and open it to see two cards each with a picture of a LDS students on it. He realized that these two are the students that disappeared after the incident from yesterday, Akira Samejima and Masashi Kitaura.

(Reiji) "Looks like the Ritual duelists are using the same method that Shun Kurosaki did before. Nakajima, put these cards along with the rest in the lab and increase security for the third round of the tournament for tomorrow. I want everyone in LDS on high alert for anything suspicious. Also, make sure that anyone comes in pair at night, understood?"

(Nakajima) "Yes sir!"

Nakajima took back the cards and went out from the office, leaving Reiji alone with his mother again as they continue to speak of the current events.

(Reiji) "First Xyz, then Fusion, and now Ritual and Link. I hadn't found the perfect members to be the next Lancers yet the war is beginning to start."

(Himika) "I believe it is so…"

Himika lets out her exhaustion while Reiji look out through the window where he can see the city as if it is covered with foreboding atmosphere.

* * *

(Yuda) "Whew! Managed to deliver the letter. Now let see this will provoke Reiji to come out from hiding."

Yuda mutters as he is walking back to their hideout through the bustling streets of Maiami City. After the duel from yesterday, him and Guts have left the alleyway and searched for a place to hide out from sight. They managed to find a warehouse where inside that has two old couches, a small table between them and a dartboard for some reason. There are also traces of burns and cracks around the area, but two of them didn't mind as they decided to make this warehouse their temporary base for the time being.

After a night sleep, they woke up in the morning and decided what their next course of action will be. Yuda finally planned out that they sent the cards that they sealed their opponent in and see that this will make their target to come out of his company. Yuda decided to deliver the cards himself since Guts is no good with this kind of stuff as the latter is tasked for finding food and other things that might helped their mission.

As Yuda walks the streets, a huge TV screen on one of the buildings shows a news reporter to announce the latest news.

(News Reporter) "Next up is Duel News! After the intense battles over the past few days, in the Maiami Championship's Junior Youth Class, Round Two has finished and the Top 16 have been determined."

(Yuda) "Oh yeah. There is a tournament going on around here. These kinds of things are just pointless waste of time of deciding who is the best…"

(News Reporter) "Now then, let's get right into introducing those players!"

Yuda pause his track as his eyes were widen in shock when he saw the first player of the tournament on the TV screen. It is a girl that who looked almost exactly like Hikari except she has blue eyes and dark pink midback-length hair, which she wears tied up in pigtails, clipped down by blue, spherical hair clips. Her hair also features two lighter pink bangs that fall to the side of her face. She wears a sleeveless light-blue and white shirt with a green musical note on the right collar, along with a red tie, which she wears with a dark red skirt, dark stockings, and pink sneakers. Her name is Yuzu Hiigiri, a student from You Show Duel School.

The next player in the screen made Yuda silently cries out in shock because it is boy that has the same face as him. He had crimson eyes, and dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downwards pointing spikes all around his head, with the exception of one short upwards pointing spike of green hair. He wears a pendant on a simple string around his neck, a buckled choker, and a pair of golden goggles with orange lenses on his forehead, with a blue star obscuring the right lens. His outfit is consist of a simple orange t-shirt with a thick, silver-buckled brown belt over it, green pants with what appear to be "Deck pockets" on each leg, and magenta shoes, as well as crimson wristbands. He also wears his gold and red lined white school jacket over his shoulders like a cape. His name is Yuya Sakaki and he is from the same school as the girl earlier.

(Yuda) _What the hell?! Those two look like Hikari and me! Could this dimension has its own version of us? Wait, I remember that our previous opponent said that they saw me as this Yuya Sakaki guy. Could this guy be they were referring to?_

Yuda is very disturbed at this as he didn't listen to the rest of the news about the other players and decided to walk back to his hideout.

* * *

At the You Show Duel School, the same news is happening over there as it make the next report.

(News Reporter) "On the next news report, there are no evidences of who or what is responsible for the cause of destruction in the alleyways and streets. Also, the disappearances of two students from LDS are still in question. Here is the footage of the scene of the crime."

After that, the rest of the news show varieties of pictures from the alleyways from yesterday before it was turned off by a small boy with blue hair and wears a white short sleeved shirt and brown vest, along with a watch and short khaki pants.

He was rebuked by a red-headed girl with fair skin and a large multi-colored headband. She wears a short cream t-shirt with a striped pink, red long t-shirt, long black tights, brown shoes and has a blue bracelet. She was accompanied by an obtuse young boy with dark yellow hair in limegreen and orange overalls. They are Tatsuya Yamashiro, Ayu Ayukawa and Futoshi Harada, the students from You Show Duel School.

(Ayu) "Hey Tatsuya. Why do you turn off the TV?"

(Tatsuya) "Ayu, everyone is already nervous about Sora's disappearance so I don't want this to add their worries."

(Futoshi) "Even so, I'm already feel the shivers from watching those pictures!"

Behind them are two adults and three teenagers who are watching the news earlier and all of them have depressed atmosphere around them.

The first adult is a young woman of slender built with green eyes and light skin. She has long blond hair the front bangs being golden in color and is tied in a ponytail and sections out as spikes. She wears aqua-colored long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans with brown low shoes. Her name is Yoko Sakaki, the wife of Yusho Sakaki who went missing three years ago and also Yuya's mother.

The other adult is a man with dark blue eyes and brown/orange hair. He wears a red/orange jumpsuit with a green trim and red fire design, and underneath it is a dark blue shirt with another fire design and also wears a white whistle. His name is Shuzo Hiiragi, the principal of You Show Duel School and Yuzu's father.

The two teens were Yuya Sakaki and Yuzu Hiiragi from the news channel earlier, but they were accompanied by the last teen who has a stocky, muscular build, a black hair styled into a large pompadour restrained by a red band and a fairly round face with his nose somewhat redder than the rest of his face. He wears a buttoned white coat that has golden trim, white pants, heavy sandals and a white sash crossed over his back, tied at the left shoulder. His name is Noboru Gongenzaka, who is not a student of this school but a good friend to Yuya and the rest from You Show Duel School.

Yuya who saw the damages became shocked as Yuzu looks at him with a worry expression.

(Yuya) _These damages… They look like the time when the Action Field is devastated during Sora duel against Kurosaki. Could it be that there other people who use duels to hurt innocents!?_

As Yuya thought of that, he immediately became more depressed as he thinks that duels are supposed to bring smiles to people. However, his thoughts were interrupted by Shuzo's speech.

(Shuzo) "Everyone, I know that these recent events have been hard, but we must keep our fighting spirit up! After all, we have three students from our school entering the finals of their respective divisions. Yuya, Yuzu, and Tatsuya. Do your bests at the Championship to make us all proud, including Sora if he comes back!"

After hearing his encouraging speech, the depressed atmosphere begin to lessen as everyone become a bit positive about the result.

(Yoko) "He's right. This is not the time to mope around. You two have better get ready for the Championship's third round tomorrow and win it for the school! Including you, Tatsuya. You are properly going to fight against Reira Akaba, one from LDS. You better keep your guard up against him!"

(Tatsuya) "Ye- Yes Ma'am! I will do my best!"

(Yuzu) "Your mom's right, Yuya! We are now rivals to compete in this so one of us has to aim for the finals with our Entertainment Dueling! When Sora comes back and see us became Champions, I bet that he will threw out a fit of not seeing us win!"

(Yuya) "Yeah, you're right!"

(Gongenzaka) "Don't forget about this man, Gongenzaka!"

(Yuya) "Of course we hadn't forgot about you, Gongenzaka! Let give it all we got tomorrow!"

Seeing that everyone is getting their spirits up, Shuzo begin letting out his usual goofy and dramatic outburst.

(Shuzo) "OOOOHHH! That's the spirit I'm looking for! Let's get fired up! Burning! Hot-blood- Gaahh?!"

(Yuzu) "Don't ruin the mood, Dad!"

Yuzu annoyingly slapped her father for being too energetic with her signature paper fan attack and everyone who saw the usual exchange between them begins to laugh out, getting rid of the previous atmosphere.

(Yuya) _Principal is right. There is no time to mope about this. All that I can do is to do my best tomorrow and bring smiles to everyone with my Father's Dueling!_

Yuya regain his confidences as he is ready for the Third Round tomorrow. What he doesn't know that his destiny is going to be astray due to encounter that he is about to face…

* * *

The next day-

The Maiami Championship's third round has finally begin as everyone came over to the stadium to see the event. Meanwhile in another place, Yung and his friends are staying in a hotel room where they have booked for a few days after infiltrating Leo Corporation on the day before yesterday.

Each of them are doing different tasks at the moment. Axel is organizing and reviewing the data that they have gotten from the company, Gwen is checking on the latest events happening in the city, and Yung is busy doing research about the person who said to be a pioneer of Pendulum Summon, Yuya Sakaki. After hours of researching, Yung lean back on his chair in exhaustion and frustration as he didn't find the information that he is looking for.

(Yung) " _Huh_ … No good. The information about him doesn't make sense! How could he suddenly do Pendulum Summon out of nowhere? Even the backings behind this guy doesn't seem to have a lot of influences and money to make the cards. "

(Axel) "Yeah, you're right. It is still weird that most people in this city didn't thought that was strange all of the sudden."

(Gwen) "Guess that it is little important to them about where it's comes from or not since they want to see it in action."

(Yung) "Yeah…"

The hackers are talking about how Yuya managed to gain Pendulum Summon and Pendulum cards out of nowhere. They have learned that he is the son of a famous duelist named Yusho Sakaki who founded the school that his son attended and went missing three years ago on the day of his match against Strong Ishijima. They also learn that his childhood friend, Yuzu Hiigiri, has the same face as Gwen. She teased Alex about it for a while of how he is the only one without a look-alike in this world.

(Yung) "Still, his history and dueling status doesn't shed any hints of how he obtained Pendulum Summon."

(Axel) "Well, we have gather a lot of data about that summoning method and how it works so I think our work is done around here. Should we head back?"

(Yung) "But…"

(Gwen) "Hey guys. There something interesting that has been going on in this tournament."

(Axel) "Huh? You mean the Maiami Championship that the locals in this dimension holding?"

(Gwen) "Uh huh. It appears that the third round is going to be a Battle Royale, and right now they are showing your look-alike dueling someone or two."

(Yung) "Really?"

Yung became skeptical when he heard that as Gwen show a live video footage of the tournament on her Duel Disk where the hackers can see. The video reveals that the third round of the Junior Youth Championship will be a Battle Royale and it is happening in the city where they make a huge Action Field that covers the whole place. It also shows that Yuya is dueling along with someone named Dennis Macfield, a LDS exchange student from Broadway who uses Xyz Summon, against their opponents who goes to the same school as Isao Kachidoki, Makoto Takeda and Ken Umesugi, in the volcano area.

The duel shows that Dennis is same kind of duelist as Yuya and his monster is a magician with circus and clown clothing which it using a stick to fly around the field. It seem that it was his turn as he ended it already and signal Yuya to start his. Yuya response that as he bring out his monsters to Xyz Summon, too.

(Yuya) [All right, let's go! I construct the Overlay Network with my Level 4 **Silver Claw** and **Whip Snake**!]

Yuya's monster have turn into streams of light, one purple and one orange, and went into the black portal on the ground like the footage before.

(Yuya) [Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 4**! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!]

Yuya summon the same dragon that he uses against Kachidoki, but it appears that Yuya retain his usual demeanor as he use his dragon's effect to lower the opponent's monster's ATK while Dennis supports him with his monster's effect to win the duel. Gwen ends the video as the hackers start talking about this.

(Axel) "Looks like his behavior in that duel seem to be normal. I wonder about what that change of demeanor was earlier?"

(Gwen) "Yeah, I'm curious about that, too… Yung? What about you?"

(Yung) "Hmm…"

Yung became silence as he is thinking about his look-alike and his history around Pendulum Summon as his comrades watches. Then Axel makes a suggestion that leave both of them speechless.

(Axel) "Hey, how about we visit this guy and ask him some questions about his summoning method?"

(Yung) "What?! During the tournament?! I don't think that is a good idea…"

(Axel) "Don't worry bout it, Yung. If we use our jamming equipment, we can easily sneak in and ask this guy for a moment. It will be quickly so they won't noticed."

(Yung) "But…"

(Gwen) "Actually, I like the idea. Let's do it. Yung, you're coming as well, right?"

(Yung) "Not you too, Gwen! _Huh_ … Fine! But only for a moment! We don't want them to track us down."

Yung reluctantly agree with his friend's plan as he worry about the incoming encounter.

* * *

At the same time-

In the warehouse, Yuda is lying on the sofa as he thinks about the players on the news yesterday. He can't stop thinking about them since he gotten back to their hideout and Guts is confused about his unusual behavior as he tries to talk about it, but Yuda didn't replied back so he gives up easily.

(Yuda) _Why these guys look like me and Hikari? It could be a coincidence, but I feel that it is more than that. After all, unusual things happened all the time in our dimension so I know this is not normal._

After 30 minutes of silence, Yuda decided to give up the thought as it is meaningless to his mission.

(Yuda) "Argh! Why am I bother thinking about this?! They are not a problem to me! I need to take my mind out of this…"

Yuda mutters as he took out the tablet that Guts managed to get and turns it on to see what is happening around here. It appears that it is showing live footages about the Junior Youth Championship going on and the first thing it shows-

(Yuda) "What?! Just I was trying to forget them, he shows up where I don't want him to be!"

Yuda complains a little as he saw Yuya Sakaki walking through some kind of ruins. Then he encountered someone named Shun Kurosaki who is expecting him and tries to ask some questions about this guy named Yuto.

(Yuda) "Looks like they have something going on. Not that it has any to do to me."

What Yuda saw next that they ambushed by some guys in knight armor called Knight of Duels who uses unfair tactics to corner. Yuda decided that he seen enough and was about to change the channel before he stopped when he saw the next scene.

It shows about three men in blue uniforms and wearing strange masks running towards before the screen turn blank. Everyone in the stadium didn't seem to notice them as they were complaining about the cut off. However, Yuda, on the other hand, managed to see that for a few seconds thanks to his training and remember something about them.

(Yuda) "Those men… They look like the ones from the report about the Fusion Dimension. I think they were some kind of an elite group of Duel Soldiers with the highest rank at Duel Academy called the Obelisk Force. Could it be that Academia are here? If so, then looks like I need to pay this tournament a visit."

Yuda became excited at the idea as he had a chance to get information out of them about where Hikari is and gets up from the sofa. At that moment, Guts came back with more stuff and saw his friend getting off the couch.

(Guts) "Hey Yuda! I'm back with more goods! You are not going to believe of what's happening outside! What's wrong? You look like you're in a hurry."

(Yuda) "Guts, remember about the tournament going on around here?"

(Guts) "Yeah, what about it?"

(Yuda) "Well, we're going to infiltrate it."

(Guts) "Eh?!"

Guts is baffled at the latter's suggestion as he drop their goods on the ground.

* * *

At night during the third round of the Junior Youth Championship, Yung and his friends managed to get in the Battle Royal without being detected as they stand on the volcano area of the Action Field. It appears that all screens in the stadium are blank so they were able to get in easily without using their equipment.

(Axel) "Whew! Looks like we were lucky that the visual footages were down! Still, it is pretty impressive that they managed to covered the city with all of this! It look so real if I hadn't known that this is a virtual field."

(Gwen) "Ugh… I feel hot looking at this place…"

(Yung) "Don't get fussy about this, Gwen. Even it is virtual, don't let your guard around here. Hmm… Looks like he is not around here. Must have move to another area."

(Axel) "I see. Then how about we split up and search for him in the different areas? I'll take the Jungle section."

(Gwen) "Then I take the Ancient Ruins. It is better than being here."

(Yung) "Alright, then that leaves the Iceberg section for me. Remember, we just want to talk about his summoning method and nothing else. Also, use your communicators to call for help if one of us is in trouble."

(Axel) "Got it."

(Gwen) "Okay. Be careful, Yung."

After they give advices to each other, the hackers split up and Yung headed straight towards the Iceberg area of the Action Field. When he finally gets here, what he saw in the horizon is a huge field of ice covering several parts of the city. Yung can't helped but to let out his amazement at the scene.

(Yung) "Wow… Their ARC technology must be impressive if they managed to cover the whole city with this, but is it necessary to use it to create a Battle Royal for a tournament? No, I have a feeling that they instilled this for something else, but for what?"

(Takeda) "There you are, Yuya Sakaki! Time for a rematch!"

(Umesugi) "You're not getting away that easily!"

Yung was thinking about this when he suddenly called out by someone and look at that direction where he finds two teens looking at him with hostility. He recognizes those two as the ones from the live footage earlier.

 _Aren't those two who have dueled against Yuya? If that so, then they know where he is._ Yung thought of that as he tries to speak out to them.

(Yung) "Hey, excuse me!"

(Takeda) "It is time for our revenge, Yuya Sakaki! We won't lose for the third time!"

(Yung) "Eh?! Um… I think that you're mistaking me for-"

(Umesugi) "No more of your excuses! We'll defeat you to regain the pride of our school!"

(Yung) "Whoa! Wait! You're really making a mistake! Wah!"

Yung effortlessly tries to explain that he is not Yuya Sakaki as the two activate their Duel Disks and prepare to duel against him.

* * *

(Yuda) "What the hell is happening in this dimension? First, it was a city, and now it is transformed into a jungle! I don't understand what is going on with the minds of these people…"

Yuda mutters as he jumped from tree to tree in the Jungle area of the Action Field to avoid being detected. He and Guts were trying to find the Obelisk Force that are intruding this tournament.

After explaining the reasons to his friend about entering the tournament, Guts easily agrees with this and two of them went ahead to the city where they find that it is transformed into a jungle. Yuda and Guts were bewildered at the scene as Guts explain to his friend about this.

These two decided to split up to cover more ground and Yuda is already near the edge of the jungle. When he finally exited the jungle, he found himself in the Volcano section as he is baffled at the scene.

(Yuda) "Now I'm in some kind of volcanic wasteland!? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?!"

Yuda yells in frustration when he heard noises coming from the bridge in the distance. He calm himself and listen closely to the sound as he realized that someone is dueling.

(Yuda) "Is someone around here? Finally, I can get the answers about this weird place!"

Yuda steady himself as he runs across the area towards the noises until he saw something familiar which give him a shocked before went into hiding behind the large rock. Then he look at the bridge where he find three men wearing the same blue uniforms and masks known as the Obelisk Force, are dueling against three people who look like natives to this dimension.

(Yuda) "I finally found them! The Obelisk Force! Looks like coming here is not a bad idea after all."

Yuda quietly mutters as he watches the duel going on as one of the Obelisk Force men start his turn. On the field were several mechanical dogs with two or three heads, a strong-looking magician wielding a scepter, a plant-like lion, and a large moth.

(OF Yellow) "I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Antique Armageddon Gear** ' from my hand! And with **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** 's effect, I can attack three times!"

His monster gives out a screech as it is ready to attack.

(OF Yellow) "First I'll start with your monster! Get him, Battle! I attack **Naturia Leodrake**! And I activate **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** 's effect. Any monster with a Gear Shift Counter on it can be destroyed before damage calculation!"

A gear appears behind **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** 's back before it flew off and hit **Naturia Leodrake** which destroys it.

(OF Yellow) "And now, with ' **Antique Armageddon Gear** 's effect, the destroyed monster's ATK of 3000 is dealt to it's controller!"

A huge ancient tank appears on the field as it blasted one of the natives backward which cost all of his Life Points. Then the native saw what the other Obelisk Force man is doing as he tries to plead with him.

( **Naturia Leodrake** User) "St-Stop! Please! Help me! Aaaaahhhh!"

His plea is useless as the man pushes a button on his disk, a purple flash appear which making him vanished. The man pulls out a card which contains a picture of the defeated duelist as he laughs. The other man continues his duel as he destroyed **Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth** and uses the same combo before to deplete his opponent's Life Points. That man also carded him as Yuda watches over the duel.

(Yuda) "Looks like the duel is already over for the natives. Wait… They look like from LDS so if I save one of them, I'll get him to tell me where their boss is while getting info of Hikari's whereabouts in their dimension at the same time!"

Yuda thought of that as he put on his Duel Disk when the Obelisk Force about to finish off the last duelist.

(OF Yellow) "This is the end! I attack **Hierophant of Prophecy**!"

(Yuda) "Now my cha-!"

(Unknown Voice) "Hold it right there!"

Everyone became shocked at that voice, including Yuda who stopped his track, as someone riding a white motorcycle came out of nowhere and landed on the bridge in the middle of the Obelisk Force. He wears a white helmet and a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue, and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and white, red, and gray boots. Then he activated a Duel Disk on his ride as he enters the duel.

(Unknown Rider) "I Special Summon **Speedroid Menkoat** from my hand! With its effect, I change all of my opponent's monsters to DEF Mode!"

The mysterious rider summon a carpet-looking machine monster on his field which flew up a little before falling down, causing all opponent's monsters into DEF Mode.

(OF Yellow) "Damn it, then… I end my turn!"

(OF Red) "You! Just who are you!"

(Unknown Rider) "I'm Yugo."

(OF Red) "Fusion? Are you an ally, then?!"

(Yugo) "I said 'Yugo,' damnit!"

While this has been going on, Yuda watches the exchange between them as he thinks about this situation.

(Yuda) _Who in the world is that? Well, from the looks of it, I guessing that they are not allies. Also, that duelist is using his motorcycle as a Duel Disk. He must be from the Synchro Dimension if he using it. I have to see how this plays out._

Yuda remembered from the reports about the Synchro Dimension that several duelists are using bikes to act like a Duel Disk as he saw the rider, Yugo, continues his turn.

(Yugo) "My turn! I summon **Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice** from my hand!"

Yugo summon a blue triangle dice monster with three orbs hovering around it as Yugo makes a stunt move with his motorcycle.

(Yugo) "I Tune my Level 4 **Menkoat** with my Level 3 **Tri-Eyed Dice**!"

Yugo is doing a Synchro Summon as his Tuner turns into 3 green rings which his monster went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Yugo) "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! **Synchro Summon**! Appear now! **LVL 7**! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

Yuda saw a white dragon with neon green wings sticking out of its shoulder blades emerged from the light. It is about the same size as **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , has no legs but a long tail and a backwards pointing horn. When that dragon appears, Yuda felt a sharp burning sensation in his chest as he clutches.

(Yuda) _Ack! What the?! My chest… It is burning! Where is this pain coming from?!_

As Yuda feels the pain in his chest, the duel before him continues.

(OF Yellow) "But whatever a monster is Normal Summoned or Special Summoned, **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** 's effect puts 1 Gear Shift Counter on it!"

(OF Red) "Now your dragon shares the same fate as their monsters!"

(Yugo) "I wonder about that... "

(OF Red) "What?!"

(Yugo) "When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** can negate that effect and destroy that monster! [ **Dichroic Mirror**!]"

One of the Obelisk Force men tries to activate his monster's effect to take advantage of the duel, but Yugo's dragon negates it as its wings starts to glow which send out a stream of light at **Antique Gear Double Bite Hound Dog** which destroys it. Then the controller took damage from his own card due to its effect.

(OF Green) "From his own card's effect?!"

(Yugo) "And **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** 's ATK is increased by the destroyed monster's ATK! Prepare yourself! Now it's over! I activate the Spell Card ' **Synchro Cracker** ' from my hand! I return **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** to my Extra Deck and destroy all monsters with lower ATK than it!"

 **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** glows as its ATK increased. Then Yugo use his Spell Card to return his dragon back to his Extra Deck to destroy his opponent's monsters as five green energy blast destroy five mechanical dogs in the process.

(Yugo) "Get finished off by your own card! With ' **Antique Armageddon Gear** 's effect, you'll take damage equal to the ATK of your destroyed monsters!"

Yugo use his opponent's card effect which five beams hit the Obelisk Force, depleting all of their Life Points as they fell to the ground. Seeing that he won the duel, Yugo ask the native duelist to check that he is alright.

(Yugo) "Hey, are you okay?"

(Yuu) "W-We can't handle fight like this!"

(Yugo) "Hey! What the heck? I saved him and he doesn't even thank me?"

The native duelist seem to have enough as he gets up and runs away from all of the commotion. Yugo complains about this guy's attitude as Yuda watches the whole event from his spot. Then he also saw the Obelisk Force vanishes into a blue light as he frowned in displeasure.

(Yuda) _Looks like they have some sort of force teleportation function that activates upon losing and forces you to return back to their own dimension like mine and Gut's. Great, it seem that I can't get answers from them so easily, but this guy may do. It looks like he is about to leave._

(Yugo) "Well, there nobody here to get me some answers so I better get out of this crazy place."

(Yuda) "Hold it. I want some answers from you."

(Yugo) "Huh?!"

Yugo was startled when he heard that as Yuda jumps down from his hiding spot and face the rider. Yugo became surprised as he saw the stranger's face.

(Yugo) "You are…!"

(Yuda) "You are not part of Academia, are you? Then what are you doing fighting against them…"

(Yugo) "There you are, bastard! Now tell me where Rin is!"

Before Yuda finished his sentence, Yugo cuts him off and angrily demanded him something which Yuda became confused at his words. Then Yugo took off his helmet where Yuda saw his face and his eyes were widen in shocked.

(Yuda) _You gotta be kidding me?! This guy also has the same face as me?!_

He saw his look-alike's face as Yugo had dual-colored hair with yellow bangs swept to the right and blue in the back and greenish-blue eyes. He couldn't understand of how this is possible, but he knew that this is not a coincidence as he tries to talk to him.

(Yuda) "Uh, what are you talking about? Am I supposed to know you?"

(Yugo) "Don't play dumb! You are the one who kidnapped Rin! I know it because I saw your face when that kidnapping happen! It has the same face as mine!"

(Yuda) "What? The same as me?"

 _Could he be talking about this Yuya Sakaki guy? No, that guy seem harmless so it couldn't be him. Don't tell me that there are more others with the same face than me, Yuya and this guy here?_ Yuda is thinking about that as Yugo continues to pester the Ritual duelist.

(Yugo) "Hey! Are you listening to me, bastard?! Where is Rin?!'

(Yuda) "Shut up, moron! I don't know who this Rin is, but I know that I didn't take her or I'm the one that you're looking for! You're mistaken me for someone else cause I'm pretty sure that I never saw you until now!"

(Yugo) "Wait, seriously?"

(Yuda) "Obviously! Hmm?!"

Yuda angrily retorted back to Yugo who was taken back from this when he noticed something and turns his head towards that direction. Yugo saw his face and ask him about it.

(Yugo) "Hey, what's the matter?"

(Yuda) "Looks like we have company."

Yugo became confused as he look at the same direction and saw three more Obelisk Force men coming to their way. Yugo let a curse when he saw that.

(Yugo) "Tch! More of these bastards!'

(OF Red) "You two! Are you the ones who take out our comrades?"

(Yuda) "That depends on what you think."

(OF Green) "Then surrender to the us and we'll card you!"

(Yuda) "Don't you mean or you'll card us?"

(OF Yellow) "That depends on what we think. Feel the wrath of the Obelisk Force!"

The men clearly intended to sealed them into cards as they activate their Duel Disks. When Yugo saw that, he made a suggestion to Yuda which surprises the latter.

(Yugo) "Hey, scarface. Since they want to get us, how about a truce and team up against these guys?"

(Yuda) "Huh? First you threaten me and now you want to team up? What with that?"

(Yugo) "I know it sound crazy that we suddenly just team up after that argument, but dealing these guys alone will be more annoying."

(Yuda) "Can't argue with that. Alright then. But first, let get one thing straight, moron. I don't like to be call scar-face, got it?"

(Yugo) "Fine, then what should I call you?"

(Yuda) "The names Yuda and don't forget that."

(Yugo) "I'm Yugo and same thing to you."

(OF Red) "Are you two done talking? Cause this will be the last time that you did!"

Yuda and Yugo give each other a quick introduction as they activate their Duel Disks and ready to fight the Obelisk Force.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuda) "I'm up first. I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Dragonic Greed** ' from my hand! With this effect, each time my Dragon-type monster is Special Summon to my side of the field, I can draw 1 card. Next, I summon **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga** in ATK mode!"

A snake-like dragon with no limbs and metallic silver skin appears on the field and gives off a ' _hiss_ ' sound.

[ **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100** ]

(Yuda) "When this card is summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Spell from my deck to my hand so I choose ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** '. Next up, when I have summoned a ' **DragoAlloy** ' monster on the field, I can special summon **DragoAlloy-** **Bronzedragun** in ATK mode."

A tall dragon appear next to **Silvernaga** walking in two legs and has metallic bronze skin.

[ **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 800** ]

(Yuda) "And with **Bronzedragun** 's effect, I can add 1 Dragon Ritual monster from my deck to my hand which I choose **Dragonic Vermillion**. And since **Bronzedragun** is Special Summoned, I draw 1 card thanks to ' **Dragonic Greed** 's effect. Then I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand. With it, I can sacrifice monsters to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or graveyard. I'm sacrificing **Silvernaga** and **Bronzedragun**!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as two of his monsters turn into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kins of bronze and silver, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerate its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Yuda's dragon appears from the sky as it landed behind its owner and gives out a loud roar to signal its arrival.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

* * *

At the Leo Corp's Summoning Detection Room, an alert gives out as one of Reiji's men explain this to his boss.

(Man #1) "Mister Reiji! We detected a strong ritual summoning energy burst at the Volcano area where that Synchro duelist is! It is the same reading from before!"

(Reiji) "Bring it on the monitor."

A large screen is put up where they can see two duelist fighting against three men of the Obelisk Force. One of the duelist summon a large dragon with crimson scales and large red wings with symbols.

(Reiji) "Zoom in on those two duelist fighting against the Fusion duelist."

As they zoomed in on those two, Nakajima cries out in shocked when he see Yuda's and Yugo's faces on the screen.

(Nakajima) "Impossible! Those two look like Yuya Sakaki!?"

(Reiji) "It appears so. I wonder that duelist with the red dragon is response for the alleyway destruction."

* * *

(Yuda) "Due to ' **Dragonic Greed** 's effect, when **Ancient Tyrant** is Special Summoned, I draw 1 more card. I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuda) _Now let see these Obelisk Force are capable of._

(OF Red) "So you use Ritual Summon, huh? Well that won't stand a chance against our decks! My turn! Draw! I summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog**!"

A smaller version of the mechanical dog with a single head appears on the field.

[ **Antique Gear Hound Dog/EARTH/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

(OF Red) "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, **Antique Gear Hound Dog** can deal 600 damage to its owner! [ **Hound Flame**!]"

A small gun appears in its mouth as it spew flames towards Yuda who receive damage from its effect.

Yuda: (LP: 4000 - 600 = 3400)

(Yuda) "Grr…!"

(OF Red) "Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** ' from my hand! I fuse my **Antique Gear Hound Dog** on my field and the other two in my hand for a Fusion Summon!"

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!"

(Yuda) _He wasn't talking about you so why do you even have to respond that, idiot?!_

Yugo screamed idiotically at the one of the Obelisk Force men for no reason which Yuda quietly scolded him for that. The enemy seem to ignore him as two more hounds appear to the first one before they were swirled into the vortex of light.

(OF Red) "Mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient spirits! Flock together and become one with a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**!"

That man Fusion summoning the same monster like the other three before as a large mechanical dog with three heads and a deeper shade of blue emerged from the vortex.

[ **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/LVL 7/ATK 1800/DEF 1000** ]

(OF Red) "Battle! I attack directly with my **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**! Its effect can let it attack three times!"

(Yugo) "What, me?!"

One of the Obelisk Force men attack Yugo with his Fusion monster as it pounces towards him. However, Yugo is not going to back down easily as he activates a card from his hand.

(Yugo) "Damn! That's dirty, but I'm not out yet! When the opponent's monster declares an attack, I Special Summon **Speedroid Menkoat** from my hand in DEF Mode! With its effect, I change all of my opponent's monsters to DEF Mode!"

Yugo summon the same monster that uses in his last duel as the carpet-looking machine monster appears and blasts steam from its corners, switching all of the opponent's monsters to DEF Mode including Yuda's dragon.

[ **Speedroid Menkoat/WIND/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 500/DEF 2000** ]

(OF Red) "Tch! I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 3400** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:1** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yugo) "Whew! That was close!"

(Yuda) "Hey Yugo! That was unnecessary for you to switch my dragon to DEF Mode!"

(Yugo) "Shut it! It is their fault, not mine!"

(OF Green) "Are you two done with your bickering because it is now my turn! Draw! I summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog**! And with its effect, I'll deal 600 damage to you! [ **Hound Flame**!]"

The other Obelisk Force man summon the same monster like his partner as it activate its effect and shoot fire at Yuda again.

Yuda: (LP: 3400 - 600 = 2800)

(Yuda) "Again?!"

(OF Green) "Then I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** ,' and I fuse three of my **Hound Dogs** to perform Fusion Summon!"

(Yugo) "I said-!"

(Yuda) "Shut up, moron! He's not talking about you so be quiet!"

Yugo about to yell again when Yuda angrily retorted to the Synchro duelist which shuts him up. The man continues his turn as three of his **Hound Dogs** swirled into the vortex.

(OF Green) " **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**!"

The man Fusion summoning the same monster like his partner as it appears on the field.

(OF Green) "I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:1** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(OF Yellow) "I'm next. My turn! Draw! I also summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog** , and with its effect, I'll inflict 600 damage to my opponent! But this time, I'm aiming at that noisy duelist over there!"

(Yugo) "Me again?!"

(OF Green) "At this moment, I activate my Continuous Trap ' **Antique Gear Boost** '! With its effect, the effect damage is doubled!"

(Yugo) "Seriously?!"

(OF Yellow) "Take 1200 damage! [ **Hound Flame**!]"

His hound shoots out fire at Yugo this time and its effect damage is doubled, Yugo's Life points took a big hit.

Yugo: (LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)

(Yugo) "Gah?! So annoying!"

(OF Yellow) "Next, I also activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** ,' and I fuse three of my **Hound Dogs** to perform Fusion Summon!"

The last Obelisk Force man perform the same action like the other two as his monster swirled into the vortex.

(OF Yellow) " **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog**!"

This one summon the same monster and now they have three exact monsters on their side of the field.

(OF Yellow) "I place 1 card face down and end my turn!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:1** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Yugo) "Yosh! It is finally my turn! It's time to back them back twice, no, a hundred times! Draw! I summon **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice**!"

Next to his other monster is a yellow square dice with a cyclops-style red eye and six floating orbs around it.

[ **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice/WIND/Machine/Tuner/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 100** ]

(Yugo) "When this card is Normal or Special Summoned, I can target 1 ' **Speedroid** ' monster and declare a Level from 1 to 6. Then it becomes that Level until the end of my turn! I choose **Speedroid Menkoat** and its Level is now 6!"

Yugo change the Level of his monster as he perform his Synchro Summon.

[ **Speedroid Menkoat;** (LVL 4 → 6)]

(Yugo) "Let's go! I Tune my Level 6 **Menkoat** with my Level 1 **Red-Eyed Dice**!"

His dice monster turns into 1 green ring which his monster went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Yugo) "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings, and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! **Synchro Summon**! Appear now! **LVL 7**! **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

Yugo summon his dragon as it emerges from the light. Suddenly, both of their dragons cries a resonating roar as if they were calling out to each other.

[ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon/WIND/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuda) _Ack! This pain again…! What in the world is happening to me?!_

Yuda felt the pain from before as he clutches his chest. Then he saw Yugo having the same expression as him and couldn't understand this phenomenon as their dragons continue to roar.

* * *

(Yuya) "Gaaaahhhh!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya! Are you alright?!"

Yuya fell to his knees when he receive a headache out of nowhere and his friend, Gongenzaka, looks at him with a worry expression. They are in the Jungle area where they have rested for the night and set out in the morning to find other duelists who have survived. They split up from Teppei and Michio, and were heading to other areas when this happen.

(Yuya) _Ack! This pain…! It just like what happened yesterday when I saw the Knights turn into cards!_

Yuya couldn't understand what is happening to him as he feel this pain for a few seconds until it subsided. Then he replied back to his best friend that he is fine.

(Yuya) "I'm okay now, Gongenzaka. It was just a random headache."

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya…"

Gongenzaka can't help but worry about his best friend after seeing his strange behavior from yesterday. He remember that Yuya became violent during his duel against the Obelisk Force so he is wondering that it is happening again. Yuya who saw his friend still have a worried expression tries to calm his anxiety.

(Yuya) "Really, I'm fine. Let's go find Yuzu and the others to see that they are safe."

(Guts) "Oh Yuda! There you are, pal!"

Both of them became surprised by that as they saw someone climb down the tree and make his appearance to them. He is a teenage boy with wild, blonde hair, a very muscular physique, wears a sleeveless brown jacket with a black muscle shirt underneath, beige combat pants, and black boots. It was Guts Lacertus, one of Yuda's partners who came to this dimension with him.

(Guts) "I'm trying to look for you, man! This place is stupidly huge and I can't find the Obelisk Force anywhere! Wait a minute. Where do you get those clothes?"

(Yuya) "Uh, who are you?"

(Guts) "What! Yuda, don't tell me you have memory loss now?! It's me, Guts Lacertus! Your pal and fellow student from the Maximus School for Gifted! Remember that?"

Yuya couldn't answer that as he is not the person that Guts mistaken as Gongenzaka tries to correct him.

(Gongenzaka) "He is not Yuda, whoever that is. He's Yuya, my friend and clearly not the person you think it is."

(Guts) "Oh really? Hmm… Now that I look at you, Yuda has a scar on his face while you didn't. Guess I was mistaken."

(Yuya) "Y-Yeah… Sorry about that. Well, what are you doing here during the Junior Youth Championship? You are not a participant of the Battle Royal."

(Guts) "Junior Youth Championship?"

Guts went into deep thinking after hearing that word. Then his eyes were widen in exclamation and then narrow in suspicion at those two as he speaks to them.

(Guts) "You two… Are you both part of this tournament?"

(Yuya) "Uh… Yeah…"

(Gongenzaka) "Of course we are. Why?"

Yuya and Gongenzaka give their answers to him while feeling uncomfortable of his sudden change behavior when Guts jumps back and activate his Duel Disk. Two of them were confused of his action as he speak once more.

(Guts) "Great! Because I just have a great idea! If I beat you two in duel illegally, Reiji will definitely come out and I will capture him off guard!"

(Gongenzaka) "Beat us?!"

(Yuya) "Capture Reiji?! But why?!"

(Guts) "No time for talk! Take out your disks and duel me here!"

(Yuya) "But there is no reason for doing this! We have something to do than this!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya, I'm afraid that he clearly intended to duel us. His eyes show fighting spirit in him and no words will get through to him."

After hearing his friend's word, Yuya looks at Guts who clearly have no hesitation in his form as Yuya reluctantly activate his Duel Disk while Gongenzaka did the same. The duel between those three will now begin.

 **DUEL!**

Yuya: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Guts) "Aaaaahhhh! I go first! When I have no ' **Saurian** ' monsters on my field, I can Special Summon **Saurian Velocirapier** from my hand!"

A small humanoid-velociraptor wearing red armor with claws emerged while wielding a rapier appears on the field, running for a bit before standing next to Guts.

[ **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400** ]

(Guts) "Next, I Normal Summon **Saurian Spinolance** in ATK mode!"

A large humanoid-spinosaurus wearing the same armor as the other monster while wielding a spear appears next to **Saurian Velocirapier**.

[ **Saurian Spinolance/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 600** ]

(Guts) "I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn! Now let see what you got! I hoped that you are better than that last two duelists that Yuda and I beat!"

Yuya: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Yuya) "My turn! I draw!"

As Yuya make his draw and look at his cards, he can't help but remember Gut's words about this Yuda person.

 _He said that he mistake me for Yuda… Could they be more of them? And could it be that he is from Academia? But he said that he searched over the place for them so it means that he is properly not with them. Anyway I need to finish this duel so I can look for Yuzu!_ Yuya thinks that as he began his usual Pendulum Summon.

(Yuya) "I, using my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** , set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya places his cards onto his Duel Disk as both of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, a magician dressed in white in the left column and another in black at the right column, are surrounded in pillars of light as they rise up and an an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

[ **Stargazer Magician/DARK/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 1/ATK 1200/DEF 2400** ]

[ **Timegazer Magician/DARK/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 8/ATK 1200/DEF 600** ]

(Yuya) "Thus, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My faithful monsters!"

Yuya chants as a portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through from it.

(Yuya) "Appear! **Entermate Fire Mufflion**! And… With your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

What appear from the portal is that one of them is a lion with fiery mane and wears a hat and bow. The other is Yuya's dragon with heterochromia eyes and a pair of white horns on its head and an asymmetrical pair on its back as it gives out a loud roar.

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion/FIRE/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 5/ATK 800/DEF 800** ]

[ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 7/PS 4/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Guts) "What the?! Pendulum Summon? How do you do that?!"

Guts is surprised at this summoning method as he never seen this before. Yuya didn't bother answering his question as he begins his attack.

(Yuya) "Battle! I attack **Saurian Velocirapier** with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! [ **Spiral Strike Burst**!]"

His dragon fires a spiraling torrent of flames towards the opponent's monster as Guts activate one of his Set Cards.

(Guts) "I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** '! With its effect, each time a ' **Saurian** ' monster is destroyed by battle, You will take 500 damage!"

After activating his Trap Card, Gut's monster is destroyed by Yuya's dragon as his card sends fireballs at Yuya which give him effect damage.

Guts: (LP: 4000 - 1100 = 2900)

Yuya: (LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500)

(Yuya) "Kuh! Then I activate **Entermate Fire Mufflion** 's effect! While in ATK Mode, when a Pendulum monster that has destroyed an opponent's monster get its ATK increased by 200 during Battle Phase, and it can attack a second time!"

(Guts) "What?!"

 **Fire Mufflion** activate its effect as its mane flares up and forms a ring of fire which **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** went through to increase its ATK and gains a second attack.

[ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon;** (2500 → 2700 ATK)]

(Yuya) "The second attack's target is **Saurian Spinolance**! [ **Spiral Strike Burst**!]"

(Guts) "But you will take damage from destroying my monster!"

Yuya's dragon fires a spiraling torrent of flames towards opponent's second monster and destroys it which triggers the effect from Gut's Trap Card that sends another fireball at Yuya.

Guts: (LP: 2900 - 1200 = 1700)

Yuya: (LP: 3500 - 500 = 3000)

(Yuya) "Due to activating its effect, **Fire Mufflion** cannot attack this turn. I end my turn."

(Guts) "At this moment, I activate ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** 's other effect! During either player's End Phase, if my ' **Saurian** ' monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Saurian** ' monster from my deck! I summon another **Saurian Spinolance**!"

Guts summon the another copy of his destroyed monster as it appears on the field.

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 1700** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Guts) "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You have a strange summoning method! This will be interesting! However, it takes more than that to beat me!"

(Gongenzaka) "Don't worry because this man, Gongenzaka, will make sure to defeat you! Now it's my turn! DRAW!"

Gongenzaka make his declaration as he draw his cards which creates a gust of wind.

* * *

(Yung) " _Huh_ … _Huh_ … Mou! This is just a big misunderstanding so don't just suddenly attack someone without hearing them first!"

Yung let out his complaints to the Ryozanpaku students as both of them were lying unconsciously on the ground after being defeated by him. Yung look at the sky and saw that it is now morning.

(Yung) "Looks like I have been dueling against them this long. The sun is already up and I still hadn't found the person that I'm looking for."

Yung mutters as he saw the rising sun from the man-made iceberg in the distance when his disk receive a call suddenly.

(Yung) "A call now? Could it be Axel?"

Yung opens the call where he heard a panicking voice from an unlikely person.

(Gwen) [Yung! Anyone, can you hear me! I need help!]

(Yung) "Gwen?! What's wrong?! What happened?!"

(Gwen) [I have trapped into a duel against someone from the Fusion Dimension! Be careful, Yung! There are other people than us who have invaded this tournament! I need he- Aahh!]

(Yung) "Gwen?! Are you there?! Answer me! Gwen!"

Yung is trying desperately to communicate her as he worry about her well-being. Unfortunately, it appears her call has been cut off as it loses its signal.

(Yung) "Damn! What on earth is going on?! I have to go to the Ancient Ruins area to help her!"

Yung dashes off after receiving her distress call as he runs across the Iceberg area towards Ancient Ruins area in order to help his friend and sibling. While running, Yung calls out to Axel to warn him about Gwen's predicament.

(Yung) "Axel! Are you there?! Answer me quick!"

(Axel) [Whoa! Yung?! What's the matter? You sound like you're in a hurry!]

(Yung) "No time to talk! Gwen is in trouble! I have receive her message that she is being attacked by someone from the Fusion Dimension and I'm heading towards the Ruins area to help her!"

(Axel) [What?! Is that so?! Then I'm heading there as well! I'm still in the Jungle area so I will get there soon!]

(Yung) "Okay, hurry!"

After hanging up the call, Yung is still running in the Iceberg area until he reached where the Ruins section is. He searched all over the place till he saw a group at the distance and widen his eyes in shocked.

At the empty area where they are five people and one of them is on the ground. That is Gwen lying unconsciously as she was defeated by a young man who is standing next to three people who wear the same blue uniform and masks. It appears that he is the leader of this group as his appearance is a bit different than the others. First, his outfit is similar to the three but has an overall royal theme as it is long, high-collared dark blue coat with a cyan shirt and black tight pants completed by white gloves. His has long and blond curly hair where his bang covers his right eye.

(Blonde man) "My, you have a strange summoning method and a strange program as well. You look like one of the targets that we are searching so it is worth capturing you after all. Looks like Yuri is busy with his target so I take the pleasure of delivering this girl to the Professor. You there! Take her back to Academia and report this to the Professor!"

(OF Red) "Yes, Ezio-sama!"

(Yung) "Stop! Don't touch her!"

(Ezio) "Hmm?"

Ezio looks over at that voice where he finds Yung dashing towards them as one of the Obelisk Force men pick Gwen up and put her over his shoulder. Yung angrily shouts to them about their purpose.

(Yung) "Who are you people and what are you doing to Gwen?!"

(Ezio) "Oh. You're this girl's companion? Well, it is rude for not introducing myself so I'm doing it. I'm Ezio, one of the high-ranking members of Academia."

(Yung) "Academia?! You mean that you guys are from the Fusion Dimension?!"

(Ezio) "Looks like you have already heard of us so I better make this quick. I was order to receive any girl with the same face as this one from the Professor's orders."

(Yung) "Receive?! Why?!"

(Ezio) "Don't know, but orders are absolute and the Professor's goal is necessary. You men! Hurry up and returned back to Academia this instant! I will take care of this ruffian."

(Obelisk Force) """ **Yes sir!** """

(Yung) "Wait! Let go of her!"

The Obelisk Force men were about to leave holding Gwen as Yung tries to stop them. But he was chained by a red band that activate his Duel Disk and also the Master Rule Override program.

[MASTER RULE OVERRIDE ACTIVATE!]

Ezio is the one who chained Yung as the former attached the band to his Duel Disk and drags the latter away from the Obelisk Force who have teleported away as Yung watches in horror.

(Yung) "GWEN!"

(Ezio) "Heh… You also have the same program as her so that means you can also use that 'Link Summon' as well?"

(Yung) "You there! What the heck do you do?!"

(Ezio) "I bind you to my Duel Disk so I won't have you messed up my work. Also, this can only be removed when the duel ends."

(Yung) "So all I have to do is to duel you and win to get this thing off?"

(Ezio) "That may be right, However, I'm afraid that you will never know because you about to face the power of my Honor Student Deck!"

Ezio boldly declares that he will win this duel as he activate his Duel Disk and Yung ready himself to fight him.

 **DUEL!**

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Ezio) "I will go first. I activate the the Continuous Spell ' **Antique Gear Fortress** ' from my hand. With its effect, during the turn where my ' **Antique Gear** ' monsters are summoned, my opponent cannot target or destroy my monsters with card effects. Also, my opponent cannot activate effects in response to the activation of my ' **Antique Gear** ' cards's effects. Then I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** ' and I fuse **Antique Gear** **Soldier** and **Antique Gear Wyvern** in my hand!"

(Yung) "He's performing a Fusion Summon already?!"

Yung cries in shock as he saw a old-looking mechanical robot with a gun at his right hand and a mechanical wyvern made of gears and metal as they swirled into the pool of light.

(Ezio) "Mechanical soldier bearing the soul of old, Dragon that soars across the heaven! Form into one and become a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Mechanical Being of Malevolence! **LVL 8**! **Antique Gear Devil**!"

Ezio clasped his hands together as he summoning a large machine robot that roughly shaped like a skeleton bird with its hand have cannons on each of them. It emerges from the vortex as it is placed in the Extra Deck Zone in DEF Mode.

[ **Antique Gear Soldier/EARTH/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1300** ]

[ **Antique Gear Wyvern/EARTH/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200** ]

[ **Antique Gear Devil/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/LVL 8/ATK 1000/DEF 1800** ]

(Ezio) "Next, I activate the Equip Spell ' **Antique Gear Magic Shield** ' from my hand, and equip it to **Antique Gear Devil**! With this card, my Fusion monster cannot be destroyed in battle and its DEF is increased by 1200!"

A shield appears in front of **Antique Gear** **Devil** and generates a sphere of red electricity to surround it, raising its DEF while gain the effect of not being destroyed in battle.

[ **Antique Gear** **Devil;** (1800 → 3000 DEF)]

(Ezio) "Now I activate **Antique Gear** **Devil** 's effect! Once per turn, I deal 1000 damage to my opponent for each Spell Card that I control! I have 2 Spell Cards on my field so you will take 2000 damage!"

(Yung) "What?!"

Yung yells out in exclamation as **Antique Gear** **Devil** fires several lasers from its hands and Yung runs sideways before flipping into a crouch to dodge them, but still losing his Life points by half. The attack managed to devastate the rocky area as Ezio boast his combo.

Yung: (LP: 4000 - 2000 = 2000)

(Ezio) "While **Antique Gear** **Devil** has ' **Antique Gear Magic Shield** ' equipped, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects and cannot be destroyed in battle. Also, with my ' **Antique Gear Fortress** ,' it prevents your card's effects in response to the activation of my ' **Antique Gear** ' cards's effects! And on my next turn, I'll deal 2000 damage to you which it's enough to wipe out your Life points! Can you crush this impenetrable combo before my turn comes?! I end my turn here! Now, come at me with everything you got!"

Yung: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Yung) _I gotta admit that is a hard combo to break, but I can't let this get through to me! I need to end this duel quickly and save Gwen!_

Yung looks at the dire situation where his opponent corners him with his combo, but he didn't deterred from this as he tries to think some strategies while looking at his cards to break this combo.

There are three duels happening in the Battle Royal and it will be an intense battle for these duelists.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Dragonic Greed** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Each time a Dragon-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card. Once per turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard: Target 1 Spell Card in the Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only control 1 " **Dragonic Greed** ".

 **Saurian Spinolance/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster gains 1000 ATK. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Spinolance** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Revenge Burn** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Each time a " **Saurian** " monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During either player's End Phase, if a " **Saurian** " monster is destroyed this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Saurian** " monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard and target 2 " **Saurian** " monsters in the Graveyard that was Special Summoned by this card's effect; Special Summon them to your field. They cannot attack during the turn they were Special Summoned by this card's effect.


	6. Battle Royal Outbreak

**Author's Notes** ; I was planning for a two-part battle, but it seem a bit long so I make it a three-part battle story instead. Also, I rewrite my other chapters because I want to keep up the writing style of this story. Lastly, after long thinking of Axel's deck, I finally decided on this archetype and effects! The Main Deck is based on the game about network and robots while the Extra Deck is based on real life computers. Thank you for reading and please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Battle Royal Outbreak**

At the Leo Corp's Summoning Detection Room, another alert gives off as one of Reiji's employees speak out to him.

(Man #1) "Mister Reiji! We have detected another summoning energy burst at the Ancient Ruins area and its appears to be Fusion!"

(Reiji) "Could it be just Sora facing Kurosaki?"

(Man #1) "No sir! There is another Fusion duelist in the same area! It appears out of nowhere after the jamming has stopped! And also there has been a change in the format over there!"

(Man #2) "Sir! There is another duel happening at the Jungle area where a strong Pendulum summoning energy burst over there! It appears to belong to Yuya Sakaki!"

(Reiji) "Then bring them both on the screen."

The men follow his orders as two visual footages appear on the monitor. One was showing a duel between Yuya, Gongenzaka, and Guts in the Jungle area while the other shows another duel between Ezio and Yung in the Ancient Ruins area. Nakajima cries out in shocked again of what he saw.

(Nakajima) "There is another person that looks like Yuya Sakaki?! How is this possible?!"

(Reiji) "It seem so. I think this one facing the Fusion duelist might be the hacker who uses Link Summon."

(Nakajima) "Are you sure?!"

(Reiji) "My instincts are telling me so. Now let see how these duels goes…"

Reiji comment that as he watches three duels on the screen.

* * *

(Ezio) "While **Antique Gear** **Devil** has ' **Antique Gear Magic Shield** ' equipped, it is unaffected by my opponent's card effects and cannot be destroyed in battle. Also, with my ' **Antique Gear Fortress** ,' it prevents your card's effects in response to the activation of my ' **Antique Gear** ' cards's effects! And on my next turn, I'll deal 2000 damage to you which it's enough to wipe out your Life points! Can you crush this impenetrable combo before my turn comes?! I end my turn here! Now, come at me with everything you got!"

Yung: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Yung) _I gotta admit that is a hard combo to break, but I can't let this get through to me! I need to end this duel quickly and save Gwen!_

Yung draw his card while looking at the dire situation where his opponent corners him with his combo, but he didn't deterred from this as he tries to think some strategies while looking at his cards to break this combo.

(Yung) "Okay, this will do! My turn! First, when my opponents controls a monster in the Extra Deck Zone, I can Special Summon **Appliroid Transfer Train** from my hand!"

Yung summons a small steam locomotive with only the head of a train. It did a train whistle as it appears next to its owner.

[ **Appliroid Transfer Train/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600** ]

(Ezio) "Oh? What a peculiar monster. I never saw this type before."

(Yung) "I activate **Transfer Train** 's effect! If this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck! I summon **Appliroid Dictionary** in ATK Mode!"

His train blows out a whistle as it opens the roof on its head and an open dictionary with eyes and a bookmark came out of it. It has a foil band across the cover resembling a pair of glasses and has cables on the sides for arms.

[ **Appliroid Dictionary/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Next, when I Special Summon an ' **Appliroid** ' monster, I summon this card from my hand! Go, **Appliroid Twitter Chick**!"

A blue-colored bird Appmon that has an image of a thumbs-up on its chest appears next to **Appliroid Dictionary**.

[ **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "Alright, here goes! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him. Ezio didn't fazed by it as he already saw it before while Nakajima and Reiji saw this from the screen were surprised at this.

(Nakajima) "Is he about to-?!"

(Reiji) "Yes, I believe he is."

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster! I set **Appliroid Dictionary** in the Link Marker!"

His monster turns into hurricane-like energies which enters the appropriate Link Arrow as the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 1**! **Appliroid Social Gentleman**!"

Yung Link Summon a yellow humanoid figure with a mustache and wears a dandy clothing that was materialize and emerged from the portal. It is placed on the other Extra Deck Zone as it appears in front of Yung.

[ **Appliroid Social Gentleman/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 1/ATK 1000/** ↓]

(Yung) "I activate **Social Gentleman** 's effect. Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to its link arrow. Come forth, **Appliroid Message Trio**!"

Another of his monsters appears as the tower of emoticon faces stand next to the **Appliroid Transfer Train** and on **Social Gentleman** 's link arrow **.**

[ **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600** ]

(Ezio) "So this is your Link monster. I gotta say… It is not strong enough to take down my combo. I can't see what the point of summoning it."

(Yung) "Every combo has to break because there is always a flaw. I show you the flaw of this impenetrable combo of your! I activate **Appliroid Dictionary** 's effect from my Graveyard! If this card is used for Link Summon, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field!"

(Ezio) "What?! But my ' **Antique Gear Fortress** 's effect-?!"

(Yung) "Only prevents effects in response to the activation of your ' **Antique Gear** ' cards's effects, isn't that right? However, your cards didn't activate any effects right now so I taking out your shield!"

Yung states how the effect of Ezio's card's effect works as he destroy ' **Antique Gear Magic Shield** ' and reducing **Antique Gear** **Devil** 's DEF while losing its effect.

[ **Antique Gear** **Devil;** (3000 → 1800 DEF)]

(Ezio) "Che! You figure that out!"

(Yung) "I won't be a duelist if I gotten scared of that, but I'm not done yet! Next, I Normal Summon **Appliroid Music Player**!"

A rabbit-like creature with yellow fur, hands at the end of its ears, white m-shaped facial markings and wears a red vest along with blue pants with purple speakers patterns on it appears on the field as it dance a little before standing next to **Appliroid Message Trio** on the right side.

[ **Appliroid Music Player/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Music Player** 's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my hand! Come forth, **Appliroid Supple Capsule**!"

A robotic figure which look like a medical dispenser with arms and legs appears next to **Appliroid Twitter Chick** as Yung now has six ' **Appliroid** ' monsters on the field.

[ **Appliroid Supple Capsule/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 200** ]

(Yung) " **Supple Capsule** 's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned by an ' **Appliroid** ' monster's effect, I gain Life points equal to the number of ' **Appliroid** ' monsters that I control times 200! There are 6 on my field so I gain 1200!"

 **Supple Capsule** shoot out a pill from its mouth and it had disperse above over Yung as he gains Life points. Ezio frowned in displeasure when he saw that.

Yung: (LP: 2000 + 1200 = 3200)

(Ezio) "So you regain a little of your Life points, huh? Well, with my **Antique Gear** **Devil** 's other effect, I'm still going to inflict 1000 damage to you on my next turn!"

(Yung) "I'm afraid that your monster won't be around to do it! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Ezio) "Another Link Summon?!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him again as he states the summoning conditions.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 ' **Appliroid** ' monsters! I set **Appliroid Supple Capsule** and **Message Trio** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his monsters turns into a hurricane of energy as they went into two Link Markers which causes the portal to glow again.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Gossip Writer**!"

Another robotic figure which looks like a reporter on the top part while the lower is part of a centaur with gold and purple detailing on its armor. It stand behind **Social Gentleman** as it is place on its link arrow.

[ **Appliroid Gossip Writer/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1500/** ←→]

(Yung) " **Gossip Writer** 's effect activates! If this card is Link summoned, I can draw cards equal to the number of ' **Appliroid** ' monsters that are linked to it! **Transfer Train** and **Music Player** are linked to **Gossip Writer** 's arrows so that means I draw two cards. And then, I Link Summon again! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

Yung shoots another burst of energy for the third time which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Social Gentleman** , **Transfer Train** and **Twitter Chick** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into three hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

A humanoid monster with red and grey armor with globes on several parts on its body and two detached yellow wings emerges from the portal and stand in front of **Appliroid Gossip Writer** as it was placed in the same zone as **Appliroid Social Gentleman**.

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓]

(Yung) "I activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard next to one of this card's link arrows. Revive, **Message Trio**! [ **Ultimate Search**!]"

The globes on its body glows as **Appliroid Message Trio** appears next to **Appliroid Gossip Writer** as both of their link arrows pointed to the same zone.

(Yung) "Due to **Globe Searcher** 's effect, its effect is negated and cannot attack on the turn that it was Special Summoned. Finally, appear once more, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Ezio) "Again for the fourth time?!"

Ezio is exaggerated at the constitutive number of Link Summons as he saw Yung creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! When I use a Link monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials! I set Link 2 **Appliroid Gossip Writer** and **Appliroid Message Trio** and **Music Player** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies which his Link monster split into two as they enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! The eternal dragon that tears through the fabric of time with its claw! **Link Summon**! Appear! **Link 4**! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung summon his ace monster as a large blue, bipedal metallic dragon was materialized and emerged from the portal. It is placed on the zone where one of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows point to as it gives out a loud roar.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/↑←↓→** ]

* * *

(Man #1) "Mister Reiji! We detected numerous burst of Link summoning energy from the Ancient Ruins area and it is identical to the one from the other night!"

(Nakajima) "Unbelieveable… He just summoned many monsters in one turn and use them to summon four monster from the Extra Deck in a row. So this is Link Summon…"

(Reiji) "And he is very clever of how he uses them to carefully put where his monsters to place."

(Nakajima) "What do you mean, sir?"

(Reiji) "He thinking of placing them somewhere where his Link monster can uses their effects from their link arrows in order to activate them in a sequence. He can't just place them randomly on the field otherwise he can't fully use their powers. Nevertheless, he has keen observation about his opponent's card effects while staying calm in a dire situation. The Link Dimension has some promising duelists."

(Nakajima) "I think I understand what you mean, sir…"

Nakajima and Reiji both give praise on Yung's tactics and personality as they continue to watch the duel.

* * *

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Antique Gear** **Devil**! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

The orbs, stripes and markings on Yung's dragon have turn red as it begins to attack. Red aura have gather into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere before hurling it at the **Antique Gear** **Devil** which causes a big explosion upon impact. Ezio tries not to get blowed off from the shockwave as he stood his ground.

(Ezio) "Kuh…!"

(Yung) " **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect activates! After attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK! **Antique Gear** **Devil** 's original ATK is 1000, so you take 1000 damage! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at Ezio as the latter takes a full hit from that attack.

Ezio: (LP: 4000 - 1000 = 3000)

(Ezio) "Gah! Why you little...!"

(Yung) "Then I attack directly with my **Globe Searcher**! [ **Schwert Cutter**!]"

His monster forms an energy blade from one of its wrist as its wings start to flare up before flying towards the opponent, slashing him as Ezio took a full blown from its attack.

(Ezio) "Aaahh!"

Ezio: (LP: 3000 - 2300 = 700)

(Yung) "I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 3200** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 700** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

Ezio fells to his knees as Yung's monster flies back to its spot. Then he slowly gets up as he talks to him while being shaken up about his broken combo.

(Ezio) "I gotta admit that you are a bit better than the girl that I face and you easily overcome my impenetrable combo where a few managed to break. However, you hadn't taste the full potential of the Honor Student Deck that was given to the chosen few and I'm one of them! My turn! I draw!"

Ezio's voice seem to have a bit of anger in them as he draw his card. Then he looks at the card and immediately regained his composure as Yung who saw that puts up his guard.

(Ezio) "Looks like I have a good luck for drawing because this card will bring me victory! I activate the Spell Card ' **Card of Demise** '! With this card's effect, I can draw cards until I have 5 in my hand! However, after the next 5 turns during my Standby Phase, I have to send all of my cards to my Graveyard, but that won't be a problem because I will finished you before that happens!"

(Yung) "He refilled his entire hand!"

Yung is shocked as he saw Ezio draw his 5 cards into his hand and the latter begins his counterattack.

(Ezio) "Oh my! I really have such good luck because these will bring out the trump card of this deck! First, I activate Spell Card ' **Antique Gear Catapult** '! When I don't control any monsters, ' **Antique Gear Catapult** ' can destroy a face-up card I control! I destroy my ' **Antique Gear Fortress** '!"

(Yung) "He destroys his own card? He must be planning something!"

(Ezio) "By destroying a card with my ' **Antique Gear Catapult** ,' I can Special Summon **Antique Gear Gadget** from my deck!"

Ezio summons a small mechanical robot with a large gear on its back. It has orange energy bands and has three small spaces on its stomach area.

[ **Antique Gear Gadget/EARTH/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 500/DEF 2000** ]

(Ezio) "And when ' **Antique Gear Fortress** ' is destroyed, I can Special Summon **Antique Gear Wyvern** from my Graveyard!"

Ezio bring back a monster that was used as Fusion material as a mechanical wyvern made of gears and metal appears on the field.

[ **Antique Gear Wyvern/EARTH/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 1200** ]

(Ezio) "When **Antique Gear Wyvern** is successfully summoned or Special Summoned, I can add any ' **Antique Gear** ' cards beside this one to my hand from my deck! I add this card to my hand!"

(Yung) "Looks like he is bringing out a powerful monster if he boast that much!"

(Ezio) "Next, **Antique Gear Gadget** can be treated as a ' **Gadget** ' monster once per turn. I sacrifice my **Antique Gear Gadget** who's now treated as **Red Gadget** and **Antique Gear Wyvern** to perform an Advance Summon!"

(Yung) "Huh?! An Advance Summon!"

(Ezio) "Come out! **LVL 9**! **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon**!"

Ezio sacrifice both of his monsters as a giant mechanical dragon with a long neck and wings made out of tattered cloths appears and took their place. It has neon pink energy lines across several parts of its body that connected to the glowing core on its chest. It also has a foreboding atmosphere that made Yung feel threatened.

[ **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon/EARTH/Machine/LVL 9/ATK 3000/DEF 3000** ]

(Ezio) "Ha Ha Ha! Looks at this! This is one of the Honor Student Deck's trump cards!"

(Yung) "That card…! I have a bad feeling about this…! I activate my Trap Card ' **Parallel Port Armor** '! I equip this to my **Epoch Idea**! Now your cards can't target my dragon, and it cannot be destroyed in battle!"

(Ezio) "Oh? Looks like you have sharp intuition. That's right. When **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon** attacks, until the Damage Step ends, my opponent cannot activate monster effects, Spell or Trap Cards. It is a smart move to activate your Trap before I attack."

Ezio gives a praise to Yung's moves before his face turns into a sinister smile.

(Ezio) "Too bad that effort is completely wasted! Battle! I attack **Globe Searcher** with **Reactor Dragon**!"

Ezio declares an attack as his mechanical dragon fires a pink laser from its mouth and blasted **Globe Searcher** into bits.

Yung: (LP: 3200 - 700 = 2500)

(Yung) "Kuh!"

(Ezio) " **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon** 's other effects activates! After the Damage Step ends, if this card attacked, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field! For starters, I destroy your ' **Parallel Port Armor** '!"

(Yung) "What?!"

Yung is startled by this as the machine dragon swing its tail and pierce the card which destroys it.

(Ezio) "My turn isn't over yet! When this card Advance Summoned by tributing a ' **Gadget** ' monster, it can attack twice!"

(Yung) "That's why you didn't use ' **Antique Gear Catapult** 's effect to summon it quickly instead of **Antique Gear Gadget**!"

(Ezio) "Looks like you get it and you also know that your dragon is now defenseless. And so, I attack **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** with **Reactor Dragon**!"

 **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon** begins its second attack as it fires a pink laser at Yung's dragon and destroys it with ease. Yung is blasted backward from the shockwave as he hit the wall of the ruins while his Life points were decreased.

Yung: (LP: 2500 - 500 = 2000)

(Yung) "Aah…!"

(Ezio) "And **Reactor Dragon** 's other effects activates, I destroy your other Set card!"

(Yung) "Not yet! After the Damage Step ends, when my Link monster is destroyed in battle, I can Special Summon **Appliroid Race Driver** from my hand in DEF Mode."

As his other Set card is destroyed by **Reactor Dragon** 's effect, Yung summon a monster that appears as a cross between a racer, a turtle, and a rabbit when it drives in a race car in front of him. It wears a green racing suit with gray sleeves, and red gloves, as well as a white helmet with pink horns resembling both car headlights, and with a yellow stripe and star going down the middle, both of which have a red outline.

[ **Appliroid Race Driver/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1600** ]

(Ezio) "Hmph! Too bad my dragon finished his attack already or I will destroy this card of yours while giving you damage. When this card Advance Summoned by tributing a ' **Antique Gear** ' monster, it can deal piercing damage when attacking monsters in DEF Mode. Guess that was your sharp intuition again. How troublesome. Anyhow, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn. Now then, it's your turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 700** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Against Ezio's contensives taunts, Yung slowly gets up and start thinking strategies of how to deal with this situation before drawing his card.

* * *

(Yuda) _Huh… The pain has finally subsided, but what was that? It seem that Yugo has felt it,too._

As Yuda shook his head in order to concentrate on the duel, Yugo also did the same as he begins to battle.

(Yugo) "Agh… That headache again…! But… I can't let that get to me now! Battle! I attack your **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** with my **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**!"

(OF Red) "I don't think so! I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Fusion Trench** '! Due to this card's effect, only Fusion monsters are able to attack!"

(Yugo) "What?!"

Yugo tries to attack one of the opponent's monster with his dragon as it flies up and then dive down to tackle it, but his opponent activate his Trap Card which make only Fusion monsters to attack as a barrier formed around his monster and Yugo's dragon didn't make a dent to it before returning back to its owner.

(Yugo) "Damn! I couldn't even make a scratch to them! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn…"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Red: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Green: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

After Yugo begrudgingly end his turn, one of the Obelisk Force men begins gloating about his advantage.

(OF Red) "Now you both can no longer attack, but you think that you're safe behind your monsters, then think again! My ' **Fusion Trench** ' has another effect! While a player only controls Fusion Summoned monsters, they can make one direct attack with a Fusion monster they control!"

(Yugo) "It has that effect?!"

(OF Green) "And when **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** attacks, until the Damage Step ends, the opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards!"

(OF Yellow) "Which means we will crush you both on our turns! Now draw your card! It is your turn."

(Yuda) "What a troublesome group… They have better teamwork than I expected. I better find a way to break that combo of theirs. My turn! Draw!"

After looking at the card he drew, Yuda begins to smirk before calling out to Yugo.

(Yuda) "Hey Fusion. I'm about to destroy that combo of theirs so I don't want you to interfere."

(Yugo) "Huh? What are you talking about? Hey wait! It's 'Yugo'! Not Fusion!"

Yugo angrily shout at him for calling his name wrong without realizing that Yuda did it on purpose. However, he ignores him as Yuda begins his turn.

(Yuda) "For starters, I switch my **Ancient Tyrant** back to ATK Mode and then activate its effect! All of my opponent''s monsters are switched to DEF mode and their DEF are cut in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

(OF Red) "All of our monsters?!"

(Yugo) "Mine too?!"

The Obelisk Force were shocked at this, including Yugo, as Yuda's dragon lets out its roar which causes all of the opponent's monsters being push down on the ground and switch them to DEF Mode.

[ **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog** x 3 **;** (1000 → 500 DEF)]

[ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

(Yuda) "And if one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only!"

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

(OF Green) "What the point of increasing your monster's ATK when you cannot attack and it is not a Fusion monster!"

(Yuda) "I don't need one to attack because your Trap Card of yours is going to destroyed! Next, I activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' second effect! By banishing **Silvernaga** from my Graveyard, I can add this card to my hand and use it again. I activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' as I will sacrifice **DragoAlloy- Tinlong** from my hand and thanks to its effect, if I using it to Ritual Summon a Dragon Ritual monster, it can pay for the entire cost!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as a small serpentine dragon with metallic silver-white skin and antlers appears before flames swallow it up and sent it up into the sky.

[ **DragoAlloy- Tinlong/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 200** ]

(Yuda) "Dragon kin of tin, become offerings to the blazing dragon that rule the skies! **Ritual Summon**! Arise! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Vermillion**!"

Yuda summons a large red dragon with a Phoenix-like appearance as it has descended from the sky and spread its wing in a majestic way.

[ **Dragonic Vermillion/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2200/DEF 1800** ]

(OF Red) "He summon another Ritual monster…!"

(OF Green) "But no matter what monsters you bring, it will not make a dent to our defense!"

(OF Yellow) "Yeah! So hurrying up and end your turn already so we can card you!"

(Yuda) "I wonder about that…"

(OF Red) "What?!"

(Yuda) " **Dragonic Vermillion** 's effect activate! When this card is Ritual Summoned, it will destroy all cards from the opponent's Spell & Trap Zones!"

(OF Green) "No way!"

(OF Yellow) "Our Spell and Trap Cards?!"

(Yugo) "Mine also?!"

(Yuda) "Take this! [ **Hurricane Burn!** ]"

Yuda's dragon stirs up a fiery wind that itself gather and send them at their opponent's Spell and Trap cards, including Yugo's, as it is destroying them by its effect.

(Yuda) "Without your ' **Fusion Trench** ,' you guys are now defenseless!"

(OF Red) "Damn it!"

(Yuda) "But I'm not attacking yet. At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Dragonic Lust** '! When a Dragon Ritual monster is Ritual Summoned, I target its materials in the Graveyard and Special Summon it on the field! I choose **DragoAlloy- Tinlong** to place it on my field. Next, I activate ' **Dragonic Greed** 's other effect by sending this card to the Graveyard and add 1 Spell Card to my hand!"

Yung add a Spell Card from his Graveyard while Special summoning back the monster that was used as a Ritual material.

(Yuda) "The Spell Card that I'm adding is none other than ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' and I activate it once more! I'm sacrificing **DragoAlloy- Tinlong** for the entire cost again!"

(OF Green) "Another Ritual Summon…!"

One of the Obelisk Force men yells in exclamation as the magic circle appears again and his monster turns into flames which shot up towards the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kin of tin, become offerings to the fierce conqueror that runs through the lands! **Ritual Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Diamond**!"

Yuda summons a large white dragon whose skin is made out of adamant shards that spikes up and walking in four legs as it landed on the field and crack the ground underneath it. The color on its adamant skin is actually light white with a hint of yellow gold and stands like a tiger as it gives out a load roar.

[ **Dragonic Diamond/EARTH/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100** ]

(OF Yellow) "Now he has three powerful monsters…!"

(Yuda) "When **Tinlong** leaves the field, ' **Dragonic Lust** ' is destroyed. Also, **Dragonic Diamond** 's effect activate! When this card is Ritual Summoned, it will deal 400 damage to the opponent if they control a Special Summoned monster(s) on the field! That applies to all opponents!"

(OF Red) "What?!"

(Yugo) "You're kidding me?! Again?!"

(Yuda) "Go! [ **Adamant Barrage!** ]"

 **Dragonic Diamond** 's shards on its skin shines as it release many energy spikes up in the air and rain down on the opponents who controls a Special Summoned monster, including Yugo.

(Obelisk Force) """ **AAaaahhh!** """

(Yugo) "Gaaahhh!"

OF Red, Green, Yellow: (LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)

Yugo: (LP: 2800 - 400 = 2400)

(Yugo) "HEY YUDA! What the big ideal?! You lower my dragon's DEF, destroy my Set card and now you're dealing damage to me?! What gives?!"

(Yuda) "Be quiet, Fusion! I'm know what I'm doing so just shut up for a bit!"

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!"

Yugo angrily complaining about being repeatedly hit by Yuda's monsters effects while the latter retorted back to him before making his next move.

(Yuda) "Next, I activate my other Set Card ' **Tyrant Wing** ' which allow me to equip to my **Ancient Tyrant** and its gain 400 ATK and DEF. Also, it allows my equipped monster to attack twice!"

(OF Green) "Attack twice?!"

(Yuda) "Prepare yourself because you are facing the power of the 'Dragon Master'!"

Yuda's pupil turn slit after making his declaration as his ace dragon is turning light blue as it gains ATK points and preparing to attack, Then it gives out a loud roar which his other two dragons did the same in response as it make the Obelisk Force felt frighten of their appearances, even Yugo who's complaining earlier becomes flinched when he heard their roars.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (3500 → 3900 ATK)]

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks both of your monsters! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

The diamond gem on its chest shines as Yuda's dragon gathers a stream of flames into its mouth before fires an intense heat laser at both **Antique Gear Triple Bite Hound Dogs** and destroys them which leaves both opponents defenseless.

(Yuda) "At this moment, I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's other effect! When I destroy the opponent's monster, I can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200! Both of your hound's levels are 7 so you both take 1400 damage!"

(OF Red) "No way?!"

(OF Green) "1400 damage?!"

(Yuda) "Take this! [ **Judgement Burning**!]"

As Yuda's dragon unleashed its second effect, both Obelisk Force men took damage when they were covered in flames.

(OF Red & Green) "" **GAhhhh!** ""

OF Red, Green: (LP: 3600 - 1400 = 2200)

(Yuda) "It is over for you two! I attack you both directly with **Dragonic Vermillion** and **Diamond**!"

Yuda attack his opponent directly with his other two dragons as **Dragonic Vermillion** flies towards the OF Red while **Dragonic Diamond** pounces towards the OF Green. Both men grasp in terror when they saw the incoming attacks as both dragons impacted their opponent's which makes them blasted backwards and lose all of their Life points.

(OF Red & Green) "" **AAAAhhhh!** ""

OF Red: (LP: 2200 - 2200 = 0)

OF Green: (LP: 2200 - 2600 = 0)

(Yuda) "I end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 2400** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 3600** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

After seeing his companions lost to Yuda, the remaining Obelisk Force member was shaken by this before he regain some of his confidence as he speaks.

(OF Yellow) "You may defeated my comrades, but I will average them in their stands! My turn! Draw!"

(Yuda) "I'm afraid that you won't have a chance. I activate ' **Dragonic Lust** 's other effect! During your Standby Phase, I can banish this card and my two other dragons to skip your turn!"

(OF Yellow) "Impossible?! You skip my turn?!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

Yugo: ( **LP: 2400** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

OF Yellow: ( **LP: 3600** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Yuda) "I leave this one to you, Fusion."

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo! But thanks anyway, Yuda! Now it's my turn! Draw!"

The Obelisk Force member was baffled by this as Yugo give his thanks to Yuda despite the latter getting his name wrong again and begins his turn.

(Yugo) "First, I switch my dragon back to ATK Mode and I summon **Speedroid Double Yoyo** from my hand! With its effect, if this card is Normal Summoned, I can bring back 1 Level 3 or lower ' **Speedroid** ' monster from my Graveyard! I choose **Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice**!"

Yugo switch his dragon's position while summoning a machine with two buzzsaw-like wheels on his field. Then he uses its effect to bring back his Tuner monster on the field.

[ **Speedroid Double Yoyo/WIND/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1400** ]

(Yugo) "Yosh! I Tune my Level 4 **Double Yoyo** with my Level 1 **Red-Eyed Dice**!"

Yugo doing another Synchro Summon as his dice monster turns into 1 green ring which his monster went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Yugo) " **Synchro Summon**! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword's dance! Come on out! **LVL 5**! **High-Speedroid Chanbarider**!"

He Synchro summoning a red machine with a blade-like body and the upper part of it has a humanoid knight-like figure at the beginning of the blade with rocket boosters as it emerged from the light.

[ **High-Speedroid Chanbarider/WIND/Machine/Synchro/LVL 5/ATK 2000/DEF 1000** ]

(Yugo) "Battle! **Chanbarider** attacks **Triple Bite Hound Dog**! At the same time, **Chanbarider** 's effect activates! When this card is in battle, its ATK goes up by 100!"

His monster ignites its boosters as it changes at the opponent's monster while increasing its ATK and slashes through the monster.

[ **High-Speedroid Chanbarider;** (2000 → 2100 ATK)]

(Yugo) "There's more! Through this effect, **Chanbarider** can attack twice during Battle Phase! But! When a Level 5 or higher monster activates its effect, **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** can negate that effect and destroy that monster! And its ATK is increased by the destroyed monster's ATK until the end of this turn! [ **Dichroic Mirror**!]"

Yugo use his Synchro monster's effect to activate his dragon's effect as it destroys the machine by shooting a stream of light from its glowing wings. The dragon glows again as it gains the destroyed monster's ATK.

[ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon;** (2500 → 4600 ATK)]

(OF Yellow) "4600 ATK!"

(Yugo) "This is over! I attack you directly with **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**! [ **Helldive Whirlwind Slasher**!]"

Yugo's dragon climbs up into the sky as light infusing its blades on the wings before dive-bombing to its opponent while surrounding itself with wind. The Obelisk Force member saw the incoming attack while being covered in terror as it knocked him backwards while losing all of his Life points which ends the duel.

(OF Yellow) "Aaahh!"

OF Yellow: (LP: 3600 - 4600 = 0)

 **Yuda & Yugo: WIN**

As their monsters vanishes after the duel, same goes with their defeated opponents as they lying on the ground before vanishing into blue light. Yuda who saw that growls in displeasure at this.

(Yuda) "Shit… Not even a little time to question them…!"

(Yugo) "Hey Yuda. You seem upset even we won against these guys. Did those bastards did something to you?"

After seeing his frowned expression, Yugo can't helped but ask a question to him and Yuda looks at the Synchro duelist while thinking about this guy's attributes.

 _This guy may be some sort of moron, but I gotta admit that he has good dueling skills plus the fact that he kinda reminds me of Guts. However, I just can't tell my story to anybody that I just met._ Yuda thought of that as he carefully express his words to Yugo.

(Yuda) "Listen here, Yugo. While I'm thankful for your assistance, I have reasons that I like to keep for myself so I'm appreciate that you didn't get involved with my affairs."

(Yugo) "Fair enough. Wait a sec! Do you say my name right?"

(Yuda) "Whatever, Fusion. Anyway, I'm outta here."

After saying those words, Yuda left the dumbfounded Yugo as he jumps off the bridge before the latter shout out his words to him.

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!"

* * *

(Guts) "Ha Ha Ha Ha! You have a strange summoning method! This will be interesting! However, it takes more than that to beat me!"

(Gongenzaka) "Don't worry because this man, Gongenzaka, will make sure to defeat you! Now it's my turn! DRAW!"

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Guts: ( **LP: 1700** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

Gongenzaka make his declaration as he draw his cards which creates a gust of wind. Then he began his turn by summoning a monster.

(Gongenzaka) "First, I Normal Summon **Superheavy Samurai Flutist** from my hand!"

A samurai-style robot with purple coloring and holding a flute appears on the field as it plays.

[ **Superheavy Samurai Flutist/Earth/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 500/DEF 1000** ]

(Gongenzaka) "On the turn this card is Normal Summoned, I can tribute it and Special Summon a ' **Superheavy Samurai'** monster from my hand! I Special Summon **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei** in DEF Mode!"

Gongenzaka tributed his monster as it vanishes from the field and in its place is another samurai-style robot that is bigger than his first one. It had blue armor with orange plates, an orange waist armor, red len-like eyes and a motorcycle tail pipes on its back.

[ **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei/Earth/Machine/LVL 8/ATK 1000/DEF 3500** ]

(Guts) "Whoa! What a big monster…!"

(Gongenzaka) "I'm not done yet! Next, if I have no Spell or Trap Cards in my Graveyard, I send 1 ' **Superheavy Samurai** ' monster from my hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon Level 2 Tuner monster **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter**!"

A smaller robot with the same style as the other two appears on the field. It has bronze metallic body and is holding a yellow trumpet as it blows it to signal its arrival.

[ **Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter/EARTH/Machine/Tuner/LVL 2/ATK 300/DEF 600** ]

(Guts) "What?! A Tuner monster?! Don't tell me that you can do Synchro Summon?!"

(Gongenzaka) "That's correct! Prepare to face the new Steadfast Dueling that I created! I Tune my Level 8 **Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei** with my Level 2 **Trumpeter**!"

 **Trumpeter** blow its yellow trumpet before turning into 2 green rings which his **Big Benkei** went through and turned into 8 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Gongenzaka) "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! **Synchro Summon**! Now come before us, **LVL 10**! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo**!"

Gongenzaka Synchro summoning another samurai-style robot with green armor, red eyes and a large halberd which it jammed into the ground after emerging from the light.

[ **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo/EARTH/Machine/Synchro/LVL 10/ATK 2400/DEF 3800** ]

(Guts) "A Synchro monster… Hey, wait a minute! It's in DEF Mode! You can't hurt me that way! What's the point of that?"

(Gongenzaka) "That's where you are wrong! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** can attack while in DEF Mode using its DEF as its ATK! **Warlord Susanowo** 's DEF is 3800 and your **Saurian Spinolance** 's ATK is 1500 which is enough to wipe out all of your Life points!"

(Guts) "No way! A monster that can attack in DEF Mode?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Battle! **Susanowo** attacks **Saurian Spinolance**! [ **Kusanagi Sword Slash**!]"

Gongenzaka's monster raise its halberd and swings it towards Gut's monster as it caused a big explosion around Gut's area.

(Yuya) "Did it get him?"

Yuya hopefully suggest that. However, when the smoke clear out, Guts is still standing with his Trap Card activate.

(Gongenzaka) "Impossible!? How did you survive that attack?!"

(Guts) "Because I activate my Trap Card ' **Nutrient Z** '! When I take 2000 or more battle damage, I increased my Life points by 4000 before they were subtracted!"

(Yuya) "No way?! He increased his Life points before Gongenzaka's attack hits?!"

(Guts) "And also ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** 's effect activates when you destroy my ' **Saurian** ' monster and deals 500 damage to you!"

Guts cheerfully declares as his card sends a fireball towards Gongenzaka which gives damage due to its effect.

Guts: (LP: 1700 + 4000 = 5700 - 2300 = 3400)

Gongenzaka: (LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500)

(Gongenzaka) "Kuh…! I end my turn!"

(Guts) "At this moment, ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** 's other effect activates! During either player's End Phase, if my ' **Saurian** ' monster is destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Saurian** ' monster from my deck! I summon another **Saurian Velocirapier**!"

Guts summon another copy of the previous monster on his first turn as it running for a bit before standing next to owner.

[ **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400** ]

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 3500** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 3400** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Guts) "Hey, you are also an interesting one! Having a monster attack while in DEF Mode! Looks like you two have some fighting spirit after all! But I'm going to be the winner in the end! My-"

(Axel) "Yung! Yung, why are you doing here?! Aren't you suppose to go help Gwen at the Ancient Ruins area?"

Guts was about to announce his turn when a voice interrupted his speech and all duelists look at the direction of the voice where they find a male teenager who is slightly older than Yuya and has short, orange, somewhat spiky hair while wearing a brown hat with an orange patch in the middle and brown eyes. He also wear a short sleeved white jacket, a black undershirt, black trousers, black boots with silver highlights, and a long, light brown scarf around his neck. It is Axel Erik who is a friend of Yung and Gwen that came to this dimension with them. He came here after receiving a call from his friend and was surprised that he find him here.

(Yuya) "Who are you?!"

(Axel) "Wait a minute! You're Yuya Sakaki! Sorry! I thought you are someone that I know! It seem that you are dueling right now so I'll take my leave!"

(Guts) "Hold it! You are not going anywhere, buster!"

Yuya was surprised that someone came to this area while Axel mistaken him for Yung before he realizes and tries to leave. However, Guts moves in front of him as his monster growls at Axel.

(Axel) "What the meaning of this?! I have to go somewhere so move away!"

(Guts) "Sorry pal, but looks like you have to duel with me first to get past here!"

(Axel) "What?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Wait a minute! What are you doing to drag people into this?! That is unforgivable!"

(Guts) "Isn't it obvious? If I duel more participants from this tournament, the higher chance that Reiji will come out and I will capture him sooner!"

(Yuya) "But he is not a participant of this tournament! In fact, both of you aren't part of this so what are you two doing here in the Junior Youth Championship?!"

(Guts) "Really? Then this will be more interesting! Come on now! Activate your Duel Disk so we can battle!"

Yuya and Gongenzaka tries to reason with Guts while questioning their intrusion in the tournament, but it seem to make Guts more excited and pressures Axel into dueling with him. Seeing that nothing will get through with this guy, Axel has no choice but to duel against them as he activate his Duel Disk.

(Axel) "Very well. Looks like I have no choice in this matter! I'll beat you three so I can save my friend!"

[MASTER RULE OVERRIDE ACTIVATE!]

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT!]

(Axel) "Gah!? What the?!"

(Yuya) "Eh?!"

(Gongenzaka) "What?!"

(Guts) "Huh?!"

Every duelist in the area is dumbfounded as Axel receive a shock from a penalty for interfering the duel despite not being a participant while the other three were surprised at the changes on their Duel Disks. The monsters are still in the same position in the format but now there two unoccupied zones above of the Monster Zones. Yuya also saw that his Pendulum Zones are shifted to the Spell & Trap Zones which leaves him confused about this format changed.

(Axel) "Kuh…! I didn't expected that I also receive a penalty despite not being a participant!"

(Guts) "You there! What the hell did you do to our disks?! There are two new zones above the Monster Zones just now!"

(Axel) "Sorry, but I'm afraid that I can't answer that because I don't have a lot of time for this! My turn! Draw!"

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 3500** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 3400** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Axel: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:6** ), ( **Field:0** )

As Axel about to draw his cards in his hand, an energy ring appear on his Duel Disk and a several cards came out of it which he fill his hand. After drawing the cards, the rest of them materialize in front of him in order to plan out his strategy. Yuya, Gongenzaka and Guts were greatly surprised at this as they never seen this action before.

(Yuya) _Is that Duel Disk on his arm? But I never seen that kind before so he must be not around here! Could he also be from Academia?_

(Axel) "First off, I pay 500 Life points to Special Summon **Metavirus Mettech** from my hand!"

Axel: (LP: 2000 - 500 = 1500)

Axel summons a small robot with a small hard hat with cross on it and a screw on top of the hat. Its body is consist of a head with no mouth, a black skin color and two yellow, rounded feets attached to the head.

[ **Metavirus Mettech/DARK/Machine/LVL 2/ATK 300/DEF 1000** ]

(Axel) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Machine Duplication** ' from my hand! From my deck, I can Special Summon two copies of a Machine-type monsters on my field with 500 or lower ATK. I Special Summon two **Metavirus Mettech** from my deck!"

He summon two copies of the first monster as they appear on the field. Yuya saw that Axel has now three monsters and wondering what he is going to do with them.

(Yuya) "Three low level monsters with 300 ATK… He must be planning to summon his ace monster, but what…"

(Axel) "Open, the circuit of revolution!"

(Yuya) "What?!"

Yuya is completely shocked including Gongenzaka and Guts as they saw Axel releasing some kind of spark above him and an Arrowhead portal appears. They never seen this kind of summoning method before as Axel state the summoning condition.

(Axel) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning condition are 3 Machine-type monsters! I set 3 **Metavirus Mettechs** in the Link Markers!"

(Gongenzaka) "What are you trying to do?!"

Gongenzaka question Axel of his actions as three of the duelists saw that his monsters went into the portal which causes the Link Arrows turn red and glows.

(Axel) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Malcomp Roadrunner**!"

Axel Link summoning a large black-colored spherical object with three rotating metal boards as it is emerged from the portal and placed on the Extra Deck Zone. It also has two semi-circle metal domes that formed closely together with a long point at each end and in the center is a orange energy sphere that appears to be a core.

[ **Malcomp Roadrunner/DARK/Machine/Link 3/ATK 2000/↙** ↓↘]

(Guts) "What the heck?! Another strange summoning method?!"

(Yuya) "Link Summon… I never heard of that summoning method before!"

(Gongenzaka) "Who is this person?! He is using an unique summoning method like Yuya?!"

Those three duelists were bewildered about this Link Summon as Axel continues his turn.

(Axel) "From my hand, I can Special Summon **Metavirus Dashfish** to the zone where my Link monster's link arrows points to!"

Another small machine monster with an green fish-like body and a v-shaped head appears on the field. It has no limbs and it is floating in the air.

[ **Metavirus Dashfish/DARK/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 900/DEF 600** ]

(Axel) "Then I Normal Summon **Metavirus Bombtle** from my hand."

Axel summon a tank that is roughly shaped like a beetle and has a muzzle brakes on its nose area. It body is colored red with some gray covering.

[ **Metavirus Bombtle/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800** ]

(Axel) "I also activate the Continuous Spell ' **Metavirus Infection** '! Next, I activate **Roadrunner** 's effect! Once per turn, it can destroy monsters that it's linked to and gains 1 of its effect depending the number of the destroyed monsters. There are two monster that are linked to **Roadrunner** so it can attack twice during Battle Phase!"

(Gongenzaka) "What?!"

(Yuya) "He destroy his monsters to have his Link monster gain that effect?!"

(Axel) "Go! [ **Clear Disruptor**!]"

Alex activate his monster's effect as the energy core in the center glows brighter before sending a shockwave to destroy his own monsters.

(Axel) " **Metavirus Dashfish** 's effect activates! When this card is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard by a card effect or by battle, it can halve the ATK of all monsters that the opponent currently controls until the end of this turn! And **Metavirus Bombtle** 's effect is also activate which can destroy 1 Spell or Trap card that my opponent controls!"

(Guts) "His monsters can activate their effects when they were destroyed?! That's crazy!"

(Axel) "It can! And I use **Metavirus Bombtle** 's effect to destroy **Timegazer Magician** that acted like a Spell Card in the Pendulum Zone!"

(Yuya) "What?! My card?!"

Yuya was surprised by this as Axel activate the effects of his monsters which all of the monster's ATK own by these three duelists were cut in half and **Timegazer Magician** at the right Pendulum Zone was destroyed.

[ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon;** (2500 → 1250 ATK)]

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion;** (800 → 400 ATK)]

[ **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo;** (2400 → 1200 ATK)]

[ **Saurian Velocirapier;** (1400 → 700 ATK)]

(Axel) "Sorry about this, I have to finish this duel quickly! Battle! I attack **Entermate Fire Mufflion** with **Malcomp Roadrunner**!"

Seeing that Axel's monster is charging for its attack, Yuya look around the area to find an Action Card until he found one on a tree branch. He jump on his dragon and then leap to grab the card which he immediately activate it.

(Yuya) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Evasion** '! It negates your attack!"

As soon Yuya activate the card, Axel's monster fires its orange laser at the lion which moves away at the last second.

(Guts) "Huh?! An Action Spell? What on earth is that?!"

(Yuya) "Action Spells are actually Action Cards that scattered throughout the Action Field and they help you gain an advantage in the duel."

(Axel) "I forgot that we are actually in the Action Field so it makes sense! But I still have another attack and I choose **Saurian Velocirapier** this time!"

(Guts) "My monster?!"

As Yuya explaining the concept of Action Cards to the confused Guts, Axel who also heard it remembers something about this in one of their reports before changing his attack target to Gut's monster. **Roadrunner** fires another laser at **Saurian Velocirapier** and destroys it quickly.

Guts: (LP: 3400 - 1300 = 2100)

(Guts) "Grr…! But when you destroy my monster, my Trap Card deals you 500 damage!"

As he said that, Gut's Trap Card sends out a fireball towards Axel and gives him effect damage.

Axel: (LP: 1500 - 500 = 1000)

(Axel) "Kuh! Should've destroy that card first if I have known…! Turn end, but ' **Metavirus Infection** 's effect activates during this time! When a ' **Metavirus** ' monster is destroyed by battle or effect, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Metavirus** ' monster from my hand! I Special Summon **Metavirus Dreamscutz**. Also, the effects of **Metavirus Dashfish** ends and all monsters returned to their original ATK."

(Guts) "And also due to my card's effect, I Special Summon **Saurian Iguanowand** from my deck!"

Both of them Special Summon their monsters on the field. Axel summon a mechanical insect-like monster with six legs and has white-colored body while Guts summons a humanoid-iguanodon that wears a grey armor that has similar features to his other monsters but more like a wizard and wields a wand in its hand.

[ **Metavirus Dreamscutz/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1700** ]

[ **Saurian Iguanowand/DARk/Dinosaur/LVL 1/ATK 500/DEF 200** ]

[ **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon;** (1250 → 2500 ATK)]

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion;** (400 → 800 ATK)]

[ **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo;** (1200 → 2400 ATK)]

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 3500** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 2100** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Axel: ( **LP: 1000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Guts) "Due to **Iguanowand** 's effect, when this card is Special Summoned, I can add 1 Ritual Spell Card or a ' **Saurian** ' Ritual monster from my deck to my hand! I add the Ritual Spell ' **Saurian Trial** ' to my hand!"

(Yuya) _Eh?! A Ritual Spell?! That does that mean that he can use Ritual Summon?! Which means that he is also not part of Academia! If that's the case, then why those two are here in the tournament?!"_

(Axel) _Ritual, huh? Does that mean the Ritual duelists are finally here? If so, then I better finish this duel to help Yung and Gwen quickly!_

As two of them thinking about this revelation, Guts who drew his card due to his monster's effect begins to laugh out loud which make everyone looking at him strangely of this sudden laughter before he speaks.

(Guts) "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! This duel is very interesting! Too interesting! I'm glad that we sneak in this tournament! Not only I get to face interesting opponents, but also they have strange summoning methods and using things like Action Cards as well!"

Guts shouted delightedly about this situation as his opponents couldn't understand him and his strange behavior. Then the atmosphere around Guts change a little as if it has strong fighting spirit in it. Yuya and the other who felt it put up their guard as Guts begins his turn.

(Guts) "I felt that it is worth beating you guys because I'm going all out in this turn!"

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Appliroid Transfer Train/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If only your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " Monster from your Deck. You can only use each effect of " **Appliroid Transfer Train** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Dictionary/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Dictionary** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Race Driver/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; After the end of Damage Step, if a Link Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card by battle or effect while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card. You can discard 1 " **Appliroid** " Monster, then target 1 Link monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of " **Appliroid Race Driver** " once per turn.

 **DragoAlloy- Tinlong/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; If you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.

 **Dragonic Lust** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Activate this card when a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster(s) is Ritual Summoned: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was Tributed for the Ritual Summon; Special Summon it. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. During your opponent's Standby Phase, when this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard after activating it on your last turn: You can banish this card and 2 Non-Ritual Dragon-Type Monsters from your Graveyard; it becomes the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of " **Dragonic Lust** " once per Duel.

 **Dragonic Diamond/EARTH/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned, if the opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can destroy the monster that attacked this card, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller.

 **Metavirus Mettech/DARK/Machine/LVL 2/ATK 300/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower " **Metavirus** " monsters from your Deck, except " **Metavirus Mettech** ". You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Mettech** " once per turn.

 **Malcomp Roadrunner/DARK/Machine/Link 3/ATK 2000/↙** ↓↘

 **Materials** ; 3 Machine-type monsters

 **Effect** ; This linked card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target all monsters this card points to; destroy them, and if you do, apply 1 of these effects depending on the number of destroyed monster by this card's effect per turn:

● 1: This card gains 500 ATK.  
● 2: It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.  
● 3: If this card attacks, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Metavirus Dashfish/DARK/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 900/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a Link Monster on the field points to. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: Halve ATK of all monsters that the opponent controls (until the end of this turn). You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Dashfish** " once per turn.

 **Metavirus Bombtle/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, if you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can only use this effect of " **Metavirus Bombtle** " once per turn.

 **Metavirus Infection** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; You take no battle damage from attacks involving " **Metavirus** " monsters you control. During either player's End Phase, if a " **Metavirus** " monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Metavirus** " monster from your hand.

 **Metavirus Dreamscutz/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1700**

 **Effect** ; If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. If this card is destroyed by battle: Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card. You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Dreamscutz** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Iguanowand/DARk/Dinosaur/LVL 1/ATK 500/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card or a " **Saurian** " Ritual monster from Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Iguanowand** " once per turn. If you Ritual Summon a " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.


	7. Nearing the Conclusion

**Author's notes** ; I feel like doing this a second time so I'm doing my Digimon story next. If you guys are still confused of the timeline of the story, then I'm sorry for it. Also, if I make a mistake of how the effects work in this chapter, please replied. Thank you for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Nearing the Conclusion**

(Guts) "I felt that it is worth beating you guys because I'm going all out in this turn!"

Yuya: ( **LP: 3000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Gongenzaka: ( **LP: 3500** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Guts: ( **LP: 2100** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Axel: ( **LP: 1000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

Yuya and the other put up their guard when they felt the fierce aura coming out from him as Guts begins his turn.

(Guts) "My turn! DRAW! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Saurian Trial** ' from my hand! With it, I can sacrifice monsters to Ritual Summon any ' **Saurian** ' Ritual monster from my hand! And thanks to **Saurian Iguanowand** 's effect, I can this card to pay the entire cost!"

A stone arch-like gate has appeared behind Guts as his a humanoid-iguanodon monster has turn into flames and went inside the gate.

(Guts) "Wise warrior of the great tribe, let your legacy became the foundation of next generation of warriors! **Ritual Summon**! Come out! **LVL 8**! **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword**!"

A huge monster is coming out of the gate as it makes its appearance. It is a humanoid-dinosaur that looks similar to a tyrannosaurus rex wearing red armor with claws emerged while wielding a heavy sword with one hand over its shoulder.

[ **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword/FIRE/Dinosaur/Ritual/LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1800** ]

(Yuya) "So that his ace monster…"

(Guts) "Next, I Normal Summon **Saurian Deinoclaw**!"

Guts summons a humanoid-deinonychus that wears red armor that has similar features to his other monsters and wields sharp metal claws on both hands as it makes its appearance.

[ **Saurian Deinoclaw/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1600** ]

(Guts) "Then I activate ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** 's last effect! By sending this card from my field to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon 2 ' **Saurian** ' monster from my Graveyard that were Special Summoned by this card's effect! Revive, **Velocirapier** and **Spinolance**!"

As he sends his Trap Card to the Graveyard, two monsters that were previously summoned are now back on the field as his dinosaurs lets out loud roars in unity.

[ **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400** ]

[ **Saurian Spinolance/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 600** ]

(Gongenzaka) "Now he has four monsters on his field… He is about to unleashed his attack!"

(Guts) "Sorry to burst your bubble, but when they were Special Summoned thanks to ' **Saurian Revenge Burn** 's effect, they cannot attack this turn. However, my **Tyrannobuster Sword** is all I needed to defeat you guys into pulp! I activate **Saurian Spinolance** 's effect! By tributing this card, **Tyrannobuster Sword** gains 1000 ATK!"

His monster vanishes as it uses its effect to increase **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's ATK.

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (2600 → 3600 ATK)]

(Yuya) "3600 ATK!?"

(Guts) "Next, I activate **Saurian Velocirapier** 's effect! By tributing this card, **Tyrannobuster Sword** can inflicts piercing damage!"

Guts also tributing his other monster as he uses its effect to give **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's this effect. His ace monster roars as it gaining effects.

(Gongenzaka) "Piercing damage!?"

(Guts) "Next, I activate **Saurian Deinoclaw** 's effect! By tributing this card, **Tyrannobuster Sword** can attack all monsters once this turn!"

Guts tributing his last monster as he uses its effect to give **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's this effect. His ace monster roars even louder than before and raises its sword as it gaining more effects.

(Axel) "Now it can attack all monsters!?"

(Guts) "I also remind you that **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's effect activates when it attacks by raising its ATK by 300!"

(Yuya) "No way!? It has that effect!? There are five monsters on our field and it can attack all monsters so that means it gains 1500 ATK!"

(Guts) "Looks like you understand your math pretty well and your reward for that, I start my attack on your monsters!"

Yuya's eyes widen in exclamation because he was shocked at Guts' declaration as the latter begins his Battle Phase.

(Guts) "Aaaaahhhh! Battle! **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** attacks **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! It raises its ATK by 300 for each attack! [ **DinoSlash March**!]"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (3600 → 3900 ATK)]

Guts makes his battle cry as his monster charges at one of Yuya's monsters. After seeing the incoming attack, Yuya tries to find another Action Card when he found one in the bushes and activates it immediately after he grabs it.

(Yuya) "I activate another Action Spell ' **Evasion** ' to negate your attack!"

Guts' monster raises it sword to bisect Yuya's dragon. However, due to the effect of the Action Card, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** dodges that at the last second when **Tyrannobuster Sword** smash its weapon on the ground and causing a huge crack on the surface.

(Guts) "Damn it! Another of those Action Cards! Then I attack **Entermate Fire Mufflion** with **Tyrannobuster Sword**!"

(Yuya) "I have to find another Action Card to counter that attack…!"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (3900 → 4200 ATK)]

Guts' monster change its target and Yuya gets on his dragon's back to look for more Action Card to help his predicament. When he saw two of them in the tree branches, he makes his dragon runs towards it to get them.

(Yuya) "There are two Action Cards, but which one to choose?"

(Guts) "Oh no you don't, buster! I'm not letting you get a heads up!"

After seeing what Yuya is doing, Guts knew that he is looking for Action Cards and charges at the duelist when Yuya found two Action Cards. Before Yuya make his decision, Guts grabs one of the cards that the former found as he taunts him.

(Guts) "I'm taking this one! Better hoped that the other card will save your ass!"

(Yuya) "What?!"

Yuya is dumbfounded by this before he grabs the other card and saw that it is not exactly what he had hoped. Yuya is disappointed a little, but seeing the incoming attack, he immediately activates it anyway to increase his chances of survival.

(Yuya) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Nanana** ' to increase my monster's ATK by 700!"

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion;** (800 → 1500 ATK)]

After increasing his monster's ATK, **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** swings its sword heavily at **Entermate Fire Mufflion** which it immediately crush under the sword and deals Yuya a huge cut of his Life points.

Yuya: (LP: 3000 - 2700 = 300)

(Yuya) "Gaaahhh!"

(Gongenzaka) "YUYA!"

Gongenzaka yell in concerns of his friend as he saw Yuya being blasted backward from the shockwave. Guts continues his battle towards Gongenzaka's monster now.

(Guts) "Next up, I'm attacking **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** with **Tyrannobuster Sword**! And now it can do piercing damage so you're not safe behind your monster now!"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (4200 → 4500 ATK)]

Guts' monster change to its next target and charges at **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo** while raising its heavy sword. Gongenzaka, who's deck revolves without using Spell and Trap Cards, brace himself for the incoming attack. His monster guard itself with its halberd, but it appears to be useless as **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** swings its sword heavily at it which breaks its weapon and the monster into half before exploding.

Gongenzaka: (LP: 3500 - 700 = 2800)

(Gongenzaka) "Kuh!"

(Guts) "Now it is your turn, mysterious guy!"

(Axel) "But **Malcomp Roadrunner** cannot be destroyed by battle when it is linked to a monster!"

(Guts) "Then I'm attacking **Metavirus Dreamscutz**! Go, **Tyrannobuster Sword**!"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (4500 → 4800 ATK)]

Guts' monster charges at **Metavirus Dreamscutz** and completely destroys the machine by slamming its sword and crushed it under of its weapon's weight, but Axel doesn't seem to be upset as he smirks.

(Axel) "Got you. Due to the effect of ' **Metavirus Infection** ,' I take no battle damage involving my ' **Metavirus** ' monsters! Also, when **Metavirus Dreamscutz** is destroyed in battle, you will take battle damage involving this card instead!"

(Guts) "What?!"

(Axel) "Your monster's ATK is now 4800 and mine is 1600, so that means you will take 3200 damage!"

(Guts) "Shit! I don't think so! I activate the Action Spell ' **Voodoo Curse** '! I change the battle damage that I took this turn to my opponent instead! And I'm inflict the damage to that Synchro user!"

(Gongenzaka) "What?! Me?!"

Axel use his monster's effect to inflict damage to Guts as energy gathers on the spot where **Metavirus Dreamscutz** is and blast towards to Guts. However, Guts use an Action Card that he gotten from his battle with Yuya earlier and change the direction of the blast towards Gongenzaka instead, giving him enough damage to wipe out his Life points.

Gongenzaka: (LP: 2800 - 3200 = 0)

(Gongenzaka) "AAAaaahhh!"

(Yuya) "GONGENZAKA!"

Yuya, who managed to get up from the attack earlier, yells out in concern to his fallen friend who was blasted backward and knocking into a tree. While this happens, Guts continues his attack at Axel.

(Guts) "That was a good trick. However, I still have one attack left and your monster has no monsters that are linked to it so now I can destroy it! Attack, **Tyrannobuster Sword**!"

(Axel) "Che…!"

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (4800 → 5100 ATK)]

Seeing the incoming attack, Axel search around his area until he found an Action Card on the tree trunk and immediately activates it after grabbing the card.

(Axel) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Big Escape** ' to end the Battle Phase!"

A barrier formed between the two monsters as **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's weapon didn't make a dent to it which ends the battle.

(Guts) "Damn it! I thought that I get you all in one shot! Turn end!"

Yuya: ( **LP: 300** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Guts: ( **LP: 2100** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

Axel: ( **LP: 1000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

As Guts ended his turn, Yuya runs to Gongenzaka's side to see if he wasn't hurt.

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka, are you okay?"

(Gongenzaka) "Uhh… I'm fine… But Yuya, you have to be careful with those guys. That man over there is dangerous and destroy our monsters with ease while the other has an unknown summoning method that he use against us. If these guy's companions are the same as them, then Yuzu will be in trouble if we don't finish this duel soon!"

(Guts) "You there! Are you done talking because it is your turn now!"

Guts becomes impatient and yells out to Yuya to start his turn. The latter finish his conversation with his friend and look at his opponents with a flustered expression.

 _Gongenzaka is right. These guys are dangerous so I better end this duel now and find Yuzu!_ Yuya thought of that as he begins turn.

(Yuya) "My turn! Draw! I use **Scale 8 Synthesis Magician** to reset my Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya set his Pendulum Card which a female magician with pink robes and a mechanical eyepatch covering her right eye rose up in the pillar of light in the right column. She also wields a bow and arrows.

[ **Synthesis Magician/DARK/Magician/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 8/ATK 500/DEF 1500** ]

(Yuya) "Thus, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My faithful monsters! From my Extra Deck, Revive! **Entermate Fire Mufflion** and **Timegazer Magician**! And from my hand, **Entermate Gunhopper**!"

Yuya chants as a portal appears overhead and rays of light burst through from it. However, contrary to his expectation, only two monsters has appeared. His lion was brought back to the field from its previous battle and placed on the Extra Deck Zone. His other monster is a large grasshopper with clothing similar to his lion and has a bow on top of its head with another grasshopper that is smaller on the bow.

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion/FIRE/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 5/ATK 800/DEF 800** ]

[ **Entermate Gunhopper/Earth/Incest/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Yuya) "Eh? Why only **Fire Mufflion** appear and not **Timegazer Magician**?! I summon them both from my Extra Deck so they should appear at the same time! Plus they are in the range of the scale! This never happened before?!"

(Guts) "What the?! I destroy that monster earlier so how does it came back to this field?!"

Yuya is completely baffled by this while Guts is confused of how Yuya's monster came back when he thought it was sent to the Graveyard. Axel who look the exchange between those two realize something as he spoke out the words.

(Axel) "I see. When Pendulum monsters has left the field, they went to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard. And they can be brought back through Pendulum Summon."

(Guts) "Eh? Is that so?"

(Axel) "Yes. However, since they came from the Extra Deck, they must be put on the Extra Deck Zones and we can only summon monsters from the Extra Deck on these zones, one for each of us. Which means that you can't Pendulum Summon many monsters as before."

(Yuya) "No way!?"

Axel is explaining the concept of Pendulum monsters and the Extra Deck Zones to the whole group as they take in this information. Guts has understand most of it while Yuya and Gongenzaka are disbelief at this revelation. However, Yuya shake it off as he didn't have time to lament over this.

(Yuya) "Even I can't Pendulum Summon normally, this will do! I activate **Synthesis Magician** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same level as the other monster! I make **Entermate Fire Mufflion** 's Level to 4, the same as **Entermate Gunhopper**!"

 **Synthesis Magician** fires an arrow at the space between **Fire Mufflion** and **Gunhopper** , covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making **Fire Mufflion** 's Level to 4.

[ **Entermate Fire Mufflion;** (LVL 3 → 4)]

(Guts) "He making his monster's Level the same as his other monster?"

(Axel) "Could it be?!"

Guts is confused of this action while Axel realized what Yuya is going to do as the latter make his Xyz Summon.

(Yuya) "I Overlay my Level 4 **Entermate Fire Mufflion** and **Gunhopper**!"

Yuya's monster have turn into streams of light, one red and one orange, and went into the black portal on the ground.

(Yuya) "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 4**! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!"

Yuya summons Yuto's dragon as the black dragon with jagged blade-like wings, an extended spear-like tusk underneath its jaw and the same size as **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** appears on the field after emerging from the portal. Two purple orbs are orbiting around the monster and it was placed on the Extra Deck Zone where **Entermate Fire Mufflion** used to be.

[ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Xyz/Rank 4/ORU: 2/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Guts) "This guy can do Xyz Summon, too?!"

(Axel) "I knew it! That dragon-!"

Guts is surprised that Yuya has an Xyz monster while Axel knew what its effect as Yuya begins his counterattack.

(Yuya) "I activate **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 's effect! I use 1 Overlay Unit to target 1 Level 5 or higher monster that my opponent controls, halve its ATK and added that amount to **Dark Rebellion** 's ATK until the end of this turn! I target **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** 's to halve its ATK!"

(Guts) "What?! My monster?!"

(Yuya) "Go! [ **Treason Discharge**!]"

A rotating orb was absorbed into the dragon as its wings were unfolded and shot out purple lighting that binds **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** , halving its ATK in the process.

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (5100 → 2550 ATK)]

[ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon;** (2500 → 5050 ATK)]

(Yuya) "And I use another Overlay Unit to activate its effect again! [ **Treason Discharge**!]"

(Guts) "Again?!"

Guts is baffled by this when he saw another rotating orb absorbed into the dragon and sends out its lighting again towards his monster as it keeps losing its ATK.

[ **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword;** (2550 → 1275 ATK)]

[ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon;** (5050 → 6325 ATK)]

(Guts) "6325 ATK?! That's enough to wipe out my Life points!"

(Yuya) "That's right, but I'm not attacking it with **Dark Rebellion**. Battle! I attack **Saurian** **Tyrannobuster Sword** with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

(Guts) "You are attacking with your other dragon instead your Xyz monster?! But that won't be enough to wipe out my Life points!"

Guts is confused of Yuya's choice as he saw the dragon charging towards his monster and jumps up to prepare its attack.

(Yuya) "Go, **Odd-Eyes**! [ **Spiral Strike Burst**!]"

His dragon fires a spiraling torrent of flames towards the opponent's monster which hold its sword in front of it as a shield.

(Yuya) "I activate **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** 's effect! When it battles a Level 5 or higher monster, the battle damage is doubled! [ **Reaction Force**!]"

(Guts) "What?! Battle damage is doubled?!"

The orbs on the dragon glows as its spiraling torrent of flames becomes more intense and finally destroys Guts' monster, blasting its owner backwards and knocking into tree in the same manner as Gongenzaka while losing all of his Life points.

(Guts) "Gaaahhh!"

Guts: (LP: 2100 - 2450 = 0)

(Yuya) "Then **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** attacks **Malcomp Roadrunner**! [ **Revolt Lighting Disobey**!]"

The dragon's wings were unfolded and begin to spark as it flies towards Axel's monster with its glowing tusk. Seeing the incoming attack, Axel tries to find another Action Card and saw one on the bushes. He grabs it and saw that it is the Action Spell ' **Miracle**.'

(Axel) "Damn it! This card won't help me!"

Axel curses as he saw his machine get stabbed by Yuya's dragon and causing it to explode, sending shockwaves to its owner and blasted backwards onto the ground.

(Axel) "Aaaahhhh!"

Axel: (LP: 1000 - 4325 = 0)

 **Yuya: WIN**

As his dragons vanishes after the duel, Yuya went to his opponent's side to question their motives.

(Yuya) "Hey, are you guys okay?"

(Guts) "Uhh… Heh heh heh… Ha Ha Ha! That was an interesting duel! I never thought that you can use Xyz Summon!"

(Axel) "Ugh… I'm okay as well…"

Guts suddenly laughs at this despite the loss while Axel is sluggishly gets up. Seeing that they aren't hurt, Yuya lets out his relief before asking questions to them.

(Yuya) "Hey Guts, you said that I was this 'Yuda' guy. Why do you mistake me for him? And you over there also call me Yung."

(Guts) "Huh? Why? Because he looks just like you. Well except without a scar on his right cheek."

(Axel) "Same reason except the scar part."

After hearing their responses, Yuya is surprised that they are more people with the same face as him. Before he questions further, their Duel Disks begin to flash a blue light.

(Yuya) "Huh?! What is going on?"

(Guts) "Crap. Looks like the force teleportation function has been activated. Too bad because I want a rematch with you."

(Axel) "Damn…!"

(Yuya) "Wait! I still have questions left!"

(Guts) "Sorry pal, but you don't have time for that. By the way, my partner is still here and he is stronger than me…"

(Axel) "Hey there, if you managed to find Yung, tell him that I'm sorry for not helping earlier…"

As they said their last words before vanishing, Yuya is in deep thought while Gongenzaka went up to his side.

 _A duelist stronger than him... This will be a problem so I better find Yuzu!_ Yuya thought of that as he turn his head towards friend.

(Yuya) "Let's go, Gongenzaka. We need to find Yuzu and others fast!"

(Gongenzaka) "Right!"

(Unknown Male) "Hey, Yuya!"

Both of them turn around and saw someone coming up to them. It is a teenage male with bright curly red hair hanging down to his chin in crumpled spikes, green eyes, and a beauty mark below his right eye. He wears an odd ensemble of clothes, a long-sleeved blue collared shirt with a purple bow tie around his neck, and an orange jacket on top of that missing the right sleeve and with a shortened hang on the right side, as well as a black glove on his left hand, and dark pants and red shoes. This male is Dennis Macfield, a LDS exchange student from Broadway who uses Xyz Summon and helped Yuya in a tag duel against the students from Ryozanpaku School.

(Yuya) "Dennis!"

(Dennis) "How are you doing? I just beat Yuzu in a duel!"

(Gongenzaka) "With Yuzu?!"

(Yuya) "Where?!"

(Dennis) "In the Volcano Area… Why, what happened?"

Dennis is startled about their frantic questioning as Yuya and Gongenzaka explain to him that there aren't just sixteen of them in the Battle Royal and there are duelists from different dimensions have snuck in.

(Dennis) "Different dimensions? You can't be serious!"

(Yuya) "It's the truth! There's also a friend of mine named Sora among them. And we just faced some duelists and one of them uses an unknown summoning method called Link Summon earlier…"

(Dennis) "Sora… and Link Summon…?"

Dennis mutter the words in interest as he cheerfully replied back to Yuya and Gongenzaka.

(Dennis) "Oh? You're friends with someone from a different dimension? And you also met someone with unknown summoning method like you? Amazing!"

(Yuya) "I'm serious! These people are dangerous! I saw the Knights of Duels taken out by them with my very eyes!"

(Gongenzaka) "We can't use our communication in this field, so we can't get in touch with anyone."

(Yuya) "That's why we decided to split up and search for everyone. Then we met the duelists that we explained earlier and beat them in a duel just now."

(Dennis) "Wow! This sounds like a big deal! Yuzu said she was going to the Iceberg Area. Let's go look for her!"

After he suggest that, Yuya, Gongenzaka and Dennis ran to the Iceberg Area where Yuzu supposed to be. Unknown to Yuya and Gongenzaka, Dennis is thinking about their words earlier about the duelist who uses Link Summon.

(Dennis) _Link Summon? I never heard of this summoning method before… Looks like this mission is getting complicated._

* * *

In the Ancient Ruins Area, Yung is still continuing in a duel against Ezio.

(Ezio) "Hmph! Too bad my dragon finished his attack already or I will destroy this card of yours while giving you damage. When this card Advance Summoned by tributing a ' **Antique Gear** ' monster, it can deal piercing damage when attacking monsters in DEF Mode. Guess that was your sharp intuition again. How troublesome. Anyhow, I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn. Now then, it's your turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 700** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

Against Ezio's contensives taunts, Yung slowly gets up and start thinking strategies of how to deal with this situation before drawing his card.

(Yung) "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell Card ' **Appdraw** '! I banish 3 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard to draw 2 cards!"

Yung has banished **Appliroid Social Gentleman** , **Message Trio** and **Twitter Chick** in his Graveyard to draw his cards. He look at the cards he drew as he begin his next strategy.

(Yung) "Yosh. This will do. First, I summon **Appliroid Dokan Battler**!"

Yung summons a bipedal robot-like creature with blue skin, spiky hair, metallic boxing gloves, a black t-shirt, and has a white "X"-like mark running from its face to its stomach as it appears on the field.

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Then I activate **Appliroid Race Driver** 's effect! I discard 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster to Special Summon a Link monster from my Graveyard! I bring back **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung discard his Monster Card to use **Appliroid Race Driver** 's effect as a wire came out from its car and went into a purple portal. Then it pull out Yung's dragon as it is placed on the Main Monster Zone and gives out a loud roar.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→]

(Yung) "Next, I activate **Appliroid Gourmet Eater** 's effect from my Graveyard that I discarded earlier! When this card is sent to the Graveyard due to an effect, I can Special Summon it on my field!"

Yung summons a large, simple-looking Appmon with a large mouth, long tongue and has tattoos of a knife and fork on his left and right hands respectively as it lazily sit on the ground.

[ **Appliroid Gourmet Eater/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Here I go! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Ezio) "Another Link Summon!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy from his hand which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Dokan Battler** , **Gourmet Eater** and **Race Driver** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into three different colored hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Champion Wrestler**!"

Yung Link summon a four-armed, muscular lion-man wrestler with blue skin. It has blue gauntlets on its arms, and wears a black wrestling belt with silver detailing, and black and blue pants. It is placed on the zone where one of **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's link arrows point to on the left.

[ **Appliroid Champion Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2600/** ←↓→]

(Yung) "I also activate my Trap Card ' **App Reboot** 's effect from my Graveyard! I banish this card and my Link 2 **Appliroid Gossip Writer** to Special Summon an ' **Appliroid** ' Link monster from the Extra Deck with the same Link Number as my **Gossip Writer**!"

(Ezio) "A trap from the Graveyard? Could it be the one that I destroyed?!"

(Yung) "Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Craft Worker**!"

Yung summons a robotic construction worker equipped with all manner of standard tools. It is placed on the where one of **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's link arrows point to on the right.

[ **Appliroid Craft Worker/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↓]

(Ezio) "Now he has three Link monsters on the field…!"

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon**!"

(Ezio) "What?! You are attacking with your lower ATK monster?"

Ezio is confused of Yung's action as he saw his dragon blasted a laser from its mouth which didn't even fazed **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon** and Yung receive damage from the battle.

Yung: (LP: 2000 - 500 = 1500)

(Yung) "Due to **Craft Worker** 's effect, **Epoch Idea** isn't destroyed in battle. Also, I activate my dragon's effect! After attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK! **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon** 's original ATK is 3000, so you take 3000 damage! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at Ezio. However, the latter seem calm about it as he speaks.

(Ezio) "I see. You prevent your monster's destruction while activating its effect to deal me damage. However, I anticipated that move! I activate my Trap Card ' **Energy-Absorbing Monolith** '! I Chain this to your dragon's effect damage and gain Life points instead!"

(Yung) "What?!"

A large single upright block of stone appears in front of Ezio as it absorb the blast from **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect and increased Ezio's Life points.

Ezio: (LP: 700 + 3000= 3700)

(Ezio) "Ha Ha Ha! Too bad your plan failed! Although I thank you for the Life points! Now you have no monsters that can beat my **Reactor Dragon**!"

Ezio laughs at this as he saw victory in his eyes. However, after he's done laughing, he saw that Yung still has a calm expression on his face which makes him uncomfortable.

(Ezio) "Why are you still calm after seeing your attack failed?"

(Yung) "I figured that you try to block my dragon's effect so I have another plan in store! I activate **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** 's effect! After Damage Step ends, when a monster linked to it battles the opponent's monster, I tribute **Craft Worker** and destroy 1 card on the field!"

(Ezio) "What! No way?!"

(Yung) "I destroy **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon** with **Champion Wrestler** 's effect! [ **Flame Straight**!]"

His other Link monster vanishes as **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** gathers flames around its hands before sends them in a form of fist-like energy towards **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon**. Ezio is in disbelief when he saw one of the Honor Student Deck's trump cards is destroyed as it exploded in front of him.

(Ezio) "Impossible… The trump card of the Honor Student Deck was destroyed easily…"

(Yung) "Now you have no monsters to protect you now! I attack you directly with **Appliroid Champion Wrestler**! [ **Golden Fang**!]"

Yung's monster jumps up and engulfs itself in flames before charging at the opponent in the form of a lion-shaped aurora. Ezio snaps out of depression as he saw the incoming attack and flustrated activate his other Set Card.

(Ezio) "You won't get me that easily! At this moment I activate my Trap Card ' **Unfinished** **Antique Gear** '! With this effect, I can Special Summon **Antique Gear Golem** in DEF Mode ignoring the Summoning requirements! But the ATK and DEF of a monster summoned this way will be cut in half."

Ezio summons a large mechanical robot with a gladiator helmet and made of old machine parts on the field.

[ **Antique Gear Golem/EARTH/Machine/LVL 8/ATK 3000/DEF 3000** ]

[ **Antique Gear Golem;** (3000 → 1500 DEF)]

(Yung) "Then I attack **Antique Gear Golem** with **Appliroid Champion Wrestler**!"

(Ezio) "No use! Monsters Special Summoned by ' **Unfinished** **Antique Gear** ' cannot be destroyed in battle this turn!"

Yung continues his attack with his monster, but **Antique Gear Golem** still stand on the field due to the effect of Ezio's Trap Card as it remain unfazed from the impacted.

(Yung) "I end my turn…"

Yung: ( **LP: 1500** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 3700** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

As Yung ended his turn, however, Ezio is still not satisfied despite the Life point advantage as he is being constantly thwarted by Yung's tactics each time he overwhelms him.

(Ezio) "You really pushing my limits, boy…! Very well, it is time that I show you the strongest card of this deck! My turn! DRAW!"

Ezio speaks out in an extremely anger voice towards his opponent as he draw his card and making his counterattack.

(Ezio) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Antique Gear** **Double Imitate** ' from my hand! This allows me to Special Summon 2 ' **Antique Gear** ' monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! I bring back **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon** and **Antique Gear** **Devil**!"

Ezio summons back his two monsters that he use to corner Yung as they appeared on the field. **Antique Gear** **Devil** is placed on the Main Monster Zone.

[ **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon/EARTH/Machine/LVL 9/ATK 3000/DEF 3000** ]

[ **Antique Gear Devil/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/LVL 8/ATK 1000/DEF 1800** ]

(Ezio) "Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Advance Draw** '! I tribute my Level 8 **Antique Gear Devil** and draw two cards!"

(Yung) "This guy… What is he up to now…"

Yung mutters as he saw Ezio's Fusion monster vanishes to allow him to draw cards.

(Ezio) "These cards are definitely put you in place! I Normal Summon **Antique Gear Hound Dog**!"

A small mechanical dog with blue-skin appears on the field.

[ **Antique Gear Hound Dog/EARTH/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

(Ezio) "Then I activate its effect! Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster, **Antique Gear Hound Dog** can deal 600 damage to its owner! [ **Hound Flame**!]"

A small gun appears in its mouth as it spew flames towards Yung who receive damage from its effect.

Yung: (LP: 1500 - 600 = 900)

(Yung) "Kuh! An effect damage…!"

(Ezio) "That is little compared to what I about to do next! I activate **Antique Gear Hound Dog** 's other effect! When there is another ' **Antique Gear** ' monster on my field, I can Fusion Summon without a ' **Fusion** ' Card!"

(Yung) "What?! A Fusion Summon without a ' **Fusion** ' Card?!"

(Ezio) "That's right! Prepare to face the strongest monster of this deck! I fuse **Antique Gear Hound Dog** , **Antique Gear Golem** , and **Antique Gear Reactor Dragon**!"

Three of his " **Antique Gear** " monsters were swirled into the vortex of light as Ezio begins to chant.

(Ezio) "Ancient Giant! Mechanical hound who carry on the ancient spirits! Dragon shining in the depths! Become one now and demonstrate your tremendous power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 10**! **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem**!"

Ezio clasped his hands together as he summoning a mechanical robot that is several times bigger than his other monsters as it shake the ruin's ground after emerging from the vortex. The upper part is **Antique Gear Golem** while the lower part resembles a horse which makes it look like a centaur. Its left arm is made of different material and shaped like a claw as it is placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem/EARTH/Machine/Fusion/LVL 10/ATK 4400/DEF 3400** ]

(Yung) "4400 ATK?!"

(Ezio) "You should feel honor of meeting its presence because I'm ending this duel with this card! Battle! I attack **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** with **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem**! When this card attacks, until the Damage Step ends, my opponent cannot activate Spell or Trap Cards. It's over!"

Ezio makes his attack as his monster raises its left arm and about to hit towards Yung's dragon when the latter make his move.

(Yung) "But monster's effect can be activated! When the opponent's monster attacks, I send **Appliroid Jamming Speaker** to the Graveyard and halve my Life points to negate your attack and end the Battle Phase!"

(Ezio) "What?!"

Yung: (LP: 900 / 2 = 450)

Yung discard his card as a small robot with a blue loudspeaker on top of its head and with cables on the sides of its head acting as arms appears before making a loud noise in the area. Its effect stops **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem** 's attack as its left arm slows down before making a complete stop and the little " **Appliroid** " monster disappear after finishing its job.

[ **Appliroid Jamming Speaker/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 100** ]

(Ezio) "Tch! You're persistent! I set 1 card face-down and end my turn!"

Yung: ( **LP: 450** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Ezio: ( **LP: 3700** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Yung is relief that he managed to avoid that attack when a message appears on his Duel Disk. He reads it and then became shocked of the contents from it.

(Yung) "No way! Axel is defeated and was sent back to headquarters!? How could this happen?!"

(Ezio) "What's wrong? Are you feeling the pressure coming from this card? Cause I don't blame you for it. It is the strongest card of this deck of mine. I don't want you to surrender now because I want to squash you with my ace monster!"

(Yung) "The longer that I stay here, Gwen will be in more trouble so I better finish this duel now! My turn! Draw!"

Yung is surprised that his friend was sent back to the Link Dimension and Ezio who saw his expression misunderstood and boast about his Fusion monster. However, Yung ignores his ranting as he begins his turn.

(Yung) "Okay, time to end this! I activate **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect! I tribute **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** that's linked to this card and target Level 10 **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem** , it loses ATK equal to **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** 's ATK!"

(Ezio) "What?! ATK reducing effect?!"

(Yung) "Go! [ **Distortion History**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's orbs on the shoulder plates glows as **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm. Then it hurls the energy at **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem** in a crescent form and reducing its ATK in the process.

[ **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem;** (4400 → 1800 ATK)]

(Yung) "Now your monster isn't powerful anymore! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Antique Gear** **Reactor Dragon**!"

The dragon's orbs, stripes and markings have turn red as it prepares to attack. However, Ezio still have a trick up his sleeve as he activate his Trap Card.

(Ezio) "I won't let you! I activate the Trap Card ' **The Forceful Checkpoint** '! I look at your hand and if there is a Monster Card, I negate your attack and make you discard that one! Now show me that card!"

(Yung) "Che!"

Yung reveals his remaining card and it appears to be **Appliroid Fashion Dresser** which is a Monster Card. Ezio gleefully laughing at this as he negate his opponent's monster attack.

(Ezio) "Ha Ha Ha! Luck is truly on my side! I negate your dragon's attack and discard your remaining card!"

Yung's dragon seem to stop attacking as Yung discard his last card on his hand. Ezio begin arrogantly shouting out his surefire victory.

(Ezio) "Now you have no way to attack, no Spell or Trap cards to defend, no cards in your hand and you only have one monster on the field! So end your turn and I will finish this duel quickly!"

 _If I draw '_ _ **Limiter Removal**_ _,' then victory will surely be mine!_ Ezio thought of that as he is very confident of his good luck. However, his train of thought was interrupted by Yung's word.

(Yung) "Sorry, but your good luck ends here. I'm still not finished my attack!"

(Ezio) "Eh?"

Ezio lets out a stupefied voice as Yung reveal his last move.

(Yung) "I activate ' **Parallel Port Armor** 's effect from my Graveyard! I can activate it by banishing this card and two Link monsters from my Graveyard! My Link monster can attack twice this turn!"

(Ezio) "What?! Impossible?!"

(Yung) "I banished ' **Parallel Port Armor** ', **Globe Searcher** and **Champion Wrestler** to let **Epoch Idea** attack once more! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

Ezio is completely dumbfounded as **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** have gather the red aura into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere and throws it at **Antique Gear Ultimate Golem**. It completely destroys Ezio's ace monster as it exploded into many pieces.

Ezio: (LP: 3700 - 700= 3000)

(Ezio) "Impossible… I lost…?!"

(Yung) "And due to **Epoch Idea** 's other effect, you'll take 4400 damage from your monster's ATK! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** lets out a roar when its wings forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at the dumbfounded Ezio. It hit the latter which blasted him backwards while losing all of his Life points, ending the duel with Yung as the victor.

(Ezio) "AAAaaahhh!"

Ezio: (LP: 3000 - 4400= 0)

 **Yung: WIN**

As his dragon vanishes after the duel, Yung runs up to Ezio who is barely conscious as he start questioning the Fusion duelist.

(Yung) "You there! Where do you take Gwen?! Answer me!"

(Ezio) "Ha… Isn't it obvious… She is at Academia in the Fusion Dimension… under the orders from the Professor…"

(Yung) "Academia! I knew it! Why do you take her for?!"

(Ezio) "Heh… Who knows… but the Professor's order are absolute… He increased the number of our forces to this dimension... due to the unexpected situation where there is another girl with the same face as the one we took earlier… It is very unexpected because the Professor believe that there are only four targets we need to require for our goal… If you still want to save her... then I pray that you will fail on your rescue!"

(Yung) "Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

Yung is confused about Ezio's words as the latter's Duel Disk flashed a blue light which him disappear.

(Yung) "Damn it! He have a forced teleportation function which activates upon losing. Without Axel helping me, how I can find a way to help Gwen?"

Yung is flustrated of this situation when he heard a explosion from one of the temples far from where he is.

(Yung) "Could it be that there are other duelist here? Maybe they must be Academia's soldiers! I better check this out!"

Yung head off to where the noise comes from and after a few minutes, he hides behind the pillars where he can see what is happening. He saw a tall man lying on the ground with a girl standing next to him and a boy coming out from the temple door.

The tall man has straight blueish-black hair that falls to his chin, and light green bangs in the shape of a wing partially tucked under some strands on the left. He has yellow-green eyes, a red scarf. He wears a blue trenchcoat that is tattered at the ends; the coat is belted shut, and is adorned with belted cuffs. He also sports grey pants and brown shoes. That man is Shun Kurosaki, one of the participant of the Battle Royal and is currently badly injured.

The girl resembles Gwen which surprises Yung which makes him thought that was Yuzu, but he realized something different about her. This girl has indigo hair with two light blue bangs that fall to either side of her face and tied into a ponytail with a large yellow ribbon, and green eyes. She is wearing the clothes similar to Yuzu's as she has a determined look on her face.

The short, young boy in the temple door has light cyan hair that is tied up and spiked out and wears a blue jacket with a yellow and orange trim over a black t-shirt. He also wears a pair of light gray cargo shorts over long white socks and brown shoes.

(Yung) "Is that girl might be Yuzu? But something different about her and that boy to the temple door… Isn't he Sora Shiunin from Yuya's school?"

Yung quietly mutters as he saw the girl activate her Duel Disk and it is the same model as the Academia's soldiers which surprised him and also Sora.

(Sora) "Huh? That Duel Disk is… Wait, are you Serena?!"

(Serena) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Lunar Eclipse** '! The field is enveloped in darkness!"

(Sora) "Wait! Serena!"

The girl called Serena use a Spell Card to shrouding herself and Shun in dark fog in order for them to escape. Sora yells out for her as he enters the fog, chasing after them while Yung watches the whole scene.

(Yung) "Looks like this is my chance. If I follow them, I might able to go to their base and rescue Gwen! Uh oh! They are about to leave so I better follow!"

(Plasmius) [Yung. Are you there? Answer me.]

Yung is about to follow Serena, Shun and Sora when his boss's voice speaks out from his Duel Disk and startled the Link duelist. He realized that his boss is communicating with him through his disk and then tries to explain the situation to him.

(Yung) "Sir! This is Yung! We have a problem! Gwen has been captured by duelists from the Fusion Dimension! We need to rescue her immediately!"

(Plasmius) [I already heard the situation from Alex, but I'm afraid that's not possible right now. The higher-ups have already heard your other actions of revealing your Link Summon to other people in this dimension and they aren't happy about it. Beside, you have already completed your mission so head back.]

(Yung) "What?! But sir! What about Gwen?! Don't tell me that you are abandoning her now?!"

(Plasmius) [I never said that. I'm just telling you to pull back from your mission. Also, the higher-ups are suspending you and Axel from doing unnecessary activates related to the other dimensions until further notice.]

(Yung) "But-!"

(Plasmius) [I said pull back. That's all. If you continue disobeying orders, then I activate the forced teleportation function in your Duel Disk by force. Operator, activate the program.]

(Operator #1) [Yes sir!]

[TELEPORTATION HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. COUNTDOWN STARTS AROUND 60 SECONDS… 59… 58…]

Yung is speechless by this as he saw the countdown on his Duel Disk while it start to flash a blue light. Then he tries to reason his superior about this.

(Yung) "Sir! Please reconsider! If the Academia gotten hold of Gwen, they might try to get information from her through various of methods. It is already pointless to not get involved now!"

(Plasmius) [I'm sorry Yung, but I have orders and you know that I can't disobey orders. We will discuss this when you are back in headquarters.]

(Yung) "Sir! Sir!"

[COUNTDOWN AROUND 45 SECONDS… 44… 43…]

Yung frantically tries to change his boss's mind, but deep down he knew that Plasmius never disobey orders, even with the ones he disagrees. Also, he knew that the higher-ups from SOL Technologies won't decided to rescue Gwen immediately. Even they are their superiors, they aren't the kind of people who willing to hear a request from a hacker like him.

[COUNTDOWN AROUND 30 SECONDS… 29… 28…]

(Yung) "...Shit! I have no choice!"

When he saw that he only have 30 seconds left and his disk glows even brighter, Yung makes a risky gamble and tries to disable the teleportation function by himself. As he hacking into his disk, the clock continues to countdown as the lights get brighter each seconds.

[COUNTDOWN AROUND 10 SECONDS… 9… 8…]

(Yung) "I'm almost there! Need a decode this…!"

[COUNTDOWN AROUND 5 SECONDS… 4… 3…]

(Yung) "Grr…! Yosh! That's it!"

[COUNTDOWN AROUND 2 SEC- TELEPORTATION IS NOW DEACTIVATED]

Yung successfully deactivated the forced teleportation function in his Duel Disk as the countdown stop at 2 and the blue light vanishes. Yung felt relief about this, but he knew that he is disobey orders and there will be punishment on his way home. Also by deactivating the function, he can't move to other dimensions with his disk now so he needs to borrow the technology from the Academia's soldiers in order to get to their dimension to save Gwen.

(Yung) "I'm sorry sir, but this is one order that I can't follow… Looks like the group from earlier are heading to the Volcano Area. I better catch up with them quickly. Hang on, Gwen!"

Yung make his resolve as he left the Ancient Ruins Area to follow Serena, Shun and Sora in the Volcano Area.

* * *

(Reiji) "Looks like their duels are over. It seem the situation is turning complicated."

(Nakajima) "I agree, sir."

At the Leo Corp's Summoning Detection Room, Reiji is having a conversation with Nakajima about the duels in the different areas of the Battle Royal. First they talk about the duel in the Volcano Area between Yuda and Yugo against the Obelisk Force.

(Reiji) "They easily defeated the Obelisk Force with no difficulty. The Synchro and Ritual Dimensions have very talented duelists."

(Nakajima) "Yes, even though I'm reluctant to admit it, but they are definitely better than our Senior duelists."

Next, they talk about the duel in the Jungle Area where Yuya and Gongenzaka against Guts, which eventually Axel joins in as well.

(Nakajima) "Looks like Yuya Sakaki has managed to defeat the other Ritual and Link duelists, although I'm surprised that Pendulum Summon has been rendered limited due to the Master Rule change."

(Reiji) "Yes, also the fact that it limits to the other summoning methods as well. However, it might be useful for our battles against the Fusion Dimension's duelists."

Lastly, they talk about the last duel happening at the Ancient Ruins Area where Yung has defeated Ezio.

(Reiji) "That Link duelist has defeated one of the Academia's strong members. But I'm curious of what roles does the Ritual and Link Dimension stand in this war."

 _If they are coming for an invasion, they should bring more forces of theirs. What purpose for these people came here for?_ Reiji thinking about this situation before giving orders to his employees.

(Reiji) "Find those duelists! They may be useful to us in our battle against Academia!"

(Employees) """ **Yes Sir!** """

* * *

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks you three directly! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

In the Iceberg Area, Yuda encounters three more Obelisk Force members and challenge them in a duel. After a few turns, Yuda finishes the duel as his dragon fires an intense heat laser at their opponents, losing all of their Life points.

(Obelisk Force) """ **AAaaahhh!** """

Three of them were blasted backward before hitting on the ground and lying there unconscious before vanishing into blue light. Yuda who saw the same process frowns at this when a message appears on his Duel Disk.

(Yuda) "Impossible! Guts is defeated and was sent back to our dimension!?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _It seem so, Master. This dimension has more powerful duelists than we thought._

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant**!"

Yuda was surprised at the contents of the message as his card, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , spoke out to him. Then Yuda start question his dragon about something earlier.

(Yuda) "Hey **Ancient Tyrant** , what was that burning sensation from earlier? It happen twice when Yugo summon his dragon."

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _The answer to that question… I'm afraid that I do not know._

(Yuda) "Huh? Even you didn't know about this?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _This is the first time I felt this way when_ _ **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon**_ _appears. I do not know that dragon before and he do not know me as well. However, I felt a similar presence in him that makes me feel kinship with him. It was foreign but familiar at the same time._

(Yuda) "What does it mean?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _I'm still not sure… However, I also felt a mysterious and dark presence coming from_ _ **Clear Wing**_ _and it was pouring into me little by little, which transmitted to you as well._

(Yuda) "What? A mysterious and dark presence? I don't like the sound of that…"

Yuda mutters as he thinks about the words from his dragon. After a while, he shook his head to get it off from his mind.

(Yuda) "Forget it. What happened back there doesn't relate to this mission. I need to find more of these Academia soldiers in order to gain information about Hikari's whereabouts."

Yuda decided to drop this subject as he look at the direction where he left from the Volcano Area.

(Yuda) "I remember that I departed from Guts in the Jungle Area so the duelists who defeated him might be there or properly in the Volcano Area now. Maybe they are Academia duelists so I better check it out. Don't worry Guts, I'll take the mission from here."

Yuda saids that as he went back to the Volcano Area, not knowing about what encounters he will met there.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Saurian Deinoclaw/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each this turn. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Deinoclaw** " once per turn.

 **Voodoo Curse** ; Action Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Target 1 player; your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle.

 **Appdraw** ; Normal Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Banish 3 " **Appliroid** " monsters from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

 **Appliroid Gourmet Eater/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; If this card is send from hand or Deck to the Graveyard by card effect: Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Gourmet Eater** " once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand.

 **Appliroid Champion Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2600/** ←↓→

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " other monster you control and if you do, destroy 1 face-up card on the field. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 " **Appliroid** " card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** " once per turn.

 **App Reboot** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can banish this card and 1 " **Appliroid** " Link Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " Link Monster from your Extra Deck whose Link Rating is equal of the banished monster.

 **Appliroid Craft Worker/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↓

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; The first time each monster this card points to would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; You can Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your Graveyard.

 **Appliroid Jamming Speaker/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 100**

 **Effect** ; When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Pay half your LP and send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Jamming Speaker** " once per Duel.


	8. Lancer Selection

**Author's note** : Surprise! Here is another chapter of **Yu-Gi -Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future!** I have the excitemnet of doing this thing so I use a lot of free time to complete this! I will properly get back to Digimon so be sure to look out for my stories! Sorry for no detail duel. By the way, I looked at several fanfictions of yugioh and they have this warning in thier chapters so I'll do it, too.

* **I don't own** **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V show! I own the OC characters and cards!**

Thank you for reading! And Please replied!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Lancer Selection**

After heading back to the Volcano Area, Yuda keeping searching around to find more duelists until he came across where he find three more Obelisk Force members dueling against other people who appears to be participants of this tournament. Yuda hides behind a rock and look at the five participants who appear to be Serena, Gongenzaka and Shun Kurosaki along with two other duelists.

One of them is a ninja with blue eyes and hair, which is held in a high ponytail. His scarf, which wraps around his face like a mask, and the details on his outfit, are blue as well. He dons a black outfit, shoulder protectors and a headband with moon symbols, and carries a katana on his back. His right arm is covered by a sleeve and wields a Duel Disk in his left arm. He is Tsukikage, a Ninjutsu Duelist from the Fūma Duel School and a participant in the "Junior Youth" class of the Maiami Championship.

The other is a boy with short light brown and blonde hair, styled in layers, and grayish blue eyes. He also wears a school uniform that look the same to the ones from Yuda's opponents who duel him and Guts on the first day they have arrived in this dimension. His name is Shingo Sawatari, the son of a high-ranking official in Maiami City and a student of Leo Duel School.

(Yuda) "Looks like they are having a hard time right now, but that girl who resemble Hikari… Could she be that Yuzu person? No… I have a feeling that she is a different person… I wonder I should help them out…"

Yuda is wondering about his choice to help them or not when Kurosaki makes his move.

(Kurosaki) "I, using my **Scale 1 Devil Heel** and my **Scale 8 Funky Comedian** , set the Pendulum Scale!"

Kurosaki places the Pendulum Monsters onto his Duel Disk as both monsters, a comedic purple fiend where its mouth on his stomach with a white mask at the right column and another in yellow who has four arms and is very obtuse at the left column, rise up in pillars of light. Yuda is confused of this action as this is the first time that he saw Pendulum Summon.

(Yuda) "What in the world is that?"

(Kurosaki) "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 2 to 7! **Pendulum Summon**! Flock to me! **Raid Raptors- Wild Vulture**!"

A portal appears overhead and three rays of light burst through from it. What appear from the portal are three completely different monsters than the ones in the Pendulum Zones as they are mechanized-looking vultures with green and orange coloring. Yuda is surprised at this when he saw three high-leveled monsters summoned at the same time.

(Yuda) "What the?! He summoned them at the same time! What kind of summoning method is this?"

Yuda mutters before he surprised again at Kurosaki next move.

(Kurosaki) "I Overlay my three Level 6 **Wild Vultures**!"

(Yuda) "He's doing an Xyz Summon, too!?"

Yuda is baffled as he saw three birds turn into purple streams of light that went into the galaxy-like black portal on the ground.

(Kurosaki) "Prideful falcon, spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes! Advance through the path of revolution! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 6**! **Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon**!"

Kurosaki summon a more simplified and streamlined mechanized-looking falcon with no legs and have pipes on its wings. Three purple orbs orbiting around the falcon as it makes its appearance on the field.

(Kurosaki) "I activate **Revolution Falcon** 's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit, it can attack all of my opponent's monsters once each!"

(OF Green) "Even if you can attack them all, our combo will send you packing!"

(Kurosaki) "When this card battles s Special Summoned monster, that monster's ATK and DEF become zero!"

A rotating orb was absorbed into the falcon as it blasts flames from the exhaust pipes on its wings, reducing the stats of the Obelisk Force's monsters to zero.

(Kurosaki) "Battle! **Revolution Falcon**! Carry on the will of the broken and eradicate all of our enemies! [ **Revolutionary Air Raid**!]"

Kurosaki declares an attack as his falcon spirals into the air, opening its bay doors and dropping its bomb payload, destroying the Obelisk Force's monsters and blasting them backwards screaming as their LP falls to zero.

(Obelisk Force) """ **AAaaahhh!** """

(Sawatari) "Yahoo! How do you like that! Oh yes!"

After seeing that they defeated their opponents, Sawatari begins cheering at their victory while Gongenzaka nods at Kurosaki for finishing the job. While this is going on, Yuda who saw the whole event is thinking about the Pendulum Summon that Kurosaki performed earlier.

(Yuda) _What was that summoning method from earlier…? I think he calls it Pendulum Summon and it is a powerful one for bringing high-leveled monsters at the same time while using them for materials for other summoning methods._

Yuda is thinking about the advantages of Pendulum when he saw a teenage male with bright curly red hair who is Dennis Macfield coming in their way while carrying an unconscious young girl with long curly red hair with a purple ribbon tied on top of her head and wears a purple flowing dress on his back as the group start wondering into a cave with Yuda follows them.

(Yuda) _I wonder what they are going? Better to check it out._

* * *

A few minutes earlier, Yung has also arrived at the Volcano Area and searching around for the group that went to this area until he lost them.

(Yung) "Where are those three have gone to? They couldn't have gone far… Hmm? Looks like there is another duel happening here."

Yung who have noticed the duel hides behind a rock and look at the duelists which surprised him. The first duelist is the one that he is tracking, Sora Shiunin, and the other is Yuya Sakaki, the one who Yung and his friend went to in this tournament to find him in the first place.

(Yung) "That person over is Yuya Sakaki! And he is dueling against his own classmate? I wonder there is a disagreement between them…"

Yung mutters as he saw both of them have monsters in the field. Yuya has two dragons in the field, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , while Sora controls three monsters that look like demonic stuffed animals. Both of them are tigers, one in green and the other in blue, and the third is a bear. Three of them have red eyes in their mouths and have swords coming out in various part of their bodies. Yuya also have two monsters in the Pendulum Zones, one is a female magician with pink robes and a mechanical eyepatch covering her right eye while the other is a male magician with long blue wild hair in a white robe and a Chinese-design shield with blades at each end, as they were surrounded in the pillars of light. Yuya start making his move as he activates his monster's Pendulum effects.

(Yuya) "I activate **Antithesis Magician** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target 1 Xyz monster to have it gain a Level equal to its Rank! I grant the Rank 4 **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** a Level of 4!"

(Sora) "Giving an Xyz monster a Level?!"

Sora is surprised at this while Yung is also surprised as they saw **Antithesis Magician** collects energy on the points of the design on its shield and then the energy becomes a star in a circle, which unleashes three pulses of light that combine and infuse **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** as it gains a Level.

(Yuya) "Then I activate **Synthesis Magician** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can target a monster to make it the same level as the other monster! I make **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 's Level to 7, the same as **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya declares as **Synthesis Magician** fires an arrow at the space between **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** and **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , covering them in red and purple energy respectively and making **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** 's Level to 7.

(Sora) "Now he has 2 Level 7 monsters…"

(Yung) "What on earth is he up to now…?"

Both Sora and Yung mutters as Yuya make his next move.

(Yuya) "I'll bring back Sora's smile with dueling! I Overlay my Level 7 **Odd-Eyes** and **Dark Rebellion**!"

(Yung) "He is doing an Xyz Summon using an Xyz monster as material?!"

Yung is in disbelief as he saw both of Yuya's dragons turn into purple streams of light that went into the galaxy-like black portal on the ground.

(Yuya) "Dragon of dual-colored eyes! Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scale of wrath! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 7**! Dragon with eyes of rage! **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**!"

Yuya summons a large black dragon with eyes similar to **Odd-Eyes** , has closed metallic sword-like wings, two silver metallic tusks underneath its jaw, golden eyes on its chest and sword-like mandibles on its arms. Two purple orbs orbiting around the dragon as it blew off shockwaves when it appear on the field after emerging from the portal.

(Yuya) "When **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** is Summoned using **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** as material, it can destroy all of my opponent's Level 7 and lower monsters and deal damage equal to their ATK!"

(Sora) "I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Fusion Front Base** '! As long as I control a Fusion monster, I negate all effect damage! Since **Des-Toy Scissors Tiger** has left the field, its effect ends, and **Sabre Tiger** 's ATK decreases due to fewer ' **Des-Toy** ' monsters on the field."

Yuya uses his dragon's effect to destroy Sora's monsters while dealing him damage as it lets out a roar that destroys **Des-Toy Scissors** **Tiger** and **Des-Toy Scissors** **Bear** , but the latter wouldn't let him as he quickly activate his Set card to negate the damage as a barrier formed around him to block the effect damage. Sora also explain about his monster's effect as it losing ATK due to fewer " **Des-Toy** " monsters.

(Yung) "This duel is getting intense… I don't know how it will end. Hmm? There some people coming here."

Yung commented that when he saw a group approaching to the duel on the walkway. It was Gongenzaka, Serena, Kurosaki, Sawatari, Tsukikage, and Dennis, who is carrying the girl on his back coming this way with Yuda following them in the shadows.

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya!"

(Yuda) "So that's Yuya Sakaki… Looks like he has an interesting monster over there…"

Gongenzaka yells out to his friend while Yuda who is hiding commented on the duel as he watches. Then Sora begins to smile as he speaks.

(Sora) "This is fun! This is really fun, Yuya! An Xyz-Pendulum monster?! This is why duels with you are always so exciting!"

(Yuya) "That's right. Duel's are fun! So… So please stop fighting!"

(Yuda) "An Xyz-Pendulum monster? What is that?"

(Yung) "An Xyz-Pendulum monster! How could it be possible?!"

Sora commented about Yuya's monster and duels as the latter agrees and tells Sora to stop fighting which makes him grits his teeth and doesn't respond. Yuda and Yung are surprised about the Xyz-Pendulum monster that Yuya possesses as the latter make his move.

(Yuya) "I activate **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** 's effect! By using 1 Overlay Unit, it can attack as many times as monsters were destroyed this turn!"

A rotating orb was absorbed into the dragon as it unfolded its wings and deploys its six purple blades of light as it is ready to attack.

(Yuya) "Battle! I attack **Des-Toy** **Sabre Tiger** with **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**!"

(Sora) "Action Spell ' **Flame Chain** '! I decrease the ATK of one of my opponent's monsters by 400!"

(Yuya) "Action Spell ' **Flame Power** '! It increase the ATK of a monster by 400 for the rest of this turn!"

Yuya begins his Battle Phase as his dragon dives into the ceiling and begins ploughing through the stalactites towards Sora's monster. Sora uses an Action Card to lower the dragon's ATK only for Yuya to counter that with his own Action Card to increase his monster back to its original ATK. As **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** dives towards **Sabre Tiger** , Sora and Yuya both leap for an Action Card attached to a stalactite when suddenly-

[THE BATTLE ROYAL IS OVER!]

An alarm gives off by the announcement that said the Battle Royal is over as the card disintegrates before the two can reach it. Sora and Yuya land and slide across the ground as the rest of the Action Field disintegrating around the city which turning it back to normal. Yuda and Yung who saw this begins to panic.

(Yuda) "What the?! The whole field is going away! Damn! If it is gone, they will see me! Time to find another hiding spot."

(Yung) "Uh oh! Can't let them see me now! I need to move!'

Yuda and Yung are moving to another spot to avoid been seen as the field vanishing. Yuda managed to hide on the roof of a small building while Yung is hiding one of the alleyways as the city turns back to normal.

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya! Sora!"

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka! Yuzu!"

Gongenzaka calls out to both Yuya and Sora, and Yuya replies in kind to him, then he sees Serena, mistaking her for Yuzu. The girl on Dennis's back stirs before completely awaken and gets off from his back as she blanches towards Serena. The girl's name is Mieru Houchun, a young fortune-teller and a student at the Unno Divination School.

(Mieru) "Yuzu Hiigiri! You were making moves on another guy while seducing Darling!"

(Serena) "I am not Yuzu."

(Everyone) """ **Eh?!** """

After hearing Serena's words, everyone was surprised to hear it, even Yuya who felt disbelief at this.

(Yuya) "Then where is Yuzu!?"

(Dennis) "I looked, but all I found was this girl…"

(Yuya) "Don't tell me!"

After speaking to Dennis, Yuya made a terrified realization and turn to face Sora only for the latter activates the forced return function of his Duel Disk, returning to the Fusion Dimension.

(Yuya) "Sora!"

(Reiji) "I saw all of your duels."

The others look up where a person is standing on a higher walkway, including Yuda and Yung saw him clearly. This man has pale skin, grey hair, and purple eyes while also wears glasses, dark-blue sweater, white pants that end just above his ankles, and white shoes, along with a long red scarf wrapped around his shoulders. Before Yuda can recognize him, Yuya calls out to the person on top of him.

(Yuya) "Reiji Akaba!"

(Yuda) "Reiji Akaba?! That means he is my target! Finally, he come out in the open!"

(Yung) "Reiji Akaba?! The CEO of Leo Corporation?!"

Yung is surprised that the owner and organizer of this tournament came here as Yuda puts on his Duel Disk in order to capture Reiji. Before Yuda makes his move, the group continues their conversation.

(Sawatari) "You came at a good time! I chased out that Academia bunch just like you told me to! I guess this makes me one of the Lancers now!"

(Gongenzaka) "Lancers? What's that?"

(Sawatari) "Its about how this Battle Royal was a selection exam for them!"

(Yuya) "Exam?!"

Sawatari explain to them about how the Battle Royal was used as an exam for selecting Lancers which surprised everyone. Yuda and Yung have also listening to this which makes them confused.

(Yuda) "Lancers? Exam? What on earth is he talking about? Looks like I need to put on hold for capturing Reiji."

(Yung) "It seem that this Battle Royal is not an ordinary tournament after all. Also the CEO seem to know about other dimensions so if I follow him back to his company, I might able to use some of their teleportation technology in order to get in the Fusion Dimension."

Yuda deciding not to engage his mission in order to listen their conversation while Yung makes his plan to take advantage of the situation. As both of them make their plans, Yuya's group came up on the higher walkway where Reiji and start questioning his motive.

(Yuya) "What do you mean the Battle Royal was a selection exam for deciding Duelist Warriors!? Answer me, Reiji Akaba! Did you know those guys from the Fusion Dimension were going to show up from the start?!"

(Reiji) "Yes. I knew. That is why I changed the finals of the Junior Youth Class Championship from a tournament to a Battle Royal within the city."

Reiji said that he intended Yuya's group to fight off the Academia's invasion. Yuya is shocked, and he asks why the Junior Youth class were the ones Dueling rather than the Senior or Pro divisions. Sawatari grimly explains that the Senior class were fighting too, but they were all wiped out save one guy. Yuda remember that person who Yugo saved earlier as Reiji commented on their success of repelling the Academia's forces and that they are worthy of the title "Lancers" but…

(Yuya) "Screw that! To hell with your Lancers!"

Yuya doesn't seem happy about it as he blames Reiji for everyone that has been carded by the Academia, but Serena intervenes and said that it is her fault that Academia. She introduce herself to the group as a duelist from Academia which surprises everyone, including Yuda and Yung who are listening.

(Yuda) "She is from the Fusion Dimension? But she look so much like Hikari… Could all dimensions have their own versions of me and Hikari?"

(Yung) "I see… That is why they are here, but not only just for her… It seem that Academia want to capture the girls that looked similar to Gwen and Yuzu."

Yuda thinking about the look-alikes of him and his friend while Yung thinking about the words from Ezio as the conversation before them continues. Serena also explain to them of how Yuzu and her switch clothes in order for Serena to talk to Shun Kurosaki who is from the Xyz Dimension who got attacked by Academia earlier while Yuzu act as bait to draw attention for the Obelisk Force. Reiji understood and said that they must become even stronger in order to defeat Academia as Lancers.

(Yuya) "Shut up! Screw your pride! If you hadn't had us fight…! Yuzu… Give everyone back!"

Yuya who doesn't agree with his method yells at Reiji as he throws a punch towards him which the latter catches the younger boy's fist with ease as he speaks to him.

(Reiji) "If you calls himself a Duelist, express his anger not through his fists, but through your duels!"

Reiji said that to him as he throws Yuya backwards, and Yuya replies that he will in order to make Reiji repent for his actions.

(Yuda) "Are they about to duel? This will be interesting… I like to see how strong this Reiji Akaba is."

(Yung) "So they are about to duel… I have a feeling this will not end well…"

Yuda and Yung mutters as Reiji activates the Action Field in order for them to duel and the city transformed again into futuristic city with a giant tower at its center.

(Yuda) "This city… it looks like the one from the reports of the Xyz Dimension expedition team. Also that man over there, Kurosaki is it? So he is from the Xyz Dimension… That explains his dueling skills."

(Yung) "Isn't this Heartland? The one that got attacked from the Fusion Dimension's forces?"

Yuda and Yung recognise this place from their reports as they move somewhere far from the group but still able to hear and see what is happening as Reiji explain this field to them.

(Reiji) "Kurosaki. Accept Yuzu Hiiragi's wish and tell us. Just what happen in Heartland."

Reiji tells Kurosaki to explain the events happening in his home which the latter closes his eyes and tightens his mouth, refusing to answer due to how painful the experience is. Then Reiji explain the events instead and said that Fusion Dimension's Academia attacked the Xyz Dimension and carded the residents over there. Yuya became more enraged of this and tells Reiji to stop talking as they proceed to duel.

 **DUEL!**

(Yuya) "I, using my **Scale 4 Entermate Trump Witch** and my **Scale 8 Synthesis Magician** , set the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya make his turn first as he places his Pendulum Monsters onto his Duel Disk as both monsters, a funny-looking witch dress in a trump cards patterns at the right column and a female magician with pink robes from his earlier duel at the left column, rise up in pillars of light.

(Yuya) "With this, I'm able to simultaneously Summon monsters from Levels 5 to 7! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, my monsters! **Stargazer Magician** and **Entermate Mammoth Splash**!"

Yuya chants as a portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through from it. One is a magician dressed in white robe with blonde hair and the other is a pink mammoth with a hat and bow tie. Yuda and Yung have seen this summoning method before as Yuya ends his turn.

(Yuda) "This guy also use that weird summoning method? I think this duel will be an interesting one…"

(Yung) "So that is Pendulum Summon… This is my first time seeing it in real life."

Then Reiji make his turn by doing something that completely surprised Yuda and Yung after drawing his card. The first one is this.

(Reiji) "My turn. Draw! With the effect of **D/D Swirl Slime** in my hand, I am able to fuse it with **D/D Berfomet**."

(Yuda) "He can do Fusion Summon, huh? Looks like he is going all out."

Reiji doing a Fusion Summon as a deformed green slime and a grotesque demon with only two arms on the right side and wings appears on the field before swirling into the vortex of light.

(Reiji) "Arcane swirl that takes on all forms, engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king! **Fusion Summon**! Be born! **D/D/D Flame King Temujin**!"

Reiji Fusion summon a brown armored demon with a fiery aura around it and it wields a red sword and shield as it emerged from the vortex and appears on the field.

(Yung) "A Fusion Summon on the first turn… I feel that's not all he can do..."

(Reiji) "Additionally, I summon the Tuner monster **D/D Night Howling** from my hand! When this card is successfully summoned, I am able to Special Summon 1 ' **D/D** ' monster from my Graveyard makes its ATK 0! Be reborn, **D/D Berfomet**!"

(Yuda) "What?! A Tuner monster?! Don't tell me!"

Yuda is shocked by this as Reiji summons what appears to be a mouth of a hellhound as it screeches and purple energy forms in its maw and releases **D/D Berfomet** due to its effect. Yung is also surprised by this as Reiji makes his next move.

(Yung) "A Tuner monster… Is he going to Synchro Summon?!"

(Reiji) "I Tune my Level 4 **D/D Berfomet** with my Level 3 **Night Howling**!"

Reiji confirms their suspicions as **Night Howling** turns into 3 green rings which his **Berfomet** went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Reiji) "Roar that slices the darkness, gain the speed of a whirlwind and become a new king's cry! **Synchro Summon**! Be born! **LVL 7**! **D/D/D Gust King Alexander**!"

Reiji Synchro summons a grey armored demon surrounded by wind and it wields a grey sword as it emerged the light and next to **D/D/D Flame King Temujin**.

(Yuda) "A Fusion and Synchro summon… He's able to do both summoning methods at the same turn!"

(Reiji) " **D/D/D Flame King Temujin** 's effect activates! When another ' **D/D** ' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a ' **D/D** ' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn! **D/D Swirl Slime**!"

Reiji activate his Fusion monster's effect as it raises its sword and its flames intensify which **D/D Swirl Slime** appears on the field.

(Reiji) "Additionally, I activate **D/D/D Gust King Alexander** 's effect! When another ' **D/D** ' monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower ' **D/D** ' monster from my Graveyard! Be reborn again! **D/D Berfomet**!"

Reiji activate his Synchro monster's effect as the winds surrounding it intensify and slammed its sword into the ground which **D/D Berfomet** appears on the field once more.

(Reiji) "I double **D/D Swirl Slime** 's Level with **D/D Berfomet** 's effect!"

(Yung) "Two Level 4 monsters… It can't be!"

(Reiji) "I Overlay my Level 4 **D/D Berfomet** and **Swirl Slime**!"

Yung has realized what Reiji is going to do as two of his monsters turn into purple streams of light that went into the galaxy-like black portal on the sky.

(Reiji) "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the universe! **Xyz Summon**! Be born! **Rank 4**! **D/D/D Wave King Caesar**!"

Reiji Xyz summons a black armored demon surrounded in a blue aura and wields a large sword as it emerged from the portal and stand next to Reiji's other Extra Deck monsters with two blue orbs rotating around it. Each of them had an imposing presence which everyone was awed by Reiji's mastery of three summoning methods, even Yuda and Yung were surprised by this.

(Yuda) "Fusion, Synchro and Xyz Summon…! I can't believe he managed to summoned them in one turn!"

(Yung) "Unbelieveable… He can do three summoning methods with ease! No, wait! It is possible that he can do Pendulum Summon as well…!"

Yung's suspicions were corrected by Yuya as he heard him speaks about it towards his group due to his last duel with Reiji. Then Reiji proceed his turn as he destroyed two of Yuya's monster and give him a direct attack from his last one. His attack devastated the Action Field as flames and cracks spread throughout the virtual city before ending his turn.

Then Yuya begins to fight back as he Pendulum Summoned back his destroyed monsters along with his ace, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , as three of them appear on the field. When Yuya's dragon appears, Yuda receive the burning sensation again for a second before disappearing.

(Yuda) _Ack! This heat again…! This time from Yuya's dragon?!_

Yuya continues as he activates a string of effects to summoned evolved versions of his dragon.

(Yuya) "I activate **Mammoth Splash** 's effect! When this card is used as Fusion Material, I can Fusion Summon without a ' **Fusion** ' Card! But **Mammoth Splash** is banished! The monster I will fuse **Mammoth Splash** with is **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya use his monster's effect to Fusion Summon as it inflates and then pops the balloon over the tip of its trunk, releasing several bubbles before swirling into the vortex of light along with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

(Yuya) "Dual-eyed dragon, become one with the blizzard behemoth and give birth to a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Ferocious dragon with luminous feral eyes! **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya Fusion summons a dragon with some features like a beast, had two long horns pointing backwards on each side of its head and a much smaller horn on its nose. Along with a sharp tail and two different spikes pointing on either side of its back as it appear on the field.

(Yuya) "I activate **Stargazer Magician** 's effect! When a Pendulum monster leaves the field, I can Special Summon it! Return, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya use his magician's effect to bring back **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** from his Extra Deck as he make his next Fusion Summon.

(Yuya) "Then, I activate **Entermate Trump Witch** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, during the Battle Phase, I can use monsters on my Field as materials to perform a Fusion Summon! The monsters I choose to fuse are **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** and **Stargazer Magician**!"

 **Entermate Trump Witch** in the Pendulum Zone blasts suits symbols from her staff at the two monsters on the field as they glow and lift into the air before swirling into the vortex of light.

(Yuya) "Wielder of mysterious powers, become a bright light in the eye of the dragon! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Arcane dragon-wielder of ancient magic! **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya summons another dragon that look like his ace monster, but it had an eyepatch covered on its left eye, a giant yellow ring on its back and a smaller one on its head as it appears on the field with **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**.

(Yuda) "This guy can do Fusion Summon as well… and two of them in one turn."

(Yung) "He summoned that dragon from the footage along with the one I never saw before… This duel is getting intense!"

Yuda and Yung are both impressive of what is happening in the duel as Yuya begin his attack. He had **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** attack all three of Reiji's monsters as it fires three blue laser at them before destroying them and let his other dragon attack Reiji directly as it launches its bestial plume of flames at him and causing smoke around the area. Everyone believe that Yuya won until Reiji came out unharmed due to the Trap Card he set up earlier.

Then Reiji explain to Yuya that Lancers need to be strong in real combat which Yuya replied that he doesn't want to be part of the Lancers. Reiji question him about not wanting to save Yuzu which everyone taken by surprised by this as Serena ask him that he saw what happened to Yuzu. Her replied causes Yuda and Yung shocked as well.

(Yuda) "What?! He saw what has happened!? Then that means he knew my presence earlier?"

(Yung) "Now I think about it… I never turned on the jamming function due to how I'm upset about Gwen's capture so he might know that I'm here as well…!"

Both of them realized their situation as Reiji begins his turn.

(Reiji) "My turn, draw! I set the **Scale 1 D/D Savant Galilei** and **Scale 10 D/D Savant Kepler** set the Pendulum Scale! I can summon Level 2 to 9 monsters at once! Grand power which shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear and come forth! The supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of gods! **D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok**!"

Reiji uses his own Pendulum Cards on his Duel Disk as both of his monsters, a mechanical monster with multiple switches operating a massive telescoping lens and another with several orbs racing along on tracks, rises up in the pillars of light. Then he Pendulum summon a horned demon that sitting on its throne with a cape that acted and extended like his limbs.

Reiji uses his monster's effect to bring back **D/D/D Wave King Caesar** and then Normal Summon **D/D Necro Slime** , a demon skull with a pink slime oozing out of it, which he uses **Abyss Ragnarok** 's other effect to to tribute this monster to banish **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**. His monster ensnares **Necro Slime** in its straps and squeezes it into a blue husk before tossing it to **Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** which makes it vanished.

(Reiji) "I activate **D/D Necro Slime** 's effect in my Graveyard! I banish this card to Fusion Summon a ' **D/D/D** ' monster. I fuse **Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok** and **D/D/D Wave King Caesar**!"

(Yuda) "He's doing another Fusion Summon!?"

(Yung) "With his Pendulum and Xyz monsters!?"

Both of them were shocked at this as two of Reiji's ' **D/D/D** ' monsters swirled into the vortex of light.

(Reiji) "Crush the twilight of the gods, and open the way to a new world with the force of your surging wave! **Fusion Summon**! Come before me, autocratic god of limits! **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok**!"

Reiji summons what appears to be a combination between his two monsters as it appears on the field after emerging from the vortex. Then he attacked with his monster towards **Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** as it blasts a surge of blue-energy at the dragon, destroying it and leave Yuya's field empty again. Then Reiji provokes Yuya about not giving all that he got and not wanting to save the people that have been carded due to knowing Yuzu is safe.

(Yuda) "Reiji Akaba… He is better than I thought… It makes me wonder that if I'll be able to beat him in duel…"

It seem have work as Yuya became angry before calming himself and begins his turn. Yuya Pendulum summon back two of his monsters from before and Normal Summon **Entermate Pendulum Magician** , a magician dress in a red coat while holding a pendulum, as he use **Synthesis Magician** 's Pendulum effect to gain two Level 4 monsters to summon Yuto's dragon.

(Yuya) "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against the foolish oppression! Descend now! **Xyz Summon**! Come forth! **Rank 4**! **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**!"

Yuya has summon **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** as it emerges from the portal and appears on the field. When this dragon appears, Yuda receive a stronger burning sensation as he clutches his chest.

(Yuda) _Argh! Not again!? And it is even worse than last time!? Hmm?_

Yuda felt the pain for a few seconds before it is completely subsided when he noticed someone in the alleyway.

(Yuda) "Is someone other than me hiding over there? I better check this one out quietly."

As Yuda stealthily jumping through the buildings, Yuya makes his attack as he uses his Xyz monster's effect to lower Reiji's monster's ATK before declaring an attack. However, Reiji uses his Fusion monster's effect to gain enough ATK by equipping **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** to itself to avoid getting big damage as **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** destroys **D/D/D Wave Oblivion King Caesar Ragnarok**. Yuya flustrated set his card and end his turn.

Reiji proceed his turn as he Pendulum summon back **D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok** along with a new monster named **D/D/D Doom King Hell Armageddon** , a purple pendulum-like demon with a red-eyed face, appears before Reiji using both of them for an Xyz Summon.

(Reiji) "I Overlay my Level 8 **D/D/D Oblivion King Abyss Ragnarok** and **Doom King Hell Armageddon**!"

Two of his monsters turn into purple streams of light that went into the galaxy-like black portal on the ground.

(Reiji) "When two suns climb up into the sky, the grounds of a new world shall open up! **Xyz Summon**! Appear and come forth! **Rank 8**! **D/D/D Duo-Dawn King Kali Yuga**!"

Reiji summons a horned demon with black robes, purple armor and a blood red collar as it emerged from the portal and sat in its throne. Then Reiji uses his monster's effect to negate all effects on the field before commencing an attack as his Xyz monster shot out a dark volt towards **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** , destroying the dragon which blasted Yuya down the stairs again and crashes on the ground.

(Yung) "He use Pendulum summon in order to use his monsters for an Xyz Summon… His mastery of using four summoning methods is incredible. It makes me wonder if he can use Link Summon to his deck…"

(Yuda) "Hey you. What are you doing hiding here?"

(Yung) "Huh?!"

Yung who is watching the duel commented on Reiji's dueling skills when a voice calls out to him. He was surprised by that and before he realized, his collar was grabbed and pushed against the wall by Yuda who managed to sneak up on him.

(Yung) "Gah?! Uh…! Let go of me!"

(Yuda) "I repeating my question. Who are you and what are you doing hiding here?"

Yuda threatens Yung as the former pressure him against the wall when light shines through and revealing each other's faces. Both of them were shocked of what they saw.

(Yuda) "What the?! You have-!"

(Yung) "The same face as me?!"

Yuda lets go of Yung out of shocked as the latter tries to catch his breath before looking at former with the same expression as him.

(Yuda) _Is he also my look-alike?! What dimension is he from?!_

(Yung) _Another person with the same face as me?! How many people are there?!_

Both of them have various thoughts about this situation as they continue to look at each other for a while until they heard Yuya's voice.

(Yuya) "Battle! Go, **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**! [ **Imperial Wrath Revolt-Strike Disobey!** ]"

Yuda and Yung snapped out of their thoughts as the former looked at the duel behind the alleyway. He saw that the duel has already progressed to this point as Yuya brings out the dragon from his duel against Sora earlier and using it to attack Reiji's monster. The dragon has unfolded its wings and extended its six purple blades of light as it dives forwards and plunges its tusks into the ground, tearing lines through the stairway as it spears towards **Kali Yuga**.

(Yuda) "Shit! The duel has already come this far! If I don't take this chance, I'll never be able to capture Reiji! You there! Stay here because I have a lot of questions for you when I'm done!"

(Yung) "Ah! Wait a minute!"

Feeling that the duel is reaching the conclusion, Yuda start his mission while telling Yung to stay put. Yung tries to stop him, but he's already too late as Yuda left the alleyway and jumps towards the duel.

(Reiji) "I activate **Kali Yuga** 's effect! I use 1 Overlay Unit to destroy all Spell and Trap Cards on the field! I use the remaining Overlay Unit to returned my destroyed cards back to where they were!"

As **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon** dives towards **Kali Yuga** , Reiji immediately activates his Xyz monster's effect as two rotating orbs were absorbed into the monster and destroyed his Spell and Trap Cards only to bring them back.

(Reiji) "I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Dark Contract with Errors** '! I can negate the effects of activated Trap Cards. I negate the effects of ' **Wings of Misdirection** '! Next, I activate another Trap Card ' **Dark Contract with Renewal** '! Now I can use the effects of the negated ' **Wings of Misdirection** '!"

(Yuya) "What?!"

(Reiji) "I use ' **Wings of Misdirection** 's effect to increase **Kali Yuga** 's ATK by 800!"

Reiji uses his Trap Cards thanks to his Xyz monster's effect to gain the effects of Yuya's Trap Card in order to add ATK to his monster while decreasing Yuya's dragon's ATK. The battle resume as **Kali Yuga** unleashes a blast of dark energy, counterattacking and destroying **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**. The shockwave blasts Yuya backwards again, and he screams as his LP falls to zero.

(Yuya) "AAAaaahhh!"

 **Reiji: WIN**

As the devastated Action Field dissolves, Reiji speak to the flustrated Yuya again about his current abilities while Gongenzaka and Mieru look at him sadly for his loss.

(Reiji) "Like I said, you're naive. You can't save Yuzu Hiiragi as you are. But I still have hope for you. The same goes to all of you who have survived the Battle Royal. You all, with your knowledge of Pendulum Summoning, have surpassed LDS's current top team. That's why I've decided to choose you all to be Lancers and cross dimensions with me."

(Gongenzaka) "Cross dimensions?"

(Yuda) "If you want to cross dimensions, how about coming with me! Trap Card ' **Kunai with Chain** '!"

(Everyone) """ **Eh?!** """

(Tsukikage) "Watch out!"

After Reiji finishing explaining his reason to the group, Yuda jumps out from hiding and activate a Trap Card which materialized into a blade in a chain as he tosses it towards Reiji. Everyone was taken by surprised except Reiji and also Tsukikage who managed to deflect the weapon with his katana as Yuda slide across the ground while his weapon disappears. They saw the person is a boy looking around 14 years old and wears a blue and white sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar with black borders and had an orange sweatband on his right wrist. He also wears black pants that stretched a little past his knees as Tsukikage speak out to him.

(Tsukikage) "So you have finally shown yourself."

(Yuda) "... You have already noticed my presence. When?"

(Tsukikage) "Since the halfway of the duel, and also the other person in the alleyway."

(Yuda) "Hmph!"

(Yuya) "Who are you?!"

Yuya, who managed gotten over about his loss due to the shock from Yuda's intrusion, questions the latter who's showing his back as he slowly gets up and show his face to the group, surprising them once more.

(Sawatari) "No way?!"

(Gongenzaka) "This person-!"

(Mieru) "Also look-!"

(Yuya) "Like me!"

These four yells in surprised while the other people were speechless except for Reiji as they saw the face similar to Yuya except with yellow eyes, silver-colored spiky hair with cyan highlights that reached a little past over his shoulders and had an x-shaped scar on the right side of his cheeks. Reiji is the one who break the silence as he start talking to Yuda.

(Reiji) "So you are that other Ritual duelist that intruded in this Battle Royal… I take it that you are from another dimension called the Ritual Dimension, is that right?"

(Yuda) "Oh? You guess that pretty well."

(Yuya) "Ritual Dimension? What are you talking about?"

(Reiji) "His Ritual Summoning energy was on a different level from all of the duelists in this dimension and it is no different than Kurosaki and Sora so I figured that he must be from another dimension."

(Serena) "What!? This is the first time I've heard of this Ritual Dimension! I was told by the Professor that there are only four of them!"

(Reiji) "Even I didn't know of this so your Professor properly didn't know about this fact as well…"

Serena is disbelief about this revelation, same thing happening to other people here as Reiji continues to speak to Yuda.

(Reiji) "And I'm assume that you and your partner caused the incident in the alleyways two days ago?"

(Yuya) "What?! You are the one who caused that much destruction!?"

(Yuda) "Yes, that's right. Me and my partner, Guts, have run into your students and challenged them into a duel. It was pretty disappointed though as they aren't strong as I think. Also, I'm sorry for their disappearances but it was nothing personal. I just didn't want anything to jeopardizes our mission so I carded them."

(Sawatari) "Why you!"

(Gongenzaka) "Guts? Isn't he the duelist that Yuya managed to beat?!"

(Yuda) "Oh? You're the one who beats Guts? I gotta say that is pretty impressive."

Sawatari felt insulted that his school is being mocked while Yuda gives a little praise to Yuya's skills which make only for the latter to retort back about his actions.

(Yuya) "Why do you done such a horrible thing! Dueling aren't suppose to use like that!"

(Yuda) "Hmph! I couldn't careless about what you think. I'm doing what I want and what I can do right now. Speaking of this…"

Yuda ignores Yuya's argument as he turn to face Reiji as he declares his mission.

(Yuda) "Reiji Akaba. I was planning to kidnap you quietly and quickly, but looks like I have to improvise… I have to take you by force now!"

(Sawatari) "Kidnap?!"

(Yuda) "Equip Spell ' **Twin Swords of Flashing Light-Tryce** '! Prepare yourself!"

As he finished talking, Yuda activate his Spell Card which materializes into twin swords. He grabs them and rushing towards Reiji when Tsukikage block his path as he stand Yuda's path with his katana.

(Yuda) "Outta my way!"

(Tsukikage) "I'm afraid not!"

Yuda shouted out to Tsukikage when their swords clashed each other and start a sword combat as their blades repeatedly hit each other in order to gain the advantage here. The others except Reiji back away from the fight as they watched the battle.

(Mieru) "This person… is scary."

(Serena) "Not only he had dueling skills, he's using the ARC-System to materializes the cards in an actual combat. This guy has some good combat skills."

(Dennis) "And he's pretty violent to top it off."

Serena commented on Yuda's skills while Dennis talk about his personality as they watched their clash. Seeing this level of violence, Yuya couldn't take more of this as he shouted towards the two.

(Yuya) "Stop it! This kind of violence is not dueling! Dueling is suppose to bring everyone's smiles and come together!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya…"

Yuya wanting to stop the fighting before him as Gongenzaka sadly watch his friend. However, this only make Yuda suddenly enraged as he stopped his battle against Tsukikage and pointing one of his materializes sword at Yuya while angrily yells at him.

(Yuda) "Dueling is suppose to bring everyone's smiles and come together? Don't joke with me! If that were true, I wouldn't be here today!"

(Yuya) "What do you mean by that?!"

(Yuda) "Listen to this, you're naive. While your dueling can make people smile, it is impossible for everyone to come together just like that easily! There are many beliefs they hold while there are some scars that runs too deep to be healed. Scars that can't be erased in one day! You cannot change the past just by smiling!"

Yuya is taken back from Yuda's provocation when Tsukikage went behind unnoticed and tries to counterattack.

(Tsukikage) "Got you!"

(Yuda) "Shit!"

After noticing that for a few seconds, Yuda barely dodge Tsukikage's attack as the ninja's katana slashed one of the pockets of his pants. Yuda saw that something came out of it and it is the card that will allow him to move through the dimensions while serves a way back home.

(Yuda) "No good! Can't lose that!"

Yuda tries to grab the card when Tsukikage slashes it with his katana as the former watches before becoming enraged again.

(Yuda) "You bastard! That was my only way home! Now you done it! Spell Card ' **Hitotama** '! Take this!"

(Kurosaki) "Take cover!"

After his swords disappear, Yuda angrily activate another Spell Card which a fireball appear and flew towards Tsukikage which the ninja dodge that in response by jumping. Kurosaki tells everyone to move away immediately which they did as they avoided the incoming fireball at them.

(Sawatari) "Aaaah! Hey! Watch where you're aiming that thing!"

Sawatari complains to Yuda as a representative to the group's feelings when Yuda activates another Spell Card.

(Yuda) "Got you! Equip Spell ' **Darkworld Shackles** '!"

(Tsukikage) "Damn it!"

Tsukikage's leg was chained to a giant iron ball with a demon face on it as he couldn't move fast due to the weight of the ball. Seeing no more interferences, Yuda charges at Reiji again while making a fist to knock the latter out. However, Reiji calmly catches the younger boy's fist in a similar matter with Yuya which Yuda throws in another one and Reiji also catches it as he's holding both Yuda's hands in order for him to not make anymore movements.

(Yuda) "Damn it! Let go!"

(Reiji) "I have a theory of why you want to capture me."

(Yuda) "Shut it! You don't know anything about me!"

(Reiji) "I'm guessing that you have someone important to you been taken by Academia, am I correct?"

"!" Yuda is surprised by this as Reiji let go his hands as the Ritual duelist step back a little and stand at the spot where he looked at his target in suspicion.

(Yuda) "How could you know that? Am I that easy to read?"

(Reiji) "No, but I seen that determined look before. It is the same look the Shun Kurosaki has when he first face me. Also, the tactics that you use when you send the cards of our students to us is the same thing as him."

(Yuda) "Shun Kurosaki? That Xyz duelist did the same?"

(Reiji) "That's right. And you also believe that I have connection with Academia due to my father, Leo Akaba, running his operations over there so you were sent out to capture me in order to make a trade with him, but I'm afraid that it is a pointless move. I have no connections with Academia nor my Father as he is my enemy."

(Yuda) "You're fighting against your father?"

After hearing Reiji's words, Yuda realized that he must be telling the truth. During the conversation earlier, he heard from him that he is forming a group called Lancers to fight Academia which means that he also against his father's operations. This also means that he won't be able to accomplished his mission of rescuing Hikari. As he thought of that, Reiji speaks to him again.

(Reiji) "I'm sorry that you came all this way for nothing, but it won't be a total loss. How about this? If you joined the Lancers, you will have a shot of rescuing that important person of yours while helping our cause."

(Yuda) "You want me to join your group? After what I done?"

(Reiji) "Of course, you're skills are definitely match for my standards. However, by doing so, you will shared the information of where you came from. What do you say?"

(Yuda) "... Sounds like a good deal, but why should I believe anything that you said?"

(Reiji) "Well, you don't have to take my offer, but I don't see anything that will help you on your quest. Besides, you don't have anything to travel through dimensions now your ticket to home is destroyed."

Yuda went silent due to the words from Reiji when he remember that his card was destroyed during his battle against Tsukikage. While this going on, the group watch the exchange between them as they didn't hear the conversation.

(Gongenzaka) "What's Reiji doing over there? And why did that person stopped?"

(Kurosaki) "He's properly negotiating him."

(Sawatari) "Negotiating?! That dangerous guy who shot out fireballs at us?!"

(Kurosaki) "He did the same thing with me so why not."

After discussing among themselves, they saw Yuda pull his deck out from his Duel Disk which deactivates the ARC-System as the giant iron ball chained to Tsukikage's leg disappears in response.

(Yuda) "... Very well, Reiji Akaba. You've got yourself a deal. I have little choices right now so I will join your little group. However, this is my choice, got it?"

(Reiji) "Understood."

Seeing the commotions has calm down, the group ran up to them as they start questioning them about what happened.

(Tsukikage) "Are you hurt?"

(Reiji) "I'm fine and don't worry about him. He won't do any harm now cause he is now part of the Lancers."

(Sawatari) "Eh?! Are you serious, Reiji Akaba?! We're bringing someone that tries to kidnap you and send out fireballs with us?!"

(Reiji) "That's right. I have seen his skills in dueling and combat in action. He's definitely have qualities for becoming a Lancer."

(Gongenzaka) "And we suppose to trust this suspicion person who carded innocent people and acting violent towards others?"

(Reiji) "I believe he won't harm you all because he had the same reason for fighting as you, Kurosaki."

(Kurosaki) "What are you talking about?"

(Yuda) "He means that I have a close friend of mine got taken by Academia. I'm here in order to gain information from the Obelisk Force about her whereabouts. Also, that ninja just destroyed my card for traveling dimensions so this is my only chance to get home. I won't harm you all but I'm not into getting along with you either."

(Dennis) "I see. By the way, what's your name and who's this friend of yours that gotten kidnapped?"

(Yuda) "Name's Yuda, and like Reiji said, I am a duelist from the Ritual Dimension. My friend's name is Hikari and she looks like this girl over here."

(Serena) "Eh? Me?"

(Yuya) "Like Serena?! That means she looks like Yuzu, too!"

(Yuda) "That's right. I don't have answers to that as well so don't bother asking me that."

Yuda tells them about his friend's name as he pointed to Serena who have the same appearance as his friend which shocked not only her and Yuya, but also Shun Kurosaki as well. After that, the group introduce themselves to Yuda who's listening as Reiji point out another matter.

(Reiji) "Now that Yuda's matter has been settled, it is time for the other person to come out and introduce himself."

(Yuya) "Eh? What do you mean?"

(Yuda) "He means the one hiding in the alleyways. You there! The ninja has already detected your presence so come out now!"

Yuda yells towards the direction of the alleyways where the others have also looked that way, and after a few minutes, they saw someone came out and reveal himself to them. The person before them wears dark blue jacket with a hoodie which is covering his face right now, a white undershirt, and black pants with large pockets on each leg. He also wears fingerless black gloves and black boots with a gleaming blue.

(Sawatari) "Hey! There is someone over there!"

Everyone was surprised by this person appearance as Reiji speak out to him.

(Reiji) "You must be one of the hackers who infiltrated our server the other night, am I correct?"

(Yung) "... That's right."

(Sawatari) "Eh?! You mean that story about how a hacker managed to get in our security is true!?"

(Gongenzaka) "What are you talking about?"

(Reiji) "Two days ago at night, three hackers have infiltrated the LDS's school section, stolen data from our server and managed to escape from us unharmed. We managed to keep this event unnoticed from the public."

(Yuda) "So that what happened. And on the same day as me and Guts arrived. I gotta say that your company have bad luck running into trouble."

Everyone who's listening to this were surprised once again as Yuda joked about Reiji's luck as the latter continues to talk.

(Reiji) "Furthermore, this person uses an unknown summoning method to duel against one of our students who managed to find the hackers and lost against them"

(Yuya) "Unknown summoning method? You mean Link Summon, right?!"

(Reiji) "That's correct."

(Kurosaki) "Link Summon? I never heard of that before."

(Reiji) "Rather than having me explaining it, how about this person introduce himself while telling his reason for being here."

(Yung) "... Very well. My name is Yung and I'm a hacker working for a company known as SOL Technologies."

(Sawatari) "SOL Technologies? Never heard of that company."

(Reiji) "He's properly talking about the company from his dimension, the Link Dimension. Is that right?"

(Yung) "Yes."

(Serena) "Eh?! This person is also from another dimension that I didn't know about!?"

Serena, Kurosaki, and unknowingly Dennis were surprised at this fact, even Yuda who's got a shocked expression in his face when he heard it. Yuya and the others were also shocked as well as Yung continues to speak.

(Yung) "As for the reason being here, my colleagues and I were searching information about an unknown summoning energy burst in this dimension due to the orders and interests of the higher-ups. It is called Pendulum Summon and we sneaked into your company to research this summoning method."

(Yuya) "Eh?! Pendulum Summon?!"

(Reiji) "I see. If that's all you need to know, then you should have been already head back to your dimension with the data from our company. Why is it that you still here?"

(Yung) "Well…"

Yung explain to them about they are still a few unknown factors about Pendulum Summon so him and his friends enter the tournament in order to look for the pioneer of Pendulum Summon and learn this summoning method from him. This surprises Yuya once again as Yung explained that during the chaos caused by the Obelisk Force, his friend was taken away by them and he wanted to rescue her so he came here.

(Reiji) "So you've thought that you can sneak into our company again and use our dimension traveling technology to go save your friend, is that right?"

(Yung) "Yes, that was pretty much of my plan."

(Reiji) "That is pretty admirable of you. However, shouldn't you get help from your company instead? You are one of its employees so you should appeal to them of rescuing your friend."

(Yung) "Unfortunately, my superiors aren't the kind of people that will listen to a request from a hacker like me. Also, they demanded that I head back to my dimension since we don't want to get involved with the other dimensions. So I disobeyed their orders and doing this mission alone."

(Reiji) "Now I get it, however even you managed to get to the Fusion Dimension, you have to face the Academia's forces all by yourself and I don't believe the odds is in your favors unless…"

(Yung) "I have to join your Lancers group?"

(Reiji) "You understand it very well."

(Sawatari) "What?! Reiji, you're inviting this criminal to our group as well?!"

(Reiji) "Yes. His skills in dueling are no different than Kurosaki's and I've seen them in action so he got what it takes. Also, his summoning method and technology might be useful in our battle against Academia. Of course, you have to provided information to me about your dimension like Yuda as well. How about it?"

Yung didn't say anything as he pulls out a flash drive and insert it into his Duel Disk as he's downloading information into the drive. The group were confused of his actions and after 30 seconds, he pulls out his flash drive and toss it towards Reiji who managed to catch the drive as he look at it in his palm.

(Reiji) "This is?"

(Yung) "This contains information about Link Summon mechanism, how it works, the current number of Link monsters, and the rules of our dimension. I believe this will satisfied you enough."

(Reiji) "I see… But won't your company be upset with this? After all, you said that they don't want to get involved with the other dimensions."

(Yung) "I'm doing this on my own will. Besides, since Gwen has been captured, it is already too late to not get involved now."

(Reiji) "Very well. I take this as your agreement. Welcome to the Lancers, Yung. Now it is time to remove your hood. You will be traveling with the other members for a while so it is best for them to get to know your face."

Yung did what Reiji said as he remove the hood covering his head and reveal his face towards the group as they cried out in exclamation once more. What they saw was a familiar face with red eyes and light blue-colored spiky hair while a streak of black comes down between his eyebrows.

(Serena) "It can't be!"

(Gongenzaka) "This person-!"

(Yuya) "Also look like me!"

(Kurosaki) "And Yuto's!"

The group were surprised by this again when Yung also explain to them that Gwen also has the same face as Serena and Yuzu which they surprised even further until Reiji calls them out.

(Reiji) "I believe that is enough introduction for one day. Tomorrow, we will head out to other dimensions at my office so be sure to prepare yourself."

As soon as he said that, Reiji walks off from the group who have complicated expressions on them due to varieties of events happening today.


	9. Depart for the Synchro Dimension

**Author's note** ; Here is another chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future!** I try to integrate Yuda and Yung scenes with the other lancers in order to get in with the story and hoped that it is not plagiarizing. Thank you for reading and sorry that I might skipping a few scenes!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Depart for the Synchro Dimension**

(Nico) "The Maiami Championship Junior Youth Tournament! The victors of the intense 24 hour Battle Royal now return to the LDS centre court! Please welcome them with a rousing round of applause!"

In the middle of the LDS centre court, a skinny man who has a mustache and wears a pink, yellow, and black jacket and a ribbon tie makes an announcement that the Battle Royal is over and the remaining contestants have returned to this court. He also has straight black hair and pink and orange glasses. This man is Nico Smiley, a manager of professional Duelists and also an announcer of this tournament.

The crowd in the stadium goes wild when they saw the 8 duelists entered the court as Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, and Tsukikage enters with a stoic expression including Mieru, while Sawatari waves at the crowd, and Dennis simply smiles. The crowd became excited to see them, including the people from the You Show Duel School when they see Yuya and Serena who was mistaken for Yuzu, but soon they noticed something different about the contestants as they saw Sawatari among them.

(Spectator #1) "Hey, is that Sawatari over there? He was lost in the previous round so why is he here?"

(Spectator #2) "Isn't Sawatari a politician's son?"

(Spectator #3) "Oh, you mean that city councilman?"

(Spectator #4) "Using your father's influence? How dirty!"

(Spectator #5) "He must have stopped the live recording with some underhanded trick!"

(Spectator #6) "Yeah, that's right! I don't care if you're a councilman's son, don't think you can get away with this!"

The crowd begin to throw accusations towards Sawatari thinking that he cheated his way into the Battle Royal and cut the live footage as the latter have enough of it and grabs Nico's microphone to yell at them.

(Sawatari) "ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I didn't cheat my way here! I got a pass to participate in a revival round by going straight to Reiji Akaba! I'm standing here right now as a Lancer because I won and advanced!"

(Spectator #1) "Lancers? What?"

(Spectator #2) "What's that? What are 'Lancers'?"

(Mieru) "Mi-Mieru's not part of that. Mieru isn't a Lancer…"

The crowd were confused about Sawatari's words about Lancers as Mieru tries to denied that she is not a Lancer when the video footage of the winners is cut off and got replaced by an image of Himika Akaba, Reiji's mother.

(Himika) "This may be sudden, but as the representative of the tournament organizer, I have an important announcement for everyone. As of noon today, the Maiami Championship will be discontinued."

As soon as she said that, the audience were shocked and confused of this as Himika explains that she cancelled the tournament because during that time, an opposing force invaded their world and are using Duel Monsters cards as weapons and attacked bystanders with monsters Summoned with the ARC-System. She also explained that they closed the live footages of the Battle Royal in order to avoid a massive panic.

The audience were confused and sceptical of this before Himika show them some footages of the Battle Royal to convince them. The footages shows the Obelisk Force carding several people which the crowd were convinced as they were disbelieved and scared of this.

(Himika) "However, please put your worries to rest. These cruel invaders have been repelled by the brave duelists who participated in the Battle Royal, no stone left unturned!"

Himika then show them the footage of Kurosaki defeated the Obelisk Force and Yuya battle against Sora. This gives the crowd hope as they start cheering for the duelists as Himika declare them as Lancers. Himika state that even though they have successfully repelled the enemy, they have no idea where they strike next so she encouraged them to train at LDS to become Lancers as the crowd get excited about this.

While this going on, Yuda and Yung watched the whole thing at the back of the stadium, avoiding the public eye. They didn't entered with the other Lancers due to their appearances similar to Yuya Sakaki and to avoid confusion of the crowd so they went in another way. Yuda seem displeased of this as he speaks.

(Yuda) "I can't believe this. This woman announced the events to the world while making this an advertisement to rear people into their school."

(Yung) "This kind of thing is expected for a successful company. They are revealing something important to the public while trying to take advantage of the situation to gain profit."

(Yuda) "Like your company, huh. Whatever. Honestly, their duelists aren't that impressive so I doubt they will get stronger over there."

Yung makes a wry smile towards Yuda's comment when a LDS female employee came to their side as she speaks to them.

(LDS Employee) "Are you Yuda and Yung? Mr. Reiji ask me to escort you two back to LDS Tower."

(Yung) "Guess the show is over. Alright."

(Yuda) "Hmph. Fine."

Two of them went out of the stadium and following the employee when Yuda stopped his tracks and saw something interesting. He see that Yuya is being dragged away by a woman who appears to be Yoko Sakaki, his mother.

(Yuda) "Wonder what's up with them? Better to check it out."

(Yung) "Hey, where are you going?"

(Yuda) "I just want to head out. Nothing to do with you."

(LDS Employee) "Mr. Yuda, I was told by Mr. Reiji that if you plan to go out in the open, don't cause trouble around the area."

(Yuda) "Tell him don't worry about it and I'll will be back at the tower later."

As soon as he said that, Yuda walks and follows Yuya while Yung watches before heading back to the LDS Tower.

Later at night, Yuda has arrived at an abandoned arcade with graffiti all over as he stand on top of the roof where he can see through the big crack on the wall. He saw Yuya standing in the middle of the room with a confused look along with four people standing at the sides. These four are people from the You Show Duel School, Tatsuya Yamashiro, Ayu Ayukawa, Futoshi Harada and Shuzo Hiiragi, as the kids are confused by this as well. He also saw that Mieru is also here as she hides behind the door.

(Yuda) _What are they doing here?_

Then he heard a motorcycle revving in an empty room as the rider, revealed to be Yoko herself, speeds out and jumps over debris which the others moves out of the way. Yuya remains where he stands as his mother stopped her motorcycle. Yoko wearing an open white trench coat and is riding a classic motorcycle as Yuya questions his mother.

(Yuya) "M-Mom! What's with that get-up?!"

(Yoko) "I'm not your mom! I'm the Boss of the Ladies!"

(The Children) """ **Boss?** """

The kids were confused about this as Shuzo explained that Yoko used to be the leader of an all-female motorcycle gang, a Ladies Team, as Yoko declares her title the Shooting Star Yoko. Then she start an Action Field where the place has changed into a pier surrounded by statues of mythological creatures.

Yoko declares a duel against her son which Yuya responded that he doesn't want to duel against his mother. Then Yoko revs her motorcycle again and aims for Yuya which he panics and flees as his mother continues to chase her son around.

(Yuda) _What on earth these idiots are doing?_

Yuda is dumbfounded of this as Yuya finally decided to duel against his mother and begin his turn. He summons **Entermate Warrior Tiger** , a humanoid tiger in a toy soldier outfit, and **Entermate Helpprincess** , a girl wearing a purple dress wielding a hand-tipped staff, as he end his turn. Yoko start her turn as she Special summon **Road Raven Renegade** , a geisha in pink robes whose lower half is a wheel, which she use it to Advance Summon her ace monster **Road Raven Red Queen** , a blonde woman in red clothing standing on top of two motorcycles, as it appears in a spiral of flames.

(Yoko) "I activate **Road Raven Red Queen** 's effect! Once per turn, I gain control of all monsters on my opponent's field!"

Yoko activate her monster's effect which **Red Queen** makes an intimidating face, which scares **Warrior Tiger** and **Helpprincess** into joining Yoko's side of the field.

(Yuya) "Dammit! She took my monsters."

(Yoko) "The ATK of all monsters I gained control of becomes 100 until the end of this turn. From my hand, the Spell Card ' **Smile World** ' activates! The ATK of all monsters on the field increases by 100, until the end of this turn. Right now there are three monsters on the field. So that plus 300 points!"

When Yoko activate that Spell Card, Smiling faces have appeared everywhere as they floating in the air and the monsters express smiling faces as they gain ATK. Everyone was amazed at the sight except for Yuda who frowns at this as Yoko explained her story of how she met Yusho Sakaki, Yuya's father, while Yuda is listening, too.

Then she begins the Battle Phase as she attack Yuya with his monsters plus her own while they still have smiling expression on them. She reduce her son's Life points as she ends her turn and Yuya's monsters went back to him due to her monster's effect wears off. It appears that the whole thing was to cheer Yuya up and make his resolve as the latter regain his happy demeanor when he begins his turn with his catchphrase. Three kids were excited that Yuya is back to his old self as the latter use his Pendulum Summon.

(Yuya) "I set my **Scale 1 Stargazer Magician** and my **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** on the Pendulum Scale! I can Summon monsters between Level 2 to 7 at the same time! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear! Wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes! **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

Yuya summon his ace monster as it gives out a loud roar upon its appearance. The kids were excited about what's next like Pendulum-Fusion or Pendulum-Xyz which Yuya didn't do anything like that as this is the place where his mother and father so he activate his Spell Card.

(Yuya) "I activate ' **Magical Sky Mirror** ' from my hand! With this card, I can choose a Spell Card that was activated by my opponent in the previous turn and is now in the Graveyard, and activate it! I activate ' **Smile World** ' from my opponent's Graveyard!"

(Yuda) _That ridiculous card again?_

Yuda who is still watching the duel frowns again as the smiling floating faces reappear and increased every monster's ATK on the field as smiling expressions appeared on their faces. Yuya then attack with his monsters as he won the duel and the whole Action Field has disintegrated.

(Yuda) _I think I seen enough. Time to head to the tower._

Yuda thinks of that as he saw Yuya getting encouraged from his friends and family while receiving the ' **Smile World** ' card from his mother before he leaving the area without being notice. As he walks back to the LDS Tower, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** speaks to him again as it glows.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Are you feeling envious to the boy named Yuya Sakaki, Master?_

(Yuda) "Shut it, **Ancient Tyrant**. Don't be ridiculous. Why am I jealous of that idiot over there? It has nothing to do with me."

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Very well. I won't pry into it, however I forgot to mention this during that boy's duel against that Reiji Akaba. The time that he summoned that black dragon,_ _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**_ … _I feel that it originally doesn't belong to him._

(Yuda) "Huh? What do you mean by that?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _The essences came from it feel like that it was recently brought together with that boy, and when he summoned both dragons, the dark presence inside them becomes even stronger. I want to know how they came together._

(Yuda) "Well looks like we will figure it out soon enough because we're stuck with them for a while. This will be an interesting trip…"

After seeing his card stop glowing, Yuda looks at the direction of the area where the duel between Yuya and his mother has happened as he is comparing that time with his past.

(Yuda) "Family, huh… This guy is completely different than me…"

Yuda sadly mutters before walking through the dark streets.

* * *

(Reiji) "Did Yuda return?"

(LDS Employee) "Yes sir. He can back earlier and is now resting in his quarters. Mr. Yung did the same as well."

(Reiji) "I see. Thank you for your report. You can leave now."

The female employee bows before leaving the office, leaving Reiji and his mother the only people here as he speaks.

(Reiji) "I told you there's no need to worry, Mother."

(Himika) "Yes, you said that he can back without causing any trouble. Still, I can't believe that you invited that boy into the Lancers, along with the other misfits you've assembled. Do you honestly believe that they will be able to stand a chance against Academia?"

Reiji's mother let out a sigh in tiresome about the people that Reiji choose to be Lancers. Especially Yuda who she saw the whole event in the monitor room where she almost faint from shocked when she saw him attacking her son. Not only him, Shun Kurosaki who is from the Xyz Dimension and attack their students before the tournament, Selena who is from Academia and was the cause of this event, Yuya Sakaki who wholly disagrees with her son's method, and now Yung who hacked into company the other day and steal their data without getting caught. She doesn't understand why her son chosen these misfits as Reiji speaks his reasons.

(Reiji) "Well it is true that all of them have 'unique' characters, but they show promises and their skills are top-notch. Especially Yuya who is now working together with Yuda and Yung. These three will be interesting of how they will team up."

(Himika) "What do you mean by that?"

Himika tilted her head in confusion as Reiji explained his thoughts.

(Reiji) "While they have strong dueling skills, their personalities are different to each other. Yuya who has a gentle nature and use dueling to bring fun, Yuda who has a fierce nature and use dueling for combat, and Yung who has a calm nature and use dueling for work."

(Himika) "Sounds like these three will be impossible to work together so what's your point?"

(Reiji) "While they have different qualities, they have one thing in common; fighting for the person they care about. Yuya decided to come along with the Lancers in order to save Yuzu. Yung came to this dimension in order to rescue Hikari. Yung abandoned his mission and disobey his orders in order to save Gwen. Those three have the same goal so I'm interested of how these three will work together."

(Himika) "You make it sound as they were brothers all of the sudden."

(Reiji) "Speaking of Yung…"

Himika joked about Reiji's comment about those boys as he contacting his worker, Nakajima, about something.

(Reiji) "Nakajima, do you deciphered all of the data from the Yung's drive?"

(Nakajima) "Not yet, but we have managed to decipher most of it, sir. It is incredible. The data shows advanced network technology and the concept of Link Summon and monsters are fully explained in this drive so it might be possible to create our own Link Cards. Unlike the time with Pendulum Summon where we use the recorded data from Yuya Sakaki's duels, the data in this drive has given us the foundation in order to make the cards easily."

(Reiji) "Do you think you get the cards ready for tomorrow?"

(Nakajima) "Unfortunately, it is not possible right now, sir. We need to run tests in order to stabilize the energy from these cards and input the Link Dimension's Master Rule fully into our system for the Link monsters to work. We can't use them in our own Master Rule so it will take a while to finish."

(Reiji) "I see. Keep up the process and bring the results to me as soon as possible. We might need them for future battles ahead of us."

(Nakajima) "Yes sir!"

After Reiji hangs up the call, Himika is delighted about this as she speaks.

(Himika) "Well, there is one good thing that you invited that Yung boy into the Lancers. Now we added Link Summon to our arsenal, LDS's power grown stronger once more."

(Reiji) "That's right. With Action Field, Pendulum Summon and Link Summon, we might have a chance against the Academia's forces. However, I also feel that the future battles will be much harder than before."

Reiji says that as he look out through the window where he can see the city for one last time before his depart.

* * *

The next day-

It is time for the Lancers to go to other dimensions as Yuda and Yung walking through the corridors of LDS Tower. A male employee is guiding them to Reiji's office as Yung speaks to Yuda about his whereabouts yesterday.

(Yung) "So where do you go last night? You look a bit down when you came back."

(Yuda) "Why do you want to know? I told you that it has nothing to do with you so don't bother asking me."

(Yung) "Just a bit curious. Let me guess, you're following Yuya to his place? I kinda saw him being dragged by a blonde woman which I'm assuming that is his mother, and you're looking at him in the same direction as me."

(Yuda) "Whatever. Keep your thoughts to yourself."

Yung tries to make a conversation with his look-alike to break the awkward atmosphere which Yuda responded coldly until they reach Reiji's office. When they enter the room, everyone is already here as Yuya, Serena, Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, Tsukikage, Dennis and Sawatari are waiting for everyone else to arrive. Yuya who saw them first awkwardly waving to his look-alikes which Yung did the same while Yuda isn't making eye contact with him as Kurosaki speaks out to them.

(Kurosaki) "So these two are really joining us… Can't say that I'm reassure."

(Yuda) "Yeah? Is there a problem with that?"

(Kurosaki) "Well, I can't trust someone with suspicions origins immediately unlike Reiji Akaba. Especially you most of all."

(Yuda) "Same thing to you. I heard that you attacked their students before we came so you're pretty suspicious as well."

(Kurosaki) "What!?"

(Dennis) "Now, now you two. We can't argue with each other now. We're in the same team so better get use to each other."

(Kurosaki & Yuda) "" **Hmph!** ""

(Reiji) "You're all gathered?"

Kurosaki explain his doubts towards them while Yuda state out the facts about him as well. Dennis ease those two to avoid a fight which they turned away from each other when Reiji's voice calls out to them as they saw him went down the stairs to meet them all. Dennis came up to him first as he playfully act like a soldier.

(Sawatari) "So Mr. President shows up last."

(Dennis) "All nine members of the Lancers have been gathered, Captain!"

(Reiji) "It's not nine."

(Dennis) "Ah, please forgive me. With our captain that's ten of us!"

(Reiji) "It's eleven. Reira will come along, too."

(Yung & Yuda) "" **Eh?** ""

Both of them were surprised by this along with most Lancers as they saw a short young boy with pale skin, purplish light grey hair, and blue eyes, and has a vacant expression on his face coming down the stairs slowly. He wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt, grey cargo pants that appeared to have been rolled up, blue shoes over pale pink socks, and a turquoise hooded sweatshirt, with a black club on his left upper side. He keeps the hood up, despite also wearing a cap and also wears a wide metal collar around his neck as Kurosaki speak of his objection.

(Kurosaki) "We're not going to play games around here! A kid like that, fighting Academia with us? He'll just get in the way!"

(Yuda) "Can't believe that I'm saying this, but Kurosaki has a point. The battle ahead of us will be tougher so I doubt this kid will keep up with us."

(Reiji) "Reira's ability is equivalent to any of yours. He will absolutely not be a hindrance."

(Sawatari) "Equivalent to us?"

(Dennis) "Heh… To be held in such high regard by Captain is amazing. How old are you?"

(Sawatari) "There's no way you're older than an elementary schooler. A Junior Class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era- the masters of Pendulum? I won't believe it!"

(Gongenzaka) "Who's the Sawatari's era?! The first person to use Pendulum was Yuya! Don't act as if you're the one came up with it."

(Yung) "Hey, who's that boy?"

(Yuya) "Oh, right. You've never met him before. That's Reira Akaba, Reiji's younger brother. He doesn't look like it, but I heard that he won the Maiami Championship Youth Division Tournament yesterday and he has mastered three summoning methods other than Pendulum like Reiji."

(Yung) "Eh? The same as Reiji!?"

The others were complaining about Reira coming along while Yung asked about the boy's identity which Yuya replies back. Yung is honestly surprised by this fact, but nevertheless believe it otherwise how could this boy get strong without resources from his family's company. Although he is uncomfortable about bringing him with them, Reiji is confident of his younger brother's abilities so he didn't say anything. Yuda also stop complaining as he thinks that it was not his problem while Kurosaki continues to protest.

(Kurosaki) "In any case, I won't accept this. A kid like that marching into Academia with us?"

(Reiji) "We're not going to Academia."

(Kurosaki) "What do you say?!"

Kurosaki is shocked by this along with everyone else in the room as Reiji explain their destination.

(Reiji) "Our destination is the Synchro Dimension."

(Kurosaki) "The Synchro Dimension? Not Fusion?"

(Yuya) "Why?!"

(Reiji) "The Synchro Dimension has not yet been dragged into the war between dimensions. We'll recruit comrades there. Our foremost motive is to have them bond Standard and form an alliance to take on the Fusion Dimension together."

(Gongenzaka) "An alliance?!"

Gongenzaka repeated the word in surprised as Kurosaki and Yuda complain about this.

(Kurosaki) "There is no place to talk about such causal matters! We shouldn't waste time before entering the Fusion Dimension to crush Academia! Isn't that what Lancers are for?!"

(Yuda) "Yeah! I didn't join up to this group so we could take side trips! I'm only in this Lancers of yours in order to get Hikari back!"

(Reiji) "I only play games that I can win."

(Kurosaki) "What?!"

(Reiji) "Expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory. At this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them in battle."

After hearing his words, Yuda stop complaining as he remembers the words similar to his Headmaster and reluctantly withdrawn, but Shun Kurosaki isn't satisfied by this.

(Kurosaki) "Joining forces with you was a mistake. I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri."

Kurosaki says that as he about to leave the room when Serena calls out to him.

(Serena) "There's no way you can do it alone. Academia assembles duelists from all over the Fusion Dimension and provides them with a top-tier education. Every day, it produces tough duelist soldiers trained in endurance. What can you accomplish by marching in there alone?"

(Yung) "I kinda agree with her there. I faced one of their top members and his skills are better than I expected. He was able to defeat Gwen and got used to the Master Rule change without any problem."

(Serena) "That's right. That is why I approve of Reiji's plan. For now, we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory."

After hearing Serena's and Yung's words, Kurosaki went silence for a moment as he is thinking about his chances against Academia with the way he is now. Serena spoke once more to him to reassure the Xyz duelist.

(Serena) "It's okay. Professor will threat Ruri kindly. You know if you saw how he treated me. I look like Ruri, right? And Yuzu, too."

(Yuda) "What!?"

(Yung) "Kurosaki's little sister looks like you?! Then she must also look like Gwen and Hikari!"

(Serena) "That's right. I also reassure you both that your friends are treated safely like Ruri. However, I don't actually understand the Professor's methods. Why does Professor want to gather those who look like me? Academia capturing Ruri and trying to bring me back… those were his orders. It's likely the same with Yuzu."

(Yung) _Although… I heard that they are searching for only four girls. Hikari and Gwen weren't definitely not expected into his plan so I'm worry about Gwen's safety…_

Yung is thinking about the words from Ezio and wondering what could they mean as Serena continues to speak.

(Serena) "I don't know what he's planning to do by gathering us. But we seem to be important to him. That's why Ruri and the others must be treated with care."

Serena managed to get through to Shun Kurosaki as the latter remain silent for a while. Yuya also speak to Serena about Yuzu's safety.

(Yuya) "What about Yuzu? Will he be careful with Yuzu?"

(Serena) "Yuzu isn't with Academia."

(Yuya) "Eh?"

(Serena) "Isn't that right, Reiji? It looks like he saw it. That Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension."

Everyone is shocked about Serena's words, including Dennis for some reason as Yung saw him cover his mouth which he became a bit suspicions of it before Yuya speaks out to Reiji about this.

(Yuya) "Is that true? Yuzu's really in the Synchro Dimension?"

(Reiji) "It's true. She disappeared with a duelist from the Synchro Dimension. That duelist took out all of the Obelisk Force duelist soldiers from Academia."

(Yuda) "Wait… Are you talking about Yugo?!"

(Yuya) "Eh?! Yugo?"

(Reiji) "That's right. The Synchro duelist that you team up earlier and took down the other Academia duelist soldiers. It was then that I was convinced. We will ally with the Synchro Dimension."

(Serena) "Yuzu is in the Synchro Dimension. There's no mistake. Yuzu helped me. I won't let her fall into Academia's clutches! To make sure that we can save Ruri, Hikari and Gwen, we have to form an alliance with the Synchro Dimension."

Serena speak out her determination to them as Yuya also makes a determination expression while Kurosaki speak his answer.

(Kurosaki) "Hmph. I still don't like the sound of that, but…"

Kurosaki seem to agree with this as he face Serena which she nodded in response and Reiji seem satisfied of this. Eventually, everyone equipped their Duel Disks as Reiji explain to them about this.

(Reiji) "This is a Duel Disk equipped with a newly-invented dimensional transportation device. We used an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference."

(Kurosaki) "An item from the Xyz Dimension? Yuto's disk?!"

Kurosaki was surprised that his friend's Duel Disk is used by Reiji before angrily question to Yuya about Yuto's wellbeing.

(Kurosaki) "You said that Yuto encrusted you with his card, didn't you? You must've taken it by force along with his Duel Disk. Am I right?!

(Yuya) "Eh?"

(Kurosaki) "Why don't you say anything?!"

(Yuda) _Yuto? Could that be_ _ **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon**_ ' _s previous owner? Now this is something I want to hear as well._

Yuda curiously listening to their conversation when Kurosaki paused for a moment which confuses Yuda as the latter tilted his head. Yuya who is also confused speak out to the Xyz duelist about it.

(Yuya) "Wh-What is it?"

(Kurosaki) "Ah, nothing."

(Yuda) _Now what was that about? Oh well. Guess I have to learn about this Yuto person another time._

Yuda is a bit disappointed when Reiji resumed his speech.

(Reiji) "Let's continues the conversation. This Duel Disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an Action Field. We have also made the same modifications to Kurosaki, Serena, Yuda and Yung's Duel Disks. The Pendulum Summon and Action Cards are our greatest weapons. Use those to your heart's content. Now, please prepare the cards that were distributed to you."

Reiji held up the card ' **Dimension Mover** ' as he speaks. Everyone did the same, including Yuda and Yung, as Reiji give out his next orders.

(Reiji) "We've inputted the Synchro Dimension's coordinates in them. Set them on your disks and activate them at my signal."

After he said that, everyone have inserted the cards as their Duel Disks begins to flash. Seeing all of them have inserted their cards, Reiji begin the mission as he activate the dimensional transportation device.

(Reiji) "Now, it's time to depart. Onwards to the Synchro Dimension- ' **Dimension Mover** ', activate!"

Reiji pressed the function of his Duel Disk as everyone vanishes in flash of blue light. This is Yuda and Yung begin their journey as Lancers along with the others.

* * *

Down in some city slum, a warp appears, and Yuya, Serena, Sawatari, Reira and Yuda emerge from the blue flash, walking out into another street.

 _Great. I'm stuck with this group, especially those two fools. Might as well get use to them for a while. Anyhow…_ Yuda look at the group he stuck with as he frowned and then look around his surrounding.

(Sawatari) "Teleporting across dimensions sure isn't pleasant."

(Yuya) "Where are we?"

(Serena) "This must be the Synchro Dimension."

(Yuda) "Yeah, although it isn't what I have imagined to be."

(Yuya) "Yuzu is somewhere around here…"

Yuya mused as the group continues to look more of their surroundings. Yuda look at the slums and can't helped but reminded about a little of his past.

(Yuda) _This looks kinda like where I used to be. Before I was captured and forced into a duel in some dark arena where I got this scar…. Before I was rescued and got into Headmaster's school..._

(Yuya) "Hey, there's more cities above this one?"

Yuda's recalling his past when Yuya let out a surprise voice as he look up the sky. Yuda and the others look at his direction and saw floating buildings that looked more refined than down here. Yuda is honestly surprised by this as Yuya noticed about his group.

(Yuya) "Where're Gongenzaka and the others? And everyone else?"

(Yuda) "We must have been separated when we're crossing dimension. Guess Reiji's dimensional transportation device isn't that perfect."

(Yuya) "No way. Then what are we supposed to do?"

(Yuda) "The obvious choice is to look for the other members of the Lancers and our best chance of finding them must be up there."

(Sawatari) "I'm up for it. That place is looking better than this. It is really dirty around here and it's smells, too."

(Serena) "Hmm? What's that noise?"

The group were making their plans when Serena heard something coming to their way and the others heard it as well. It sounded like a police siren when some kind of patrol car drives up and stopped in front of them. The Lancers were confused of this when three police officers came out and yells at them.

(Security officer #1) "This is Security. You have been completely surrounded."

(Sawatari) "The heck are they saying? Wait! Yuda, what did you do?!"

(Yuda) "What the?! What idiotic nonsense are you talking about?"

(Sawatari) "You must to have done something to get them riled up! After all you attacked Reiji and try to kidnapped him!"

(Yuda) "Don't be ridiculous! This is my first time being here so shut your mouth!"

Sawatari start blaming Yuda which the latter retorted back to him when Reira cries out due to being terrified by the sudden encounter and turns to flee from them.

(Yuya) "Wait, Layra!"

(Yuda) "Dammit! I knew bringing that kid will be troublesome!"

Yuda curses as Yuya tries to get the frighten Layra when a wall of made giant stone slabs with eye appears in front of him and knock him to the ground. Yuya heads over to Layra's side and comforts him.

(Yuya) "Are you okay? Is this Real Solid Vision? It's activated outdoors?"

Yuya mutters as more giant stone slabs appears and surrounds them. The Lancers saw that they have no way of escaping as the officers start speaking to them.

(Security officer #2) "The lot of you have been wanted in the City since last night! Surrender quietly!"

(Yuda) _Since last night? Could it be?_

(Yuya) "You're kidding me! We just got here!"

(Security officer #3) "Enough talk! Surrender yourselves quietly!"

The Security officers are arresting them for some reason as they activate their Duel Disks. Yuya tries to smooth things over with them only to be bluntly refused by them and demanded the Lancers to be arrested which make Sawatari becomes furious.

(Sawatari) "Hey, you! I stayed quiet to listen to you loudmouths? Who do you think I am? I'm Shingo Sawatari!"

(Yuya) "No, Sawatari, hold up…"

(Sawatari) "You wanna duel?! Bring it on! I'll put you all in your place!"

(Yuya) "I-If you'd just hold it a second, Sawatari… W-Wait, Serena, you too?!"

(Yuda) "Give it up, Yuya. Looks like these two are ready to duel and these officers look like they are dead set on arresting us."

(Yuya) "Yuda, not you also!"

Yuya effortlessly tries to stop his friends from dueling as they activate their Duel Disks and Sawatari activates the Action Field.

(Sawatari) "Let's do this! Action Field, on!"

[FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER ACTIVATES!]

Several blue platforms appear in the air and the Action Cards are scattered as Sawatari and Serena begins their duel against the Security officers. Yuya is in disbelief of what's happening.

(Yuya) "... Is this for real?"

(Yuda) "Looks like it. However, from the sound of it, it seem that the Security officers were mistaken me or you and Serena for Yugo and Yuzu last night."

(Yuya) "Eh?! Is that true?! Yuzu is here in the Synchro Dimension?"

(Yuda) "Yeah, this confirms your suspicions. However, whatever they did last night left us to take care of their mess. Damn that Fusion! What the hell did he do to cause this and making us deal with them?!"

….

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!"

(Yuzu) "Eh?! What with you all of the sudden?"

(Yugo) "Oh, sorry. I could've sworn that I feel someone talking behind my back."

….

(Sawatari) "AAAaaahhh!"

Sawatari screams as he is hit by damage from the Security officer and sent flying backwards as his LP are reduced to zero. It seem that he lost the duel easily.

(Yuya) "Sawatari lost in an one-turn kill…"

(Yuda) "Are you serious?! That's weak! At least put up a fight a little!"

(Sawatari) "I was just unlucky, that's all! Hey, let go of me! Who do you think I am?! I'm the son of the next mayor!"

Sawatari retorted back to Yuda when another Security officer grabs him and restrain him as Sawatari uses his father's influence on them despite the fact that he is in a different dimension.

(Yuda) "Idiot. Doesn't he realized that we are in a different dimension?"

(Serena) "So they're Synchro Dimension duelists?"

(Security officer #2) "Do you understand now? Why don't you stop resisting and surrender quietly?"

(Serena) "Do you think I'll give in that easily?"

(Yuya) "Serena!"

(Serena) "There's no point in worrying. Such a situation is to be expected."

Serena says that as she start her duel against Security officer. Yuya tries to walk to her when Reira grabs Yuya, stopping him from moving. Yuda also tries to walk to her side when he noticed that the wall behind them disappears and revealing more Security officers coming their way as the wall reappears again to close their path.

(Yuda) "Looks like they are bringing more forces. I'll handle this lot. You take care of the kid."

(Yuya) "Wait, Yuda!"

Yuya tries to stop his look-alike, but Yuda already left his side as he faces two Security officers.

(Security officer #4) "I repeat, stop resisting and surrender quietly or face punishment!"

(Yuda) "Like hell that I'm listening to you. Prepare to face the power of the 'Dragon Master'!"

(Security officer #5) "Why, you little…! Resisting will only to increase your charges!"

Both of the Security officers activate their Duel Disks as Yuda prepare to face his first duel in Synchro Dimension.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Security officer #4: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Security officer #5: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Security officer #4) "I'll go first. I summon **Vigilante Zeni** from my hand."

A small samurai-looking monster with a coin for an eyepatch and wielding a lariat as it appears on the field.

[ **Vigilante Zeni/EARTH/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200** ]

(Security officer #4) "I activate **Vigilante Zeni** 's effect! I reduce this card's ATK to zero and Special Summon 1 ' **Vigilante** ' monster from my hand. I summon the Tuner monster **Vigilante Gata**!"

The officer summons a small police themed robot with police car lights on its head that acted like horns as it appears next to **Vigilante Zeni**.

[ **Vigilante Gata/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 3/ATK 800/DEF 800** ]

(Yuda) "Tuner monster, huh? That means a Synchro Summon is coming!"

(Security officer #4) "I Tune the Level 4 **Vigilante Zeni** with the Level 3 **Vigilante Gata**!"

 **Vigilante Gata** turning into 3 green rings which **Vigilante Zeni** went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Security officer #4) "Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Marksman Heiji Type 0**!"

What emerged from the pillar of light is a male geisha-looking humanoid with an orange kimono and a blaster strapped to his arm as it make its appearance.

[ **Marksman Heiji Type 0/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000** ]

(Security officer #4) "I end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Security officer #4: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

Security officer #5: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuda) _I knew it. He already Synchro Summon right away. Hmph, nothing my dragons can't handle._

(Security officer #5) "My turn, Draw! I summon **Vigilante Zeni** from my hand and activate its effect! Its ATK is reduced to zero and I Special Summon **Vigilante Gata**!"

The other officer summons the same monsters that his partner did as they appeared on the field.

(Security officer #5) "Next, I Tune the Level 4 **Vigilante Zeni** with the Level 3 **Vigilante Gata**!"

The officer also follow the same action as **Vigilante Gata** turns into 3 green rings which **Vigilante Zeni** went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Security officer #5) " **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Marksman Heiji Type 0**!"

The other officer Synchro summons the same monster as it appears on the field. Looking at their actions, Yuda is suddenly remember something like this before.

(Yuda) _He also summon the same monster… This type of action reminded me about the Obelisk Force's tactics so all of them must have the same deck._

(Security officer #5) "Battle! I attack you directly with **Marksman Heiji Type 0**!"

(Yuda) "Oops. No time for remembering stuff. He already start his attack!"

The other officer attacks Yuda with his monster as it shoots out electrified coins towards Yuda who look around his area and saw an Action Card on one of the platforms which he grabs it and immediately activate it.

(Yuda) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Evasion** '! It negates your attack!"

As soon Yuda activate the card, the other officer's monster's attack completely missed him as its owner is dumbfounded by this action.

(Security officer #5) "What the? What was that?!"

(Yuda) "Can't tell you. Wouldn't ruin the surprise."

(Security officer #5) "Tch! Turn end!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Security officer #4: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:1** )

Security officer #5: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Yuda) "Looks like it is my turn. Prepare to get be-"

(Yuya) "Ladies and Gentlemen!"

(Yuda) "Huh?"

Yuda who is about to draw stopped and turns around where he finds Yuya finally decided to duel with his catchphrase as everyone look at him. Yuda remember seeing this scene before as he realized Yuya's intention.

(Yuda) _Don't tell me that idiot is doing his act!? At a time like this?!_

Yuda's suspicions were confirmed as Yuya state his intention to commence his Entertainment Dueling and begin his turn.

(Yuya) "First, my turn! I summon **Entermate Discover Hippo** from my hand!"

Yuya summons a small hippo with hat and vest as it happily appeared on the field. Then Yuya and Reira rides on it as they jumping across on the platforms.

[ **Entermate Discover Hippo/EARTH/Beast/LVL 2/ATK 800/DEF 800** ]

(Yuya) "Now let's proceed! Quick-Play Spell ' **Hippo Carnival** ' activate! It's showtime!"

Yuya activate his Spell Card which let him summon three **Hippo Tokens** on the field as three hippos dressed like dancers appears on the field. Then they start dancing as his opponent dumbfoundedly watches while Yuda pressing his hand against his face in irritation of Yuya's act.

[ **Hippo Token/EARTH/Beast/Token/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Yuya) "Due to **Hippo Token** 's effect, opponent's monster can only target them for attacks! Now then, please enjoy their captivating dance!"

(Yuda) "I rather not."

Yuda mutters as Yuya finally end his turn and ask his opponent that if he enjoyed the show. But his opponent didn't respond as he begins his turn and using the same action like Yuda's opponents as **Marksman Heiji Type 0** is Synchro Summoned.

(Security officer #1) "With **Marksman Heiji Type 0** 's effect, I send 1 card from my hand to the Graveyard and then destroy one of my opponents monster! Next, I deal 400 points in damage to my opponent!"

Yuya's opponent activate his monster's effect as it shoots out electrified coins towards **Entermate Discover Hippo**. Yuya finds the Action Card on the roof and activates it immediately.

(Yuya) "Action Spell ' **Guard Cover** ' activates! In this turn, I switch the monster my opponent has targeted to another monster!"

(Security officer #1) "But you still take damage."

The Security officer says that as his monster destroys one of Yuya's **Hippo Tokens**. Then he said that he can activate his monster's effect again as he continues destroying Yuya's monster and the latter is using the Action Cards to defend himself. While this goes on, Serena also begins her duel as it is her turn.

(Serena) "I summon **Moonlight Blue Cat** from my hand!"

Serena summons a humanoid blue cat wearing gymnastic clothes and a mask on the left side of its face as it appears on the field.

[ **Moonlight Blue Cat/DARK/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200** ]

(Serena) "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Come on! Show me the power of the Synchro Dimension!"

As Serena ends her turn and declare her demands, Yuya continues to use the Action Cards to defend himself as the officer restaining Sawatari is confused of this.

(Security officer #3) "What are those Action Spells he's been talking about?"

(Sawatari) "You guys don't even know about that? When a duel begins, they're scattered everywhere. Those are Action Cards. You pick them up and use them to further your strategy."

(Yuda) "Moron! Don't bother telling the enemy about that! That is one of the rules of a battle, don't go spilling secrets to the enemy! How do you become part of the Lancers?!"

(Sawatari) "Shut it, Yuda! Oh Wait! Shoot!"

Yuda annoying rebuked to Sawatari about telling the Security officers about the Action Cards which the latter angrily retorted back until he realized his mistake. It was too late as Yuya's opponent uses the Action Card to reduce Yuya's monster's ATK and caused a huge damage to its owner. Yuya and Reira fall off the now destroyed **Hippo** and land on the floor.

(Sawatari) "2400 damage in one go! You idiot! What do you think I went through that one-turn kill for, huh?! You could learn a thing or two from me!"

(Yuda) "It was mostly your fault! Sawatari, just shut up and being restrained for a while until we finished this duel!"

(Security officer #4) "You think that you can beat us!? You little punk! Just don't resist and surrender to the Security!"

Sawatari vent his anger at Yuya which Yuda retorted back as one of Yuda's opponent demanded him to surrender to authorities. However, Yuda doesn't back down as he begins his turn.

(Yuda) "I've told you lot that I have no reason of listening to you all! My turn! Draw!"

Yuda declares as he look at his drew card and smirks as he start his Ritual Summon.

(Yuda) "I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand. With it, I can sacrifice monsters from my hand or field to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or graveyard. I sacrificing Level 4 **Blaze Dragling** and Level 3 **Rush Dragling** from my hand!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as two of his monsters, a mini dragon wearing red, fire-themed armor while wielding a sword with a flame design and another wearing green, wind-themed armor while wielding a bow and has wings, appears on the field before turning into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Young cubs of flames and wind, become offerings to the fierce conqueror that runs through the lands! **Ritual Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Diamond**!"

Yuda summons a large white dragon whose skin is made out of adamant shards that spikes up and walking in four legs as it landed on the field and crack the ground underneath it. The color on its adamant skin is actually light white with a hint of yellow gold and stands like a tiger as it gives out a load roar.

[ **Blaze Dragling/FIRE/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800** ]

[ **Rush Dragling/WIND/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 400** ]

[ **Dragonic Diamond/EARTH/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100** ]

(Security officer #4) "A Ritual monster? That means you use Ritual Summon!"

(Yuda) "That's right. Feel the might of my dragons! **Dragonic Diamond** 's effect activate! When this card is Ritual Summoned, it will deal 400 damage to the opponent if they control a Special Summoned monster(s) on the field! That applies to all opponents!"

(Security officer #4) "What?!"

(Security officer #5) "All opponents!?"

(Yuda) "Go! [ **Adamant Barrage!** ]"

 **Dragonic Diamond** 's shards on its skin shines as it release many energy spikes up in the air and rain down on the opponents who controls a Special Summoned monster.

(Security officer #4 & 5) "" **Gah!** ""

Security officer #4 & 5: (LP: 4000 - 400 = 3600)

(Security officer #4) "Kuh! But this little damage won't stop us from arresting you! In fact, this will only increase your crimes so surrender now or face the harsh punishment waiting for your arrest!"

(Yuda) "We'll see about that. Next, I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Dragonic Wrath** ' from my hand! And when a Dragon Ritual monster using **Blaze Dragling** as its material, **Dragonic Diamond** gains 1000 ATK!"

(Security officer #5) "What?!"

Yuda declares as his monster covers in red aura when it gains ATK.

[ **Dragonic Diamond;** (2600 → 3600 ATK)]

(Security officer #4) "3600 ATK?!"

(Yuda) "Battle! **Dragonic Diamond** attacks **Marksman Heiji Type 0**!"

Yuda's eyes turn slit when he declares his attack as **Dragonic Diamond** pounces towards the opponent's monster and destroy it with ease.

Security officer #4: (LP: 3600 - 1200 = 2400)

(Security officer #4) "You little brat! When my turn comes, I'll make sure that I will personally send you to the Facility!"

(Yuda) "I don't think so because you're already been finished! Due to ' **Dragonic Wrath** 's effect, when a Dragon-type monster that I control destroys the opponent's monster, I deal damage of the destroyed monster's ATK to it's controller!"

(Security officer #4) "What?! Impossible?!"

(Yuda) " **Marksman Heiji Type 0** 's ATK is 2400 so you take 2400 damage!"

Yuda declares as his card send out a torrent of flames toward his opponent and reducing his Life points to zero as he screamed.

(Security officer #4) "GGAAAaahhhh!"

Security officer #4: (LP: 2400 - 2400 = 0)

(Security officer #5) "A one-turn kill…"

(Yuda) "You're next!"

(Security officer #5) "What?! But you have already battle with your monster and there's only one you control!"

(Yuda) "When a Dragon Ritual monster using **Rush Dragling** as its material and destroys the opponent's monster, it can attack again in a row and that will revive my one-turn kill combo!"

(Security officer #5) "Seriously?!"

(Yuda) " **Dragonic Diamond** attacks another **Marksman Heiji Type 0**!"

Yuda's dragon attack the other officer's monster and destroys it which trigger his card's effect again as the Security officer lost the duel, too.

(Security officer #5) "AAaaaahhhh!"

Security officer #5: (LP: 3600 - 1200 = 2400 -2400 = 0)

(Yuda) "Who's next!?"

Yuda provoking the Security officers who saw their companions lost their duels and became frighten when **Dragonic Diamond** growls at them. While this is happening, the other Lancers saw Yuda's battle as this is the first time seeing him duel and were surprised at the results.

(Yuya) "Incredible… So this is Yuda's dueling…"

(Sawatari) "He took down two opponents in one turn?! That's insane!"

(Serena) "That's very impressive. Yuda is a strong duelist which means I better finish this duel, too!"

(Security officer #2) "Stop resisting! You're only make yourself worse by increasing your crimes so surrender yourself!"

(Serena) "You have no reason to capture us! Let's finish this. My turn! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** '! I fuse **Moonlight Blue Cat** and **Moonlight Purple Butterfly**!"

Her **Moonlight Blue Cat** was swirled into vortex of light along with a humanoid purple butterfly wearing the same clothing like the other as Serena begins to chant.

(Serena) "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! **Moonlight Cat Dancer**!"

Serena summons a humanoid cat female figure with long red hair, a blue dancer-like clothing and holding two daggers as it appears on the field.

[ **Moonlight Purple Butterfly/DARK/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

[ **Moonlight Cat Dancer/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000** ]

(Security officer #2) "Fusion Summon?!"

Serena's opponent was surprised about this as he never heard of Fusion Summon when she begins her next move.

(Serena) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Moonlight Fragrance** '! I Special Summon 1 ' **Moonlight** ' monster from the Graveyard. I Special Summon **Blue Cat**! When **Blue Cat** is Special Summoned, I double the ATK of a ' **Moonlight** ' monster on my field until the end of this turn. I choose **Cat Dancer**."

Serena summons back her monster in order to use its effect to increase her Fusion monster's ATK.

[ **Moonlight Cat Dancer;** (2400 → 4800 ATK)]

(Serena) "I activate **Moonlight Cat Dancer** 's effect! By tributing **Blue Cat** , I can attack all monsters on my opponent's field twice! Battle! **Moonlight Cat Dancer** attacks **Marksman Heiji Type 0**! [ **Full Moon Cresta**!]"

After **Blue Cat** vanishes due to her Fusion monster's effect, **Moonlight Cat Dancer** is attacking the other officer's **Marksman Heiji Type 0** as it creates a moon-like energy with its hands before firing it towards the Synchro monster, destroying it and reducing its owner's Life points to zero.

(Security officer #2) "GGaaahhhh!"

(Security officer #1) "What?! This girl defeated our deck, too?!"

(Yuda) "Looks like Serena is doing well so this will be finished soon. Hmm?!"

Yuda realized that he spoke too soon as the wall behind them disappeared again and more Security officers coming to their way as they surrounded the Lancers.

(Serena) "Calling for backup when there's only four of us? How cowardly."

(Yuda) "Tch! But a smart move for a subjection! At this rate, we will be overwhelm soon."

(Sawatari) "If it weren't for that one-turn kill, I could take on all of you without breaking a sweat! You lucky bastards."

(Yuda) "I'm very doubtful about that."

(Security officer #1) "Now do you understand how useless it is to resist? We're not here to play games. Give up and surrender."

(Yuda) "Grr… What to do to get out of this situation?"

Seeing that their chances of escaping are getting shorter, Yuda tries to brainstorm for ideas when Yuya begins his turn.

(Yuya) "I set the **Scale 1 Entermate Monkeyboard** and **Scale 6 Entermate Guitartle** on the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya places his cards onto his Duel Disk as both of Yuya's Pendulum Monsters, a piano-themed monkey dressed in clothing with piano key teeth and a turtle shaped like a guitar, rises up in pillars of light and an an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

[ **Entermate Monkeyboard/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 6/PS 1/ATK 1000/DEF 2400** ]

[ **Entermate Guitartle/WATER/Aqua/Pendulum/LVL 1/PS 6/ATK 300/DEF 400** ]

(Yuya) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 5 at the same time!"

(Sawatari) "Aww yeah! Pendulum Summon!"

Sawatari is excited to see Pendulum Summon when Yuya told him that he is not doing it yet as he activated his Pendulum effects from his monsters to draw cards.

(Yuda) "This guy… What is he up to now?"

Yuda is confused of this as Yuya begins his Pendulum Summon.

(Yuya) "Alright, let's go! Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My faithful monsters! **Entermate Cheermole**! **Entermate Drumming Kong**! **Entermate La Panda**!"

Yuya chants as a portal appears overhead and three rays of light burst through from it. First is a pink mole with starry eyes in a cheerleader's outfit, second is gorilla with a drums set on its chest and wears a hat, and third is a panda with starry eyes and wears a hat while playing a tuba. The three monsters begin dancing as the officers were confused of this summoning method as they never seen it before.

[ **Entermate Cheermole/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 5/ATK 600/DEF 1000** ]

[ **Entermate Drumming Kong/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 2/ATK 1600/DEF 900** ]

[ **Entermate La Panda/EARTH/Beast/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 3/ATK 800/DEF 800** ]

(Yuda) "Hey… Don't tell me that you're doing the same thing again? It is not going to work the second time at this situation!"

Yuda rebuked to Yuya's action which the latter responded to motion Yuda to come closer to him. Realizing the Pendulum duelist's intention, Yuda understood as he move backward towards Yuya while Serena did the same.

(Serena) "Now, how do we break through?"

(Yuda) "Yeah, any ideas?"

(Yuya) "Serena, Yuda. I'll get their attention. Use that chance to escape with Reira and Sawatari."

(Serena) "We're running away?"

(Yuya) "Please trust me. Alright?"

(Yuda) "...Understood. I'll get Sawatari while Serena get Reira."

After realizing his intention, Yuda is secretly impressed about Yuya's plan as the latter make his next move.

(Yuya) "We've finally reached the climax of this show! I activate the Spell Card ' **Entertainment Band Hurricane** ' from my hand! Let's Music!"

Yuya activate his Spell Card which causing all of his monsters to dance, including his opponent's monster as Yuda jumps up and kick the officer who is restraining Sawatari in the face. The officer fell unconscious as Yuda pulls Sawatari's arm who is shocked about what Yuda did earlier.

(Sawatari) "What the?! Did you just kick that guy in the face?!"

(Yuda) "You're welcome."

(Sawatari) "I wasn't thanking you!"

(Yuda) "Then shut up. We're getting outta here. Yuya can't distract the guards forever."

Yuda says that as he tries to run to the unguarded path until he saw Serena is not moving away from her spot so he calls out to her.

(Yuda) "Serena, let's go! Grab the kid and run!"

(Serena) "I'm not running away! I'm going to finish all of them off!"

(Yuda) "Huh?! Are you serious?! Don't be an idiot and retreat!"

(Serena) "I'm not retreating like a coward! I'm a duelist so I'm fighting as one!"

(Yuda) "This is no time for pride right now!"

(Yuya) "Serena, please!"

(Security officer #1) "I won't allow that! I activate **Marksman Heiji Type 0** 's effect. When this card leaves the field, I can Special Summon the Synchro materials used to summon it from the Graveyard!"

The Security officer activate his Synchro monster's effect as he summon the materials in front of the Lancer's escape route to block their way.

(Yuda) "Shit! **Dragonic Diamond**! Clear the path!"

(Security officer #6) "I activate **Marksman Heiji Type 0** 's effect by sending a card and then destroying your monster!"

"!" Yuda is shocked when he saw his dragon get destroyed in front of him by a different officer who's using the same monster.

(Security officer #1) "Go! Secure them!"

The officers get closer to them as Serena, Sawatari and Yuda are pushed back even further into Yuya's side. The only thing protecting them were Yuya's monsters as Reira starts to cry.

(Yuda) _Shit! What to do now!? Hmm?_

Yuda is struggle to think some ideas when he heard the sound of a engine echoes through the alleyways which confuses everyone in the present. Everyone attempts to find the source when the sky begins to turn dark and a voice calls out in a chant.

(Unknown) "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! **Synchro Summon**! Cascade! **Assault Black Feather- Raikiri the Sudden Shower**!"

Suddenly, the sound of thunder is heard when a humanoid bird warrior with two different wings, one black and organic while the other is white metallic, and holding a katana as it swoops down on the officers. At that time, a group of D-Wheelers drive towards the Lancers.

(Yuya) "Ah!"

(Serena) "Eh?!"

(Reira) "Aah!"

(Sawatari) "Eeehhh!"

(Yuda) "What-!"

One by one, each of the Lancers are grabbed by the Riding duelists and are placed on the back of each D-Wheelers as they drive away from Security. Yuda couldn't understand what is happening, but he knew that this is a weird day to start off as a Lancer as they drive off into the unknown.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Blaze Dragling/FIRE/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● When it is Ritual Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.

 **Rush Dragling/WIND/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● If this card destroys a monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

 **Dragonic Wrath** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; If the opponent's monster is destroyed by a Dragon-Type monster you control: Inflict damage to its controller equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. Destroy this card during your next Standby Phase after activation. You can only control 1 " **Dragonic Wrath** ".


	10. The Lancer's Whereabouts

**Author notes** ; Here is another chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future Chapter 10**! This is one of my long chapters! I hoped that I get the scenes right so enjoy the story! Please review!

* * *

 **Chapter 10: The Lancer's Whereabouts**

After a while, Yuda's side of the Lancers were stopped at modest-looking house where the leader of the D-Wheelers send off four of his members and turn to face the Lancers while removing his helmet.

This man has dark-grey eyes and orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face, an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. He also wears a simple orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads, a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrists and forearms, and heavily strapped tan boots.

(Unknown Male) "You're amazing protecting that kid while taking on that many of Security! That aren't any bad guys out there who would protect children! You're pretty impressive!"

(Yuya) "Oh… Um- Who are y-?"

(Little Girl) "Welcome home, Crow!"

Yuya was about to ask this man's identity when a little girl opens the door and welcoming Crow. The little girl is a fair-skinned girl with blue eyes and puffy burgundy hair. She wears a white long shirt accompanied with a dark pink vest with brown lines. Crow replies back to the girl as he is getting some things out from his D-Wheel.

(Crow) "Yo, Amanda! Where are Frank and Tanner?"

(Amanda) "They're in the city. They said they'd like to be the ones to help you sometimes, Crow!"

(Crow) "The heck is with that?"

Crow says that as he entering the house and the girl who saw the Lancers bows before inviting them to their home. Yuya and the gang realized that and walked into the house while Yuda whisper to Yuya about something.

(Yuda) "Hey, is it alright for you to trust this guy immediately? I find his tattoos are a bit disturbing."

(Yuya) "Don't be rude, Yuda. It is a bit odd that he saved us all of the sudden, but I believe that he must be a good person. After all, that girl seem to trust him."

(Yuda) "Hmph. Whatever."

After walking into the house, Amanda invited them to eat with them after seeing that they have enough food and soon, everyone have some tuna sandwiches before Crow start asking the Lancers some questions.

(Crow) "By the way, I haven't seen you around here. Where are you from?"

(Yuya) "Actually we are-"

(Sawatari) "Thank for that back there!"

(Crow) "Yeah…"

Crow awkwardly shake Sawatari's hand after the latter interrupted Yuya's sentence as he start giving introductions about the Lancers to Crow.

(Sawatari) "That was quite the terrible welcoming party! Even though we came all the way from another dimension!"

(Crow) "Another dimensions?"

(Sawatari) "Yeah! I'm Shingo Sawatari. I'm an undefeated duelist from Maiami City!"

(Yuda) "Didn't you remembered that you lost against one of the Security officers?"

(Sawatari) "Shut it, Yuda! Anyway, this guy over here is my disciple, Yuya Sakaki."

(Yuya) "Hey!"

(Sawatari) "That rude delinquent over there is Yuda and this strong-willed woman is Serena. They also came from another dimension-"

(Crow) "Woah woah! I went and saved some crazy people…"

Sawatari gives Crow a crude and misinformed introduction about themselves which irritated the rest of the Lancers. Crow is confused about they are from another dimension and doesn't believe their story until Yuya interjects.

(Yuya) "No, it is really true. We really did come to this dimension to search for our comrades…"

(Yuda) "Well it is up to you to believe us or not. All you know is that we have some business around here and it has nothing to do with you."

(Crow) "Whatever. I don't quite get it, but since you just got here, I bet you don't have a decent place to stay! You can stay here until things calm down. Don't worry!"

(Yuya) "Thanks."

(Yuda) "I think that will be fine."

Crow offer the Lancers to stay at their home which Yuya and the others give their thanks to the D-Wheeler. Yuda then noticed that Amanda is staring at him and Yuya alternately as the former ask her about it.

(Yuda) "Hey kid. What's the matter? Is there something on my face?"

(Amanda) "O-Oh sorry! It just that you and Yuya look so much alike to each other that I can't helped but staring."

(Crow) "Now that I took a good look at you two, you both sure have matching faces. Are you guys brothers?"

(Yuya) "N-No… We're not brothers. We just happened to look alike, that's all. It was just a coincidence."

(Yuda) "What he said."

(Crow) "I see…"

Crow says that while staring at them which Yuya is uncomfortable about it while Yuda seem expressionless as an unsettled atmosphere formed around those two. Then Yuya remember something earlier before their departure and start asking Yuda about it.

(Yuya) "Hey Yuda. Reiji said that you partner up with Yugo during the Battle Royal. Do you know about him?"

(Yuda) "Yugo? Ah, that idiot Synchro duelist. You know about him, too?"

(Yuya) "Yeah. He came here in order to duel a friend of mine named Yuto and have already beaten him. If you know about him, tell me why did he attacked Yuto."

(Yuda) _Yuto? Yugo is involved with that guy? Wait… I remember that moron mention something that he searching someone with the same face as me and him. Could it be that this Yuto guy has the same face as us?_

Yuda is thinking about this as Yuya calls out to him again.

(Yuya) "Yuda, please answer me!"

(Yuda) "I'll tell you about it so be quiet! Sorry, but I don't know much about him since I first met him during the Battle Royal. We just teamed up under circumstances and left to our own affairs."

(Yuya) "That's all?"

(Yuda) "Yeah, but he mention something weird when we first look at each other. He said that someone kidnapped a friend of his named Rin and he went out to look for that person in order to get his friend back. Interestly enough, he said that the kidnapper has the same face as you, me and Yugo."

(Yuya) "Eh?! The same face as me, you and Yugo?!"

(Yuda) "And Yung as well. That's all I can remembered."

Yuya went silent after hearing Yuda's words and thinking about the circumstances between Yuto and Yugo as he is trying to figure out the connection.

 _If what Yuda say is true, then the only reason Yugo attacked Yuto because he mistaken him for the kidnapper who took his friend. Wait…! If the kidnapper has the same face as me and Yuto, then it can't be Yuda and Yung so it must be someone from the Fusion Dimension…!_ Yuya is making a shocking realization about this as Serena talks to Yuda about his skills.

(Serena) "Hey Yuda. Where do you learn those skills?"

(Yuda) "Why do you want to know?"

(Serena) "I saw how you use the ARC-System to materializes the cards in real combat. I never saw been use like that before so I'm wondering is that standard in your dimension."

(Yuda) "I just learn them based on experiences, that's all."

(Yuya) "Wait, I remember about what your friend said to us when he mistake me for you before we duel. He said that he is a student from some place called the Maximus School for Gifted. Do you go there as well?"

(Yuda) "Guts? That blabbermouth…"

(Sawatari) "Huh?! Yuda, you go to school?! I didn't expected that from you due to your violent personality!"

(Yuda) "Shut up, Sawatari."

(Yuya) "Anyway, what kind of school do you go to? It sound like it must be special place for duelists."

(Yuda) "It was not that special. All students over there just study and practice their dueling skills. Just an ordinary school."

(Sawatari) "An 'ordinary' school doesn't have dimensional transportation technology and know about other dimensions!"

(Serena) "And your dueling skills are more or less equal to most of the Academia's students. I want to know about the person that I'm supposed to work with and also about your dimension."

(Yuda) "I've told you before that I'm not into getting along with you all so stop asking questions!"

(Sawatari) "Oh, come on! I'm not comfortable with you around either, but we stuck together for a while so I might as well learn about you a little."

(Yuya) "Yeah, me too."

(Yuda) "... Fine."

The conversation shifted to Yuda's past and dimension as he was pressured by the other Lancers to talk about himself. Yuda doesn't like to talk about anything related to his history and home, but he joins with the Lancers in order to save Hikari so he decided to speak a little about it.

(Yuda) "The Maximus School for Gifted was founded by Headmaster, Prowler Maximus, in order for students with complicated backgrounds like myself to study and practice dueling. Some of them don't even have homes or families, and I'm one of them."

(Sawatari) "Complicated backgrounds like yourself? Does that mean your school carries many delinquents or dropouts?!"

(Yuda) "Not like that! Most of us aren't troublemakers, but the society in our dimension doesn't take kindly to us so the school is like a shelter to those who are unwanted. We study and hone our skills over there as duelist in order to defend ourselves."

(Yuya) "Defend yourselves? Why? Shouldn't you use your skills to become Pro Duelists?"

(Yuda) "Ha! Not with special circumstances we had. Even there is a winner among us couldn't get accepted into our society easily!"

(Serena) "You keep saying things like complicated backgrounds and special circumstances. What are they?"

(Yuda) "... That's something you don't need to know about."

(Sawatari) "What?! You can't tell us about that!? Now I'm really curious!"

(Crow) "Now, now you two. This is the part that Yuda doesn't want to talk about so let's not pry into it."

Crow who is listening to their conversation tries to ease Sawatari's announce despite not understanding any of it as the latter calm down. Serena resume the conversation by asking a different question.

(Serena) "Alright, then why do you came to the Standard Dimension? You said that you came to capture Reiji so what happened back there?"

(Yuda) "Oh that. Well, it is a bit complicated."

(Yuya) "Tell us."

(Yuda) "... Last month, the Headmaster makes an announcement about the existences of the other dimensions to the whole school, and he made a dimension expedition in order to gain information about them and created a few teams to investigate. I wasn't one of them because I was kept as one of the reserves in case of being attacked. Last week, the teams from the other four dimensions have all returned safely except for one team from the Fusion Dimension and there's Hikari's team. The rest of her team were turned into cards except her and one survivor, and the Headmaster given me the mission to capture Reiji Akaba and in order to make a trade for her safety. "

(Yuya) "So that's how you lost her, but what does it have to do with Reiji?"

(Yuda) "Huh? You don't know? The head of Academia is Leo Akaba, also known as the Professor."

(Sawatari) "WHAT?! Wait a minute! You're aren't talking about THE Leo Akaba, the missing founder of Leo Corporation!?"

(Yuya) "And also the creator of the ARC-System and a friend of my father!?"

Both Yuya and Sawatari screamed in shocked as they went up due to this revelation. Crow and Amanda were startled by their reactions while Serena remains calm due to knowing about this fact.

(Yuda) "So you guys really don't know… Can't say that I'm honestly surprised."

(Sawatari) "That my line! Why does the founder of Leo Corporation become the leader of our enemy?! And why do you know about it and not us?!"

(Yuda) "Don't know and I couldn't care less. For your second question, Reiji told me about it in order to stop me from attacking him like Kurosaki did and said that he is against his father's plan of uniting the dimensions, whatever that is."

(Yuya) "I see… That's why you were so bent on capturing Reiji. However, it is wrong for you to use dueling for violence!"

(Yuda) "What do you know about me!? I'll take any chances I got to complete my mission and also for my survival so don't butt in of how I duel!"

Yuda retorted back to Yuya's statement which silence the latter who thinks he doesn't know what kind of past that Yuda has. Then it was Yuda's turn to ask questions as he speaks to Yuya.

(Yuda) "Now you done questioning me, it is my turn. Yuya, who is this Yuto person?"

(Yuya) "Yuto?! Why do you want to know about him?"

(Yuda) "I heard from Kurosaki that **Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon** was used to be Yuto's card so I'm a bit curious of how you have attained it, that's all."

(Yuya) "Well…"

(Small Boy) "Crow, we're home!"

Yuya is hesitated to answer that when two young boys came through the door. One had purple blue eyes and spiky green hair in which the ends are fixed in a small ponytail. He has green eyebrows and fair skin and wears a perse shirt with a red vest. The other seemed younger, had a wider face, wore blue overalls and had a hat that covered his hair. Crow seem to recognize them as he calls out.

(Crow) "Hey Frank, Tanner! Where were you guys?"

(Frank) "We have brought back with goodies!"

(Tanner) "Ta-dah!"

The pair placed a bunch of food on the table feeling accomplished of what they done, but Crow doesn't seem to be happy about it when he saw the qualities of the food and was surprised.

(Crow) "What's with all this stuff!?"

(Frank) "We nabbed it from a restaurant!"

(Tanner) "It was so exciting!"

The pair replied back in a excited tone before the angry Crow hit their heads and scolding them for this.

(Crow) "You idiots! Who said you should do this!?"

(Frank) "But… Crow, you're always... "

(Crow) "What if you get sent to Facility when you get caught doing these kinds of things?"

(Yuya) "Facility?"

(Crow) "Yeah. You guys might not have heard about it, but…"

Crow is explaining to the Lancers about the rules and laws of this dimension. Here in this city called Neo Domino City, it's society is competition based - the "winners" gain everything, and the "losers" lose everything. The top 1% of the population, known as Tops, is made up of the "winners". They control 99% of the city's wealth and reside in a magnificent cityscape build high above the slums of the city. The remaining 99% of City's population, referred to as Commons, is made up of the "losers", and resides in those slums. This reminds Yuda about his dimension.

(Yuda) _Winners and losers, huh? Sounds like where I came from except it's about freaks and normal people. It doesn't matter that you are a winner or not._

(Crow) "-And on top of that, if you try and fight this system, you get captured by Security and sent off to the Facility."

Crow said that as he pointing at his marks which Yuya replied in a sad tone.

(Yuya) "That's horrible…"

(Crow) "Yeah, it's a horrible world! But despite all of that, we still have to live! That's why all of us Commons work together and desperately-"

(Tanner) "Ah! You're from earlier!"

(Yuya) "Eh?"

Crow is currently explaining them about their circumstances when Tanner interrupted and cries out in shocked of seeing Yuya and Serena which confuses them.

(Tanner) "Huh? But your clothes look different…"

(Crow) "Hey! Are you even listening to me!? I telling you for-"

(Frank) "Weren't you guys just at that restaurant earlier?"

(Crow) "Huh? Yuya and Serena were?"

Yuya and Serena who listening to their questions realized that it might be Yuzu and Yugo they have seen.

(Serena) "It's Yuzu!"

(Yuya) "Yeah! And the guy with her must be Yugo!"

(Serena) "Where was this?!"

Serena seem to have frighten the boys as she look at them with determined expression while questioning them and they backed away a little from her. Crow covers the boys while being confused of the Lancer's behavior.

(Crow) "Hey, what's going on?"

(Yuya) "Our comrades are in this city and these two saw them so we have to go look for them now!"

(Crow) "Security has got their eyes on you guys! If you're caught, it's straight to the Facility…"

Crow is trying to reason with them when he saw Yuya's expression of wanting to go find his friend. They stare each other for a few seconds before Crow finally conceded.

(Crow) "Fine, I got it! I'll look for those friends of yours, just wait here."

(Yuya) "Crow…"

(Yuda) "This guy… He's way too nice for his own good…"

Yuya was touched by Crow's sincerity while Yuda commented about his personality as they saw him walk throughout the door.

* * *

In Security Headquarters, a room filled with many people and computers is seen. The head of this place is a pale-skinned man with a long nose, green eyes, and ash-blonde hair that is neatly combed and arranged on top of his head, but flares out into short wings at the back of his skull. He dresses in simple, yet expensive clothes, wearing a closed knee-length purple coat that is held shut by silver clasps over an orange collared shirt. His coat has an orange lining and patterns that cause him to appear as if he is wearing a second shorter coat over his long coat. He also wears grey dress pants and black dress shoes. This man is Jean-Michel Roger, the Director of Security.

(Roger) "Do you found the culprits from last night yet?"

(Technician #1) "No sir. There is no reports of them being caught yet. However, we have been receiving signs of their activities from the locals so they will be captured soon."

(Roger) "Good. Then what about the group from earlier? Have you picked up their activities?"

(Technician #2) "Unfortunately, there is no activities of their movements yet, sir."

(Roger) "Pity, then keep searching."

(Technicians) "" **Yes!** ""

Technicians replied as they get back searching for the fugitives while Roger is thinking about this situation.

(Roger) _This is turning complicated. First, the intruders from last night has escaped from our grasp. And then a strange group appears and have different summoning methods like Ritual, Pendulum and Fusion Summon. Three of them have the same appearances from the intruders, especially that girl. If that who I think it is, then my plans will be ruined so I got to apprehend her fast!_

While Roger is thinking, one of his technicians call out to him in a panicked voice.

(Technician #3) "Sir! Someone just hacked our system while disabling our defenses and took something from our database just now!"

(Roger) "What? Someone has already hacked through our firewall? Then immediately reboot the defenses and trace its whereabouts!"

(Technician #4) "No good, sir! That hacker have managed to erase his activities so we won't be able to trace its location!"

(Roger) "What!? That fast!?"

Roger is a bit shocked that someone managed to break through their system's defenses while deleting their traces at the same time. He was impressed by the skills of this hacker before giving out his next order.

(Roger) "All of you. Find any signs of this mysterious hacker at once!"

(Technicians) "" **Yes sir!** ""

(Roger) "You there. What was taken from our database?"

(Technician #3) "Yes! Only reports from yesterday and today, sir! Nothing else has been taken!"

(Roger) "Reports from yesterday and today? Why would they steal that? Could it be someone from that group?"

Roger is thinking about this as his workers were busying trying to find this hacker.

* * *

(Yung) "Whew! Managed to get them without getting caught. Although, it wasn't easy."

At the alleyway in Neo Domino City, Yung has wired his Duel Disk into the electrical outlet and felt relief when he managed to get the data from Security without getting caught. After he unhooked the wires, he went out from the alleyway and find himself in a clean street with many people roaming around here. Then Yung lets out a tiresome sigh over his predicament.

(Yung) "With the data that I've gotten, we might get a clue where the other Lancers are. I better head to Gongenzaka and Dennis to let them know about this and make our plans. Man, this is not how I imagined of arriving this place."

After arriving the Synchro Dimension, Yung find himself lost in this part of the city along with Gongenzaka and Dennis. They saw that the other Lancers are not with them and decided to find the rest of the members as they have split up to cover more ground. After asking questions to various people in this city, Yung learn about the culture of this dimension and the organization called Security is the main force of this place.

Yung decided to hack into their system in order to find any reports that were recently written. But as he look at their defenses, he realized it is much tougher to crack into their system than he thought so he is making a program to disable their defenses and get the data quick enough before they restart their securities. After a while, he managed to completed the program and start his plan earlier. In the end, he has successfully gained the reports that he needed and now heading to where Dennis and Gongenzaka are as he looks up the data.

When he arrived at the place, Yung was surprised to find a crowd here and was wondering what is happening until he saw Dennis and Gongenzaka are in a duel. He also saw Dennis wearing a mask that makes him look like a villain.

(Yung) "What are those two doing?"

Yung tilted his head in confusion when he heard a woman's voice that is making an announcement about this duel in front of the camera. The woman dressed like a cowgirl, and her outfit consists of a white shirt that shows her midriff along with a yellow bow, a red vest, a cowboy hat, and yellow shorts. She also uses a white microphone with a yellow top. Her name is Melissa Claire, a TV reporter and a host of her own show called _Tell Me Melissa_.

(Melissa) "Good Afternoon, people of Neo Domino City! This is Melissa Claire! And I'm here currently reporting about two street performers in a duel at Central Park where they fight between good and evil! Right now, the Hero of Justice has overcome a pinch and landed two consecutive attacks for huge damage!"

(Yung) "Fight between good and evil? Hero of Justice? Seriously, what on earth are these two doing in a duel?"

Yung let out an exaggerated comment when he saw that it was Dennis's turn as he is about to Pendulum Summon.

(Dennis) "Now it's the villain's showtime! My turn! Draw! I set the **Scale 3 Entermage Mirror Conductor** and **Scale 6 Entermage Fire Dancer** on the villainous Pendulum Scale!"

Dennis places his cards onto his Duel Disk as both of his Pendulum monsters, a magician shaped like a mirror dressed with a cape while wielding a baton and a red dancer in a flame design while wielding both hoops, rises up in pillars of light.

(Dennis) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 4 and 5 at the same time! Behold, this nefarious summoning method! **Pendulum Summon**! **LVL 4** , **Entermage Higurumi**! And the **LVL 5 Wind Sucker**!"

Dennis Pendulum summoned back his monsters from his Extra Deck as a fire plush toy with a hat at the bottom and a small clown standing some kind of vacuum appears on the field after emerging from the portal overhead. The crowd were completely surprised by this as they never saw this kind of summoning method before.

(Yung) "So these are the Pendulum monsters that he gotten from Reiji, huh? Seem he understand it well."

(Melissa) "Summoning multiple monsters at once?! What an overwhelming summoning method! This must be our first time catching it on film!"

(Yung) "Sounds like these people didn't know about other summoning methods. Maybe it is not a good idea to show them yet. I wonder I should warn them or not…"

As Yung ponder over this, Dennis continues his turn as he uses **Entermage** **Wind Sucker** 's effect to reduce its Level by one in order to bring out his ace monster.

(Dennis) "-And I Overlay my Level 4 **Higurumi** and **Wind Sucker**!"

Dennis's monster have turn into streams of light, one red and one green, and went into the galaxy-like black portal on the sky.

(Dennis) "Show must go on! Artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace! **Xyz Summon**! Appear now! **Rank 4**! **Entermage Trapeze Magician**!"

Dennis summons his monster that Yung previously saw in the live footage that Gwen showed him as a magician with circus and clown clothing while using a baton appears on the field with two yellow orbs orbiting around it. The crowd once again surprised at this unknown summoning method to them as Melissa commented about it.

(Yung) "Looks like I was a bit too late. Oh well, let just see what happens next."

Dennis begins his attack as he uses his monsters' effects to give Gongenzaka a huge damage before ending his turn. Gongenzaka counterattacks as he bring many monsters in order to summon his Synchro monster.

(Gongenzaka) "I Tune my Level 6 **Shutendoji** , Level 2 **Soulclaw** , Level 1 **Soulhorns** , and my Level 1 **Drum**!"

His Tuner turns into a single green ring which his monsters went through and turned into 9 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Gongenzaka) "Raging deity, in unison with the soul of a thousand blades, come forth in a spiraling wave! **Synchro Summon**! Now come before us, **LVL 10**! **Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanowo**!"

Gongenzaka Synchro summoning another samurai-style robot with green armor, red eyes and a large halberd which it jammed into the ground after emerging from the light. Dennis tries to use his monster's effect to weaken it, but Gongenzaka uses his Synchro monster's effect to use Dennis's Spell Card against him as his Pendulum monsters went back into his hand.

Gongenzaka attacks as his Synchro monster destroys Dennis's Xyz monster and win the duel, earning the cheers from crowd. After a while, the crowd have already left the area with only Dennis, Gongenzaka and Yung as the latter approached the duo.

(Gongenzaka) "That was a good duel, but I still think this method is incorrect…"

(Dennis) "What're you talking about? You were totally into it, Gon-chan..."

(Yung) "Hey guys! Nice performance back there!"

(Dennis) "Oh Yung! You came back! How was your search?"

(Yung) "I think I got a few clues of where the other Lancers might be. But first, can't you tell me about what was that duel earlier?"

(Gongenzaka) "That was Dennis's idea. You see…"

Gongenzaka explaining to Yung about how Dennis thought of making an attracting performance in order for reporters to came here and recorded it which the other Lancers can see it and know their presences. Yung nodded in understanding as he speaks about it.

(Yung) "I see. It sound like a good idea, but it was also a long shot so I'm doubt that others will notice it."

(Dennis) "See. Yung agrees with the idea!"

(Gongenzaka) "No, he doesn't! Anyway, you said you have a few leads about where the others are?"

(Yung) "Yeah. I got these reports about some events from yesterday and today. First, this one said that yesterday, two intruders have came into the Tops's property without any permission and have managed to escaped. Next, this one tells about today when five people appeared in the Common's district and two of the intruders are with them. They also managed to escaped from Security twice and are now wanted by them."

(Dennis) "Yeah. What's the big deal about them?"

(Yung) "Listen to this. It said that the five people have used an unusual summoning methods other than Synchro, and both of them are called Pendulum and Fusion Summon."

(Gongenzaka) "Pendulum?! That means it must be Yuya!"

(Dennis) "And Fusion Summon means that Serena must be with them, too!"

(Yung) "Also, if those two have appeared today, then the ones from last night can't be them so it must be that Yuzu girl and that Synchro duelist named Yugo."

(Gongenzaka) "Yuzu is really here!?"

(Yung) "Yeah, it appears so."

(Dennis) "Then do you know where they are now?"

(Yung) "Not exactly, but I have a few ideas. I don't have the exact location for them but it is mostly likely that they are still in the Common's district hiding from Security."

(Gongenzaka) "Where's that?!"

(Yung) "From that place over there."

After hearing from Yung's process report and detective skills, he pointed to the direction where the Common's district is as Gongenzaka and Dennis commented on his observation skills.

(Dennis) "Nice job, Yung! You have good detective skills!"

(Gongenzaka) "This man, Gongenzaka, is proud to have you on the Lancers!"

(Yung) "O-Oh, it was nothing really."

(Dennis) "Yeah! You totally done a good search! How do you get those informations?"

(Yung) "I gotten the data after hacking the Security's databanks at their headquarters."

(Gongenzaka) "What?! You mean that you stole them?!"

(Yung) "Whoa! What's wrong?"

Yung was surprised by Gongenzaka's outburst as the latter scolded him for what he did.

(Gongenzaka) "That was unforgivable act! You shouldn't have steal it from them in the first place!"

(Yung) "But I thought that Security most likely have information about our members since they controlled most of this city so that's why I have to get the reports."

(Gongenzaka) "But-!"

(Dennis) "Now, now Gon-chan! Relax. Thanks to Yung, at least we have an idea where Yuya and the others are."

Dennis tries to calm Gongenzaka's anger as the former explain to him about finding Yuya. After hearing his friend's name and predicament, Gongenzaka went silent for a few seconds before turning his back at them and speak out his words.

(Gongenzaka) "I'm still think that your methods are unforgivable, but… You did a good job, Yung. Anyway, let's find the others."

(Yung) "Okay."

(Dennis) "Alright! Let's go!"

(Unknown) "Hey, you two! That was really something!"

Three of them were surprised that someone calls out to them as they saw a man coming out from a black limousine and walking towards them. He is a dark-skinned man with dark hair which has a blond line of hair running through it horizontally across his head above his ears, which are pierced with multiple rings. He wears a white fur-lined coat over a black collared shirt decorated with purple flower symbols, golden sunglasses and a collection of golden rings, the rings on his index finger being set with red stones. He also wears a blue flower necklace.

(Unknown male) "You two were quite skilled! I've taken a liking to you!"

(Dennis) "Umm, who are you?"

(Gallagher) "I am Gallagher, a promoter. Would you mind lending those skills to me?"

(Three Lancers) """ **Huh?** """

Three of them were confused at his words as Gallagher wrap his arms around Dennis and Gongenzaka which make them more confuses and spoke to them about something like a chance.

(Gallagher) "I'm asking if you want to fight against some strong duelists?"

He spoke those words with a smile on his face as the three Lancers were baffled by this.

* * *

(Yuda) "Crow sure's taking a while. I wonder if I should have gone with him earlier…"

At Crow's house, Yuda mutters as he impatiently waiting for Crow to bring news about the other Lancers along with the others. While they are at it, Frank and Tanner start telling them about the history of something called Riding Duels and how it was started as a game for the Commons. Then the Commons took it to the highways and dueled right in the middle of Neo Domino City as if they owned the place. They said that the Tops who look down on them were shocked and awestruck.

(Sawatari) "Dueling in speed, huh? That certainly sounds exhilarating."

(Frank) "Riding Duels are a symbol of freedom. That's why they became a huge fad so quickly."

(Tanner) "All of us Commons really wanted to outwit the Tops."

(Serena) "Dammit. How long do we have to stay here?!"

(Yuda) "I felt the same as you, but the situation right now is complicated so hang on for a while."

(Serena) "Tch!"

Yuda replied back to the impatient Serena who negative responded as Frank continues his explanation.

(Frank) "But the other side didn't stay quiet either. If a Riding Duel makes a scene in Neo Domino City, Security is sent out. Duel Chasers are a special unit for that."

(Yuya) "Duel Chasers?"

Yuya repeat the term as this is new to him and the boys explain it to him.

(Frank) "The Security who ride on D-Wheels. If you lose a duel…"

(Tanner) "You'll be arrested on the spot and sent to the Facility!"

(Sawatari) "They won't even hold a trial? Security is quite a nasty bunch."

(Yuda) "Yeah…"

Sawatari and Yuda commented about the cruelty of Security which it is surprising for them while Yuya is remembering about the time where Crow has saved them from their predicament.

(Yuya) "Back then, if Crow hadn't shown up, we would've been…"

(Crow) "Security aren't the only nasty ones."

(Everyone) """ **Crow!** """

Everyone turned to that voice and find Crow holding bags of food as he commented about the Tops.

(Crow) "Those Tops bastards stole Riding Duels from us."

(Sawatari) "Stole? So the Commons can't do them now?"

(Crow) "We're forced to. As exhibitions to entertain the Tops."

(Yuya) "Exhibitions?!"

(Crow) "If a chase begins on the highways, the roads turn into exclusive dueling lanes. Television cameras even show up to broadcast what's going on. Riding Duels began as a way to outwit the Tops, but now we're just entertainment to them. You, too, Yuya. If you go out now, Security will come after you and the whole thing will broadcast live. If you don't wanna embarrass yourself out there, don't move just yet. Same goes for all of you."

(Yuda) "As exhibitions just for entertainment… I know that feeling very well…"

Crow speak to them about how the Tops use Riding Duels against them and warns the Lancers in a frustrated tone. Yuda mutters when he heard those words as he clutches his fist when he remember his past. Then he snapped out of thought when Serena gets up and said the words to Crow.

(Serena) "Security's all over the city? So you returned with your tail between your legs."

(Crow) "What do you say?!"

(Yuya) "Hey!"

(Serena) "You don't have any news about Yuzu, right?

(Yuya) "Serena! Crow's done so much for us-"

(Serena) "Any effort is meaningless if there are no results in the end."

Serena said that as she start walking towards the door which Yuya calls out to her.

(Yuya) "H-Hey, where are you going?!"

(Serena) "It's obvious. I'll look for news myself."

(Crow) "If you want to get caught so badly, then have it your way!"

(Yuda) "Crow may let you go, but I'm not. You're not going anywhere at this time."

Yuda says that as he get up and put his hand on her shoulder to prevent her from running off. Serena shook off his hands as she angrily retorted back to him.

(Serena) "Don't stop me, Yuda!"

(Yuda) "No way. I'm not letting you go out there ruining any our chances of finding the other Lancers. I can't trust you going off alone after that Security predicament."

(Serena) "But the more we stay here, the more chance that Academia will come and find Yuzu! Not only that, we need to find allies to defeat Academia!"

(Yuda) "We'll do that after the situation has calmed down. If you go out now, there's more chances that Security will come to find us and arresting us all, including Crow and the kids. Do you want them to go down with us?!"

(Serena) "Don't you care if Yuzu get captured!? And what about Hikari?! Don't you want to save her, too!?"

(Yuda) "I didn't know about Yuzu cause she is unrelated to me, but I do care about Hikari! However, I have more experiences with this kind of thing and patience is the key to any success! I made a lot of mistakes on a mission similar to this before! Don't you learn that from Academia?! Besides, I'm only joined the Lancers because this is my best chance of saving her so I don't want you to ruin that!"

(Serena) "You…!"

Serena and Yuda are having an argument to each other while others are nervously watching them. Serena was about lash another argument when Yuda speaks out something that taken her off guard.

(Yuda) "At least learn something from Yuya and Crow!"

(Serena) "Huh!?"

(Yuda) "I can tell of how precious this Yuzu person meant to him like I have with Hikari, yet he knows the situation and staying put because he doesn't want to risk us getting captured. And Crow letting us stayed in his house despite he doesn't have anything to do with us and knowing that it might get him in trouble. Honesty, these two are bigger fools than I realized and makes me wonder how they can be so meddling."

(Yuya) "Hey!"

(Crow) "Meddling!?"

(Yuda) "But I know you don't want them to get them caught due to your own action so stay put!"

(Serena) "Things will not get done without any effort!"

(Yuda) _Gosh! This girl is even stubborn like Hikari! Maybe even more!_

Yuda put his hand on his forehead and shook his head in agitation over this. Then he has an idea and speak to Serena about this.

(Yuda) "Looks like things aren't going to be settle in a normal discussion so let's do this the old fashion way."

(Serena) "Old fashion way? What do you mean?"

(Yuda) "A duel. You and me. Let's end this argument of which one of us will win. If I win, you'll do as I say and stay put. If you win, you can do what you want. Sounds fair?"

Yuda says that as he put on his Duel Disk and challenge Serena to a duel which the girl responded the same as she also put on her disk.

(Serena) "Fine then. I want to see how strong you are, Yuda."

Both duelists have agree to duel as they step outside despite how dark it is and stand their positions as the others have follow them as spectators.

(Serena) "Don't hold back on me because you'll regret it if you do."

(Yuda) "Don't worry. I never hold back on a duel."

[FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER ACTIVATES!]

Several blue platforms appear in the air as Yuda and Serena begin their duel.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Serena: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

After seeing them start their duel, Yuya makes an exaggerated expression about all of this.

(Yuya) "How could it end up like this…"

(Crow) "Hey Yuya. Who do you think will win?"

(Yuya) "I don't know cause I barely see them duel much. But both of them have pretty aggressive styles so that's all I know."

(Sawatari) "Let watch and see. This will be an interesting match up."

As the spectators discussing this, Serena makes her first turn.

(Serena) "I'll start first! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** '! I fuse **Moonlight Blue Cat** and **Moonlight Purple Butterfly** from my hand!"

Her monsters, humanoid blue cat and purple butterfly wearing gymnastic clothes and a mask, appears on the field before was swirled into vortex of light.

(Serena) "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Butterfly with violet poison! Spiral into the moon's gravity and become a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! **Moonlight Cat Dancer**!"

Serena summons the same monster that she use against the Security officers as a humanoid cat female figure with long red hair, a blue dancer-like clothing and holding two daggers appears on the field.

[ **Moonlight Blue Cat/DARK/Beast-Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200** ]

[ **Moonlight Purple Butterfly/DARK/Beast-Warrior/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

[ **Moonlight Cat Dancer/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuda) _Fusion Summon right away? Also, that's the same monster she uses to take out those officers._

(Serena) "My **Cat Dancer** can't be destroyed in battle so try to take it down. I set 1 card face-down and end my turn. Show me the power of a Ritual Dimension duelist!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Serena: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

As Serena demands it, Crow and the kids were surprised to see a Fusion Summon as they never seen it before.

(Frank) "Fusion Summon?"

(Tanner) "What's that?"

(Yuya) "It is a summoning method where you can fuse two or more monsters in order to summon a powerful one from the Extra Deck. It depends on the requirement about the materials for different Fusion monsters and you usually need a ' **Fusion** ' Spell Card in order to work, but there are different ways to Fusion Summon without it."

(Crow) "I see. Sounds like a powerful summoning method, but I heard that Yuda use Ritual Summon? That will be hard to gather materials for it.

(Yuya) "Yeah, you're right. But I believe Yuda has some ways of getting the materials for it easily."

(Yuda) "My turn! Draw! I set the **Scale 1 DracoMytho Daemon Yin** and **Scale 8 DracoMytho Seraph Yang** on the Pendulum Scale!"

(Yuya) "Eh?! Yuda has Pendulum monsters now?!"

Yuya is surprised by this as he saw two pillars of light where Yuda is standing between them. On the left is a western black dragon with a wicked appearance as it has bone armor, a jagged-like wings and two orbs on its chest that make it looks like a skull. On the right is an eastern white dragon with a divine appearance as it has feathered wings, silver antler horns, and holding two orbs on each claw.

[ **DracoMytho Daemon Yin/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 1/ATK 1400/DEF 800** ]

[ **DracoMytho Seraph Yang/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 8/ATK 1400/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuda) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My loyal kins! **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok**! **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone**! **DracoMytho Salamander Burn**!"

A portal appears overhead and three rays of light burst through from it. First is a small, two-headed dragon with a serpentine body that was covered with reddish-orange metallic scales, second is a brown basilisk made out of rocks and has a single orb embedded on its chest, and third is a flaming red lizard with six smaller orbs on its back as they appeared on the field.

[ **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 400** ]

[ **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 2/ATK 1600/DEF 1900** ]

[ **DracoMytho Salamander Burn/FIRE/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 6/ATK 1700/DEF 1000** ]

(Yuda) "Hmm. This summoning method isn't that bad. I could get use to this."

Yuda mutters as he never felt excitement like this besides Ritual Summon. Before they left, Reiji has given Pendulum monsters to some of the Lancers in order to give their strategies more efficient. Yuda and also Yung have gotten those cards as well. While this goes on, the spectators were once again surprised at this summoning method again.

(Amanda) "Three monsters at the same time!"

(Tanner) "Wow!"

(Crow) "What the heck is that summoning method?!"

(Yuya) "It is new summoning method in the Standard Dimension, the place where me and Sawatari came from. With it, you can summoning many monsters, even high level ones, simultaneously as long it is in the between the range of the Pendulum Scale number. Although, this may be the first time that Yuda using them. He must have gotten those cards from Reiji. I wonder how he uses them."

(Sawatari) "Yeah, these monsters don't look like they can beat Serena's monster."

While the others are discussing about Pendulum Summon, Yuda begins his attack as he activate his monsters' effects.

(Yuda) "I activate **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** 's effect! When this card is Pendulum summoned, I can target 1 monster that my opponent controls and switch it into DEF Mode while half its DEF!"

His basilisk's orbs glows as it shoot out beams from its eyes and turns **Moonlight Cat Dancer** into stone while reduce its DEF by half.

[ **Moonlight Cat Dancer;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

(Serena) "So you reducing my monster's DEF so you can destroy it with your dragons. I see, but aren't you forgetting that **Cat Dancer** can't be destroyed in battle?"

(Yuda) "Of course not because I'm not done yet. Next, I activate **Salamander Burn** 's effect! Once per turn, by tributing **Coppersmok** , I can deal 500 damage to you!"

His salamander opens its mouth and then swallows **Coppersmok** whole before spewing a fireball towards Serena, dealing her damage.

Serena: (LP: 4000 - 500 = 3500)

(Serena) "Kuh! Now effect damage?!"

(Yuda) "I activate **Daemon Yin** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, by returning **Basilisk Stone** to my hand, I can Special Summon it from the Pendulum Zone!"

(Yuya) "Summon from the Pendulum Zone!? What's Yuda up to now?"

Yuya mutters as **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** was sent back to Yuda's hand and **Daemon Yin** was summoned from the Pendulum Zone.

(Yuda) "Then I set **Scale 2 DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** that was returned to my hand on the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuda place the card as **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** rise up in the pillar of light on the left side.

(Serena) "What are you doing? You already Pendulum Summon this turn so what's the point doing that now?"

(Yuda) "You'll know in a short while. First, I banished **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok** from my Graveyard to activate its effect! All monsters that my opponent controls on the field have their effects negated and cannot activate until the end of their turn!"

(Serena) "What?!"

A spectre of **Coppersmok** appears before flying towards **Moonlight Cat Dancer** and then disperse into reddish-orange particles upon impacted that spread over her side of the field.

(Yuda) "Now your Fusion monster isn't indestructible!"

(Serena) "Damn!"

(Yuya) "I see! He uses his Pendulum monster's effect in order to send **Coppersmok** to the Graveyard so he can use its effect to make Serena's monster vulnerable while dealing damage to her at the same time."

(Crow) "Yeah, not a bad move on his side."

(Yuda) "Battle! I attack **Moonlight Cat Dancer** with **DracoMytho** **Daemon Yin**! Due to **Basilisk Stone** 's Pendulum effect activates! If a Dragon-type monster that I control attacks a monster in DEF Mode, it can deal piercing damage!"

(Sawatari) "Piercing damage!?"

(Serena) "So that's why you set it on the Pendulum Scale earlier!"

(Yuda) "That's right!"

Yuda confirms her suspicion as **Daemon Yin** makes black sparks before sends it towards Serena's Fusion monster which destroys it while giving her damage thanks to his monster's Pendulum effect.

Serena: (LP: 3500 - 400 = 3100)

(Serena) "Grr…!"

(Yuda) "Now for my second attack with **Salamander Burn**!"

(Serena) "I don't think so! I activate my Continuous Trap ' **Call of the Haunted** ' which lets me summon 1 monster from my Graveyard. I bring back **Moonlight Cat Dancer**!"

Serena activates her Trap Card which let her summon back her Fusion monster as it appeared on the field in ATK Mode.

(Serena) "Since I have brought back my monster from the Graveyard, your dragon's effects are negated and now **Cat Dancer** can't be destroyed in battle again."

(Yuda) "Not bad, but predictable. I end my turn which activates **Daemon Yin** 's effect! During the End Phase, if this monster attacks, I can destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on field and I choose your ' **Call of the Haunted** '!"

(Serena) "What!?"

Serena was surprised as the black dragon makes black sparks again which it sends it towards Serena's Trap Card and destroys it.

(Yuda) "And that card leaves the field, your monster who was summoned by it is now destroyed!"

(Serena) "Damn!"

Yuda declares as **Moonlight Cat Dancer** was destroyed which make Serena gritted her teeth in response.

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:4** )

Serena: ( **LP: 3100** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Crow) "Wow. Yuda sure didn't hold back."

(Yuya) "Yeah, it look like he didn't do much damage to Serena's Life points, but he uses his dragon's effects to wipe out the cards on her field, leaving her fewer options to attack. He also knows how to use the Pendulum effects from his monsters very well despite recieved them recently. Yuda is strong."

(Sawatari) "Heh, his mastery of Pendulum Summon isn't that bad, but it is no match for a real master like me!"

Crow and Yuya commented on Yuda's skill while Sawatari bragging about himself again as Serena start her turn.

(Serena) "My turn! Draw! You are a strong duelist, Yuda. So this is how a Ritual Dimension duelists duels…"

(Yuda) "Wrong. This is my way of dueling. Conquered the field and overwhelm my opponents. That's how my dragons work!"

(Serena) "But you days of conquering ends now because I will finish you this turn! I activate the Spell Card ' **Moonlight Fragrance** '! I Special Summon 1 ' **Moonlight** ' monster from the Graveyard. I Special Summon **Cat Dancer**!"

Serena summons back her Fusion monster which it lands on her field.

(Serena) "Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion Recovery** ' from my hand! I can add the ' **Fusion** ' Card and **Moonlight Blue Cat** that was used as Fusion material to my hand. Then I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** ' once more and fuse **Moonlight Blue Cat** with **Cat Dancer**!"

(Yuda) "Another Fusion Summon!"

Yuda saw her monster that was used as Fusion material earlier swirled into the vortex of light along with her Fusion monster as Serena chants.

(Serena) "The beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight! Blue cat that prowls through the darkness! Swarm in the vortex of moon's gravity and become a new power! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! Elegant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness! **Moonlight Panther Dancer**!"

Emerging from the vortex is a shadowed figure jumped in front of the moon, faint laughters were heard as it stepped out from the shadows. What appeared on the field is a humanoid panther female figure with tanned skin and black hair that covers its eyes. It also wore bustier with a large dark pink slash and wields large crimson claws.

[ **Moonlight Panther Dancer/DARK/Beast-Warrior/Fusion/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2500** ]

(Yuda) "A stronger Fusion monster, huh…"

(Serena) " **Moonlight Panther Dancer** can attack all of my opponent's twice, but can't destroy them on the first attack!"

(Yuda) "And with the same effect as her previous monster except no cost…!"

(Serena) "This is my victory! Battle! **Panther Dancer** attacks **Daemon Yin**!"

Her Fusion monster sends out a slash energy towards one of Yuda's dragon which didn't destroys it but still gives him damage.

(Yuda) "Kuh…! But with **DracoMytho Seraph Yang** 's Pendulum effect, any battle damage involving with my dragons are cut in half so that means I take half the damage in this battle!"

Yuda: (LP: 4000 - 700 = 3300)

(Serena) "But that was the first attack and you still take damage! Go, **Panther Dancer**! Attack **Daemon Yin** a second time!"

Her monster sends out another slash energy towards **Daemon Yin** which this time it is destroyed.

Yuda: (LP: 3300 - 700 = 2600)

(Serena) "And during the Battle Phase, after destroying your monster, **Panther Dancer** 's ATK increased by 200!"

(Yuda) "It has that effect…!"

[ **Moonlight** **Panther Dancer;** (2800 → 3000 ATK)]

(Serena) "Now the second target! **Panther Dancer** attacks **Salamander Burn**!"

 **Moonlight Panther Dancer** first sends out a slash energy towards **Salamander Burn** , and then pounce towards the dragon before slashing it with its claws which destroys it while draining Yuda's Life points.

Yuda: (LP: 2600 - 650 = 1950 - 650 = 1300)

(Yuda) "Gah! You may destroy my dragons but I'm still standing!"

(Serena) "I thought this will end with my victory, but you survive thanks to your Pendulum monster's effect. At this moment, **Panther Dancer** 's ATK turns back to normal. Turn end."

[ **Moonlight** **Panther Dancer;** (3000 → 2800 ATK)]

Yuda: ( **LP: 1300** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:2** )

Serena: ( **LP: 3100** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Crow) "Whoa! Serena doesn't hold back either!"

(Yuya) "Yeah, she completely destroyed Yuda's monsters while giving him big damage! But Yuda managed to hang on due to his Pendulum monster's effect. Both of them really have aggressives dueling styles. I don't know how this duel will end."

Crow and Yuya discussed the flow of battle in this duel as Yuda begins his turn.

(Yuda) "Looks like you really have fire power in you, but my dragons won't back down either! My turn! Draw!"

Yuda drew his card and look at it which he cracks a smile.

(Yuda) "Time to end this duel! First off, by using the set Pendulum Scale, I can Summon monsters between Level 3 and 7 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Revive from my Extra Deck, **DracoMytho** **Daemon Yin** and **DracoMytho Salamander Burn**!"

Yuda summon back his destroyed monsters as a portal appears overhead again and two rays of light burst through from it, bringing back his dragons. Crow and the kids were surprised once more when they saw Yuda's destroyed monsters were back on the field.

(Amanda) "Wait, Serena have already destroyed those monsters."

(Frank) "Yeah, how did it happen?"

(Yuya) "Both Yuda's monsters are Pendulum monsters so when they were destroyed, they were sent to the Extra Deck instead of the Graveyard which he use Pendulum Summon to brought them back."

(Tanner) "Wow! It is a really impressive summoning!"

(Sawatari) "Exactly! That's is why it is the most powerful summoning method in the universe, and I'm the wielder of this summoning method!"

(Yuya) "Actually, there are several ways to counter it like the Master Rule Override that Yung's has…"

Sawatari brags once more about Pendulum Summon while Yuya retorted back to him that Pendulum Summon isn't all powerful as he remember the duel against Axel. While this goes on, Yuda make his next move which completely surprise Yuya and Sawatari.

(Yuda) "Next, I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand! With it, I can sacrifice monsters from my hand or field to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or Graveyard. I sacrificing Level 4 **Salamander Burn** and Level 3 **Daemon Yin**!"

(Yuya) "A Ritual Summon from Pendulum!"

(Sawatari) "No way!"

Both of them were shocked as a magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda, and two of his Pendulum monsters turning into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Mystic beings from the ancient world, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerate its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Yuda's ace monster appears from the sky as everyone saw a large two-legged dragon with crimson scales and large red wings with symbols descended on the field. Then it gives out a loud roar to signal its arrival.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuya) " **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** … So that's Yuda's ace monster…"

(Sawatari) "What a fierce dragon… Like owner, like monster."

(Crow) "Hey! That was a bit uncalled for!"

Yuya mutters about Yuda's monster as Sawatari make a rude comment which Crow retorted while the kids were amazed by it.

(Serena) "So that your ace monster, but **Panther Dancer** 's ATK is 2800 and your dragon's ATK is 2500. I don't think it can destroyed my monster without destroying itself."

(Yuda) "We'll see about that. I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect! All enemy's monsters are switched to DEF mode and their DEF are cut in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

(Serena) "What?!"

Serena was surprised by this when **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out its roar which causes her monster being push down on the ground as if it was submitting to its might.

[ **Moonlight Panther Dancer;** (2500 → 1250 DEF)]

(Yuda) "And if one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only!"

Yuda's dragon is turning light blue as it gains ATK points by its effect. It was coated in blue flames which brights up the area around it.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

(Sawatari) "3500 ATK?!"

(Yuya) "And with **Basilisk Stone** 's Pendulum effect, it can deal piercing damage!"

(Crow) "If his attack hits, then Serena receive 2250 damage!"

The spectators were shocked by this effect as Yuda begins his attack.

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Moonlight Panther Dancer**! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

Yuda's eyes turn into slit as the dragon gathers a stream of flames into its mouth while the diamond gem on its chest shines as its fires an intense heat laser at Serena's monster, destroying it in the process.

Serena: (LP: 3100 - 2250 = 850)

(Serena) "Grr! But I still have Life points left!"

(Yuda) "Not for long because I'm activating **Ancient Tyrant** 's other effect! When it destroy the opponent's monster, it can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200!"

(Serena) "It has that effect?!"

(Yuya) " **Panther Dancer** 's Level is 8 so that means-"

(Crow) "Serena will take 1600 damage!"

(Yuda) "That's right! It is over! [ **Judgement Burning**!]"

As Yuda's dragon unleashed its second effect, small circle of flames appeared underneath Serena before a torrent of fire erupts under her as she lose all of her Life points.

(Serena) "GAhhhh!"

Serena: (LP: 850 - 1600 = 0)

 **Yuda: WIN**

As his monsters vanishes after the duel, Yuda went up to Serena who kneel down in defeat as he speak to her about the bet.

(Yuda) "As we agreed, if I win, don't go off alone and stay put. Remember?"

(Serena) "Don't worry, Yuda. I remember my promise. I swear on my honor as a duelist."

(Yuda) "That's good enough. I don't want you risking everyone's safety due to your stubbornness. Also, that was a good duel, but I feel that you're playing by the book too much."

(Serena) "No need to speak that, Yuda. You're already the winner."

(Yuda) "...Very well."

Yuda says that as he walk back into the house while Yuya tries to thank Yuda for his help.

(Yuya) "Thanks, Yuda."

(Yuda) "Don't be. I'm only stopping her from messing up the mission. Same warning to both of you."

(Yuya) "Got it."

(Crow) "Well that's enough for one day. Come on in, everyone! I brought good stuff when I went out."

Crow calls everyone back into the house as they went in to have dinner at night.

* * *

At a different location, a black limousine parked somewhere near the alley and Gallagher gets out of his limousine, followed by Dennis, Gongenzaka and Yung. After being invited by this suspicions man, Dennis was the first to accept it which Gongenzaka and Yung were surprised by it. They decided to follow him in order to keep him from causing trouble while not to get separated. Yung was accepted to come due to Gongenzaka and Dennis's request.

As they walk through the alley, however, Gongenzaka stops short which the other two look at him as he explained his reason.

(Gongenzaka) "I'm not going. We should be looking for Yuya and the others, not some unknown duelists. We already have a clue where he might be."

(Dennis) "Wait a second, Gon-chan. For all we know, Yuya could be here, too."

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya, here?"

(Yung) "I doubt it. This place doesn't seem to be friendly."

(Dennis) "Come on, you two. The Lancers came to the Synchro Dimension to look for strong duelists and get them on our side, right? So Yuya might have heard of this place… right?"

(Yung) "Well… That is true we need to find allies on our side…"

(Gongenzaka) "Hm… but are they really here? Strong duelists in a place like this…"

(Gallagher) "Are they _really_ here? You think that I, the great promoter Gallagher, am spouting nonsense?!"

Three of them turned around and saw Gallagher being irritated by their comments before promptly grabs Dennis and Gongenzaka by their collars and drags them into a building.

(Gongenzaka) "H-Hey! Let go!"

(Dennis) "Aah!"

(Yung) "Ah! Wait!"

Yung follows them into the building while feeling helpless of this situation. Afterwards, they are in an elevator which Gallagher opens a panel and enters a code into an elevator, revealing a new floor on the display. A few minutes later, they have arrived at the designation as Gallagher declares.

(Gallagher) "We're here! See with your own eyes whether or not I'm telling the truth!"

As the door opens, the three Lancers look in shock at a huge arena packed to the brim with people, with a track in place. There seem to have a duel going on as the racers battle with their monsters.

(Dennis) "Eh?!"

(Yung) "Whoa!"

(Gongenzaka) "W-What is this place?"

(Gallagher) "This is largest underground dueling arena in Neo Domino City. A social gathering of darkness where people bet on illegal gambling duels."

(Gongenzaka) "Gambling duels?! How dare you lead us to such a place!"

(Dennis) "Ah!"

(Gongenzaka) "What it is?"

(Yung) "Gongenzaka, look! Isn't that Shun Kurosaki dueling over there?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Kurosaki?!"

The three Lancers were once again surprised as they saw Shun Kurosaki's picture displayed on the screen. He is wearing some kind of suit with a dark blue and green color scheme along his Resistance scarf with it. Right now, Shun Kurosaki Xyz Summoned his ace monster as he is about to finish off his opponent.

(Kurosaki) "Battle! **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon**! Tear up all your enemies! [ **Brave Claw Revolution**!]"

His mechanized-looking falcon with legs surround itself in flames as it swoops down and destroys two of the opponent's monsters, while Kurosaki speeds past, the crowd cheering his name. Later, he meets up with the three Lancers in a resting room as he speak out his reason.

(Kurosaki) "Why? To look for strong duelists, of course."

(Dennis) "I thought so! It's easier to find strong duelists in underground arenas like this than out in the streets."

(Yung) "Isn't our objective to find the other Lancers at that time?"

(Dennis) "Don't sweat about the details!"

Dennis breezed over Yung's remarks as Kurosaki gets up and walk to the window where he can see the huge arena when he speaks about his experience here. He's explaining to them that he heard that in the underground arena, people fight seriously using all of their skills.

(Kurosaki) "But it's been disappointing. Everyone here is all talk and no bite. No one has given me a worthy challenge."

(Gallagher) "Ha! This guy here uses an astonishing summoning method called Xyz Summon. He's clinched nine consecutive wins so far."

(Dennis) "It's not exactly shocking to us through."

(Gallagher) "Seem like it. Oh, yeah. You guys old pals? No wonder."

(Yung) "Actually it is more like acquaintances… Well I can see why he thinks of that because both of you use Xyz Summon."

(Kurosaki) "Hmph. The Xyz Summon that he learned at LDS is a fraud."

(Dennis) "Oh, really? But your Xyz monsters aren't that strong either, are they?"

(Kurosaki) "What's that, you bastard!"

(Gongenzaka) "Stop fighting!"

(Yung) "Yeah and Dennis, don't provoke him like that!"

Dennis's remark seem to upset the Xyz duelist as Kurosaki angrily turns and asks Dennis what he said, but Gongenzaka and Yung steps in to stop from fighting. Then Gongenzaka faces Kurosaki about the other Lancers.

(Gongenzaka) "Kurosaki, where are Yuya and our other comrades?"

(Kurosaki) "Who knows. I arrived in this dimension alone, and got this far by myself. I thought the others got lost in between dimensions, but…"

(Gongenzaka) "You didn't look for them?!"

(Kurosaki) "I looking for strong duelists. That's the reason we're here."

(Gongenzaka) "Looking for the other Lancers should have been the priority!"

(Yung) "Calm down, Gongenzaka!"

(Gallagher) "Lancers? What's that? And you're been going on about dimensions or something..."

(Gongenzaka) "The truth is, we came here from the Standard Dimension- Oof!?"

Gallagher who is listening to their conversation ask them on what are they talking about and Gongenzaka begins to explain that to him until Dennis elbows him in the stomach which causes him great pain.

(Gongenzaka) "What are you-!"

(Dennis) "No harm done! Let's save the complicated stuff for later."

(Gongenzaka) "What?"

Gongenzaka is dumbfounded about what's Dennis doing when the latter whispers to him and Yung about matters related to the other dimensions.

(Dennis) "Talking about other dimensions and whatnot is bound to be troublesome."

(Yung) "I agree. It is wise not to talk openly about it to other people here. They properly won't understand."

(Gallagher) "Hey! What're you guys whispering' about?"

(Dennis) "Ah, nothing. Anyway, you called us because Kurosaki's so strong, right?"

Dennis ask that question to him which Gallagher agrees, explaining that he found them while looking for Duelists that don't use cheap tricks. Especially Dennis, who he believes to have the qualities of a star. Taking off his glasses, Gallagher explains that he's been in this business for a long time and his eyes are never wrong. His remark made Dennis feel glad.

(Dennis) "Ah. I'm happy to hear Gallagher-san say that."

(Gongenzaka) "Dennis, don't tell me that you're going to…"

(Dennis) "Yeah. It's fine to give it a try."

(Gongenzaka) "A gambling duel? Unforgivable!"

(Yung) "Yeah, we don't have time for this. We have to find the others and make our plan."

(Dennis) "Don't worry, Yung. Yuya and the others aren't going anywhere right now so it is fine to try this. Besides, the duels here are different. These guys even ride that motorcycle-looking thing."

(Gallagher) "They're D-Wheels. This is the first time you guys have seen a Riding Duels?"

(Three Lancers) """ **Riding Duels?** """

Dennis, Gongenzaka and Yung repeat the name in surprise as Gallagher explaining to them about the concept and history of Riding Duels. This make Yung reminded about Speed Duels in his dimension since it sound similar to it as Dennis snap his fingers in understanding.

(Dennis) "I see! You ride a D-Wheel and duel at high speeds! That's a Riding Duel. Looks interesting!"

(Gongenzaka) "What's interesting about that?! There's no time to get involved in a gambling duels!"

(Dennis) "But… I'm kinda excited, though."

Dennis says that as he turns to the window where the crowd still cheering Kurosaki's name.

(Dennis) "My entertainer's blood is stirring. I'll make those calls for Kurosaki turns into calls for Dennis."

(Yung) "Dennis, you're really going to go through with this…"

(Gallagher) "Ha Ha Ha! Well said, Dennis! My eyes aren't wrong after all!"

Gallagher laughs out in glee as he slaps Dennis on the back, knocking him next to Shun Kurosaki as he speaks.

(Gallagher) "Alright, it's settled! Let's get this rolling, shall we? Your duel with Kurosaki!"

(Yung) "Eh? Now?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Kurosaki! Don't tell me you're planning to go through with this, too!"

(Kurosaki) "Of course. In this underground dueling arena, taking down ten people in a row guarantees your place in the Friendship Cup."

(Yung) "Friendship Cup?"

(Gongenzaka) "What's that?"

Both Gongenzaka and Yung are confused about the Friendship Cup which Gallagher explains that it's the largest Duel tournament in Neo Domino City. As a banner of harmony between Tops and Commons, they gather the toughest Duelists through a selection process.

(Gallagher) "And the victor of this annual festival gets the honor of facing the Duel King, Jack Atlas!"

Gallagher slaps his hand down on a poster of Jack Atlas as the Lancers look at the man on the poster as well. The man has purple eyes, fair skin and spiked blonde hair, with two much longer strands in front of his ears that hang further down the rest of his hair. His other accessories include a neckband, a belt buckle and earrings in the shape of the letter A, the first letter of his last name. Jack wears a long white trench coat lined with purple, with spiked shoulders over a white plunging shirt, grey pants, and white boots.

(Dennis) "Duel King? So he's the strongest?"

(Gallagher) "Is he strong? Of course! Jack is the city's- no, the world's strongest ruler!"

(Yung) "Which means that he's properly the strongest duelist in this dimension…"

Yung mutters when a phone ringing is sounded off from Gallagher's pocket.

(Gallagher) "Oh, a call. Better take this."

Gallagher takes the call as he put the phone next to his ear while the Lancers discuss this matter to themselves.

(Dennis) "That settles it Gon-chan! Yung!"

(Gongenzaka) "What?"

(Yung) "Huh?"

(Dennis) "Well, entering the Friendship Cup means we can meet tons of strong duelists and duel the King at the end. That's one path to our goal as Lancers!"

(Kurosaki) "The one that will duel the King is me!"

(Dennis) "We'll see about that. We don't know until we do this, right?"

(Gongenzaka) "You two…"

Gongenzaka and even Yung couldn't believe this is happening as they saw the two Xyz users stare each other down until Gallagher came in with urgent news.

(Gallagher) "Sorry, my boy Dennis, but there has been a change in lineup so I have to refrain you from dueling Kurosaki."

(Dennis) "Eh?! Gallagher-san, why?"

(Gallagher) "I just got a call from one of my employer and he said that our famous contestant has arrived at the arena, requesting a duel against our Kurosaki who has nine consecutive wins like him."

(Kurosaki) "Like me? So that means he is also stronger than the rest from here."

(Gallagher) "Yeah, and he is also famous around these parts, but he sort of a picky fellow. He only came here looking for strong duelists and left the arena feeling unsatisfied after beating them. Now he came here once a while when he heard there is a duelist with a great number of wins like him and he must have heard of Kurosaki's winning streak so he decided to come today."

(Kurosaki) "So he came here looking for strong duelists. Hmph. I'll decided if he's that strong."

(Gallagher) "Ha Ha Ha! That's the spirit! That's why Dennis, I'm afraid we had to cancel your match against Kurosaki in favor of this one. After all, a match betweeen two contestants with both one win away for the spot of the Friendship Cup is more exciting!"

(Dennis) "No way…"

Dennis felt disappointed about this, but couldn't argued against Gallagher's reason due to the fact that it was more exciting than this. However, he immediately have an idea that surprised everyone in the room when he spoke it out.

(Dennis) "I got it! Gallagher-san, how about this idea? If one of us duel against this strong duelist while I duel against Kurosaki, there will be two matches with both contestants fighting for the spot of the Friendship Cup! Doesn't that sound even more exciting!"

(Gallagher) "Hmm… That doesn't sound too bad, but which one are you suggesting? Gongenzaka?"

(Dennis) "No, Yung will do it."

(Yung) "Eh? Me?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Dennis!? What are you saying?!"

Gongenzaka and Yung were surprised at Dennis's suggestion while the latter explain this to him.

(Dennis) "Well, I never seen Yung duel before this will be his chance to show off his skills as a Lancer. Reiji recommended him into our group so I want to see his dueling. Besides, I also want to see this Link Summon of his! I never seen it before this will be interesting!"

(Yung) "W-Wait a minute! Don't I get a saying to this?!"

(Gongenzaka) "That's right. You can't just dragged him into this!"

(Gallagher) "Are you sure about him, Dennis? He doesn't look like a strong duelist to me."

(Dennis) "Don't worry about him, Gallagher-san. I'm sure he is strong duelist despite his looks. After all, he is part of us so he must be! Also, he uses a different astonishing summoning method like us called Link Summon!"

(Gallagher) "Link Summon? Different astonishing summoning method like you two? Hmm… I never heard of this summoning method, but I like where this is going…"

Gallagher is considering Dennis's idea while Gongenzaka and Yung tries to voice their reason against this until Kurosaki agreed with the idea surprising everyone in the room.

(Kurosaki) "Actually, this idea sounds good so let this one duel against that opponent. I want to see how strong he is."

(Yung) "What?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Kurosaki?! Don't agree to this! "

(Kurosaki) "Why not. I don't trust his origins unlike Reiji and I never heard of this Link Summon so I'm doubting if it is real or not."

(Gongenzaka) "It is real! Yuya and I saw the summoning method during our duel in the Battle Royal! This man, Gongenzaka, speaks the truth!"

(Kurosaki) "Well I don't believe it until I seen it! Yung, let us see how strong you are unless you're afraid of revealing your true identity?"

(Gongenzaka) "Kurosaki, you…!"

Gongenzaka couldn't believe what Kurosaki is speaking and was about to lash out the Xyz duelist until Yung speak out.

(Yung) "So you're doubting about myself and believe that I might be Academia spy, am I right?"

(Kurosaki) "That sounds like it, are you?"

(Gongenzaka) "What?! Kurosaki, I can't believe that you think of that! The Lancers that Reiji Akaba chosen-!"

(Kurosaki) "I'm not Reiji Akaba! And I'm not one of your comrades! I'm only in this Lancers of yours to crush Academia and save Ruri! I'm deciding that I will trust you all or not!"

Kurosaki angrily shouted his reasons which Gongenzaka taken back and stared at Yung in intimidation which the latter calmly stares back. Dennis flinched earlier when he heard from Yung about being Academia spy while Gallagher is confused of the conversation. The stare down continues for a few minutes until Yung finally conceded as he let out a sigh in resignation.

(Yung) "...Very well. I'll do it."

(Gongenzaka) "Yung! Don't agree to their demands! There's no reason to do this!"

(Yung) "I'm afraid I have no choice in this matter. Kurosaki won't likely to trust me and my origins so I have to show my skills in order to ease his mistrust in me."

(Gongenzaka) "Yung…"

Gongenzaka mutters as Yung turn to face Gallagher about accepting the duel.

(Yung) "Gallagher-san, let me duel against this strong opponent that you said. However, I have a few conditions related to this duel."

(Gallagher) "Conditions?"

(Yung) "Don't worry. This will make the match more interesting. After all, this will be his tenth match of getting a spot to this tournament, am I right?"

(Gallagher) "Oh, I see. I like what you're thinking, kid."

(Yung) "By the way, may I know the name of this opponent?"

(Gongenzaka) "I couldn't believe this is happening..."

Yung asking the name of his opponent while Gongenzaka groans in exasperation as Gallagher speak out.

(Gallagher) "He's goes by many names, but this is what he moslty goes by. The 'Death God', Kyosuke Kiryu!"

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **DracoMytho Daemon Yin/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 1/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can discard 1 Dragon-type monster, then target 1 Ritual Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Daemon Yin** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; During your End Phase, if this card attacked: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Seraph Yang/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 8/ATK 1400/DEF 2000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; You takes half of the battle damage from attacks involving a Dragon-type monster(s) you control. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Seraph Yang** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 2/ATK 1600/DEF 1900**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a Dragon-type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; If this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 face-up ATK Mode monster your opponent controls; change it into DEF mode and half their DEF. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Salamander Burn/FIRE/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 6/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when a Dragon-type monster you control declares an attack: You can target 1 other Dragon-type monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Salamander Burn** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Dragon-type monster you control; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.


	11. Underground Riding Duel

**Authors Notes:** Here is another chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future**! I have a few things that I want to go over this chapter. First, I have receive permissions from other Authors to use their OC cards because I like their card effects and want to use them in my story, but I'm still making cards of my own. Second, Kiryu's dragon is based on Alpha Hydranoid (Bakugan) with the combined effects of Hundred Eye Dragon and Void Orge Dragon. I feel that I shouldn't put those cards in this chapter because Hundred Eye Dragon is a Dark Synchro monster and Void Orge Dragon is a Duel Dragon which either of them doesn't seem to fit in my story so I created a monster that like a combined symbol of three Kiryu's dragons. Anyway, thanks for reading my story! And Please review also!

*I own permission from **Inferno Black Dragon** to use his cards!

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Underground Riding Duel**

(Gongenzaka) "How did things get to this?"

Gongenzaka mutters as he sits in the commentary box with Gallagher. For some reason, he was invited by Gallagher due to knowing about the Lancers and the only one not dueling in this place so he sit here for advice about their strategies. Gallagher laughs as he start his commentary.

(Gallagher) "Ha Ha Ha! All you guys looking to make big money! Today, the great promoter Gallagher will help make your dreams come true!"

Gallagher says that as the crowd went uproar over this before he explain the latest events.

(Gallagher) "There will be two matches with both contestants tenth victories! Kurosaki's match will start after this first duel ends! We have two surprising contestants happening here today! The first one coming is the newcomer that I picked up in the streets! He may not look much, but I guarantee you all that looks can be deceiving and he'll give you all a very big surprise! His name is Yung!"

Gallagher announce his name as Yung enters the arena on a blue and silver D-Wheel and wearing a Riding Duel outfit with the similar color scheme as his D-Wheel. Yung simply wave at the crowd which most of them were skeptical about this newcomer. Nevertheless, they cheer when he enter the arena as Gallagher announce the next contestant.

(Gallagher) "Next up, the famous duelist known as the 'Death God', Kyosuke Kiryu, makes his appearance once more as he enters the stage!"

(Spectator #1) "The 'Death God', Kyosuke Kiryu?! No way!"

(Spectator #2) "He's here!? The 'Handless Demon'!"

(Spectator #3) "I don't believe it! The 'Immortal Duelist'!"

The crowd were shocked when they heard his name as Kyosuke Kiryu enters the arena with his own D-Wheel. The man look around twenty-three and has light blue hair, primarily in long bangs that cover his face. He also has pale skin, blue eyes and a criminal mark on the right side of his face. The man didn't wear a Riding Duel outfit except a helmet as his outfit consists of a light blue shirt, black pants and shoes as well as a long-flowing trench coat. The crowd went wild again when they saw him enter.

(Gallagher) "Like Kurosaki, this is the 'Death God's tenth match! If he wins this, his participation in the Friendship Cup will be confirmed! However, it won't be easy for him as Yung has many surprises in store for him! Now, this duel will follow underground dueling's unique handicap match rule. For both players, they will follow a new Master Rule Change!"

Gallagher announced that which confused the crowd as the screen displays the format where there are two unoccupied zones above of the Monster Zones. Earlier, Yung has given a copy of the program, the Master Rule Override, to Gallagher in order for him to use his Link monsters as the latter explain the rules that he gotten from Yung.

(Gallagher) "Those two zones are called Extra Deck Zones which has recently been developed. Also, the five zones that we all know are now called Main Monster Zones. Which means that both contestants can now only summon monsters from the Extra Deck on these zones, one for each of them!"

The crowd were greatly surprised when they heard this, but it seem this makes them more excited as they cheer once more.

(Gallagher) "This will greatly upset the 'Death God's usual strategies, but even with this handicap, Kiryu doesn't waver in the slightest! Also, Yung doesn't seem to be worry either so he must be pretty confident in this duel! What kind of strategies they show us now with this new handicap!? Better you pick on the right person because things will be very different in this duel!"

(Spectator #1) "I'm betting on Kiryu! After all, he is the famous 'Death God'!"

(Spectator #2) "I have a feeling that this kid will be special so I'm placing all of my money on Yung! Don't you dare lose!"

(Gongenzaka) "All of these people are consumed by greed! Unforgivable!"

Gongenzaka is furious about the crowd gambling on this duel. Meanwhile, Dennis and Kurosaki are watching the duel from the window in the resting room as they are getting ready for their duel after Yung's. Dennis talks to Kurosaki about this.

(Dennis) "So this is Yung's Master Rule Override… Looks like he was telling the truth about Link summon, ain't it, Kurosaki?"

(Kurosaki) "Hmph. I'll believe his claim after seeing him duel. We'll know if he's telling the truth or not."

Dennis makes a wry smile towards Kurosaki's comment. At the arena, Yung and Kiryu reach the starting line as Yung speak to him.

(Yung) "So you're the 'Death God'... Honestly, I'm imagine you be more intimidating."

(Kiryu) "And I thought that I'm facing Kurosaki instead."

(Yung) "Sorry, due to strange circumstances, I'm facing you in Kurosaki place. Hoped that you're not disappointed."

(Kiryu) "It doesn't matter. Let's see that you'll be able to satisfy me."

Kiryu expressionlessly said that as both of them ready their D-Wheels when Gallagher speak out once more.

(Gallagher) "Alright, let's go! Field Spell ' **Speed World Neo** ' activates!"

[DUEL MODE: ON, AUTOPILOT: STANDBY!]

Pink light suffuses the arena, and both D-Wheels activate the Autopilot system as holographic countdown appears above Yung and Kiryu, and when the counter reaches zero, both duelists take off as Gallagher declares.

(Gallagher) "Riding Duel…Acceleration!"

 **DUEL!**

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yung) "I'll start my turn. First, I summon **Appliroid Message Trio** from my hand!"

Yung takes the first corner and the first turn as he summons the tower of emoticon faces on the field.

[ **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:2** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Spectator #1) "Cyberse-type?"

(Spectator #2) "What's that?"

(Spectator #3) "I never seen that monster type before."

(Gallagher) "Looks like Yung takes the slow start as he summon a new monster we never saw before until now! This could be the first debut of this monster type right now!"

Gallagher commented on Yung's Cyberse monsters as the crowd never seen this monster type before. The Lancers were also surprised that Yung possess this type as Kiryu start his turn.

(Kiryu) "You have an unique monster. This will be interesting. My turn. Draw. I summon **Infernity Knight** from my hand."

Kiryu summons a knight-like fiend with a medieval-theme in black armor with red orbs embedded on it while wielding a sword.

[ **Infernity Knight/DARK/** **Fiend/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400** ]

(Kiryu) "Battle! **Infernity Knight** attacks **Appliroid Message Trio**!"

His monster attacks **Appliroid Message Trio** as it tear apart the Cyberse monster with its sword.

Yung: (LP: 4000 - 900 = 3100)

(Yung) "I activate **Appliroid Message Trio** 's effect! When this monster is destroyed by battle or effect, I can summon 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck! I'm summoning **Appliroid Search Cat**!"

A bipedal cat-like creature with white fur, metallic feet and large claw appears in **Message Trio** 's place. It has a red helmet with two horns forming a "V"-like shape, and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet.

[ **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Then I activate **Appliroid Search Cat** 's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose **Appliroid Navi Ninja** which activate its effect! When I control an ' **Appliroid** ' monster on the field, I can special summon this card!"

A bipedal android-like creature with green skin adorned with map-like markings, map-pin shaped blades in place of its ears and arms, and wheels for feet. It also has an arrow shaped protrusion over its eyes and a yellow scarf as it runs next to **Appliroid Search Cat** 's side.

[ **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600** ]

(Kiryu) "So you were baiting me to destroy your monster to activate its effect. Not bad, but still not satisfied. I place 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 3100** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:3** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:4** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Yung) "Alright. Time to go all out! My turn. Draw! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal above him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster! I set **Appliroid Navi Ninja** in the Link Marker!"

His monster turns into hurricane-like energy which enters the appropriate Link Arrow as the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 1**! **Appliroid Social Gentleman**!"

Yung Link Summon a yellow humanoid figure with a mustache and wears a dandy clothing that was materialize and emerged from the portal. It is placed on the other Extra Deck Zone as it appears in front of Yung.

[ **Appliroid Social Gentleman/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 1/ATK 1000/** ↓]

(Spectator #1) "Link Summon?"

(Spectator #2) "What is that summoning method?!"

(Spectator #3) "This is my first time seeing this!"

The crowd are shocked at the summoning method that Yung has performed as Gallagher excitedly described the concept about Link Summon that Yung told him earlier.

(Gallagher) "Surprised! I told you that this newcomer has a very big surprise for us! Just like Kurosaki, this person has showed a different summoning method called Link Summon! The Link monster summoned through this method has no level and no DEF points so they can't be switched to DEF Mode! This is truly an unique summoning method!"

(Spectator #1) "No level and no DEF points!?"

(Spectator #2) "Impossible! Can a monster like that exist?!"

(Spectator #3) "This is exciting!"

The crowd were getting pumped up at the sight of Yung's summoning method as he continues his turn.

(Yung) " **Social Gentleman** 's effect activates! Once per turn, I can Special Summon a level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to its link arrow. I Special Summon **Appliroid Transfer Train** from my deck!"

Yung summons a small steam locomotive with only the head of a train. It did a train whistle as it land on **Social Gentleman** 's link arrow **.**

[ **Appliroid Transfer Train/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600** ]

(Spectator #1) "Link arrow?"

(Spectator #2) "What's that?"

(Gallagher) "Link arrows is an indicator unique to Link Monsters, used to denote where the Link Monster points to. Most of their effects are activated when it related to their arrows. The number of Link arrows are equal to the Link number of the Link monsters. The true power of Link monsters are their link arrows!"

(Yung) "I activate **Transfer Train** 's effect! If this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck! I Special Summon **Appliroid Time Watch**!"

His train blows out a whistle as it opens the roof on its head and a metallic, mechanical wristwatch which it uses its band as a leg, and its arms also have clock faces peppered all over them came out of it and appears on the field.

[ **Appliroid Time Watch/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 1/ATK 500/DEF 400** ]

(Yung) "Next, I Normal Summon **Appliroid Music Player**!"

A rabbit-like creature with yellow fur, hands at the end of its ears, white m-shaped facial markings and wears a red vest along with blue pants with purple speakers patterns on it appears on the field as it dance a little before standing next to **Appliroid Search Cat** on the right side.

[ **Appliroid Music Player/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Music Player** 's effect! When this card is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 level 3 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my hand! Come forth, **Appliroid Record Mic**!"

A robotic figure which look like it is formed from various microphones, a stand microphone as its body and handheld ones as its arms. It appears next to **Appliroid Music Player** as Yung now has six ' **Appliroid** ' monsters on the field.

[ **Appliroid Record Mic/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Yosh! Appear again! The circuit lead to the future!"

(Gallagher) "Oh! Yung is performing another Link Summon!"

Gallagher announce that as the Arrowhead portal above him and Yung state the summon condition.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Dokan Battler** , **Transfer Train** and **Music Player** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into three different colored hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Champion Wrestler**!"

Yung Link summon a four-armed, muscular lion-man wrestler with blue skin. It has blue gauntlets on its arms, and wears a black wrestling belt with silver detailing, and black and blue pants. It is placed on the zone where one of **Social Gentleman** 's link arrow points to.

[ **Appliroid Champion Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2600/** ←↓→]

(Spectator #1) "He summon another Link monster!"

(Spectator #2) "But how can he summon it while there are no more Extra Deck Zones for him and one of them belong to Kiryu?!"

(Gallagher) "This is one of the Link monster's special features! A monster summoned from Extra Deck can also be placed on the zone where a Link monster's link arrows points to. With this, Yung able to overcome the unique handicap match rule!"

(Spectator #3) "No way! It can do that!?"

(Spectator #4) "If so, then it might be possible that the 'Death God' is the only one in a disadvantage!"

The crowd was surprised at this information as Yung doing another Link Summon.

(Yung) "Not done yet! Appear once more, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Gallagher) "What!? Yung is doing a Triple Link Summon?"

Gallagher surprisingly announced it to the crowd who were also shocked as the Arrowhead portal above Yung again.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Social Gentleman** , **Search Cat** and **Time Watch** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into three hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓]

A humanoid monster with red and grey armor with globes on several parts on its body and two detached yellow wings emerges from the portal and stand next to **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** as it was placed on the zone where one of its link arrows points to on the left.

(Gallagher) "What a spectacular display that Yung performed! He just did a Triple Link Summon in one turn! This kid is going all out!"

(Gongenzaka) "He summon that many monsters in a row. As I expected from Yung."

(Dennis) "Wow! Yung is pretty impressive! Summoning many monsters in one go!"

(Kurosaki) "I guess. Now lets see how he battles."

Gallagher narrates on Yung's continuous Link Summons while the Lancers were impressive by it. His opponent was also impressive by his strategy as the Commons cheer and the Tops watching this from their private boxes.

(Kiryu) "Link Summon… So that is the strength of your deck."

(Yung) "Battle! **Appliroid Globe Searcher** attacks **Infernity Knight**! [ **Schwert Cutter**!]"

His monster forms an energy blade from one of its wrist as its wings start to flare up before flying towards the opponent's monster. At that moment, Kiryu activate one of his set cards.

(Kiryu) "Continuous Trap ' **Depth Amulet** '! By sending 1 card from my hand, it negates your monster's attack!"

Kiryu discard his card and a protective barrier formed around his monster as it block **Globe Searcher** 's attack.

(Yung) "I thought you have something to protect your monster so I activate **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** 's effect! After Damage Step ends, when a monster linked to it battles the opponent's monster, I tribute **Record Mic** and destroy 1 card on the field!"

(Kiryu) "What!"

(Yung) "I destroy ' **Depth Amulet** ' with **Champion Wrestler** 's effect! [ **Flame Straight**!]"

His " **Appliroid** " monster vanishes as **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** gathers flames around its hands before sends them in a form of fist-like energy towards Kiryu's Trap Card, destroying it as the protective barrier has vanished.

(Yung) "Now you have nothing to protect your monster! **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** attacks **Infernity Knight**! [ **Golden Fang**!]"

Yung's monster jumps up and engulfs itself in flames before charging at the opponent's monster in the form of a lion-shaped aurora. It have engulfed the monster while giving his opponent a big damage.

Kiryu: (LP: 4000 - 1200 = 2800)

(Kiryu) "I activate **Infernity Knight** 's effect. When this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, I sent 2 cards from my hand to resurrect it. Rise again, **Infernity Knight**."

Kiryu doesn't seem to be fazed from Yung's attack and calmly discard 2 from his hand as his monster is brought back on the field.

(Yung) "He keeps discarding from his hand… I have a bad feeling about this. Anyway, I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 3100** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:4** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Gallagher) "What an assault! Yung dashly attacks Kiryu with his monsters and limiting his opponent's defenses! However, despite the damage and his Trap Card being destroyed, the 'Death God' shows no fear as he brought back his monster! You can't take off your eyes from this match now!"

Gallagher narrates the twist and turn from their battle as the crowd grows more excited with each second. Yung accelerates beside Kiryu as the latter commented on his Link Summon and strategies.

(Kiryu) "That was an interesting summoning method you've got there. Link Summon… When I heard that Kurosaki uses an unknown summoning method called Xyz Summon, I thought that he might satisfy me. But who would'a thought that you also possess a different summoning method."

(Yung) "Guess you aren't disappointed anymore, right?"

(Kiryu) "Maybe, but it is still not satisfy me enough. Let me show you the way that the 'Death God' duels!"

Yung is taken back by Kiryu's declaration despite his expressionless face when he felt a sudden change around him as Kiryu accelerates while begin his turn.

(Kiryu) "My turn. Draw! First, I place 1 card face-down and then I summon **Infernity Necromancer**!"

Kiryu summons a skeleton-like fiend dressed in a ragged dark robe as it appears next to **Infernity Knight**. It has a different themed than his other monster as it is more wild west themed.

[ **Infernity Necromancer/DARK/Fiend/LVL 3/ATK 0/DEF 2000** ]

(Kiryu) "When **Necromancer** is Normal Summoned, it immediately changed into DEF Mode. Also, when I have no cards in my hand, I activate **Necromancer** 's other effect by reviving 1 ' **Infernity** ' monster in my Graveyard. Rise, my Tuner monster **Infernity Beetle**!"

Kiryu activate his monster's effect as a large beetle appears next to his other monsters.

[ **Infernity Beetle/DARK/Insect/Tuner/LVL 2/ATK 1200/DEF 0** ]

(Yung) "A Tuner monster! And also that must be one of the cards that he send to the Graveyard earlier!"

(Kiryu) "I Tune my Level 3 **Infernity Necromancer** , Level 3 **Infernity Knight** with Level 2 **Infernity Beetle**!"

Yung is shocked about the Tuner monster as **Infernity Beetle** turns into 2 green rings which his monsters went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Kiryu) "The dead and the living...The moment they meet at zero, the demonic dragon will be released from the cage of eternity! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 8! Infernity Death Dragon**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is a grotesque black dragon with its wings were frayed and had four eyes. The dragon's two main arms end with pincers for hands, and there are smaller arms underneath the main ones. On top of the monster's head, there appears to be what looks like a some sort of crown as it is placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Infernity Death Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2400** ]

(Yung) "A Synchro monster with 3000 ATK!"

(Gallagher) "There it is! The 'Death God's ace monster! This is turning into a battle between Synchro and Link!"

(Spectator #1) "Synchro vs Link!"

(Spectator #2) "I never seen anything like it!"

(Spectator #3) "Go, Kiryu! Beat that kid to the ground!"

(Spectator #4) "Don't you dare lose, Yung! I betting all of my money on you to win!"

Gallagher make a exciting comment as the crowd becomes wild of the confrontation between different summoning methods monsters.

(Kiryu) "I activate **Infernity Death Dragon** 's effect. When I have no cards in my hand, once per turn, in exchange of not attacking this turn, I destroy 1 monster on my opponent's field and inflict damage equal to half its ATK. I choose **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** to be destroyed."

(Yung) "What?!"

(Kiryu) "Time to sever the link! [ **Infernity Death Breath**!]"

Kiryu's dragon unleashed a powerful blast of fire towards **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** and completely destroys it while Yung receive the damage from half of his Link monster's ATK as he stumbles his D-Wheel a little before steady himself.

Yung: (LP: 3100 - 1300 = 1800)

(Yung) "Kuh…! But at this moment, I activate my Trap Card ' **Cyberse Beacon** '! Since I took damage this turn, I can add 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my deck to my hand!"

(Kiryu) "So you're taking an advantage of **Infernity Death Dragon** 's effect. I end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 1800** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 2800** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Gallagher) "Oh my! The 'Death God' has destroyed one of Yung's Link monster and delivered him a big damage! Now the table has turned! Their confrontation goes back and forth so I don't know how this duel will end!"

Gallagher makes an exaggerated comment as Yung begins his turn.

(Yung) "This duel is getting tough, but I won't back down! My turn, draw!"

(Kiryu) "At this moment, I activate the Continuous Trap ' **Void Shield** '. When I have no cards in my hand, I can negate your attacks."

(Yung) "What!?"

(Gallagher) "Oh! The 'Death God' has sealed away Yung's attacks! This will make his predicament even harder!"

(Kiryu) "My deck's strength relies without any cards in my hand. This is my strategy, the Handless Combo! Can't you beat this tactic?"

(Yung) "Handless Combo…"

Yung mutters as he thinking about what to do with this situation and looking at the cards in his hand. Lancers look over the duel as they were shocked about Kiryu's Handless Combo.

(Gongenzaka) "Handless Combo… His cards activate their effects when he has zero cards in his hand. This man is fearsome!"

(Dennis) "What a scary opponent… Yung is having a hard time against him."

(Kurosaki) "Yeah, and this man also has no fear in him. He is different than the rest in this place."

As the Lancers commented about Kiryu's strategies and personality, Yung finally make his move.

(Yung) "Alright, this will do! From my hand, I set the **Scale 1 Appliroid Active Switcher** and **Scale 8 Appliroid Lazy Switcher** on the Pendulum Scale!"

(Gallagher) "Oh my! This is!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yung is using the Pendulum cards!?"

Both Gallagher and Gongenzaka were both surprised by this as two pillars of light rises where Yung is in between them. On the right is a dark canine-esque figure wearing a long coat, hat, and goggles with red-colored symbols on it. On the left is a feline-esque figure with blasters on its hands, and it head has a power symbol as well as sockets.

[ **Appliroid Active Switcher/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1900/DEF 1100** ]

[ **Appliroid Lazy Switcher/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 8/ATK 1100/DEF 1900** ]

(Yung) "Next, I activate **Lazy Switcher** 's Pendulum effect! By targeting 1 Link monster that I control and destroy this card in the Pendulum Zone, I can move my Link monster to any unoccupied Zones! I move my **Globe Searcher** to the Extra Deck Zone!"

(Gallagher) "Moving his Link monster!? What is Yung up to?!"

Gallagher couldn't understand his tactics as Yung's Pendulum monster is destroyed due to its effect and **Appliroid Globe Searcher** is placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

(Yung) "Then I set **Scale 7 Appliroid Email Carrier** on the Pendulum Scale!

Yung set the card as a small traditional mail carrier complete with tall hat, four arms and messenger bag full of mail rise up in the pillar of light on the right side.

[ **Appliroid Email Carrier/WIND/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 1/PS 7/ATK 500/DEF 1200** ]

(Yung) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 6 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, Cyberses! From my Extra Deck, **Appliroid Lazy Switcher** and **Time Watch**!"

A portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through from it, bringing back his monsters from the Extra Deck and place on two zones where both of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows points to.

(Spectator #1) "Two monsters at once!"

(Spectator #2) "And are those the ones that have already left the field!?"

The crowd are shocked that Yung can Summon two monsters at once as Gallagher laughs at this.

(Gallagher) "Ha Ha Ha! Well I'll be damned! Looks like this kid still has some surprises left for us! Like the newcomer that I choose for Kurosaki's match, this kid has the same summoning method in his deck! A summoning method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck. It's name is- Pendulum Summon!"

Gallagher narrates on Yung's Pendulum Summon which make crowd remember something about what they saw on television.

(Spectator #1) "Come to think of it, there was a duel at Central Park that was on TV. There's one guy who did the same summoning method as Yung did just now."

(Spectator #2) "You're right, it's the same!"

(Spectator #3) "Is that what it is?"

(Dennis) "Ahh… I want to be the one who show Pendulum Summon to them. Now the surprise for them is now spoiled."

(Kurosaki) "It was you who suggested him to duel first before us."

(Dennis) "I know. Looks like I have to prepare something different to surprise them."

Dennis lamented about the fact that Yung Pendulum Summon to the crowd first before he did which Kurosaki retorted that it was his idea as Yung did a Link Summon again.

(Yung) " **Appliroid Email Carrier** 's Pendulum effect activates! When I Pendulum summoned two or more ' **Appliroid** ' monsters, I draw 1 card! Appear, the circuit lead to the future!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal above him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 ' **Appliroid** ' monsters! I set **Appliroid Lazy Switcher** and **Time Watch** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his Pendulum monsters turns into hurricane-like energies as they went into two Link Markers which causes the portal to glow again.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Roulette Gambler**!"

Yung summon another Link monster as a jester dressed in a black and purple suit vest with a red bow tie appears and placed on the zone where one of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows point to. Its lower half is a giant ball patterned after a casino roulette. Its hat has an L as a substitute for the left bell, and an H as a substitute for the right bell.

[ **Appliroid Roulette Gambler/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↑]

(Gallagher) "How's that, huh?! Have you gotten your eyeful!? A Pendulum Summon goes into a Link Summon!"

Gallagher declares this as the crowd cheers again and Yung has not finished his strategy.

(Yung) "I activate **Appliroid Globe Searcher** 's effect! Once per turn, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard next to one of this card's link arrows. Revive, **Search Cat**! [ **Ultimate Search**!]"

The globes on its body glows as **Appliroid Search Cat** appears next to **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** as both of their link arrows pointed to the same zone.

(Yung) "Now appear again, the circuit lead to the future!"

(Gallagher) "Again with another Link Summon!? This kid keeps on going!"

Gallagher exaggeratedly narrates at the constitutive number of Link Summons as Yung creates an Arrowhead portal above him again.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! When I use a Link monster to Link Summon, its Link Markers count as Link Materials! I set Link 3 **Appliroid Globe Searcher** and **Appliroid Search Cat** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies which his Link monster split into three as they enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! The eternal dragon that tears through the fabric of time with its claw! **Link Summon**! Appear! **Link 4**! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung summon his ace monster as a large blue, bipedal metallic dragon was materialized and emerged from the portal. It is placed on the Extra Deck Zone as it gives out a loud roar.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→]

(Gallagher) "What's this!? Now Yung summons a dragon as well!? This is interesting! Dragon vs Dragon! The confrontation between a Link dragon vs a Synchro dragon!"

(Gongenzaka) "That dragon… Could it be that his ace monster?"

Gallagher and Gongenzaka commented on Yung's dragon as Kiryu speak to him about his tactics.

(Kiryu) "So you have another summoning method in store and use it for your Link Summon. But, no matter how monsters you brought up, it won't be enough to break this combo."

(Yung) "We'll see about that. Next, I Normal Summon **Appliroid Dokan Battler** from my hand."

Yung summon a bipedal robot-like creature with blue skin, spiky hair, and ear-like horns on his field. It has metallic boxing gloves, a black t-shirt, and has a white "X"-like mark running from its face to its stomach as it stand next to **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** as it was placed on the zone where one of its link arrows point to on the left.

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000** ]

(Kiryu) "Kid, what are you up to now?"

(Yung) "I activate **Roulette Gambler** 's effect! Once per turn, I tribute **Dokan Battler** that's linked to it and do a coin toss! If it is heads, I draw cards equal to the Levels of the tributed monster! However, if it is tails, you draw cards equal to its Levels!"

(Kiryu) "What? You're relying on luck now?"

(Yung) "I'm relying on chance! Go, **Roulette Gambler**! [ **Big Game**!]"

(Gallagher) "Oh my! Yung is doing a coin toss! How unexpected of him! Now this is the goddess of victory's time to choose for who side to win!"

Gallagher narrates on Yung's move before becoming silence when he saw **Dokan Battler** vanishes and **Roulette Gambler** did a wink to the crowd before tossing the coin. The crowd held their breaths as the coin fell on its hand and reveal the result. The coin have been face-up on tails as Gallagher narrates on this.

(Gallagher) "Ahh! Too bad! Looks like Yung wasn't smiled upon the goddess of victory! Hmm?"

Gallagher made a sad comment on Yung's luck when he saw the Link duelist actually smiling at the result which greatly confuses him.

(Gallagher) "What's this!? Yung is actually smiling at the result, but it landed on tails! Shouldn't this boy be upset?"

(Gongenzaka) "He wasn't aiming for that."

(Gallagher) "Huh?"

Gallagher is confused about this as the Gongenzaka realized what Yung is going and explain this to them.

(Gongenzaka) "Yung uses **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** 's effect not to draw cards himself but to make his opponent to draw. Kiryu's Handless Combo relies on having no cards in his hand so Yung take advantage of **Roulette Gambler** 's negative effect to force him to draw cards, disabling his combo."

(Gallagher) "Oh! I see!"

(Yung) "That's right. And **Dokan Battler** 's Level is 4 so you draw 4 cards!"

(Kiryu) "I see. So that's your plan."

(Gallagher) "What a complete surprise! Yung is using his card's effect against him in order to shut down the 'Death Gods' Handless Combo!"

Gallagher excitedly narrates on Yung's plan as the crowd cheers once more and Kiryu draw his four cards. Unknowingly to them, Kiryu made a small smile when he look at his cards.

(Yung) "Now you have cards in your hand, your Trap Card's effect is negated! Which means I can attack now! And at this moment, I activate my Trap Card ' **Talisman of Reversal** '! I activate this card when my opponent draw cards outside of their Draw Phase and draw equal to the amount of cards in your hand!"

(Gallagher) "Another complete surprise from this boy wonder! Not only Yung is able to shut down his combo, but also uses his Trap Card to his advantage and draw his cards despite losing the bet! He has cheated fate!"

(Yung) "That is a bit uncalled for."

(Kiryu) "But my dragon has 3000 ATK and yours is lower than mine. I don't see anything that will help you."

(Yung) "I have my dragon's effect on my side! I activate **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect! I tribute 1 monster that's linked to this card and target 1 level 5 or higher monster on the field, it lose ATK equal to the ATK of the linked monster!"

(Kiryu) "ATK reducing effect!"

(Yung) "I tribute **Roulette Gambler** to reduce **Infernity Death Dragon** 's ATK by 1400! Go! [ **Distortion History**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's orbs on the shoulder plates glows as **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm. Then it hurls the energy at **Infernity Death Dragon** in a crescent form and reducing its ATK in the process.

[ **Infernity Death Dragon;** (3000 → 1600 ATK)]

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Infernity Death Dragon**! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

The dragon's orbs, stripes and markings have turn red as it have gather the red aura into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere and throws it at **Infernity Death Dragon** , completely destroys Kiryu's ace monster as it exploded into pieces.

Kiryu: (LP: 2800 - 900 = 1900)

(Kiryu) "Kuh…!"

(Yung) "And due to **Epoch Idea** 's other effect, after attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK!"

(Gallagher) "Look like the table has turned again as Yung has managed to corner Kiryu this far! **Infernity Death Dragon** 's original ATK is 3000 and Kiryu's Life point is 1900. If this connects..."

(Gongenzaka) "Yung wins the match."

(Spectator #1) "Kiryu's remaining Life points is 1900!"

(Spectator #2) "No way! Kiryu is going to lose!?"

The crowd believe that Kiryu is about to lose, as Yung declares his dragon's effect.

(Yung) "It's over! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at Kiryu who took a full blown from that attack. It created a huge smoke that covers around him as he lost all of his Life points.

Kiryu: (LP: 1900 - 3000 = 0)

(Gallagher) "That settles the match! Finally, the 'Death God' has been defeated and the winner of this match is- Hmm!?"

Gallagher was about to announce Yung as the winner of this duel when he noticed something strange. Yung also noticed as Kiryu came out from the smoke while riding his D-Wheel, still running despite losing all of his Life points. He was also covered in some sort of ominous blue aura as everyone was completely shocked at this turn of event, including Yung and the Lancers.

(Gallagher) "What's this?! Kiryu is still in the duel despite his Life points hit 0?!"

(Yung) "Impossible! How?!"

(Kiryu) "I've already told you. I'm the 'Death God' who came back from hell. Death Gods don't die."

Kiryu declares as the blue aura removes from him and form some sort of monster that resembles a mixed between a totem pole and a Dogū.

(Yung) "Is that a monster?!"

(Kiryu) "That's right. This is one of the cards that I drew due to your Link monster's effect. When my Life point becomes 0 through effect damage, I discard all in my hand except this one and Special Summon **Infernity Zero** in DEF Mode."

[ **Infernity Zero/DARK/Fiend/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Kiryu) "As long as **Infernity Zero** is on the field, I won't lose even my Life points is 0."

(Yung) "What!? It has that effect!?"

(Gongenzaka) "Impossible!?"

(Dennis) "Oh my god!"

(Kurosaki) "A monster like that exists!?"

(Gallagher) "Unbelievable! Despite receiving a huge damage and his Life points reached 0, Kyosuke Kiryu is still in the duel! What a complete upset! Even this won't stop the 'Death God'! He's truly deserve the name!"

Gallagher excitedly narrates on Kiryu's move to the speechless crowd before they cries out in even more excitement than ever.

(Kiryu) "However, whenever I take damage for each 500, a Death Counter will be place on this card, and when there are three of them, **Infernity Zero** will be destroyed and I will lose the duel. But now my hand is empty, my ' **Void Shield** ' regain its effect and I can negate your attacks again. Also, **Infernity Zero** can't be destroyed in battle."

(Yung) "Then I'll destroy it with card effects! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card ' **Linkage Hole** '! When I have a Link 4 or higher monster, it destroys a monster on your field for every Link 3 or higher monster on my field! I have Link 4 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** so I'm destroying **Infernity Zero**!"

(Gallagher) "Looks like Yung is relying on card effects! Will this end the 'Death God' for sure?!"

Yung's dragon unleashed a powerful blast of blue flame and send it towards **Infernity Zero**. Suddenly, a fiery black aura surrounded Kiryu's monster as it protected it from Yung's card effect.

(Yung) "Huh?! What happened?! Why it is not destroyed by my card's effect?"

(Kiryu) "Because it is being protected by **Infernity Wraith**. It is also one of the cards that I drew. When this card is sent to the Graveyard due to **Infernity Zero** 's effect, I equipped this card to my monster. Now **Infernity Zero** cannot be destroyed by effects and unaffected by other card effects!"

(Yung) "What!?"

Yung is dumbfounded when he saw a specter coming out from **Infernity Zero** and it is a ghost-like fiend wearing a long, tattered, black cloak with long sleeves that graduates into purple from the waist down. It has a long, pointed hood and it does not seem to have a face or body of any kind. Only its clawed, five-fingered hands are visible, but even they seem to be wrapped in the cloak as it went back into the equipped monster and surround it with black aura again.

[ **Infernity Wraith/DARK/Fiend/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Kiryu) "Also, when it is equipped to **Infernity Zero** , it changes its effect. Now whenever I take damage for each 1000, a Death Counter will be place on this card."

(Yung) "You've gotta be kidding!"

(Kiryu) "Now what will you do?"

(Yung) "Che…! I set 2 cards face-down and end my turn. Also, during the End Phase that **Roulette Gambler** is sent to the Graveyard, I send 1 Spell or Trap Card to the Graveyard."

Yung: ( **LP: 1800** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:5** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 0** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Gallagher) "This is turning into a huge obstacle for Yung to win! His opponent already have 0 Life points which means the usual strategy is out and he can't destroyed his monster through any means. Now he has to give enough damage in order for Kiryu's monster to gain a Death Counter to destroy it which it is now more difficult due to the increased in cost! Can't he truly beat the 'Death God' and win the match?!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yung…"

Gallagher narrated on the turn of events happening in this duel as Gongenzaka mutters the Link duelist's name when he worryingly watches him.

* * *

 _Fours years ago in the Ritual Dimension-_

 _At some underground dueling arena, a ten year-old boy is currently dueling against a faceless opponent along with his monster,_ _ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**_ _. That boy is none other than the younger Yuda with shorter hair, ragged clothes and also has no scar on his face but has several bruises as the announcer of this tournament commented on the duel._

 _(Announcer) "Yuda has only one attack away of achieving his victory! And his opponent has no monsters and fewer Life points! I say that this duel is about to be over!"_

 _(Spectator #1) "Come on, kid! Finish him off!"_

 _(Spectator #2) "Kill each other, you freaks!"_

 _(Opponent #1) "P-Please stop! Aren't we part of the same group?!"_

 _(Yuda) "Sorry, I have nothing against you but I must survive! Attack him directly,_ _ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**_ _! [_ _ **Maximum Inferno Stream**_ _!]"_

 _Yuda's dragon fires an intense heat laser at his opponent as he was sent flying back before slamming into the wall._

 _(Opponent #1) "Aaaahhhh!"_

 _(Announcer) "And the winner is Yuda!"_

 _The announcer yells for Yuda's victory as the crowd cheers, but Yuda doesn't seem to be happy as he saw his opponent being dragged away by guards before they did the same to him. Later, he is back to his dark cell with no windows with only a light bulb for light and a tattered blanket on the floor with no bed as a huge guard with dark skin and a bald head which is covered by a cap came into Yuda's cell while carrying a tray filled with a few food._

 _(Big Guard) "Your prize for today. Enjoy it, you freak."_

 _The Big Guard dropped the tray and kick it through the bars. The food is now messy, but Yuda didn't mind as he grabs the food and wolfed it down to his mouth as if he hadn't eat anything for the past week._

 _(Big Guard) "Disgusting, like an animal just like you all Chaos Duelists are."_

 _(Yuda) "Grr!"_

 _(Big Guard) "Don't make me go rough on you again, brat! You know the rules around this place."_

 _(Yuda) "If I win, I get food, and if I lose, no food at all."_

 _(Big Guard) "Exactly. Better hoped that you have a weaker opponent on your next match. Ha Ha Ha!"_

 _The Big Guard cruelly laughs before leaving Yuda's cell and the latter pulls his blanket to sleep on the cold floor as he held his deck close to his heart before he mutters._

 _(Yuda) "How long that I have been here for… Till that I have to duel to survive…"_

 _The next day, the arena is packed with people again as Yung is dueling against a different opponent with his dragon on the field and the announcer did his commentary again._

 _(Announcer) "Due to his relentless attacks, Yuda has managed to clear his opponent's field with his dragon as his opponent has only a few Life points left. Victory is almost certain for Yuda as he ends his turn."_

 _(Yuda) "One more turn… If I just hang on for one more turn, I'll finish this duel!"_

 _(Opponent #2) "I don't think so! Prepare to face my monster!"_

 _His opponent summons a powerful monster behind him as it grabs Yuda's dragon and slammed it into the ground, causing an explosion which various debris flew out and heading towards to Yuda. One of them nearly hit his eye as it scratched the place where a x-shaped wound has appeared on his face. Yung was sent flying as he hit the wall while losing all of his Life points._

 _(Yuda) "Gaahhh!"_

 _(Announcer) "Look, folks! Yuda's winning streak has finally ended as he lose the duel!"_

 _(Spectator #1) "What?! How pathetic! Give me my money back, you freak!"_

 _(Spectator #2) "You can do better than this, you monster!"_

 _(Spectator #3) "Yeah! We want more to see your kind suffer!"_

 _The crowd vent their anger towards Yuda without mercy while others mock his efforts as the Big Guard came to pick up Yuda before mockley speaking to him._

 _(Big Guard) "Looks like this is your unlucky day. Which means no food for you. Now get back to your cell for tomorrow's match! Ha Ha Ha!"_

 _(Yuda) "Dammit!"_

 _Yuda curses when the lights snap off, causing the whole arena to become dark which everyone here was confused about this._

 _(Big Guard) "What the?!"_

 _(Unknown male) "Attack, my monsters!"_

 _(Big Guard) "Gaahhh!"_

 _The Big Guard was blasted back from his unknown assaulter as he fell unconscious. Soon, more duelists came here with their monsters as the people flees from them in terror, leaving only the unknown duelists and Yuda at the arena. The unknown assaulter came to Yuda's side which the small boy back away from him in reflex._

 _The assaulter appears to be a tall, built teenage male dressed in dark clothing. He has blond hair and pale skin as he crouched down to the alerted Yuda to assure the boy._

 _(Unknown male) "Don't worry, kid. I'm not going to hurt you. My comrades and I are here to rescue people like you."_

 _(Yuda) "Lies… I don't believe it… Just get away from me!"_

 _(Senel) "Calm down, we are just like you. My name is Senel Bermuda, a student from the Maximus School for Gifted. That's where you're going to live for now. It is a safe place for us."_

 _(Yuda) "A safe place? Impossible…"_

 _(Senel) "I'm serious. Come on, kid. Everything will be fine."_

 _Senel said that as he let out his hand for Yuda and the latter hesitantly reached out for it until-_

 _(Dark Voice) "Unforgivable!"_

" _!" Yuda was surprised to hear that voice when everything changed around him and landed on the place unfamiliar to him. He is back to his older self as he looked in shocked at the scenery around him._

 _The place is in ruins, many buildings has crumbled, fire spreading out of control, and many people have ran in terror from whatever kind of calamity that did to this city. Yuda couldn't understand this scene when he heard an inhuman roar coming from the distance and saw the thing that caused his heart to be frozen in fear._

 _It was a dragon. A colossal dragon shrouded in darkness near a wrecked tower as it let out a powerful energy blast from its mouth and destroyed a section of the city. This is the first time Yuda felt this much fear since his time being trapped in the underground dueling arena, but for some reason, his entire being felt attached to this dragon as if they have a resonances._

 _Yuda slowly trying to get close to it without him realized it when a flash of muti-colored lights appears on the top of the tower and causes the dragon in great pain._

 _(Dark Voice) "Damn you! You accused bastard!"_

 _Yuda has snapped out of trance when he heard that voice again and realized it is coming from that big dragon as he saw the being is getting split apart._

 _(Dark Voice) "Unforgivable! You're unforgivable! We will- become oneeee!"_

 _After saying that, the dragon seemingly split apart into four pieces accompanied by thunderous explosion that enveloped the whole arena with Yuda._

* * *

(Yuda) "Gah!"

Yuda woken up from his bed after receiving that dream just now. It is now night time at Crow's house and everyone is already sleeping. Luckily, Yuda didn't make a big noise from his nightmare as they still sleeping soundly. Yuda breaths heavily as he still shudders from the dream before calming himself down and thinks about this.

(Yuda) " _Huh_ … _Huh_ … What was that just now? I was dreaming about my past when that scene came in suddenly. Is it a dream also? No, I felt that it was a memory of some sort, but I never seen it before until now…"

Yuda is trying to think about that scene from earlier. Before, he was dreaming about his time at the underground dueling arena that he was forced to duel to entertain the crowd while fighting for his survival. Next, he was rescued by the students from the Maximus School for Gifted when that disastrous scene suddenly appears and show him parts that he didn't recognized before. As he is thinking of this, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** speak to him mentally again as its card glows.

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Master, do you have the same dream as mine?_

(Yuda) "Huh? **Ancient Tyrant** , you also have that dream?! Tell me, what was that?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _I'm afraid that I don't know either. However, I think it was coming from that dark presence inside of Yuya and Yugo earlier. Somehow, you received some of it's presences from them and start seeing images of some sort. I never remember that memory before yet somehow I felt a bond from that colossal dragon, but whatever the bond is, I don't know._

(Yuda) "That dark presence you talked about before, huh? I don't like the sound of that…"

After hearing from his card, Yuda is silently thinking about this when he is remembered about the legend in his dimension.

 _That big dragon… Could it be from that legend…?_ Yuda thinks that before denying that possibility in his mind as he shook his head.

(Yuda) "No, it can't be that. It is not real. I must have been tired from all of the events happening, that's all."

Yuda says that as if he is making an excuse to himself before going back to sleep without realizing that someone is watching him.

* * *

At the underground dueling arena right now, Yuda is facing Kiryu in a Riding Duel and is currently having a hard time.

Yung: ( **LP: 1800** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:5** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 0** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Kiryu) "That's all you can do right now. My turn! Draw!"

(Yung) "At this moment, I activate my Trap Card ' **Three Strike Barrier** '! If my opponent controls exactly three cards, I can activate one of its three effects! I choose, during this turn, my monsters cannot be destroyed in battle!"

(Gallagher) "Looks like Yung is putting up his defenses to keep from his monster's destruction! A smart move on his part!"

(Yung) "At least I gotta keep my dragon around in order for my counterattack…!"

(Kiryu) "So you're protecting your hope to win this duel, huh. But your hope is going to be smashed into smithereens when I'm through with you in this turn! From my hand, I activate the Spell Card ' **Bullet & Cartridge**'! I sent 4 cards from my deck to the Graveyard and I draw 1 card. The activated Spell Card ' **Bullet & Cartridge**' is placed on the top of my deck. Then I Special Summon **Infernity Daemon**!"

Kiryu summons a demonic-like monster wearing long robes, fiery orange hair and has horns on its head as it appears on the field.

[ **Infernity Daemon/DARK/Fiend/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1200** ]

(Kiryu) "When I draw this card while I have no cards in my hand, I Special Summon it. Also, when it was Special Summoned, I can add an ' **Infernity** ' monster to my hand from my deck! I summon **Infernity Dwarf** that was added to my hand!"

A small dwarf appears on the field wielding a huge ax and has a grumpy expression on it's face.

[ **Infernity Dwarf/DARK/Warrior/LVL 2/ATK 800/DEF 500** ]

(Yung) "What is he going to do with his monsters?"

(Kiryu) "From my Graveyard, I activate the discarded **Infernity General** 's effect! If I have no cards in my hand, I banish it and Special Summon 2 Level 3 or lower ' **Infernity** ' monsters in my Graveyard with their effects negated. Rise, **Infernity Knight** and **Infernity Revenger**!"

Kiryu summons back one monster that he used in his first turn while the other is a small demon dresses up like a cowboy with a face of a scarecrow while wielding two guns as they appear on the field.

[ **Infernity General/DARK/Fiend/LVL 7/ATK 2700/DEF 1500** ]

[ **Infernity Revenger/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0** ]

(Yung) "A Tuner monster! Another Synchro Summon…!"

(Kiryu) "I Tune my Level 4 **Infernity Daemon** , Level 2 **Infernity Dwarf** , Level 3 **Infernity Knight** , and Level 1 **Infernity Revenger**!"

 **Infernity Revenger** turns into a single green ring which his monsters went through and turned into 9 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Kiryu) "Darkness, Void and the underworld… At the center between those realms, the dragon will break into the living and rule over death! **Synchro Summon**! Come forth! **LVL 10! Infernity Hades Dragon**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is a purple and black dragon that is larger than his other one and has three heads and tails. Each head has three purple teeth jutting out from its upper jaws and has three eyes with the large one on each of their foreheads. Each head also has a long neck and has pink spines running from the middle of its necks to about the end of each of its long tails. It also has a hard, metallic black armor, a blade saw-like weapon running down from its chest and armored wings. Each head gives out a loud roar as as it is placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Infernity Hades Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000** ]

(Gallagher) "The 'Death God' has summoned a new servant at his side and it is a fearsome one when you look at that colossal dragon!"

(Yung) "That dragon…! I have a bad feeling about this!"

(Kiryu) " **Infernity Hades Dragon** 's effect activates! When this card is in face-up position, it gains the effect of an ' **Infernity** ' monster in my Graveyard!"

(Yung) "What!?"

(Gongenzaka) "Gain the effects from his monsters in his Graveyard!?"

(Kiryu) "I add the effects of **Infernity Death Dragon** in my Graveyard to my other dragon!"

On one of the dragon's heads, its large eye has an image of **Infernity Death Dragon** before disappearing as it glows purple and the dragon roars upon gaining its effect.

(Kiryu) "When I have no cards in my hand, once per turn, in exchange of not attacking this turn, I destroy 1 monster on my opponent's field and inflict damage equal to half its ATK. **Infernity Hades Dragon** , destroy that hope of his into nothing! [ **Infinity Darkness Miasma**!]"

One of the dragon's heads shot out a powerful blast of black fire towards **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** and completely destroys it while the second head fires another blast towards Yung to inflict damage upon him as he activated his Trap Card.

(Yung) "Counter Trap ' **Link Restart** '! When a card effect that deals me damage activates, that activation is negated!"

(Kiryu) "I don't think so! **Infernity Hades Dragon** 's other effect activates! Once per turn, during either player's turn, when my opponent activates a monster effect, Spell or Trap Cards while I have no cards in my hand, I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it!"

(Yung) "What!?"

Yung is speechless as the last head fires the blast towards Yung's Trap Card and destroys it. He receive a full blast from the second head as Yung start spins out of control upon losing Life points.

Yung: (LP: 1800 - 1250 = 550)

(Yung) "Aaaahhh!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yung!"

Gongenzaka yells in concern for him until he saw that Yung managed to steady his D-Wheel as he stay on course which Gongenzaka felt relief for his safety.

(Kiryu) "You managed to withstand my dragon's attack. I'm impressed, but now your hope is destroyed and you have no other monsters left."

(Yung) "I'm not out yet! I banish my Counter Trap ' **Link Restart** ' from my Graveyard to Special Summon a Link monster from my Graveyard! Come back, **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** returns to the field after being destroyed by **Infernity Hades Dragon** 's effect.

(Kiryu) "Oh? You've managed to bring back your monster, but now you are in a disadvantage. My dragon can gain the effects of my monsters sleeping in the Graveyard while negating your card effects once per turn. My Continuous Trap Card ' **Void Shield** ' negate your attacks so your dragon can't harm it. And I have **Infernity Zero** equipped with **Infernity Wraith** to protect me from losing the duel while being nearly indestructible. I don't see any way to break this formation."

Kiryu speaks when he saw Yung's eyes. He still have a calm expression despite his current situation as Kiryu let out his admiration towards him.

(Kiryu) "Oh? You have good eyes. They have determination in them like seeking a possibility in this difficult situation."

(Yung) "As long as I have Life points, there's always a chance to turn things around!"

(Kiryu) "I see, then you've better satisfy me, Yung! Anyhow I end my turn. At this moment, I activate **Infernity Bull** 's effect in my Graveyard! During the End Phase of my turn while I have no cards in my hand, I add 1 Trap Card from my deck and placed it face-down on my field. Also, when I use this card's effect, I shuffle my deck."

*[ **Infernity Bull/DARK/Beast/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300** ]*

Yung: ( **LP: 550** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

Kiryu: ( **LP: 0** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:5** )

(Gallagher) "Yung has managed to survive the onslaught, but he is in a huge pinch right now! With that huge dragon in his way, Yung's path to victory becomes even harder if he doesn't finds a way to slain it!"

Gallagher excitedly narrates over the course of the duel as crowd goes wild over this. Yung place his hand on his deck as he's thinking a card that will turn this situation around.

 _If I draw this card, I might have a chance to win this duel._ Yung becomes determine as he start his turn.

(Yung) "This is my last chance. My turn! Draw!"

Yung draw the card and look at it when he saw the chance he's looking for.

(Yung) "Yosh, this will do! First off, by using the set Pendulum Scale, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 6 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Revive from my Extra Deck, **Appliroid Lazy Switcher**!"

Yung has brought his Pendulum monster as it is placed on the zone where one of **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's link arrows point to.

(Yung) "Next, I activate **Appliroid Lazy Switcher** 's effect! If this card is Pendulum summoned, I target 1 face-up card that my opponent controls. It negates the effects of that card and destroys it! I choose ' **Void Shield** ' to negate and destroy it!"

(Kiryu) "I see. You choose to destroy my Trap Card in order for your dragon to use its effect to lower my monster's ATK which can also destroy while using its effect to damage me. However, do you forgotten my dragon's effect! I can negate the activation of that card and destroy it!"

Yung has activated his monster's effect to negate Kiryu's Trap Card in order to attack. But Kiryu doesn't let him as he activate his dragon's effect and destroy his Pendulum monster. However, Yung expected that as he declares his plan.

(Yung) "I haven't forgotten the effect, but your dragon can only activate it once per turn so I'm begin my real attack!"

(Kiryu) "What!"

(Yung) "First off, I Normal Summon **Appliroid Race Driver** from my hand!"

Yung summon a monster that appears as a cross between a racer, a turtle, and a rabbit when it drives in a race car in front of him.

[ **Appliroid Race Driver/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1600** ]

(Yung) "Then I activate **Appliroid Race Driver** 's effect! I discard 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster to Special Summon a Link monster from my Graveyard! I bring back **Appliroid Roulette Gambler**!"

Yung discard his Monster Card to use **Appliroid Race Driver** 's effect as a wire came out from its car and went into a purple portal. Then it pull out **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** as it is placed on the zone where one of **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's link arrows point to.

(Kiryu) "That monster again! Don't tell you're relying on luck again!"

(Yung) "That's right!"

(Kiryu) "But last time you did it, it only make things worse for you."

(Yung) "I'm taking a chance! This is my last turn! I activate **Roulette Gambler** 's effect! I tribute **Race Driver** that's linked to it and do a coin toss! Go! [ **Big Game**!]"

(Gallagher) "Yung is doing a gamble again! Will it work this time once more or not?! The hands of fate will be decided on this coin toss!"

 **Race Driver** vanishes and **Roulette Gambler** did a wink to the crowd again before tossing the coin. The crowd held their breaths once more as the coin fell on its hand and reveal the result. The coin have been face-up on tails as Gallagher narrates on this.

(Gallagher) "Once again, it landed on tails! Usually this is bad for Yung, but this time also-!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yung has sealed Kiryu's Handless Combo again!"

(Yung) " **Race Driver** 's Level is 3 so you draw 3 cards!"

(Kiryu) "Tch!"

Kiryu draw three cards due to Yung's monster's effect as Yung begins his attack.

(Yung) "Now your Trap Card's effect is negated once more! I activate **Epoch Idea** 's effect to tribute **Roulette Gambler** again to reduce **Infernity Hades Dragon** 's ATK! [ **Distortion History**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's orbs on the shoulder plates glows as **Appliroid Roulette Gambler** turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm. Then it hurls the energy at **Infernity Hades Dragon** in a crescent form and reducing its ATK in a similar matter like Kiryu's other dragon.

[ **Infernity Hades Dragon;** (3500 → 2100 ATK)]

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Infernity Hades Dragon**! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

The dragon's orbs and markings have turn red again as it have generated the red energy sphere into its hands and throws it at **Infernity Hades Dragon** , completely destroys Kiryu's ace monster.

Kiryu: (LP: 0 - 400 = 0)

(Yung) "And due to **Epoch Idea** 's other effect, after attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK! **Infernity Hades Dragon** 's original ATK is 3500 so that is more than 3000 which each of them are 1000 times 3! Go! [ **Fantasy** **Overlap**!]"

(Gallagher) "Yung is betting on his dragon's effect! If Kiryu get hit by that, that means-!"

(Gongenzaka) " **Infernity Zero** will instantly get 3 Death Counters and when that happens, the monster will be destroyed and Kiryu lose the match!"

Gallagher and Gongenzaka declares as they saw **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's wings begins to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at Kiryu. But his opponent wasn't about go down without a fight as he activate his Trap Card.

(Kiryu) "Hmph! Trap Card ' **Damage Translation** '! All effect damage that I take are half this turn!"

A barrier is formed around Kiryu as he recieve half of the damage from Yung's dragon and then a blue fire appears next to him, showing the number of Death Counters that he took.

Kiryu: (LP: 0 - 1750 = 0)

[ **Infernity Zero** (0→1) Death Counters]

(Gallagher) "Ahh! So close! Yung is about to win the match when the 'Death God' shut down his effort! He only managed to get 1 Death Counter that's all!"

(Kiryu) "Looks like that is all you can do this turn."

(Yung) "No, I'm not finished yet!"

(Kiryu) "What?"

Kiryu is taken back by his declaration as Yung activated his last card.

(Yung) "I activate ' **Parallel Port Armor** 's effect from my Graveyard! I banished it, **Globe Searcher** and **Champion Wrestler** to let **Epoch Idea** attack once more!"

(Kiryu) "What!? A Trap Card in your Graveyard!? When did you-? Wait, could it be!"

(Yung) "That's right! It is the card that was sent due to **Roulette Gambler** 's effect! I'm using the same strategy you had! Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Infernity Zero**!"

(Kiryu) "But my monster is in DEF Mode and can't be destroyed in battle! What's the point?!"

(Yung) "Due to **Active Switcher** 's Pendulum effect, if a Link or ' **Appliroid** ' monster that I control attacks a monster in DEF Mode, it can deal piercing damage!"

(Kiryu) "What?! Impossible!"

Kiryu couldn't hide his surprise as he saw Yung's dragon gathers the red aura into its hand and form an energy sphere.

(Yung) " **Epoch Idea** 's ATK is 2500 and your monster's DEF is 0! So you'll take 2500 damage and that is more than 2000 which each of them are 1000 times 2! Which also means that you will get 2 more Death Counters! This is my victory! [ **Generation** **Fraction End**!]"

Yung declares as his dragon throws the sphere towards **Infernity Zero** which didn't destroyed it, but give enough damage to Kiryu as he gains more Death Counters.

Kiryu: (LP: 0 - 2500 = 0)

[ **Infernity Zero** (1→2→3) Death Counters]

As it hits 3, his last monster is destroyed due to its effect and Kiryu has lost the duel as his D-Wheel starts to smoke while Yung drove past him with him as the winner of this match.

 **Yung: WIN**

(Gallagher) "Unbelievable! After countless plows to each each other, the 'Death God' has finally been defeated! And the winner of this hard-core match is Yung!"

Gallagher declares Yung the winner of this duel as the crowd cheers for the Link duelist. Some of them were shocked about this because they bet Kiryu to win and become flustrated while others cheer loudly due to them bet on Yung and won a lot of money. While this goes on, Yung drove next to Kiryu to see that he is fine.

(Yung) "Hey, are you okay?"

(Kiryu) "Never been better. That was an interesting duel I have. You're strong."

(Yung) "But now you can't get in the Friendship Cup."

(Kiryu) "Don't worry about it. I never have been interested in entering this tournament anyway."

(Yung) "Eh? But weren't there be duelists that are stronger than here? And also the fact that you might get a chance of battling Jack Atlas?"

(Kiryu) "True, I'm a bit interested of dueling Jack, but with this duel, I'm satisfied by it. There always another chance to do it. See ya, Yung."

Kiryu say his farewells as he start his D-Wheel and leaves the track. Yung just stands there been confused of Kiryu's interests as Gallagher making another announcement.

(Gallagher) "After this first duel has ended, Kurosaki's match is next! But first, give another applause to Yung for giving us an excited match!"

(Crowd) """ **Yung! Yung! Yung!** """

Crowd cheers his name out loud as Yung waves to them in response. Gongenzaka doesn't approve of this gambling duel, but he is also proud of Yung as he look at him with a proud expression while Dennis and Kurosaki commented on Yung's duel.

(Dennis) "Yung has pretty amazing skills. I can see why our Captain added him to the Lancers."

(Kurosaki) "Yeah. He has a calm demeanor and calculated his chances in order to win. He has fierce dueling skills."

(Dennis) "Oh? You highly praise his abilities? Does that mean you approve of him being a Lancer?"

(Kurosaki) "Hmph. He may have good dueling skills, but I'm still suspicious of his origins. Anyway, he's clear for now. You might get ready for our match next."

(Dennis) "I know that. Now it is time for me to turn those cheers for Yung into cheers for Dennis!"

(Kurosaki) "We'll see about that."

Both Xyz users have another stare down as they are getting ready for their match.

* * *

(Yung) " _Whew_! That was a close call!"

Yung let out his relief in a resting room after his match with Kiryu. He change back into his old outfit and resting on his back as he is thinking the process of his duel against his opponent.

(Yung) "Kiryu is a tougher opponent than I imagined to be... "

(Gallagher) "It's finally time for the challenge of Kurosaki's tenth victory! If he wins here, his participation in the Friendship Cup will be confirmed! But it won't be easy for him! Standing in his way is another astounding newcomer I've had my eyes on like Yung. His name is Dennis Macfield!"

(Yung) "Looks like those two have already started their match. I better check this out."

Yung gets up and look at the match between Dennis and Kurosaki through the window. Dennis makes his entrance as he greets the audience while Kurosaki came in later and both of them have start their match just now.

Kurosaki took the first turn as he summon his Xyz monster and use its effect to deal damage towards Dennis before ending his turn. Dennis also Xyz summon his ace monster which surprise the crowd that he can use Xyz monsters, too. They became excited over the Xyz battle as Dennis start his attack aggressively which Kurosaki managed to defend himself. Yung is surprised at the aggressiveness from Dennis's strategy which is unusual for the Entertainment Duelist.

(Yung) "Kurosaki shows no mercy in his attacks but Dennis also have impressive skills as well."

Then it is Kurosaki''s turn and uses his **Rank-Up-Magic** cards to summon more of his Xyz monsters to deal damage towards Dennis. Yung is surprised by the power of Rank Up.

(Yung) "Rank Up… So that is the strength of Kurosaki's deck."

It is now Dennis's turn and use Pendulum Summon which surprised the crowd once more about him using Pendulum Summon as well before using his monsters to Xyz summon a different monster. He begins his attack as his Xyz monster to destroy Kurosaki's monster, but he activate his Trap Card in order to use his **Rank-Up-Magic** card to steal Dennis's monster to bring out another powerful monster of his into the field. However, Dennis uses his Xyz monster's effect to summon another copy of it as it appears on the field.

(Yung) "Both of them are really going out in this duel. I have no idea how this will end."

Suddenly, the lights snap off in the arena, and their duel has been terminated as both of them get off from their D-Wheels. Yung and the crowd were confused about this when spotlights snap on them and a man voice sounded off to them.

(Security officer #1) "This is Security. All of you are under arrest for engaging in illegal Riding Duels!"

(Yung) "What?! The Security are here?! This is bad!"

Yung is completely shocked at this turn of events when more Security officers came in the room and have arrested him at the spot.

(Security officer #2) "You there! You have been under arrest for engaging in illegal Riding Duels! Do not try to resist!"

(Yung) "Kuh…!"

Yung couldn't resist as they handcuffed him along with the other Lancers and was sent to the Facility.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Appliroid Time Watch/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 1/ATK 500/DEF 400**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage equal to half the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field to their controller.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand or Graveyard in Defense Position.

 **Appliroid Record Mic/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 other " **Appliroid** " monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn.

 **Appliroid Active Switcher/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1900/DEF 1100**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a Link or " **Appliroid** " monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can switch the locations of 2 Link Monsters in your Main Monster Zones. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card. You cannot activate this card's monsters effect if you activated this card's Pendulum Effect this turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 Link or " **Appliroid** " monster you control; double any battle damage that monster inflicts to your opponent this turn if it battles an opponent's monster.

 **Appliroid Lazy Switcher/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 8/ATK 1100/DEF 1900**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a " **Appliroid** " monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to any unoccupied Main Monster Zone or Extra Deck Zone on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card. You cannot activate this card's monsters effect if you activated this card's Pendulum Effect this turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; it's effect were negated and if you do, destroy it.

 **Appliroid Email Carrier/WIND/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 1/PS 7/ATK 500/DEF 1200**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn, if 2 or more " **Appliroid** " monsters is Pendulum Summoned to your field: You can draw 1 card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 level 3 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Appliroid Roulette Gambler/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↑

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to and toss a coin:  
● Heads: You draw cards equal to the Level of the Tributed monster.

● Tails: Your opponent draws cards equal to the Level of the Tributed monster.

During your End Phase, if this card is sent to the Graveyard, You can send 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

 **Infernity Wraith/DARK/Fiend/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

 **Effect** ; This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by this card's effect. When this card is sent to the Graveyard due to **Infernity Zero** 's effect: You can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster is unaffected and cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. While this card is equipped to **Infernity Zero** by this effect, place 1 Death Counter on this card for each 1000 damage you take.

 **Infernity Hades Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000**

 **Materials** ; 1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters

 **Effect** ; This card gains the effect(s) of all " **Infernity** " monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect while you have no cards in your hand: You can negate the activation and destroy it.

* * *

OC cards from different Authors;

 **Infernity Bull/DARK/Beast/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1300**

 **Effect** ; During the End Phase of your turn, if this card is in the Graveyard while you have no cards in your hand: You can Set 1 Trap Card directly from your Deck, and then shuffle your Deck. You can only use this effect of " **Infernity Bull** " once per Duel.

*Owned by **Inferno Black Dragon**


	12. The Facility

**Author's Note** ; Sorry for the long delay of the chapter! I gotten a cold last week so my writing spirit is dampened, but now I'm fully cleared and ready to start writing again! I also put another Yugioh story called **Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS: Akashic Records** during my cold and I hold you enjoy this story as well! I also changed the name Layra to Reira because it sound more like the character than the translation! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 12: The Facility**

The next day at Crow's house, Yuda gets off from bed and was heading to the living room as he enters through the door.

(Crow) "Oh Yuda! Morning- or not. You woken up very late at this time, sleepyhead."

(Yuda) "Really? I didn't noticed it was that late."

(Yuya) "H-Hey Yuda. Nice to see you up."

(Yuda) "Hey."

Crow calls out to Yuda while Yuya also greeted him nervously which latter replied back to them indifferently when he noticed that someone else other than them is here, too.

He saw a tall fair-skinned young man, with double coloured purple hair that has strands of blue in the base of his hair and green eyes. Like Crow, Shinji also wears piercings. He wears a colored biker suit with strands of blue on his tights and chest with a yellow pattern across his mid chest. The suit seems to be held together by a belt. His half-open suit reveals a gray shirt worn underneath. He also wears brown boots and gloves.

(Yuda) "Who are you?"

(Unknown Male) "Hey. That's a bit rude. Nice to meet you, too."

(Crow) "This is my friend, Shinji. Don't worry about him, Yuda just talk rough that's all"

(Shinji) "I see."

(Amanda) "Shinji! You're here!"

(Frank & Tanner) """ **Shinji!** """

The kids comes in the room running past Yuda as they were cheered by Shinji's presence, something that makes Yuya smile which Yuda saw his expression.

(Shinji) "Here, I have some treats for you all."

(Tanner) "How'd you get these?"

(Amanda) "Did you steal them?"

(Frank) "Nice!"

(Shinji) "I-Idiots! I got these at a bargain."

Shinji felt offended as he claims that he gotten them legally, but the kids all shoot sceptical looks at him which makes him uncomfortable.

(Shinji) "Hey, what's with those faces? It's the truth! Come on, eat up! Eat up! Hey, you too. There's plenty, so come on over! Take it as a housewarming gift from us Commons. Eat up slowly."

Shinji is calling out to Reira who is hiding behind the door and show a doughnut to him as a gift. Yuda is about to eat as well when he noticed something different here and look around until he realized what's wrong and asked Yuya about it.

(Yuda) "Yuya, where are Serena and Sawatari?"

(Yuya) "O-Oh them! Well…"

Yuya nervously trying to find the right words to replied Yuda's question which the latter became suspicious. He immediately gotten the answer from the kids.

(Frank) "You mean the scary nee-chan and nii-chan with the ego?"

(Tanner) "They have left outside earlier in the morning."

(Yuda) "I see… Wait! WHAT?!"

Yuda is completely shocked as he slammed the table which startled everyone in the present before angrily question Yuya about this.

(Yuda) "Yuya, what do these kids mean by that?!"

(Yuya) "Well… Serena has left with Sawatari to the heart of Neo Domino City in order to find Yuzu and the others while trying to find strong duelists."

(Yuda) "You've gotta be kidding me! Then what's the point of dueling her earlier?! That meant for her to stay out of trouble!"

Yuda racked his head over this as he remember the reason for dueling Serena in the first place. He thought of using her pride against her to keep her under control when Yuya answered his doubts.

(Yuya) "Actually it was Sawatari's idea. He said to her that you promised her to not go out alone so he decided to come along with her which doesn't break her promise. Serena reluctantly agrees and two of them set off."

(Yuda) "That annoying moron! I swear, he's more troublesome than I imagined! And you didn't stopped them?!"

(Yuya) "I tried! But Reira tries to run off after Sawatari mention about Reiji and I went to grab him. Before I noticed, they have already left."

(Yuda) "Fuck! Why am I stuck with these idiots!?"

(Shinji) "Crow, what's with him?"

(Crow) "He's having a hard time. Can't blame him though."

Yuda scream in frustration as Yuya and kids are taken back from his outburst in fright. Then Yuda suddenly runs to the door and snatched the doughnut from Shinji's hand while he at it.

(Shinji) "Hey!"

(Yuya) "Yuda! Where are you going?"

(Yuda) "Looking for them and dragging those morons back here, obviously! Let's hoped that they didn't cause much trouble than they are now!"

(Crow) "Security is still out there looking for you guys!"

(Yuda) "Don't worry. Unlike those two, I move very quietly."

Yuda said that as he slammed the door hard enough to cause a big noise that jolt the kids in fright.

(Shinji) "That's not quiet."

(Yuya) "Wait, Yuda!"

Yuya runs after the Ritual duelist as he opened the door, only to find him already gone without a sight. Crow and Shinji came over and couldn't find his appearance, too.

(Crow) "Whoa. He already left that fast."

(Yuya) "Geez… Now Yuda is gone, too. What on earth should I do?"

(Crow) "Don't worry about him, Yuya. He said that he'll bring Serena and Sawatari back here so he will come back before you know it."

(Yuya) "I hope so…"

(Shinji) "Then I'll be going as well."

(Crow) "Sure. Thanks, man."

(Shinji) "Be careful. Security's got their eyes peeled all over the city."

(Crow) "Yeah, got it!"

(Kids) """ **Bye!** """

(Shinji) "See you!"

Shinji left the house as he hopped on his D-Wheel and take off in a hurry while Yuya and the others went back inside the house to eat.

* * *

(Roger) "How's the clean-up at the underground dueling arena?"

(Technician #1) "I gotten the reports that they managed to arrest all of the Commons in the area and have escorted the Tops to safety. We also gotten the report that they have arrested the two Xyz and Pendulum Summoners and their accomplice, especially the one from the group the other day."

(Roger) "Good work. Do you find any suspects among them?"

(Technician #1) "No sir. We didn't find any suspects except this one."

(Roger) "I see. Then continue the search area just in case."

(Technician #1) "Yes sir!"

At the Security Headquarters, Roger is receiving a report from one of the technicians about the arrestment from the underground dueling arena. Last night, they have detected signs of Pendulum Summoning energy readings coming from that place and sent their officers to subdue the masses.

As Roger sit in his chair, he looked at the screen where it showed pictures of Gongenzaka, Kurosaki, Dennis and Yung. He looked carefully at Yung's picture and realized that he's not the one from either groups.

(Roger) "Now there are four… Hmm. I wonder why these boys look so alike."

Roger ponders over this as one of the technicians reported to him about something.

(Technician #2) "We have received a transmission from one of the officers and requested to report to you sir!"

(Roger) "Let him get through. Officer, do you have some news about the suspects?"

(Security officers #1) "Yes. Target locked. It's the girl from the other day who Fusion Summoned. The blond's with her too."

(Roger) "Continues keeping tabs on them. The other Pendulum Summoner and Ritual Summoner must be where those two are headed."

* * *

(Serena) " **Moonlight Cat Dancer** , direct attack!"

(0pponent #1)"Aaaahhh!"

Right now in some alleyway, Serena finished off her opponent with her Fusion monster as it kicks him while reducing his Life points into 0. As the Action Field ' **Crossover** ' dissolves, Sawatari claps his hand in applause towards Serena's win.

(Sawatari) "Splendid! That's the eighth one. For all your talk looking for Yuzu, looks to me like you've just been dueling. Will it be okay on the Yuzu front?"

(Serena) "Looking for Yuzu is important, of course. But looking for strong duelists is also important."

Despite what she said that, she cast her head in uncertainty about this as Sawatari saw that and speak to her what's on her mind.

(Sawatari) "What's wrong? Are you still worry about your bet to Yuda?"

(Serena) "A little… Doing this is important to our mission, but I lost to Yuda in a duel and swear on my pride as a duelist to keep that promise…"

(Sawatari) "Don't worry about it! I tell you before that your bet to him that if he wins, you wouldn't go out _alone_ , didn't he say that clearly? That's why I came along with you to help you on finding Yuzu and some strong duelist! That way, you didn't actually break his promise to him."

(Serena) "Is that right…?"

(Sawatari) "Yeah, so don't let your mind wrap up about this. I bet he will let us off the hook when we find information about Yuzu and the other Lancers. Besides, that guy is out like a log this morning so when we came back before he wakes up, he won't noticed a thing!"

(Yuda) "Who wouldn't noticed a thing, Sawatari? Can you tell me?"

Sawatari jumps back in fear when he heard that and same thing to Serena who turn around to see Yuda crossing his arms in impatience. Sawatari nervously greet to the irritated Yuda.

(Sawatari) "Y-Yuda! You've woken up! Morning!"

(Yuda) "Morning my ass! What are you two doing?! Going out in the streets while there are still cops looking for us!"

(Sawatari) "Well, staying over there the whole time has been stiffing so I decided to help Serena on her search. Besides, we've gotta search for Reiji Akaba's whereabouts too."

(Yuda) "I've warned you both not to go out on your own! I can't believe that you two do this behind my back! Especially you, Serena! I expected more from you than this!"

(Serena) "Kuh…!"

Serena didn't refuted Yuda due to some truth in his claim as she drop her head in shame. However, Sawatari doesn't back down as he angrily protested to him.

(Sawatari) "Hold on, since when you start making orders! You're not the boss of me!"

(Yuda) "No, but since you guys are causing too much trouble, I have no choice but to start making decisions in order to get through this mess!"

After he said that, Yuda grabs onto Sawatari's collar and start dragging the Standard duelist as he was shocked of this.

(Sawatari) "H-Hey! What are you doing! Let go!"

(Yuda) "We're going back to Crow's place and you two stay put until this situation has calm down. And since you are the one who suggested to come out in the first place, I'm only dragging you along the way back."

(Sawatari) "This is not the way you treat people! I'm telling my father about this! Ouch! The ground is rough!"

Sawatari shouting out various complaints to Yuda as he was dragged like a bag to Crow's house while Serena obediently follows in silence. Ignoring Sawatari's rambling, Yuda calmly dragging him and three of them have made it to their hideout where they saw an unusual scene.

(Yuda) "What the heck these guys are doing now?"

Yuda mutters as he let go Sawatari's collar which the latter hit his head pretty hard and rubs it to ease the pain. What they saw is a duel between Yuya and Crow as the Action Field ' **Crossover** ' is up. On Yuya's side has three monsters, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , **Entermate Silver Claw** and **Entermate Warrior Tiger** , while his magicians, **Stargazer Magician** and **Timegazer Magician** , are in the Pendulum Zones.

(Serena) "They're dueling?"

(Sawatari) "They got up to something interesting in _my_ absence."

Serena is also surprised while Sawatari gets up and acted like nothing happen to him as he comments about this. Yuya and Crow noticed their arrival as they turned to face them.

(Yuya) "Yuda, Serena, Sawatari!"

(Crow) "Yo! You guys came back! See, Yuya, I've told you there's nothing to worry about!"

(Yuda) "Why both of you are in a duel?"

(Yuya) "Oh. We're dueling to see who is right about what brings happiness. I believe that smiles are bringing joy to people."

(Crow) "And I said that food filling your stomach makes people happy so we argued about this until we decided a duel to end the argument. Filling your stomach with food is happiness."

(Yuya) "No, it is smiling!"

(Crow) "And I said filling one's stomach takes priority!"

(Yuya) "Smiles!"

(Crow) "Food!"

(Yuda) "That is the dumbest thing I ever heard…"

Yuda is dumbfounded about their reasons as Crow begins his turn.

(Crow) "Let's go! Hungry Duel, let's start! My turn! When there are no cards on my field, I can Special Summon **Black Feather- Gust the Backblast** , from my hand!"

Crow summon a humanoid bird warrior with black and green feathers as it appears on the field.

(Crow) "Next, when there's a ' **Black Feather** ' on my field, I can Special Summon this card from my hand. Show yourself! **Black Feather- Oroshi the Squall**!"

Crow summons another monster like his **Gust the Backblast** , but more crow-like with a large red sac underneath its chin and cover its stomach as it swooped down the field.

(Crow) "I sacrifice **Oroshi the Squall** and Advance Summon **Assault Black Feather- Kunai the Drizzle**!"

His monster has vanish as another monster take its place. It is another humanoid bird warrior with green feathers and dressed like a ninja with kunais for fingers.

(Crow) "Even without Pendulum Summoning, calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feat!"

(Yuya) "Our first stages have been quite splendid!"

(Crow) "If you're using Pendulum, I'll use Synchro Summon!"

(Yuya) "Huh? But there aren't any Tuners on Crow's field, are there?"

(Crow) "Don't you underestimate the ' **Black Feathers** '! I activate **Kunai the Drizzle** 's effect! When I Advance Summon this card by sacrificing a ' **Black Feather** ', I can treat it as a Tuner monster!"

(Yuda) "I see. For making up his low number of Tuner monsters, he activate his other monsters' effects to become Tuners in order Synchro Summon quickly."

(Crow) "I Tune the Level 2 **Gust the Backblast** and the Level 5 **Kunai the Drizzle**!"

Yuda commented on Crow's monsters as **Kunai the Drizzle** turns into 5 green rings which **Gust the Backblast** went through and turned into 2 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Crow) "Spread your jet-black wings, and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder! Slash apart the lightning! **Synchro Summon**! Cascade! **Assault Black Feather- Raikiri the Sudden Shower**!"

Crow summons the monster that saved Yuya and the others from Security officers as a humanoid bird warrior with two different wings, one black and organic while the other is white metallic, and holding a katana appears on the field.

(Yuda) "That's the same monster from before. If it weren't for their stupid reasons, I would praise them."

(Yuya) "As long as I've got Reira's support, that's a hundred men at my side!"

Yuda plainly said that as he saw Reira looks away from Yuya which makes the latter depress much to Crow's glee. Then he said that Layra is on his side which the kid did the same thing and making Crow feeling bad. Yuda shake his head over this when Shinji speeds up with his D-Wheel and came to warn them about something.

(Shinji) "It's Security! Run! We're surrounded!"

(Yuya) "Surrounded?!"

(Serena) "Were we followed?"

(Yuda) "Shit! Should've figured this would happen!"

(Crow) "This is bad!"

Crow screams as the energy net snares him from the officer on the roof which disables their duel and caused their monsters to vanished. Another officer did the same as he fires at Yuya with the same net. Shinji tries to escape, but is quickly surrounded by police cars, same thing happening to Sawatari as they captured Serena.

(Serena) "Let go! Let go!"

(Security officers #2) "You there! Surrender to Security! Don't try to resist!"

(Yuda) "Tch!"

Yuda curses as they surrounded him and looked over where the kids are when he saw Tsukikage appears behind Reira and meet his eyes towards him. Serena also noticed his presence as he grabs the kid and disappeared.

(Yuda) _At least Reira won't be going to the Facility with us._

(Yuya) "R-Reira. Where's Reira? Reira…"

(Crow) "Don't you dare touch the children!"

(Yuya) "Reira! REIRA!"

Yuda thinks of that as he was handcuffed by Security. Yuya who didn't noticed Tsukikage's presence goes into a panic when he couldn't find Reira while Crow is pinned down by the officers, yelling at them to not harm the kids. Soon, the Lancers along with Crow and Shinji are pushed into the prisoner transport vehicle which Sawatari is first in line.

(Sawatari) "Let go of me! Who do you think I am!?"

(Security officers #3) "Shut up! Get in already!"

Having enough of his ranting, the officer threw Sawatari into the vehicle roughly. Sawatari gets up and about to complain further when the officer also thrown Crow and Shinji on top of him.

(Sawatari) "Damn it…"

(Security officers #3) "You three get in there too!"

Two Security officers shoved Yuya and Yuda inside the back of the vehicle next and then throw Serena last which Yuya turns and catches her in time. As the officers begin to close the door, Yuya's shoulder charges it while frantically pleaded to them about Reira.

(Yuya) "Wait please! Reira! Where's Reira!"

(Security officers #3) "Hey!"

(Yuya) "Reira. Where are you!? Reira!"

(Security officers #3) "Quit struggling!"

Ignoring Yuya's plead, the officers finally slammed the door as Frank, Amanda and Tanner run up, crying Crow's name, and a Security officers restrained them. Crow gets up to the back window and reassure the kids about his safety.

(Crow) "Hey you guys! Don't worry about me, and eat properly!"

Immediately after that, the transport van drives away while Yuya continues to bang the walls in order to get the officer's attention with no success.

(Yuya) "Hey! You can hear me, can't you!? Stop! I'm begging you!"

(Crow) "Calm down Yuya."

(Yuya) "But Reira… I have to find Reira!"

(Serena) "You don't need to worry about Reira!"

(Yuya) "Huh?"

Yuya is confused of what Serena is saying as she reassures him.

(Serena) "I saw Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and take him away."

(Yuya) "What?! Tsukikage did?!"

(Yuda) "I also saw him took Reira so relax your worries about the kid."

(Yuya) "Tsukikage… He…"

(Crow) "He came from another dimension like you guys, right?"

(Serena) "Yeah. Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Reira under Reiji Akaba's orders."

(Yuya) "Well, anyway, that means he got saved in the nick of time…"

(Crow) "Well that's one less thing to worry about. Isn't that good?"

(Yuda) "That's for sure."

Yuya finally calms down about Reira after getting comforts from his friends. However, Sawatari doesn't stay quiet as he noses the camera and angrily yelling at the officers.

(Sawatari) "It's not! This is clearly a mistaken arrest! I'll tell my father on them and get them all fired! You can hear me can't you, bastards!?"

(Serena) "You need to calm down as well."

(Yuda) "Yeah. Sawatari, sit down and shut up! Your father won't do anything to those guys because you're forgetting the fact that you're in another dimension! Also, whose fault is that Security has managed to find us this quickly!?"

Yuda angrily rebuked Sawatari about his actions which he made a guilty look and Serena cast her head in shame as well. Crow tries to break up the argument between them.

(Crow) "Now, now Yuda! It doesn't matter who is guilty at this time as we already have been arrested. Sorry about this, Shinji. You only came by to warn us…"

(Shinji) "Well, as least we managed to avoid getting the kids captured."

(Crow) "I hope those kids don't resort to stealing food again…"

(Shinji) "Our friends on the outside will look after them."

(Crow) "Yeah…"

(Yuya) "But where are they even taking us?"

(Shinji) "If Security captures you and takes you in a car, it can only be going one place!"

Shinji commented that as the van drives them towards the Facility.

* * *

(Roger) "The six we have captured will be arriving there shortly. Among them, put the girl who used Fusion Summoning in a special confinement. Once she is settled in, I'll come by to investigate. You can treat the others like the rest of your prisoners. Lock them up and keep an eye on them."

(Facility head) "Understood."

(Roger) "We have plenty of time. I'll investigate each one of them thoroughly…"

* * *

After one hour, the van arrives at the Facility and they have escorted out by people in prison guard uniforms as one officer report this to the female guard.

(Security officers #3) "We've brought in six new prisoners."

(Female Guard) "Confirmed."

(Sawatari) "Prisoners he said?! I'm Shingo Sawatari, I'm definitely not-"

(Security officers #4) "I've never heard of you, keep quiet."

(Yuda) "This idiot, doesn't he ever learned from his stupid mistakes?"

Yuda mutters as the female guard pointed at Serena.

(Female Guard) "You over there, you're being placed in separate quarters from those five. Come with me."

(Yuya) "Eh?"

(Serena) "It's fine, don't make a scene."

(Yuda) "Same thing to you."

Serena nodded to Yuda's warning as she went with the female guard while the blonde-haired guard leads them to their living quarters as the five boys went with him until arriving at a huge door.

(Blonde-haired Guard) "We're confiscating your disks. Unauthorized Dueling isn't allowed here. Take this with you guys."

The blonde-haired guard give them back their decks which confuses them as Crow speak about this.

(Crow) "You're not going to confiscate our decks?"

(Blonde-haired Guard) "Here, your decks is as valuable as your own life! You better make sure to treasure it while you can. And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum."

The blonde-haired guard says that with a smirk as he swiped his keycard at an identification device, opening the huge door in front of the five boys and escorted them inside. After arriving at the main communal area of the Facility, the place reveals to be a tall, cylindrical chamber ringed with cells that rise far above the floor. Inside them, many inmates were staring at the newcomers, others with weary expressions while others with savage looks as they smirked.

The moment Yuda enters the place, he was hit with tons of malicious voices in the air as they entered his head and Yuda immediately endures the malice which sweat drops start appearing on his head.

(Card #1) _Hate… Betrayal…_

(Card #2) _Traitor! Why!?_

(Card #3) _Unforgivable… Vengeance!_

(Yuda) _Grr! Those voices…! Are they coming from the cards in this place?!_

Unlike the time he received the sharp pain in his chest when Yuya and Yugo summon their dragons, he recognized this phenomenon as he had experienced like this more than once before. Yuda can listen to the voices of Duel Monsters, but only to his cards. However, whenever the feelings of the cards are stronger than usual, he was able to hear other cards as well. As Yuda struggles to endure from the card's angers, the rest of the gang commented about this place.

(Sawatari) "From that greeting, I guess we can forget expecting a soft bed and a full-course meal."

(Crow) "Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a Common arrested on false pretenses."

(Shinji) "There are easily 100 or 200 held here on false charges."

(Yuya) "False charges? Then that's just like us isn't it?"

(Shinji) "That's right, but here there are only two types of people."

(Yuya) "Two types…?"

(Shinji) "Yeah. People with no life left in their eyes… and the ones whose eyes still glows."

Shinji whispers as he glances aside at some prisoners defiantly. Later, they were put in a cell while the blonde-haired guard deactivated their Real Solid Vision cuffs and shut the door as he gleefully taunt them before leaving.

(Blonde-haired Guard) "From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home! Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates."

(Crow) "Like hell this is our home sweet home. Now then, what're we going to do now?"

(Red Inmate) "Looks like we've got some newcomers."

The group look around the cell where they found two other inmates, one dresses in red while the other in green, as they start talking to them.

(Red Inmate) "Well? Aren't you going to greet us?"

(Yuya) "N-Nice to meet you…"

(Green Inmate) "Huh? You call that a greeting?"

(Red Inmate) "You should sitting down with your head bowed saying, 'Nice to meet you, sir!'"

(Yuya) "Why do I have to go that far…?"

(Yuda) "Back off you two. You're starting to annoying me with that attitude."

Both inmates pressured Yuya into greeting them properly which Yuda step in between them as he can't stand their behavior while not letting the voices get to him. However, when the inmates saw Yuda's pale appearance, they thought he was scared and was acting so they decided to pick on him instead.

(Red Inmate) "Huh? What this kid trying to be tough all of the sudden? You look like you have seen a ghost."

(Green Inmate) "Yeah! You're about to faint so let me show where you're going to rest."

(Sawatari) "Hey, they're right. You don't look so good."

(Yuya) "Yuda?"

The inmates mocking Yuda in a sarcastic tone while Yuya and the others also noticed his appearance as they begin to concern about him. Before Yuda response to them, the green inmate reach out his hand towards him in order to scare him as he grabs his shoulder. Yuda doesn't like that as he immediately grips the inmate's hand and squeeze it strongly which cause the green inmate in pain.

(Green Inmate) "Owowow! Ouch! Let go!"

(Yuda) "Don't… touch… me!"

(Yuya) "Yuda, stop that! We don't want to cause a fight now!"

(Sawatari) "Although I don't mind you keep going. They are starting to get on my nerves too."

(Yuya) "Sawatari!"

Yuya rebuked Sawatari's behavior as Yuda throws the green inmate's hand roughly and latter grasp his hand to soothe the pain which the other inmate angrily glares at Yuda for his actions.

(Red Inmate) "Why you little…!"

(Gongenzaka) "Quit acting so unseemly."

The inmates have stopped due to the voice behind them which Yuya, Yuda and Sawatari were surprised to see Gongenzaka here who is walking towards them,

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka! What're you doing he-"

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya! You're safe!"

Gongenzaka suddenly embraces Yuya who was taken by surprised, beginning to suffocate the poor Entertainment Duelist as Gongenzaka bursts into tears which cause everyone here to become uncomfortable.

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka… I can't breathe…"

(Gongenzaka) "When I was just thinking I'd never see you again, to think I'd meet you here…! I, the man Gongen… Gongen-!"

(Crow) "And who's this overly affectionate guy?"

(Yuda) "One of our comrades I'm afraid…"

(Dennis) "Sheesh, you're overreacting, Gon-chan. I told you we'd meet them here eventually!"

(Yung) "This is the least likely place for any of us to meet."

(Dennis) "Don't sweat the details, Yung. At least most of the Lancers are here."

The others look where they find Dennis and Yung lying on top of their respective cell's beds as they greeted the gang.

(Dennis) "Hello, Yuya."

(Yung) "Hey guys."

(Yuya) "Dennis! Yung! Both of you are here too?"

(Dennis) "Yeah, I was dueling with Kurosaki in the underground duel arena and all four of us got captured."

(Yuya) "Kurosaki is here too?"

(Dennis) "Yeah, and he's doing fine for the most part."

Dennis speak as he got up and approached the group along with Yung.

(Yuya) "For the most part?"

(Yung) "He went into a fight with ten or so other prisoners on the first day and was sent straight to solitary confinement."

(Yuda) "Shouldn't figured that guy won't stay calm. Anyway what's this about an underground duel arena?"

(Dennis) "Well, it is a funny story…"

Dennis talk to them about how he, Gongenzaka and Yung got invited by a promoter named Gallagher to the underground duel arena while they are searching for the other Lancers. Over there where they have met Shun Kurosaki and Dennis challange him to a Riding Duel for the right to enter the Friendship Cup.

(Yuda) "Friendship Cup?"

(Yung) "The biggest tournament of Neo Domino City. Dennis said that it was a perfect place to find strong duelists."

(Dennis) "Yup! And I would've won if Security didn't came in and ruined the duel."

(Gongenzaka) "I, the man Gongenzaka, tried to tell him and Kurosaki that this is not the time for foolish things, but they won't listen to me and continue to do their charade where all of us suffered the consequences and led to this place."

(Dennis) "Wait, Yung also dueled in that place like us."

(Gongenzaka) "Only you and Kurosaki forced him due to your selfish reasons!"

(Yung) "It's alright now, Gongenzaka!"

(Red Inmate) "You know all of these people, Boss Gon?"

(Gongenzaka) "Yeah. This guy is Yuya Sakaki, my best friend."

(Red Inmate) "Huh?!"

(Gongenzaka) "The one with the x-shaped scar is Yuda, more like an acquaintance than a friend. And the one with the blond hair is Shingo Sawatari, who isn't my best friend."

(Red Inmate) "Boss Gon's best friend!?"

(Green Inmate) "And his acquaintances!?"

The inmates are horrified at having insulted Gong's best friend and acquaintances, and they get on their knees and bow apologetically while saying "We're so sorry!" repeatedly, much to the embarrassment of everyone else in the room.

(Yuya) "It really isn't that big of a deal…"

(Gongenzaka) "By the way, Yuya, do you know what's happened with Reiji Akaba and everyone else?"

(Yuya) "Reira is safe. Right now, he's properly with Reiji Akaba. And for Yuzu…"

(Gongenzaka) "What? You've seen Yuzu!?"

(Yuya) "No, not yet. But it seems like she's nearby. We have to hurry and get out of here to search for her."

(Sawatari) "Aren't you the boss around here? Can't you do something?"

(Gongenzaka) "No, and I'm not exactly the boss around here…"

(Dennis) "The boss of this place is in another cell. From what I hear, he's been the head of this place for over 10 years!"

At that moment, a loud siren was heard as the guards arrived to open the cell's door.

(Yung) "Looks like it is time for lunch. Let's continues our conversation later."

Following behind Dennis, Gongenzaka and Yung, Yuya, Yuda and the rest headed towards the Facility's cafeteria. While the Lancers waiting in line, Yuda heard other voices from the cards as he look at the other line. He saw several prisoners gotten bigger portions while the others have smaller ones. Feeling suspicious of it, Yuda look closely at the exchanges at the counter and saw that the prisoners who handed their cards to the cook are the ones with bigger portions.

(Yuda) _Our decks are as valuable as our lives… Now I get it._

Yuda scowled at this when it is Yuya's turn and he cried out when he received a tiny portions.

(Yuya) "Huh? That's it?"

(Cook) "We've got to make sure there's enough for everyone!"

The cook said that despite the clearly full stocks. Yuya tries to call him out, but the prisoners behind Yuya tells him to get moving since they're hungry. Sawatari is next in line, trying to use his father's influence to get bigger portion only to failed as he also received a small serving. Shinji, Crow and Yuda are treated the same as well.

(Shinji) "So in the end, we all got the same portions."

(Crow) "Forget about it, let's just eat."

(Yuda) "It is better than to have nothing at all."

Three of them said that as they headed off to where Gongenzaka, Dennis and Yung are. Yuda didn't say anything about his portion as he has some experiences with this kind of thing. As they searched for the empty table, one prisoner trips Yuya, spilling his meager meal all over the ground.

(Crow) "Yuya!"

(Prisoner #1) "Oh man, what a waste! You'd better watch where you're walking!"

(Prisoner #2) "Whoops!"

Another prisoner threw a bucket of water that hit Yuda, Crow, Shinji and Sawatari's meals, rendering them inedible and soggy.

(Prisoner #2) "Sorry about that, I just tripped over this guy! Oh and, this is water I squeezed out of the cloth used to clean the bathrooms."

(Sawatari) "You bastards!"

(Crow) "You picking a fight with us?!"

Seeing that the prisoner clearly did it on purpose, Crow and Sawatari are all ready for a fight when Yuda went past them and suddenly grabs the prisoner's neck who was taken by surprised. He held the man high up despite the difference in structures which surprise everyone in the cafeteria as Yuda start choking him.

(Prisoner #2) "Awk…! Let… Let go…!"

(Yuda) "You dare to act cocky in front of me! Time to pay the price…!"

(Yuya) "Yuda?!"

Yuya who gets up was surprised at Yuda's behavior as he saw the duelist is really choking the prisoner. When that man spray water at their food earlier, Yuda doesn't take that kindly as he let his anger get to him which let the hateful voices from cards to overflow him. They are pouring their murderous desires in him which Yuda's eyes turned slit and increasing his strength in his hand as he continues to choke the man.

(Prisoner #2) "Gawk! Cough! Cou…!"

(Dark-skinned Guard) "Hey, you guys! If you fight, it's straight to solitary confinement!"

The guard spoke out to them when he saw the struggle, but Yuda didn't seem to listen to him as he is in some sort of trance while choking the prisoner.

(Dark-skinned Guard) "Hey, are you listening to me!? Continue and you will be put to solitary confinement!"

(Yuya) "Yuda, stop! This is going too far!"

(Crow) "Yeah! At this rate, you're really putting out of his misery!"

Yuya and Crow saw that Yuda's action is too rough as they call to him, but it appears he didn't listen to them either when everyone saw that the prisoner's face is starting to turn blue.

(Yuya) "Yuda!"

Decided to stop this, Yuya put his hand on Yuda's shoulder which causes a reaction as Yuya start hearing the voices in his head too.

(Card #1) _Make him pay… Make him suffer!_

(Card #2) _All of them… Destroy them all!_

(Card #3) _Traitors must be destroyed…!_

(Yuya) "Wha-!?"

Yuya suddenly let go of his hand out of shock when he heard those voices. It seem that his actions did something as Yuda brought back to his senses. He doesn't know what he is doing as he let go the prisoner's neck. The prisoner hold his neck as he coughing from the pain back there before scurry off when he became frighten from Yuda's eyes.

(Yuda) "Huh… Huh…"

(Crow) "Yuda, what happened back there? You're really choking him until he runs out of air. That's a bit too far."

(Yuda) "Sorry, I let the heat get into my head…"

(Dark-skinned Guard) "Tch, you're lucky, punk! A few more seconds and you have gone straight to confinement!"

(Gongenzaka) "You guys… don't cause any more trouble. We'll share our food with you."

(Yung) "Yeah, we already have one member get stucked in solitary confinement so we don't want another to share the same fate."

(Dennis) "That aside, look."

Dennis then points out to one of the prisoners where the gang saw an old man in an olive threadbare kimono and brown sandals sitting at the table by himself with his two lackeys. His jaw is large and unshaven, and his hair is shorter than his facial hair. The table he's sitting has a cloth over it and some delicious looking food that are better than the rest around here as the old man eats.

(Dennis) "He's the boss here."

(Sawatari) "What?"

(Yuda) "He's the boss?"

(Red Inmate) "Yuya!"

(Green Inmate) "Are you okay? You look scared when you pulled your hand away from Yuda."

(Yuya) "Y-Yeah… I'm fine. Anyway he's got some exquisite food there..."

(Red Inmate) "The boss of the prisoners is in an even higher position than the guards here!"

The group commented about him as the boss eats silently before opening an eye to look at Yuya.

* * *

After dinner, Yuya, Sawatari, Crow, Shinji, Yuda, and four other prisoners are brought to the bathrooms by the same guard that led them to their cell.

(Blonde-haired Guard) "All right, you lot are going to clean this place until it shines."

(Yuya) "Right now?!"

(Crow) "Hold it! We just finished washing all of the prisoner's dishes!"

(Yuda) "Yeah! Get someone else to do it!"

(Blonde-haired Guard) "Shut up and do it. Cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers for that week. And just to warn you, the boilers for the baths has been turned off. So if you try and take a shower when you should be cleaning, you'll only get a cold one!"

(Prisoner #3) "Umm excuse me… I came down with a cold this morning…"

One of the inmates approached the blonde-haired guard with a lame excuse as he shown the card toward him who taken it.

(Yuya) "Card bribes!?"

Yuya whispered in surprise when the other three inmates did the same as they make their excuses while giving their cards to the guard. While they doing that, Yuda felt the voices from those cards again as they are feeling betrayal for being giving away easily. Yuda grind his teeth in order to concentrate as the guard let the inmates go back to their cells.

(Blonde-haired Guard) "You guys are going to do the rest!"

(Yuya) "Wha-!?"

(Sawatari) "Hey! There's definitely something wrong with this!"

(Blonde-haired Guard) "And if you guys don't do it right, then you'll have to do it over, got it?"

(Yuya) "Hold it!"

(Sawatari) "Damn it! What the heck is going on?!"

The group immediately let out their dissatisfaction when guard ignores them as he shut the door. Later, after returning to their cell, Yuda is sitting on top of the beds as Dennis explains to them about the rules around here.

(Dennis) "No one told you? Cards are as valuable as your life here. Cards are currency here. If you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better."

(Yuya) "That's why they gave us our decks back."

(Sawatari) "If I had known that, I would've handed over some cards so I could eat."

(Yuya) "Sawatari! Cards aren't money! You shouldn't use them to bribe people!"

Yuya chastises Sawatari for thinking that way when he looked at Dennis, Gongenzaka and Yung.

(Yuya) "Don't tell me- Do you use your cards!? For bribing people?!"

Both Dennis and Gongenzaka looked away from Yuya when he heard him said that while Yung makes a wry expression. This confirmed Yuya's suspicions as he got up and begins to scold Gongenzaka.

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka! I never would've thought you'd use cards for something like this!"

(Red Inmate) "That's not it!"

One of Gongenzaka's lackeys interrupt Yuya's conversation as he looked at the two in confusion.

(Green Inmate) "Boss Gon… for us…"

(Red Inmate) "He didn't have a choice…"

(Gongenzaka) "Don't say unnecessary things."

(Red Inmate) "No, please let me tell them! Before we came here, we had lost a duel, had our decks stolen, and came here without a single card! So then we got bullied horribly. And then Boss Gon went to the guard and…"

The red inmate speak out in passion when he feel indebted to their boss as Yuya realized what Gongenzaka have done.

(Red Inmate) "If he hadn't done that, then we properly would be… Dennis also gave his cards too…"

(Dennis) "Well Gon-chan was going off, making only himself look cool!"

(Yung) "I still have my cards with me because I didn't do what Gongenzaka and Dennis did so…"

(Gongenzaka) "Don't feel bad, Yung. This is my choice and Dennis's so you're not guilty."

(Yuya) "So that what's happened…"

(Yuda) "Either way, in here, it's your cards or your life."

(Yuya) "But, I still think it's wrong! To use cards for something like that!"

(Gongenzaka) "Yeah, I know."

At that moment, they heard the cell door unlock and turned to find the blonde-haired guard opens it.

(Blonde-haired Guard) "You've been called on. Get out here."

(Yuya) "Called?"

Yuya mutters as the group walked out and were brought to an older-styled room where there was a bonsai-like canvas, a Japanese sign saying some phase, two sheathed swords, a couch and a small table with a drink on it while the boss of this place sat upon a huge block with a cloth draped over with his two lackeys.

(Lackey #1) "So you're here? Our boss, Tokumatsu, has called you out himself!"

(Crow) "Tokumatsu?"

Crow blinked in surprise when he heard that name when Sawatari spoke out in annoyance.

(Sawatari) "And where does he get off calling us out personally?"

(Lackey #1) "What was that?!"

(Dennis) "You shouldn't fight against these guys here… It'll just make this a hassle!"

(Yuda) "Yeah, idiot. Don't cause any more trouble than you already had!"

(Sawatari) "Tch!"

Dennis and Yuda warn off Sawatari about his behavior which the latter doesn't seem to be pleased when the boss, Tokumatsu, spoke out.

(Tokumatsu) "Bring 'em out."

(Lackey #1) "Your cards!"

(Yuya) "Cards?!"

(Lackey #1) "If you want to enjoy you life here, you better bring some over!"

(Yuya) "I refuse!"

(Lackey #1) "What was that?!"

One of the lackeys asked as Tokumatsu opened one of his eyes at Yuya. Gongenzaka joined his friend's refusal as well.

(Gongenzaka) "I refuse as well! If it's just giving out cards to only get on the good side of the boss… Then I, the man, Gongenzaka, don't have one card for that purpose!"

(Yuya) "We have to get out of here as soon as possible! We aren't planning on settling down and enjoying ourselves here!"

(Green Inmate) "Boss!"

(Gongenzaka) "It's fine, stay quiet."

(Tokumatsu) "Listen up. I'm the boss here, which means I'm the top of this place! So that means I make the rules! You're all beneath me so you obey me! That's the common sense of this world!"

(Yuda) _Too bad for you, some of us don't belong to this world so we don't have that common sense! I really don't like his attitude…_

Yuda thinks of that as he is really displeased about the boss's personality when Yuya speak out his refusal again.

(Yuya) "I won't! Cards are to be used for dueling!"

(Tokumatsu) "Another brat who won't listen to reason… Then take a look at this!"

Tokumatsu jumped off from his seat and his lackeys pulled the cloth off which reveal its true appearance, giving a shock to the rest of the group. The block is made up entirely of Duel Monsters cards as Yuda felt the malice coming out of them and gritted his teeth to concentrate in order to keep the voices off.

(Yuya) "Those are-!"

Yuya spoke in surprised when Tokumatsu landed and sends up a gust of wind out of nowhere towards the group.

(Tokumatsu) "Do you know what these are? These are the cards of the people who've lost when they challenged me in duels in the 10 years I've ruled here!"

(Yuya) "Duelists who've lost!?"

(Tokumatsu) "Here, cards are the proof of who's on top! And dueling is a sign of power!"

(Yuya) "A sign of power…! You're wrong! Duels are meant to be fun!"

(Tokumatsu) "What!?"

(Lackey #2) "For fun, he says!? Boss, this guy says dueling here is for fun! Ha ha ha!"

(Tokumatsu) "Don't show me that disgusting cackling face of yours!"

(Lackey #2) "S-Sorry!"

Tokumatsu's eyebrows twitch at Yuya's words and one of his lackey laughs at the latter's ideas which his boss furiously tells him to stop laughing. The lackey apologizes as Tokumatsu turns to Yuya.

(Tokumatsu) "If you had just given them to me, I would have let this slide, but… I've changed my mind. Guard!"

(Blonde-haired Guard) "Yes, what do you need? Hee…!"

The blonde-haired runs up when he was call out and asked politely before Tokumatsu throws a card at the door and embeds it in the bars somehow.

(Tokumatsu) "Bring me some Duel Disks. We're going to duel now."

(Blonde-haired Guard) "Th-this is a rare card! Yes, I'll bring it right away!"

(Yung) "The rules around here are really sloppy…"

Yung mutters as the group saw the guard immediately complies to Tokumatsu's demands and runs off to get the disks for the duel despite the rules in the Facility.

(Tokumatsu) "Here, it's said that cards determine your fate. If you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way. You better prepare yourself! I'll knock some sense to you through a duel!"

(Yuya) "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Both of them are fired up to face off each other as the guard came back with Duel Disks, letting the duelists get to their positions as the others became spectators.

(Tokumatsu) "No, you don't get it yet. Those who fight against those on top are always crushed!"

(Yuya) "We'll see if I get crushed or not!"

(Tokumatsu) "Brat… Let's go!"

Both of them have activated their Duel Disks as they begun to duel.

 **DUEL!**

Tokumatsu goes first as he moved into a stance while his legs spread out. Shinji and Crow recognized that pose as they confirmed this man's identity.

(Shinji) "Hey, that stance is…!"

(Crow) "Yeah, I've seen him somewhere!"

(Yuda) "Huh? You recognized this old man?"

(Crow) "Maybe. However, if that who I think it is, then he wasn't the same man now than before."

(Yung) "What do you mean?"

Yuda and Yung are confused at their words when Tokumatsu begin his turn.

(Tokumatsu) "My turn! I activate the Spell Card ' **Flower Gathering** ' from my hand! This card's effect allows me to Special Summon 4 ' **Cardian** ' monsters with less than 100 ATK from my deck in ATK Mode! I summon **Cardian- Matsu** , **Susuki** , **Yanagi** , and **Kiri**!"

Tokumatsu summons four monsters that look like Hanafuda cards with silver boarding as they appeared on the field while being linked together.

(Sawatari) "He summoned four monsters at once!"

(Tokumatsu) "Furthermore, I activate the Spell Card 'Flower Stacking' from my hand! This card allows me to choose 3 ' **Cardian** ' monsters from my deck and arrange them on top of my deck in the order I choose! The 3 cards I choose are **Cardian- Susuki ni Tsuki** , **Kiri ni Houou** , and **Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze**! And here, I activate the effect of **Cardian- Matsu ni Tsuru** in my hand! With this, I'm able to tribute **Matsu** and Special Summon it!"

Tokumatsu tribute his monster for a different version of it as the new slat replaces **Matsu** in its place.

(Tokumatsu) "Then, when this card is Special Summoned, I am able to draw 1 card! I activate the effect of the **Cardian- Susuki ni Tsuki** that I just drew! By tributing **Susuki** , I Special Summon it!"

He tribute another of his monsters to summon a different version of it as it takes its place. Next, Tokumatsu continues to activate the same effect from all of his monsters which he drew cards and keep replacing them two more times in a sequence until he has four different versions of his first four monsters.

(Dennis) "Amazing! He got 4 monsters with over 2000 ATK in an instant!"

(Yuda) "That old man isn't half bad…"

Dennis and Yuda were impressed by Tokumatsu's frequent summonings as he discard **Cardian- Sakura ni Maku** that he drew due to no **Cardian- Sakura** on the field before stepping forward.

(Tokumatsu) "I'm not done yet! I'm just getting started! I activate the effect of the **Cardian- Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze**! When this card is used as Synchro Material, it makes all other monsters' Level 2!"

Tokumatsu declares as lightning crackles over the joined " **Cardians** " and they all become Level 2.

(Tokumatsu) "Let's go! I Tune my Level 2 **Cardian- Matsu ni Tsuru** , **Susuki ni Tsuki** , **Kiri ni Houou** to my Level 2 **Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze**!"

His Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his monsters went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Tokumatsu) "Rain down! Become light and pour down! **Synchro Summon**! **LVL 8**! Come forth, **Cardian- Ameshikou**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is a humanoid warrior that looked like it from Kyoto with its long robes, wielding an umbrella, a prefecture hat having a bird symbol and a light blue kimono with floral patterns as it stood on the field.

(Crow) "And he pulled off a Synchro Summon in his first turn too…!"

(Yung) "A Synchro monster with 3000 ATK!"

Crow and Yung observes that as Tokumatsu place two cards face-down on the field and end his turn.

(Tokumatsu) "Brat, I'll say this again! Cards is the sign of those on top, and dueling is the sign of power!"

(Yuya) "No matter how many times you says it, my beliefs won't change! Duels are for fun! My turn!"

(Tokumatsu) "You're naive, brat! I activate **Ameshikou** 's effect! When my opponent draws a card, I deal 1500 damage to them!"

Tokumatsu activate his Synchro monster's effect as **Ameshikou** threw up its umbrella and hurls light pellets underneath it towards Yuya, reducing the latter's Life points.

(Gongenzaka) "What!?"

(Dennis) "Then that means whenever Yuya draws, he's going to take huge damage!"

(Yung) "His Life points is now 2500 and **Ameshikou** 's effect deals 1500 damage. If Yuya didn't draw more cards during those turns and do his Draw Phase, it will take two turns to wipe out his Life points!"

(Sawatari) "So that means he's got to defeat him before that happens, huh?"

The group was shocked at the effect of Tokumatsu's Synchro monster as Yuya begins his turn.

(Yuya) "You aren't the only one who can summon tons of monsters!"

(Tokumatsu) "What?!"

(Yuya) "I set the **Scale 3 Entermate Big Bite Turtle** and **Scale 8 Timegazer Magician** on the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuya set his cards on the Pendulum Scale as two pillars of light rises where Yuya is standing between them. On the left is his usual magician while on the right is a small turtle wearing circus themed clothing and with a bow on its shell as an enlarged version of Yuya's pendant appears between them.

(Tokumatsu) "Oh? They use this kind of Summoning method outside of here now?"

(Yuya) "With this, I can simultaneously Summon monsters between Level 4 and 7 at the same time!"

(Lackey #2) "Simultaneously Summon!?"

(Yuya) "Swing! Pendulum of Souls! Draw your arc of light on the skies! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My faithful monsters!"

Tokumatsu and his lackeys were surprised by Pendulum Summon as Yuya chants and a portal appears overhead which three rays of light burst through from it.

(Yuya) "First off is **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**! Next, **Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper**! And one more, **Entermate Hermit Crab Landlord**!"

Yuya summons his ace dragon, a circus themed grasshopper and a crab with a tiny bow on its shell as they appear on the field when Tokumatsu activate his Trap Card.

(Tokumatsu) "Continuous Trap ' **No Cheaters Allowed** ' activates! I can activate this card when my opponent Special Summons monsters from their hand! And those monsters are returned to their hand!"

(Yuya) "What?!"

Yuya exclaimed as his monsters have returned to his hand which shocked the group in the room.

(Dennis) "My god! His Pendulum Summoned monsters got shut-down like it was cheating!"

(Sawatari) "So that means as long as that card exists, his Pendulum Summon will be treated as cheating…"

(Yuda) "Not only that, that old man can shut-down any Special Summoned monsters that Yuya brings out!"

(Crow) "And Tokumatsu's got **Ameshikou**. Yuya will take 1500 damage every time he draws!"

(Yung) "Only two draws will be enough to wipe out his entire Life points. Things aren't looking so good for him…"

(Gongenzaka) "Yuya…"

The group begin to concern about Yuya's chances as Tokumatsu

(Tokumatsu) "It seems Dueling has changed greatly since 10 years I've been in here. But what a pity. Your Pendulum Summon has now been completely sealed. You no longer have the chance or time to accomplish anything."

(Crow) "He's changed. This isn't Enjoy Chojiro's dueling style!"

(Yuya) "Enjoy Chojiro?"

The Lancers look at Crow due to his words as Yuya mutters the name in a questioning tone before Tokumatsu shouts out.

(Tokumatsu) "Do not say that name! I am Chojiro of the Autumn Rain now!"

Crow and Shinji were taken by surprised on Tokumatsu's strong tone as his lackeys bragging about their boss's history.

(Lackey #1) "Everyone who's dueled boss have been driven off in defeat, thus losing their cards and shedding tears of sorrow. That's why he goes by that title."

(Lackey #2) "You don't even have any defensive monsters now. You going to be the same as those defeated duelists!"

(Yuya) "I set a monster from my hand face-down in DEF Mode. Turn end."

(Tokumatsu) "' **No Cheaters Allowed** ' is only effective on Special Summoned monsters. Thus Normal Summon is allowed."

Tokumatsu explain his Trap Card's effect as Yuya ends his turn which led to his turn now.

(Tokumatsu) "My turn. If I draw now, the 1500 damage you receive with **Ameshikou** 's effect will be negated. However, I give up my draw due to **Ameshikou** 's other effect!"

(Yuda) "What?! Give up his draw?!"

(Yung) "An effect like that exist!?"

(Tokumatsu) "When you draw in the next turn, you'll take 1500 damage. Tumble down the slope of self-destruction!"

(Lackey #1) "Great, boss!"

(Lackey #2) "Your victory combo's decided!"

(Tokumatsu) "I know that without you telling me! No need for cheering! I don't need cheers or support. Winning duels is enough to show that my strength puts me on top!"

(Sawatari) "What a weird guy. Cheers are proof that you're exceptional. That's the essence of dueling!"

(Gongenzaka) "That's just you!"

(Yuda) "Just do us a favor and be quiet for the entire duel, Sawatari. I can't stand to hear another stupid word that you'll about to say."

(Sawatari) "Hey!"

Tokumatsu explain his belief to Yuya and his group which Sawatari speaking something nonsense that led him to be rebuked by Gongenzaka and Yuda.

(Tokumatsu) "My lethal combo is already complete. If you surrender here and hand over half of your cards, I'll pardon you."

(Yuya) "Your combo may be complete, but my loss hasn't been decided yet! I still have a chance!"

(Tokumatsu) "There's nothing you can change in the face of overwhelming strength!"

(Yuya) "If I don't give up, I can turn this around!"

(Tokumatsu) "Looks like I'll have to make you understand after all. Battle! **Ameshikou** attacks!"

Having enough of Yuya's stubbornness, Tokumatsu attack his opponent's face-down monster as his Synchro monster sliced it apart which revealed to be **Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper** and end his turn. Yuya begin his turn as he draw his card which he received 1500 damage from **Ameshikou** 's effect and set a monster face-down once more. A replay occurs as Tokumatsu give up his draw due to his card's effect and destroyed his other monster again before ending his turn. Yuya is hesitant to draw his card with his Life point is now 1000 as Tokumatsu pressures him to do it.

(Yung) "If he draw his card now, it is over for him…"

(Crow) "He's changed so much…"

(Shinji) "Yeah, he's way different from his past self."

(Yuda) "Huh? You mean that old man?"

(Dennis) "Yeah, what did you say about 'Enjoy' earlier?"

(Shinji) "Enjoy Chojiro."

(Crow) "A duelist from our childhood we admired."

(Gongenzaka) "Admired? You're talking about him?"

(Crow) "Yeah, the star of hope for the Commons."

The Lancers listen to this as Crow begin explaining about Tokumatsu's past. Chojiro Tokumatsu was a duelist who sought to bridge the gaps between the Tops and the Commons. He never care about winning and losing as he duels for enjoyment. He is known for his famous miracle draws that brings him victories. He also trained young Commons children and broke up fights, encouraging the local population to enjoy their dueling.

(Crow) "But how did he get like this? Destroying his opponent's cards, waiting for them to self-destruct."

(Gongenzaka) "If he was successful, why is he in the Facility?"

(Crow) "Don't know."

(Shinji) "He was completely done in by the Tops duelists. After that, no one knew where he'd gone. We heard he had fallen into ruins, but…"

The Lancers and Commons talking in their discussion, Tokumatsu pressure Yuya into drawing.

(Tokumatsu) "What's the matter? You understand that advantage you do now is pointless, right? Give up. This duel will end in your defeat."

(Yuya) "Nothing's been decided yet! Who knows what will happen before the end. That's why it's fun!"

(Tokumatsu) "Shut your mouth! There's no meaning in enjoying dueling!"

(Yuya) "There is! It's bringing smiles to everyone. My father and mother, and the duelists I've fought - they taught me that."

(Tokumatsu) "Don't prattle! The flow of this duel cannot change! No matter how you defy it, fate cannot be changed. Trying is futile!"

Tokumatsu said that as he began explaining his experiences. In the past, he couldn't stand the differences between the Tops and Commons so he decided to challenge Tops Duelists to duels in order to change the system. However, the Tops didn't play fair as they brought stronger cards that they buy with money and use them to destroy him. The cheers he was used to become boos, driving him to attempt to cheat rather than relying on his famed "miracle draw".

(Tokumatsu) "I threw away dueling that depended on the luck of the draw. I then worked out this lethal combo. Resigned to an unchanging and unchangeable fate, I spent 10 years accumulating this strength! You cannot change that!"

(Yuya) "Whenever I can change it or not… Let's settle this!"

After hearing Tokumatsu's past, Yuya decided to place his bet on his cards as he pulls down his goggles before making his draw. At that moment, Yuda noticed the change from Yuya's deck as he felt the similar sensation before.

(Yuda) _Hm? His deck… is responding to his will?_

Yuda is silently shocked inside as Yuya draw his card when **Ameshikou** 's effect activates.

(Tokumatsu) "This ends here! Take 1500 damage from **Ameshikou** 's effect!"

(Yuya) "I drew **Entermate Rain Goat**! I send this card to the Graveyard to negate effect damage!"

As **Ameshikou** threw up its umbrella and hurls light pellets towards Yuya, a blue goat shaped coated figure has shielded its owner which protects him from effect damage.

(Red and Green Inmate) "" **He did it!** ""

(Gongenzaka) "A raincoat that won't be drenched by sorrowful rain."

(Tokumatsu) "Just a cheap trick to tide you over."

(Yuya) "I don't think so. When I sent an ' **Entermate** ' monster from my hand to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon **Entermate Teeter Totter Hopper** in my Graveyard in DEF Mode!"

Yuya brought his circus themed grasshopper on the field which didn't activate Tokumatsu's Trap Card's effect as it was Special Summoned from the Graveyard instead.

(Sawatari) "That card is…"

(Dennis) "The one that got destroyed last turn."

(Yuya) "Once per turn, this Special Summoned card cannot be destroyed in battle. And during my opponent's End Phase, I send this card to the Graveyard to add 1 Level 3 or lower ' **Entermate** ' monster from the Graveyard to my hand!"

(Tokumatsu) "What did you say?!"

(Crow) " **Entermate Rain Goat** is in the Graveyard right now."

(Gongenzaka) " **Teeter Totter Hopper** , which can't be destroyed in battle, will be sent to the Graveyard during Tokumatsu's End Phase."

(Yung) "After adding **Rain Goat** to his hand, he will sent it to the Graveyard to negate **Ameshikou** 's effect and **Teeter Totter Hopper** can be Special Summon again!"

(Dennis) "I see. An infinite loop, huh?"

(Crow) "A lethal combo vs an infinite loop. Nice going, Yuya."

(Yuda) "His cards really respond to him…"

(Sawatari) "What was that, Yuda?"

(Yuda) "Nothing."

The group are discussing about Yuya's infinite loop while Tokumatsu and his lackeys are shocked that he stop his lethal combo.

(Yuya) "The flow of the duel has changed."

(Tokumatsu) "You little…"

(Prisoner #4) "Oh, they're going for it!"

(Prisoner #5) "Tokumatsu-san, we've been waiting!"

(Prisoner #6) "I'm dying to see this!"

Tokumatsu is getting annoyed that Yuya has stopped his combo when a bunch of prisoners approached outside from the cell. Yuya and the gang were surprised by this as the prisoners were getting excited at Tokumatsu's duel.

(Lackey #1) "Boss's fame is a pretty huge deal."

(Lackey #2) "But the infinite loop's gonna be troublesome."

(Lackey #1) "Thanks to **Ameshikou** 's effect, the boss won't draw, right? Still, how is that guy doing? If this keep up, his cards will be depleted and he'll be in bad shape."

(Lackey #2) "Are you an idiot?! How many more do you think he can draw later?!"

The lackeys also discuss themselves about how the boss deal with this as Yuya eds his turn.

(Yuya) "There's plenty of time before my cards are gone. Since our audience has grown in number, let's have some fun!"

(Tokumatsu) "Do you think I'll give you that much time?! I'll smash you up before that!"

Tokumatsu begin his turn as he took his stance which everyone realized that he decided to draw.

(Lackey #1) "T-The boss!"

(Lackey #2) "He's going to draw?!"

(Gongenzaka) "He won't use **Ameshikou** 's effect?"

(Yung) "It seem he is changing his strategy."

Gongenzaka and Yung talk about Tokumatsu's choice as the prisoners became excited about this. Yuda noticed the atmosphere is becoming festive when he saw a grin on Tokumatsu's face before everyone else noticed it as well.

(Yuda) _That grumpy old man… is starting to enjoy this?_

Yuda is perplexed about it when the prisoners shout his name "Chojiro! Chojiro!" in excitement while his lackeys joined the cheer as well.

(Yuya) "Great, everyone! That's the way! Let's liven things up!"

Yuya encouraging the crowd as they became more wild while Crow and Shinji smiled as well. Then Yuda noticed that the malice from the cards is gradually decreasing as the crowd's excitement increasing.

(Yuda) _The cards… Their malice intentions are fading. Is this from Yuya's dueling?_

(Tokumatsu) "Idiots! All of you have such glistening eyes! Let's ENJOY!"

Tokumatsu draw his card while saying his old catchphrase as the crowd cheers.

(Tokumatsu) "It's here! I activate the Spell Card ' **Super Koi Koi** '!

(Crow) "It's here!"

(Shinji) "The miracle draw!"

Crow and Shinji are excited that the old Enjoy Chojiro is back as Tokumatsu explain its effect.

(Tokumatsu) "With this card's effect, I can draw 3 cards from my deck and Special Summon any ' **Cardian** ' monsters I drew! However, non- ' **Cardian** ' cards are sent to the Graveyard and I take 1000 damage for each one!"

(Yung) "1000 damage for each one!? That's a risky effect!"

(Tokumatsu) "Go, the draw I've staked my fate on."

(Prisoner #7) "We've been waiting!"

(Prisoner #8) "The world's number one!"

(Tokumatsu) "Dueling is life! You only live once! If there are days you can win, there are also days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

(Prisoners) """ **Enjoy!** """

(Crow and Shinji) "" **Enjoy!** ""

The crowd screamed out in cheers as did Crow and Shinji when Tokumatsu draw his draws three cards one by one in a sequence. Somehow, he managed to draw three ' **Cardian** ' monsters in a row as the crowd and his lackeys cheer for each draw. Three new hanafuda monsters appeared on the field with different patterns to each other as they linked together.

(Prisoner #9) "All three cards are ' **Cardian** ' monsters!"

(Prisoner #10) "That's Enjoy Chojiro for you!"

(Tokumatsu) "How's that! My draws are in better shape than ever! Next, due to ' **Super Koi Koi** 's effect, the ATK and DEF of all Special Summoned monsters are reduced to zero and their Levels are 2! I Tune my Level 2 **Hagi ni Inoshishi** , **Momiji ni Shika** , and Level 2 **Botan ni Chou**!"

His Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his monsters went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Tokumatsu) "As ferocious as a boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! **Synchro Summon**! **LVL 6**! **Cardian- Inoshikacho**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is armored humanoid warrior twirled its spear around as it appears on the field. Its head had deer antlers while its body has a boar head, wearing a blue sash and its leg were also armored with the feet similar to that of a butterfly's.

(Tokumatsu) "Battle! **Ameshikou** attacks **Teeter Totter Hopper**!"

 **Ameshikou** slash at Yuya's monster which it wasn't destroyed once per turn due to its effect. Then Tokumatsu attack with his other Synchro monster as it swept the monster with its spear which destroys it while giving piercing damage to Yuya. His Life points is now 200, but he didn't seem frustrated like before as he grins.

(Tokumatsu) "I end my turn. You have 200 Life points left. You're out of chances. But you have no plans of letting it end here, do you?"

(Yuya) "Of course not. The real fun's just getting started!"

His answer cause Tokumatsu to grin as Yuya doing his entertainment act before drawing his card. The crowd cheer for him also as Yuya activate his Spell Card.

(Yuya) "It's here! Spell Card ' **Pendulum Storm** '! This card can be activated by destroying all cards in the Pendulum Zone!"

(Green Inmate) "Eh, he's not going to Pendulum Summon?"

(Yuya) "Please rest assured. Through these curtains fall, new ones will be raised in their place. That's the entertainment duel. First off, with ' **Pendulum Storm** 's effect, it let me destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on my opponent's field!"

His Spell Card spring out a tornado which destroyed his cards in the Pendulum Zone in order to destroy 1 Spell or Trap Card on his opponent's field as Tokumatsu's Trap Card is destroyed.

(Lackey #1) "He's aiming for ' **No Cheaters Allowed** '?!"

(Sawatari) "Bidding farewell to an abominable curse!"

The gang are glad that card is gone because Yuya can Pendulum Summon again as the latter reset his Pendulum Scale and summon back his destroyed monsters from before. Then he begins his attack with **Entermate Big Bite Turtle** as he activate a string of effects which allows him to summon his ace monster.

(Yuya) "Next, I activate **Hermit Crab Landlord** 's Pendulum effect! When a Pendulum monster on my field has been destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 monster in my Pendulum Zone! Come, **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon**!"

His dragon disappear from the pillar as it reappear on the field. Then Yuya activate another string of effects which **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** deals damage to Tokumatsu on the first attack and doing a second attack with increased ATK due to Yuya's Spell Card ' **Pendulum Climax** '.

(Yuya) "Let's go ahead and battle! **Odd-Eyes** attacks **Inoshikacho**! [ **Spiral Strike Burst**!]"

His dragon fires a spiraling torrent of flames towards the opponent's monster which destroys it completely, and with its effect doubles battle damage, Yuya was able to win the duel while Tokumatsu smiled despite his loss as his lackeys worrying came to his side.

 **Yuya: WIN**

(Lackey #1) "Boss!"

(Tokumatsu) "I lost."

(Lackey #2) "B-Boss."

(Tokumatsu) "It was fun. It's been a long time since I've had a duel like that."

Yuya also came to his side as Tokumatsu thank the Entertainment Duelist. The prisoners cheering his name again as Tokumatsu remembered the children that he taught chanting excitedly before getting up.

(Tokumatsu) "ENJOY!"

Tokumatsu proclaimed proudly as the crowd repeated the word as well. Yung smiled at the scene while Yuda stare at Yuya who is also smiling.

(Yuda) _Yuya Sakaki… As I thought, he is really different than me…_

Yuda thought of that as the cheers continued loudly inside the Facility.


	13. Breakout! Enter the Friendship Cup

**Author's Note** ; Here's another chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future!** Sorry for no duels of Yuda and Yung, but there will be in the next chapter! Also I want to thank for all who have reviewed my stories! That give me a lot of insight of my grammer and format. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Breakout! Enter the Friendship Cup**

The next day, Yuya and the others are sitting at the table where Tokumatsu usually sit as they saw the boss eats more vigorously than they realized. After that duel, Tokumatsu's entertainment spirit has been revived along with the new-born friendship between him and the group.

(Yuya) "You've got quite an appetite for the morning, Tokumatsu-san."

(Tokumatsu) "Of course I do! When you have a good duel, the food tastes good too!"

(Yung) "Even so, you consuming faster than any of us for your age…"

(Tokumatsu) "Don't sweat about it! Now, you guys dig in, too!"

His lackeys placed the exquisite food in front of them as everyone is excited about this.

(Sawatari) "Finally, the good stuff!"

""" **Itadakimasu**!""" The others say their thanks before start eating the food. Yuda didn't say anything as he grab a piece of meat and simply bite it without any enthusiasm. Yuya who noticed his behavior became worry about him as Yuda didn't say anything after his duel when Tokumatsu noticed this as well.

(Tokumatsu) "What's wrong? Don't have much of an appetite now? Yuya, Yung, is there something wrong with your brother?"

(Yuya, Yung, Yuda) """ **What?** """

Three of them said in unison towards Tokumatsu's question as they didn't understand what he meant.

(Tokumatsu) "What with you three? Since you three look so much alike, I thought you guys are triplets."

(Yuya) "No, we are not related."

(Yung) "We just happened to look similar by chance."

(Yuda) "Exactly what they said."

(Dennis) "They may have the same appearances yet they have different personalities to each other."

(Tokumatsu) "I see…"

Tokumatsu spoke in wonder as Yuda gets up and start leaving the cafeteria.

(Yuya) "Yuda, where are you going?"

(Yuda) "Heading back. I don't feel that much hungry at the moment."

Yuda said that before walking back to his cell as Tokumatsu whispered to the gang.

(Tokumatsu) "Is he always like this?"

(Crow) "Most of the time, but he is being acting more strange ever since we got here. He is more frustrated than usual and his face is looking pale sometimes. Not only that, he's nearly choked one man with an angry expression that look more murderous."

(Tokumatsu) "I remember that scene very well. That man's face is turning blue from lack of oxygen."

(Yuya) "Hm? What's this?"

Yuya found a photo on the floor and pick it up. It was an image of Yuda with Guts and Hikari doing a group photo. The others look at the picture as well.

(Crow) "Is that Yuda?"

(Sawatari) "Can't tell because this one in the photo is actually smiling."

(Gongenzaka) "This man is the one we faced in the Battle Royal, Guts Lacertus."

(Dennis) "And that cheerful looking girl must be Hikari. She greatly resembles Yuzu and Serena with little difference except with the hair and clothes."

(Yung) "I think they might be his friends in his school."

(Yuya) "This belongs to Yuda so I better give this back to him."

Yuya said that as he gets up and went after Yuda to give back his photo. Yung then asked Tokumatsu for something.

(Yung) "Tokumatsu-san, I have a favor to ask."

(Tokumatsu) "Hm? What is it?"

(Yung) "Can you ask the guard to get my Duel Disk for me? I need it for something?"

(Tokumatsu) "Sure thing. What does it look like?"

Tokumatsu agrees to Yung's demands as the latter described its appearance. Tokumatsu calls the guard and card bribed him to bring Yung's Duel Disk which the guard immediately complies and heads off as the others whispered to Yung about his objective.

(Dennis) "Yung, why do you need your Duel Disk for?"

(Yung) "I'll explain later. Let just say that we're getting out of here sooner than expected."

(Sawatari) "Oh, a jailbreak, huh?"

* * *

(Yuya) "Wait, Yuda!"

Yuya catches up with Yuda who is walking back to his cell. He stopped his track and replied back to Yuya who also stopped.

(Yuda) "What?"

(Yuya) "Here, you lost this when it must to have fell out from your pocket."

(Yuda) "This-!"

Yuda is shocked that Yuya has his photo and then snatched it back before the latter realized as Yuda stuffed it back into his pocket.

(Yuda) "Thanks."

(Yuya) "No problem… Hey, Yuda. Is there something going with you lately? You have been acting funny when we arrived here."

(Yuda) "I'm fine. There's no need for you to worry about my business."

(Yuya) "Don't say that! Your face looked pale when you confronted with Gongenzaka's pals and you have been more aggressive than usual. Is it because of those voices that you been hearing?"

(Yuda) "How do you know about that?!"

Yuda is shocked that Yuya knows about the voices of the cards as the latter explain this to him.

(Yuya) "It happened when I touched you earlier. Those voices are full of anger and hate, but I also sense sadness in them as they filling in your head. What are they, Yuda?"

(Yuda) "..."

(Yuya) "Yuda, please tell me!"

(Yuda) "...Those are the voices of Duel Monsters cards in this place."

(Yuya) "Huh?"

Yuda said that as he close his eyes and decided to speak about his ability to Yuya which the latter became bewildered a bit as Yuda continues to explain.

(Yuda) "I have the power to listen the spirits of Duel Monsters. Usually, I use that power to listen to the voices of my cards. However, whenever the feelings of the cards are stronger than usual, I was able to hear the other cards as well. The cards in this place are full of malice when we first arrived and I'm trying to keep the voices from pouring their feelings into me. Guess the cause of their anger is being traded off in card bribes."

(Yuya) "No way. Is something like that be possible?"

(Yuda) "Yuya, remember this. Duel Monsters have souls. They can understand us and our feelings towards them. It is the reason why your cards responded to you during your duel against Tokumatsu when you drew **Entermate Rain Goat**."

(Yuya) "Eh?!"

Yuya is shocked about this as he pulled out his deck and looked deeply at it. As he recalled Yuda's words, he can't help remembered the times when he saw glimpses of a new monster whenever he is in a pinch. He realized that he must have unconsciously communicating with his cards and Yuda is telling the truth.

(Yuda) "I can feel that you've taken great care of your cards which is why they have sense your will and helped you won your duel earlier."

(Yuya) "I see… Is this what you meant by your special circumstances? Does your classmates have the same power as you?"

(Yuda) "Not all of them. All I know is that I'm one of the few who have this ability. Some can read minds, gain super strength, turned invisible or any kinds of power they have. Most of the students from my school and others outside have special powers which we called Chaos."

(Yuya) "Chaos…"

(Yuda) "People with Chaos and dueling skills are called Chao Duelists and they are using their powers to in their duels like me. Some can use their Chaos outside of duels to help them survive in my dimension. Me and people in my dimension don't know where they came from or how they came to be, but I know one thing is that most normal people without Chaos abilities despise us and wanting our execution."

(Yuya) "Execution?! Why go so far?!"

(Yuda) "Because they hate my kind, that's why. No, more like fear is driving them to hate Chaos Duelists. They think us as a bomb waiting to explode and cause disaster in the world, hence why the name Chaos is fitting. They have been hunting us and destroying Chaos Duelists as they fear the dangers we might pose to them. My headmaster, Prowler Maximus, tries to protect us Chaos Duelists and built the school in order for young Chaos Duelists like me to study and hone our dueling skills while serving as a shelter. He even invited non-Chaos Duelists to his school in order to bridge between us and the normal people to ease the hatred, which is not going well at the moment."

(Yuya) "That's horrible…"

(Yuda) "It is. And I realized the strife between my kind and the normal people very personally when I was ten."

(Yuya) "Seriously? What happened during when you were ten?"

Yuda paused a little when he's about to tell his past towards Yuya. The latter urges him to continue his story as Yuda finally conceded.

(Yuda) "I was born as an orphan before I realized in some district. I was abandoned as a baby so I didn't know my parents and was left to rot away in that place when a kind woman picked me up and given me the name 'Yuda.' She owns an orphanage where other children like me are taken care of and she became a mother figure to me. For the next ten years that I've lived in that orphanage with the children, even there a few Chaos users among them. It was a hard life back then, but I still feel happy at that time."

Yuda remembered fondly of his time in the orphanage and the people he know of. Yuya smiles a little when he saw Yuda's relax expression before the latter's face turns dark.

(Yuda) "However, I learned that happiness doesn't last long when I was ten. One day, I was sent out an errand by my foster mother and when I returned, there were a group of people in front of the orphanage. They are the ones who hunts Chaos Duelists and demanded her to turn over the children with Chaos abilities. She refused of course which eventually led the group to do extreme actions as they burned down the orphanage along with my foster mother and the other children. I ran in a frenzy to try saving them until they caught me along with few children with Chaos abilities and restrained us as I helplessly saw my home and the people I care about get destroyed…!"

Yuda clutches his fist tightly in anger when he remembered that tragic moment as Yuya turned speechless of Yuda's experiences.

(Yuya) "That's awful…"

(Yuda) "Yeah, and that was just the beginning of my despair...! I was placed on the van with the other children and taken to an underground dueling arena where they use us as exhibitions to entertain the crowd. I was caged up like animal along with the rest of the Chaos Duelists and they forced us to duel each other for gambling!"

(Yuya) "Gamble…?!"

(Yuda) "Crow and Tokumatsu said that dueling is surviving, that one I agreed on. But being on top and winner takes all doesn't applied to us not at the very least. Over there, after a duel, we were sent back to our cells in order to prepare for the next duel. We are given food if we win our duels or else you will sleep at the night with an empty stomach. Every day I have lived through that repeating process as I struggled to survive there."

Yuda's face turns into anguished expression as he remembered the harsh living conditions he lived through before continuing his story.

(Yuda) "I have many wins in that place but also many losses as I slept through the night on the cold floor with a grumbling stomach. The children from the orphanage couldn't handle the living conditions as they have vanished one by one until I was all that left from my home…"

(Yuya) "But you got out from that place, didn't you? How do you end up in your school?"

(Yuda) "I was saved after spending six months living there. During my last match in that arena, I have lost against my opponent where I have received this scar from that day. After that, some Chaos Duelists from the Maximus School for Gifted have intruded that place and rescued me along with the other survivors. The school has missions like that in order to rescue the misfortune Chaos Duelists that are hidden in the darkest places that no ordinary people will see. Since then, I was enrolled in that school and train my skills in order to survive in my dimension for four years."

(Yuya) "That's mean you are safe now, right?"

(Yuda) "I'm beyond being safe, Yuya. Even I was rescued, I'm still feel I hadn't been safe at all! I tried to forget my past by doing rescue missions and honing my skills, but no matter how hard I tried, I still remembered the experiences from there! That tragic memory forever craved deep in my heart as it haunts me in my sleeps and that event cut my life short so I can't experienced the fun in duels."

(Yuya) "But you have friends at your school, right? I saw a picture of you generally smiling together with Guts and Hikari. There's no way that you can fake that smile!"

(Yuda) "Yeah… I was able to start feeling happy again thanks to Hikari. She is my first friend since I've been in that school and she is the reason why I gained a few friends in the first place. But soon that happiness will be gone as well as long I have this power…"

(Yuya) "Yuda…"

(Yuda) "At least I can do to repaid her kindness is to rescue her from Academia. As soon as I did, I'll leave the Lancers and went back to my dimension with her. Don't waste your time putting your philosophy of dueling into someone like me. I can't make people happy, no matter what I did, and I cannot enjoy dueling either."

Yuda said that with an indifferent expression as Yuya noticed a sad tone in his voice and start feeling sorry for him. At that moment, Yung is running to them with his Duel Disk in his arm as he calls out to them.

(Yung) "Yuya! Yuda!"

(Yuya) "Yung? Why are you here?"

(Yung) "I'm come to tell you guys to head for our cell. I also called the others to come too."

(Yuda) "Head to our cell? Why?"

(Yuya) "Wait… Isn't that your Duel Disk? How do you get it back?"

(Yung) "I asked Tokumatsu-san to bring it for me. This thing is very important for our escape plan."

(Yuya) "Escape plan?! You mean that we're getting out of here?!"

(Yuda) "Quiet, idiot! Don't you want someone to eavesdrop on us?!"

Yuda silently criticize him as he pulled Yuya's head down and look around to see that no one is here right now. Three of them begin to discuss whisperly to avoid attention.

(Yuya) "Sorry! But Yung, do you really have a plan to escape here?"

(Yung) "I'll explain later when we are at our cell."

(Yuda) "Got it."

Three of them headed off to their cell, and after 5 minutes, the Lancers, Crow, Shinji, Tokumatsu and his lackeys are in the same place as Yung displays a blueprint of some place.

(Yung) "This is the layout of the Facility we are currently in. I've managed to hack into their systems to get this blueprint."

(Crow) "When do you did that?"

(Yung) "Three minutes ago."

(Dennis) "Wow! That was fast!"

(Shinji) "The defenses in their system are tougher to break through."

(Gongenzaka) "That means that Yung has superior hacking skills than we realized."

(Yuda) "I can see why he and his friends were able to hack into LDS's mainframe."

(Sawatari) "Geh… Can't argue with that…"

The group were discussing about Yung's skills when Tokumatsu interjects their conversation to let out his disagreement.

(Tokumatsu) "You all… You youngsters are really planning a jailbreak? That's crazy! Yuya, you aren't planning to go through with this?"

(Yuya) "Tokumatsu-san…"

(Tokumatsu) "If you managed to fail on your escape plan, you will be sent off to somewhere even worse and not able to come back at all! Not only that, those left behind are held to joint liability and are punished."

(Yuya) "Joint liability?!"

(Tokumatsu) "Yuya, are you really going to do something this stupid?"

(Yuya) "I…"

(Unknown Voice) "Yo, Crow, doing good?"

Yuya is hesitating to give his answer to Tokumatsu when an unknown male came in front of their cell door. He is a young man with purple hair and large earlobes, wearing punk-style clothing. Yuda is on guard when he appear as Crow holds him off which indicates that he knows this person as he and Shinji greeting their friend.

(Crow) "Damon!"

(Shinji) "You're here, too?"

(Damon) "Yeah, unfortunately. I've been to your villa for a visit, Crow. That's where I got caught in the first place."

(Crow) "Nonsense!"

Crow and Shinji are chatting with their friend when Damon noticed Yuya and surprised to see him for some reason.

(Damon) "Ah! Why're you-?! Did you get caught after all?"

(Yuya) "Huh?"

(Damon) "You were putting up those weird flyers with that girl, right? An invasion by other dimensions or something like that?"

(Yuya) "You can't mean… Yuzu?!"

Yuya realized that Damon was talking about Yuzu and Yugo as he surprised of her activities. The other Lancers also heard this as Gongenzaka, Sawatari and Dennis are shocked at Yuzu's activities as well.

(Yuya) "Yuzu's… doing all that…"

(Damon) "How's the girl? Was she caught?"

(Yuya) "Eh?"

(Damon) "Well, Security does have their eyes on you guys. Wait, are there three of you here?"

(Yuya) "Yuzu… targeted by Security…"

Damon was going off about how Security is looking out her when he noticed Yuda and Yung. He was surprised to see the resemblances as Yuya is taking in the information that he heard. After deep pondering, he made his decision as he face Tokumatsu.

(Yuya) "Sorry, Tokumatsu-san. To save Yuzu, I… I have to go through with this!"

(Tokumatsu) "..."

(Yuya) "Yuzu's been trying her best to warn this world of approaching danger. So Security has their eyes on her. That's why-!"

(Tokumatsu) "Very well."

(Yuya) "Eh?"

Yuya let out a stupefied voice when he heard Tokumatsu's approval as the old man explain.

(Tokumatsu) "I can see how much you were worrying the girl's well being. There's no need to tell me further on what you want to do. I'll help you and your friends to escape from this place."

(Yuya) "Tokumatsu-san!"

(Yuda) "You sure, old man? You said that those left behind are held to joint liability and are punished."

(Tokumatsu) "I'm in Yuya's debt for bringing back the entertainment spirit in me. This is my chance to repay him. I'll pay my dues here. After all, the world has properly forgotten an old fossil like me…"

(Lackey #1) "B-Boss."

(Lackey #2) "Boss…"

His lackeys look at their boss sadly when they saw Tokumatsu's expression as Yuda shrugged his shoulders. Damon didn't understand the conversation between them until Crow fills him in and he decided to get in as well. Yung finally explaining his plan to everyone in the room.

(Yung) "First, we need to get Kurosaki and Serena out of their special confinements which they are located here and there. If we use the air vents, we climb into them and crawl through the walls without everyone noticing that we're gone."

(Crow) "This could work, but how do you read a blueprint this complicated?"

(Yung) "I kinda have a few experiences into breaking company buildings during my time in my dimension."

(Shinji) "If we can get through this, our friends outside can pick us up on their D-Wheels."

(Yung) "However, the only problem with this plan is that the only air vent we can use is in the kitchen. This will be hard to get in without anyone noticing."

(Dennis) "That's true…"

(Yuya) "Yuda, do you have any ideas?"

(Yuda) "All that I can think of is creating a distracting, but it needs to impressive enough to catch all of the attention around here."

(Tokumatsu) " Impressive enough to catch _all_ of the attention, huh? Youngsters, I think I have an idea for that."

Everyone stared at Tokumatsu who suddenly exclaimed as they saw a cunning grin on his face.

* * *

(Yuda) "Man, I can't believe that we managed to finish this before nightfall."

Yuda mutters as he staring at the large tower-like structure that had been extended in the middle of the Facility's cafeteria thanks to everyone's labor. The whole chamber is filled with several decorations, making the place more like a festival than a prison.

Yesterday, Tokumatsu's plan was to hold a Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in the cafeteria that will distract everyone, including the guards, long enough for them to escape. He was able to gained approval from the head without any issue and went ahead building the tower with everyone in the prison. It seem that they want to see more duels like Yuya and Tokumatsu so they easily agreed without suspecting anything.

(Dennis) "It's amazing how everyone was enthusiastic about Tokumatsu-san dueling in front of the audience. Even Tokumatsu-san seem pretty hyped about it."

(Yuda) "I'm more amazed of how much cards he use up to gain approval of doing this. Anyway, the plan is for Tokumatsu, Yuya and Sawatari to liven up the crowd so we can escape unnoticed. Tokumatsu managed to get their Duel Disks for Yuya and Sawatari for this purpose. However, besides Yuya, I'm more worry that rich moron will mess thing up for us."

(Dennis) "If you worry so much, how about you go up there instead?"

(Yuda) "I'll pass. This kind of thing doesn't suit me."

(Dennis) "Sound to me that you aren't a fond of dueling for entertainment."

(Yuda) "Then what about you? Isn't this your style?"

(Dennis) "I've love to go, but someone has to rescue our little princess, right Ryu-chan?"

(Yuda) "Ryu-chan?!"

(Dennis) "Your little nickname that I've come up with. Doesn't suit your wild hairstyle and personality?"

Dennis makes a little joke about Yuda's nickname when the latter glares at him, giving him an irritated stare.

(Yuda) "Don't ever call me that! Say it once more and you will get a beating from me, _got it_?"

(Dennis) "Alright! Take it easy!"

(Yuda) "Your upbeat attitude starting to get on my nerves."

(Gongenzaka) "Knock it off, you two."

(Yung) "Yeah, we don't to cause a commotion before our big plan."

Gongenzaka and Yung came over to where Yuda and Dennis are and breaks up the argument. Yuda then glanced at the kitchen where he saw Crow, Shinji and Damon removing the fan that's covering the entrance to the air ducts.

(Yung) "Anyway, you both know the plan. While the guys are doing their entertainment duels to distract the guards, Dennis will go get Serena while me and Gongenzaka get Kurosaki."

(Dennis) "Right."

(Yuda) "Why do I have to guard here?"

(Yung) "Someone has to make sure our friends are able to escape. After all, we need extra strength to pull this off."

(Yuda) "Hmph. Fine…"

Yuda agrees as four of them look at the stage where Tokumatsu makes his appearance at the top of the tower.

(Tokumatsu) "Dueling is life! You only live once! If there are days you can win, there are also days you will lose! Do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory! All in all, let's enjoy!"

(Prisoner #1) "It's really Enjoy Chojiro!"

(Prisoner #2) "He's back!"

(Dennis) "Time for me to do my part. Wish me luck."

(Gongenzaka) "Yeah."

The crowd cheers for Tokumatsu's announcement while Dennis silently walks off to get Serena as Tokumatsu jumps down from the tower.

(Tokumatsu) "A certain youngster has lit a fire in me. Am I right, Yuya Sakaki? Come up here!"

Tokumatsu stated as the spotlight shines on Yuya. The latter slowly walking up to the tower while making eye contact towards the others at the kitchen. Yuda also gives him eye contact as Yuya concentrate on his part.

(Yung) "He looks kinda nervous."

(Yuda) "Guessing the pressure on this plan is starting to get to him. Although that idiot over there seem too enthusiastic in this."

Yuda stated as he saw Sawatari enters the stage as well. Remembering the excited look on his face when he volunteers to enter the Entertainment Duel Tournament, Yuda hoped Sawatari didn't forget about their plan as Tokumatsu begins the tournament.

(Tokumatsu) "Since there's three of us, it's a battle royal!"

(Sawatari) "Just what I was thinking! But let's step it up a notch. The ultimate evolution of dueling, an Action Duel! How about that?!"

(Tokumatsu) "Action Duel? What's that?"

(Sawatari) "A duel that unfolds upon an Action Field, and makes use of Action Cards scattered upon the field!"

(Tokumatsu) "Sounds interesting! Let's do this!"

(Sawatari) "Then it's decided! Action Field, on!"

[FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER ACTIVATES!]

Several blue platforms appear in the air as the crowd were marveled at the sight while Sawatari begins the chant.

(Sawatari) "Duelists locked in battle!"

(Yuya) "K-Kicking the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters!"

(Sawatari) "They storm through this field! Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution of Dueling! ACTION…"

 **DUEL!**

The Action Cards have scattered across the cafeteria as Sawatari start his turn first.

(Sawatari) "My turn! First, I'll show you the essence of Action Cards!"

Sawatari announced as he gets off the stage and grabbed an Action Card as he explain its usefulness.

(Sawatari) "Even without drawing and battling, Action Cards are available from the first turn! The Action Spell ' **Illumination** ', activates! Let's dazzle the stage with vibrant colors!"

The lanterns lit up in response of the Action Card and Sawatari jumps back on the stage as he continues to explain the card's effect.

(Sawatari) "And that's not all! Once per turn, you can't negate our summonings! I'll show this to those who haven't seen it yet! I set my **Scale 1 Devil Heel** and my **Scale 8 Funky Comedian** on the Pendulum Scale!"

Sawatari places his Pendulum Monsters onto his Duel Disk as both monsters, a comedic purple fiend at the right column and another in yellow who has four arms at the left column, rise up in pillars of light.

(Sawatari) "With this, I can summon monsters between Level 2 and 7 at the same time!"

(Tokumatsu) "You're using that, too?"

(Sawatari) " **Pendulum Summon**! Appear, LVL 7! **Abyss Actor - Big Star**!"

Sawatari summons his ace monster as tall fiend in a dark suit with a big mechanical looking eye and red hair appears on the field. The crowd are shocked that Pendulum Summon as Sawatari continues his turn.

(Sawatari) "Now, let's liven things up once more! I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Abyss Stage - Treasure Boat of the Seven Lucky Gods** '!"

Sawatari activate his Spell Card which a flying pirate ship appears on the field.

(Sawatari) "Once per each respective player's turn, one monster gets on the ship, and destroys all monsters they control! **Big Star**! Board the treasure ship!"

His ace monster jumps on the ship and changed his costume as Sawatari ends his turn. Yuda had enough of seeing Sawatari's antics and asked Crow about his part.

(Yuda) "How's it going on your end?"

(Crow) "It is going well at the moment. Damon is taking down the fan."

(Damon) "Yeah, a piece of cake."

(Guard #1) "Hey. What is going on over there?"

(Yuda) "They are fixing the ventilation fan which is acting faulty right now."

(Shinji) "This guy here is his speciality!"

(Guard #1) "I see. But do it quick. The duel's gonna end!"

The guard came over and asked a question toward their action which Yuda and the others lied to him about fixing the air vents. The guard believes their excuse as he walks away much to the gang's relief when Tokumatsu begins his turn.

(Tokumatsu) "You're not half-bad! My turn… Enjoy!"

Tokumatsu did his signature stand as he draw his card much to the crowd's enjoyment. Then he leaps to get the Action Card on one of the lanterns as he activate its effect.

(Tokumatsu) "I'll enjoy this Action Duel too. Action Spell ' **Heat-Up Sound** '!"

The lanterns start making music as Tokumatsu landed on the space between Sawatari and Yuya.

(Tokumatsu) "Once per turn, the activation of Spell Cards cannot be negated. But that's inconsequential. What's important in entertainment is this liveliness! I activate ' **Super Koi Koi** ' from my hand! I can draw 3 cards from my deck and Special Summon any ' **Cardian** ' monsters I drew!"

(Sawatari) "However, non- ' **Cardian** ' cards are sent to the Graveyard and you'll take 1000 damage for each one, old man!"

(Tokumatsu) "If I don't enjoy this, my name would be obsolete! So! Come on!"

The crowd also chanting 'Come on!' repeatedly as Tokumatsu rallies them up before drawing three cards one by one in a sequence. He managed to draw three ' **Cardian** ' monsters in a row once more as three hanafuda monsters with different patterns to each other from before appears on the field. Their ATK and Levels are also reduced due to ' **Super Koi Koi** 's effect.

(Tokumatsu) "I Tune my Level 2 **Hagi ni Inoshishi** , **Momiji ni Shika** , and Level 2 **Botan ni Chou**!"

His Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his monsters went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Tokumatsu) "As ferocious as a boar! As gallant as a deer! As beautiful as a butterfly! **Synchro Summon**! **LVL 6**! **Cardian - Inoshikacho**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is the same armored humanoid warrior twirling its spear around as it appears on the field.

(Tokumatsu) "I'll be making use of that advantage, too! Board the **Treasure Boat of the Seven Lucky Gods** , **Inoshikacho**!"

His Synchro monster also board the ship and change into a costume as the crowd cheers.

(Sawatari) "The old man's quite the charmer, too!"

(Tokumatsu) "It's just natural. I end my turn. Now, Yuya, you're up next!"

(Yung) "That's our chance. Let's move, Gongenzaka!"

Gongenzaka nodded in response as two of them left to get Kurosaki, leaving Yuda to guard for Crow and the others at the kitchen while protecting Yuya and Sawatari during their escape as well. Yuya who saw his friends leaving knew that the plan is going forward as he'll do his part and put on his entertainment act when Tokumatsu calls him again.

(Tokumatsu) "Hey, Yuya!"

(Yuya) "Sorry for the holdup! The real fun's just getting started!"

Yuya said his catchphrase as the crowd cheer in response.

(Yuya) "My turn, draw! First, I summon **Entermate Discover Hippo**! Let's go, **Hippo**!"

Yuya summons a small hippo with hat and vest as it happily appeared on the field. Then Yuya gets on his monster as he activate his Spell Card.

(Yuya) "Now let's proceed! Quick-Play Spell ' **Hippo Carnival** ' activate! It's showtime!"

Yuya activate his Spell Card which let him summon three **Hippo Tokens** on the field as three hippos dressed like dancers appears on the field. Yuda immediately became uncomfortable with this antic once more as Sawatari begins the scramble for Action Cards with Yuya and Tokumatsu behind. Yuda turns to face Crow to check on their process.

(Yuda) "Are you guys ready yet?"

(Crow) "Almost…! Got it! Our way out is open!"

(Yuda) "Good! Then I'll signal the guys that our escape route is no-"

(Sawatari) "Aaahhhh!"

Crow, Shinji and Damon has managed to open the air vents and begin climbing into their escape route. Yuda was about to signal the guys until Sawatari crashes in the kitchen during the Action Card scramble.

(Yuda) "What the! Sawatari?!"

(Guard #1) "Hey, is that boy okay?"

(Yuda) "Y-Yeah! He's fine."

(Sawatari) "Oww… Oh, Crow! You finally have opened our escape route?"

(Guard #1) "Escape route?! You guys are doing a prison break?!"

(Yuda) "Damn that moron!"

(Guard #1) "Prison break! This duel has been terminated! Nobody move from- Gah!?"

The guard calls the others about some prisoners escaping when he was punched in the face from Yuda's fist. However, it's already too late as everyone has heard the announcement and many guards came to the kitchen to stop prisoners.

(Yuda) "Tch! Looks like we need to improvise a bit!"

(Guard #2) "Hey, you guys. Prison breaking is a serious felony. You understand that, right? The punishment is...Gah?!"

The muscle tries to stop Crow from leaving until he was hit in the face by a frying pan thanks to Sawatari surprisingly. Sawatari gives a thumbs up to Crow while Yuda came to his side.

(Yuda) "Go! We'll hold them off until Yuya gets here!"

(Crow) "Understood!"

(Yuda) "Sawatari, since you are the one who mess things up like usually, you stay here and help me hold them off until Yuya came."

(Sawatari) "Why are you giving orders to me?! And what do you mean _usually_?!"

After seeing Crow off, Sawatari complains to Yuda about his remark earlier when he stopped upon seeing the same guard from earlier gets up with an angry expression. The guard was about to hit him back using the same pan until Yuda kicks him heavily in the stomach, causing him great pain. The prisoners who saw the commotion begins fighting the guards as well as chaos flows through the Facility's cafeteria.

(Yuya) "Tokumatsu-san!"

(Tokumatsu) "Let's go! I'll cover for you!"

Both of them saw that their plans has been revealed as they're heading to the kitchen while avoiding the guards along the way. When they arrived, Yuda has mostly clear off the area while dealing with the last one.

(Tokumatsu) "Go enjoy yourself over there!"

Tokumatsu intervenes as he grab the last guard and throw him off the window while Yuya block the door with his monsters to prevent more guards coming in.

(Yuya) "Well, that could've gone better…"

(Yuda) "If it weren't for this idiot here, we would have gone out more easily."

(Sawatari) "Hey, it was an accident!"

(Tokumatsu) "Never mind that! Go, youngsters! I'll hold them off here!"

(Yuya) "But Tokumatsu-san…"

(Tokumatsu) "I've told you before that I'm in your debt so go!"

(Guard #3) "You lot don't move!"

The guards have push aside Yuya's monsters and charging towards the group when Tokumatsu blocks their path as he holds them off.

(Yuya) "Tokumatsu-san!"

(Tokumatsu) "Take care, youngsters."

(Guard #3) "Get lost! Tokumatsu!"

(Prisoner #3) "Rare cards!"

(Prisoner #4) "Amazing! This is a super rare!"

The guard was about to taser Tokumatsu when they heard commotion behind them and saw many cards raining down in the cafeteria, causing everyone to scramble for them including the guards.

(Lackey #2) "And now it's time for today's main event! A lavish feast for Enjoy Chojiro's revival!"

Tokumatsu's lackeys were the ones behind this as they threw the cards that Tokumatsu have gathered in the past. Everyone are gathering the rare cards they find, including the guards whose attention got sidetracked, as Yuya, Yuda, Tokumatsu and Sawatari are dumbfounded about this.

(Lackey #1) "Boss! Once more, on stage!"

(Lackey #2) "Boss, take care!"

(Tokumatsu) "You all…"

(Lackey #2) "There's a lot more where those came from! How're these!"

It appears that his lackeys were planning to have their boss escaping here as well. Tokumatsu are touched by their feelings as he smiles.

(Tokumatsu) "I've received your feelings well! Let's go, Yuya!"

(Yuya) "Yeah! Let's go, Yuda, Sawatari!"

(Sawatari) "Right!"

(Yuda) "Seriously?! You're gathering those cards at the time like this?"

Yuda retorted as he saw the gathered cards in Sawatari's hand. Yuya makes a wry expression as well before activating the Action Card he gotten.

(Yuya) "Action Card ' **Curtain Call** ,' activates!"

At the tower, many lights have brighten up and their monsters wave to the crowd, ending the Great Entertainment Duel Tournament in fireworks. The crowd cheer at this spectacle as the group managed to climb through the air vents unnoticed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yung and Gongenzaka are running through the hallways looking for Shun Kurosaki when they came upon a crossroad in their path.

(Gongenzaka) "Which way?"

(Yung) "From the blueprints, left is where Kurosaki's cell is while the right is where the Duel Disks were held. I'll go get our disks."

(Gongenzaka) "Then I'll get Kurosaki."

Both of them runs in different paths and Gongenzaka runs for a while until he felt a presence coming in his way as he put up his metal sandals in his hand. He block the incoming attack which he was surprised to find Kurosaki here, same expression on the latter's as well.

(Kurosaki) "It's you. What are you doing?"

(Gongenzaka) "What am I doing? Helping you, of course!"

(Kurosaki) "I don't need help."

(Yung) "Hey guys! I gotten the Duel Disks!"

Yung is catching up to Gongenzaka and Kurosaki as he gives them back their disks while holding the other three for Dennis, Serena and Yuda.

(Kurosaki) "It seem you understood that you didn't plan to leave unarmed."

(Gongenzaka) "This is Yung's idea. He is helping us escaping from this place."

(Kurosaki) "Hmph. For now at least."

(Gongenzaka) "You still going on with that?!"

(Kurosaki) "No time for talk. Let's go!"

(Guard #4) "You're under arrest!"

(Kurosaki) "Out of my way!"

Kurosaki proceed the hallways as he knocking off many guards one by one in his path. Yung and Gongenzaka starting following Kurosaki as they make their way to the lower levels to rendezvous with Crow and the others.

* * *

(Yuya) "Yuda, what about Crow and Shinji?"

(Yuda) "They went ahead a while ago. I hoped this is the right path."

(Sawatari) "Don't worry. My sixth sense tells me to keep moving straight like this."

(Yuda) "Why I don't feel secured when you said that?"

(Yuya) "Is this really okay? There's no going back!"

(Tokumatsu) "I have no intention of turning back. My followers supported me. They told me to shine upon the stage once again. Yuya! If you set your mind saving your comrades too, don't turn back."

(Sawatari) "That's right! You can't go wrong following me!"

(Yuda) "I highly doubt that."

The four were crawling through the air vents during their escape from the Facility. Sawatari is in the front followed by Tokumatsu, Yuda and Yuya behind him.

(Sawatari) "Watch! A world of freedom… opens up before us!"

(Tokumatsu) "You're holding us up! Get out!"

Sawatari becomes excited when he saw the exit and rushes out thinking they are free as Tokumatsu pushes him aside and find themselves in one of the rooftops of the building they're in.

(Tokumatsu) "Hey, this is the rooftop!"

(Yuda) "Should've figure this idiot would mess up again!"

(Yuya) "Where are Crow and the others?"

(Yuda) "Obviously not here, all thanks to this idiot leading us to the wrong path."

(Sawatari) "Hey!"

(Unknown Male) "There they are! Don't let them escape!"

The gang turned and saw three armored duelists with gas mask-like helmets above them.

(Tokumatsu) "Darn, we've been found!"

(Sawatari) "In that case, we'll worm our way through these guards with rare cards!"

(Tokumatsu) "It's no use. They're not like the guards you're familiar with. They're a special team designated to deal with prison breaks: the Arrest Corps! They won't even bat an eyelid at rare cards!"

(Arrest Corp #1) "Better surrender quietly!"

(Arrest Corp #2) "We won't show mercy if you resist!"

(Arrest Corp #3) "We'll seize you by force!"

The Arrest Corps declares as they activated their Duel Disks which Sawatari did the same in response.

(Sawatari) "Interesting! If that's the case, I'll take you on! All of you come at me!"

[FIELD SPELL: CROSSOVER ACTIVATES! BATTLE ROYAL MODE, TAG DUEL.]

(Yuya) "Stop it, Sawatari! We have to regroup with Crow and everyone else!"

(Yuda) "Looks like this idiot has already started the duel."

Yuya tries to stop Sawatari from dueling the Arrest Corp with no success as several blue platforms appear in the air and the Action Cards are scattered.

 **DUEL!**

(Arrest Corp #1) "I'll start. I summon **Jutte Knight** from my hand!"

One of them start his turn as he summons a small warrior wearing glasses and wields a jutte appears on the field.

(Arrest Corp #1) "When there's a Warrior-type monster on my field, I Special Summon **Kiribi Lady** from my hand!"

Another small monster holding two flints appears next to **Jutte Knight**.

(Arrest Corp #1) "I Tune my Level 1 **Kiribi Lady** with Level 2 **Jutte Knight**!"

The Arrest Corp member is doing a Synchro Summon as his Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his monster went through and turned into 1 ball of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Arrest Corp #1) "Taste the power of authority! **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 3** , **Goyo Defender**!"

A small Synchro monster wielding a jutte in its right hand and a large shield in its left emerging from the light and appears on the field.

(Arrest Corp #1) "When there's a **Goyo Defender** on my field, I can Special Summon another **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck!"

The Arrest Corp member summons two more copies of his Synchro monster as they appear on the field.

(Yuya) "Three monsters at once?!"

(Tokumatsu) "This is the Arrest Corp. They're not like those cowardly guards!"

(Yuda) "I can see the differences."

(Arrest Corp #1) "I end my turn."

(Arrest Corp members) """ **Now, submit to the hands of the law!** """

They declared as they coming closer to them which makes Sawatari excited for some reason.

(Sawatari) "This is getting interesting. Let's see what's stronger, your power of authority or my strength!"

(Yuda) "This duel is getting through his head."

(Yuya) "Sawatari!"

(Sawatari) "My turn, draw! I summon **Abyss Actor - Sassy Rookie** from my hand!"

Sawatari summons a fiend with blue puffy hair that covers its right eye and wearing a small yellow hat as it appears on the field.

(Sawatari) "Battle! I attack **Goyo Defender** with **Sassy Rookie**!"

(Arrest Corp #1) "When **Goyo Defender** is attacked, its ATK multiplies by 1000 due to the number of **Goyo Defenders** on the field!"

(Sawatari) "What?!"

(Arrest Corp #1) "There are three **Goyo Defenders** now. That means 3000 ATK! Your monster is the one that's destroyed!"

(Sawatari) "But once per turn, **Sassy Rookie** can't be destroyed!"

(Arrest Corp #1) "You still take damage!"

Sawatari's monster jumps at one of the **Goyo Defenders** as it landed a punch toward the monster's shield and then hit **Sassy Rookie** towards its owner. It crashes into him as Sawatari loses Life points.

(Yuya) "Are you okay, Sawatari?!"

(Sawatari) "Dammit! What's that about power of authority?! Papa will hear about this and you'll all get grilled!"

(Yuya) "Don't be stupid!"

(Yuda) "I swear, there's something wrong with that head of his."

(Tokumatsu) "Let's get out of here first!"

(Sawatari) "Dammit! I end my turn!"

Sawatari ends his turn as he start running away from the Arrest Corps along with Yuya, Yuda and Tokumatsu.

(Arrest Corp #2) "I won't let you get away! My turn! When there's a **Goyo Defender** on my field, I can Special Summon another **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck!"

The Arrest Corps start chasing them as the second member summons the three same Synchro monsters like his partner.

(Yuya) "Three at once too?!"

(Sawatari) "Get on the ball, you guys!"

(Tokumatsu) "You're one to talk!"

(Yuda) "Shut up and keep running!"

(Arrest Corp #2) "The Special Summoned **Goyo Defenders** cannot attack this turn! I end my turn!"

The gang climbs up the ladder when Sawatari hits at the edge of the rooftop.

(Sawatari) "It's no use! There's no way out!"

(Yuya) "Jump, Sawatari! We have to shake them off!"

(Sawatari) "F-F-From here?! N-N-No, but-"

(Tokumatsu) "You gutless brat! Off we go!"

(Sawatari) "PAPA!"

Tokumatsu grabs the frighten Sawatari as they jump off the roof while Sawatari loudly screaming in fear. Yuya and Yuda jump off next as Yuya enters the Tag Duel while receiving the penalty.

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT!]

(Yuya) "My turn! I summon **Entermate Trampolynx** from my hand! It's up to you, **Trampolynx**!"

Yuya summons a lynx with a hat and a trampoline-like body as it rushes to the bottom and becomes a cushion for the gang. Four of them bounced on the monster's back and landed on their feet.

(Tokumatsu) "Good call. That's just like you, Yuya."

(Sawatari) "This means my call to climb to the roof was right too."

(Yuda) "You were screaming like a girl when you fell off the roof."

(Sawatari) "Shut up, Yuda!"

(Tokumatsu) "Oh! They're here!"

The gang turned where they saw that the Arrest Corp has managed to catch up with them using their ropes to lower them down from the roof.

(Yuda) "Guess we're not out of the woods yet!"

(Sawatari) "Run!"

(Yuya) "I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

The gang runs off in the different direction when one of the Arrest Corp's members block their way. He summons three more monsters like his partners as the gang runs into the tunnel.

(Arrest Corp #3) "The Special Summoned **Goyo Defenders** cannot attack this turn! However, I summon **Jutte Knight** from my hand! I Tune my two Level 3 **Goyo Defenders** with Level 2 **Jutte Knight**!"

The third member summons the same Tuner as it turns into 2 green rings which his two Synchro monsters went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Arrest Corp #3) "Prostrate before the power of authority! **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 8** , **Goyo King**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is another warrior with a painted face, long white hair tied up in Kyoto-style and wielding a weapon that looked like a cross between a jutte and naginata as it appears on the field.

(Yuda) "That monster looks troublesome…"

(Arrest Corp #3) "When **Goyo King** is in battle, its ATK increases by the number of ' **Goyo** ' monsters on the field times 400! There are 8 ' **Goyo** ' monsters so its ATK has been increased by 3200!"

(Yuda) "I knew it!"

(Arrest Corp #3) "Battle! I attack **Trampolynx** with **Goyo King**!"

(Yuya) "Trap Card activate! ' **Entertainment Turn** '! I switch **Trampolynx** to DEF Mode!"

Yuya activate his Trap Card to switch his monster's position to avoid getting damage as the Synchro monster destroys his monster.

(Arrest Corp #3) "Don't think you can get away. **Goyo King** 's effect activates! When it destroys an opponent's monster, I gain control another of my opponent's monsters on his field!"

(Sawatari) "What?!"

His Synchro monster swings its rope towards Sawatari's monster as **Sassy Rookie** was tied and placed on the Arrest Corp's field.

(Arrest Corp #3) "I attack directly with the captured **Sassy Rookie**!"

 **Goyo King** throws **Sassy Rookie** at Yuya who jumps to avoid being hit, but still losing Life points.

(Arrest Corp #3) "Turn end. At this point, **Goyo King** 's ATK returns to normal."

(Sawatari) "Dammit. Doing whatever they want with my monster…"

(Tokumatsu) "If it's come to this, then I…"

(Sawatari) "It's no use, old man. Your Enjoy Duel won't work on these goons."

(Tokumatsu) "Shut it! When my comrades are in trouble, standing by is dishonorable!

(Gongenzaka) "It's exactly as you say! He who sees the right action and doesn't act is in want of courage."

The gang turned to find Gongenzaka coming their way to help them.

(Yuya) "Gongenzaka!"

(Gongenzaka) "Leave this to me, the man Gongenzaka! I summon **Superheavy Samurai Magnet** from my hand!"

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT!]

Gongenzaka joins the duel as he received the penalty while summoning a blue samurai-style robot with a magnet looking armament on its head and two symbols, a plus and minus, on both of its hands on the field.

(Gongenzaka) "When this card is summon, I Special Summon another **Magnet** from my hand! While **Magnet** is on the field, my opponent can only attack it! However, when there are two of them, you cannot attack either **Magnets**!"

Gongenzaka summons another copy of his first monster and use their effects to block the opponent's attacks as both monsters form a stance which creates a electrical barrier between them and the Arrest Corps.

(Tokumatsu) "That means it's untouchable!"

(Arrest Corp #3) "Untouchable? It's useless before the power of authority."

(Gongenzaka) "What?!"

(Arrest Corp #3) " **Goyo King** 's other effect activates! On a turn when my opponent summons or Special Summons a monster to their field, I tribute 1 ' **Goyo** ' monster. Next, I take control of one of my opponent's monsters that's Level 8 or lower!"

One of the **Goyo Defenders** vanishes before reappearing behind **Superheavy Samurai Magnet** and roped it which brought it to the opponent's field. The third Arrest Corp's member uses its effect to snag Gongenzaka's last monster.

(Yuya) "Both of them have been…"

(Gongenzaka) "Now that it's come to this, there's nothing more I can do. Sorry, Yuya. I end my turn."

(Tokumatsu) "Looks like I have to-"

(Sawatari) "I said it's impossible for you, old man."

(Yuda) "Time for me to join. Old man, lend me your-"

(Kurosaki) "My turn!"

[INTRUSION PENALTY: 2000 POINT!]

Yuda was about to join the duel when Kurosaki intervenes and received a penalty as he landed in front of the others.

(Yuya) "Kurosaki!"

(Kurosaki) "I activate the Quick-Play Spell ' **Raid Raptors - Rig** '! Before the turn ends, all monsters of the Level I declare become Winged Beast-type monsters. I declare 4!"

(Sawatari) "Level 4, that means my **Sassy Rookie** , and…"

(Gongenzaka) "My **Magnets** become Winged Beast-type monsters?!"

(Kurosaki) "Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Rescue Xyz** '! I use monsters captured by the enemy as materials for an Xyz Summon! I Overlay the Level 4 **Sassy Rookie** and the two **Magnets**!"

The monsters that the Arrest Corps captured were turned into streams of light, one purple and two orange, that went into the galaxy-like black portal on the ground.

(Kurosaki) "Obscured falcon, from adversity, raise your sharpened claws! Spread your wings of rebellion! **Xyz Summon**! Appear! **Rank 4**! **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon**!"

His mechanized-looking falcon with legs and jet-like wings emerges from the portal as it screeches.

(Arrest Corp #1) "100 ATK? What can you do with a monster like that?!"

(Arrest Corp #3) " **Goyo King** can gain control of the opponent's monsters Level 8 or lower!"

(Kurosaki) "Xyz monsters don't have Levels so they can't be captured."

(Arrest Corp #3) "What?! If they don't have Levels, doesn't that mean they're Level 0?"

(Yuda) "That's another stupid thing I ever heard."

(Kurosaki) " **Rise Falcon** 's effect activates! By using 1 Overlay Unit, the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters on the field are added to **Rise Falcon** 's ATK!"

A rotating orb was absorbed into the falcon as six different color lights came out from the ' **Goyo** ' monsters and went into **Rise Falcon** which surround itself in flames.

(Kurosaki) "Battle! **Raid Raptors - Rise Falcon**! Tear up all your enemies! [ **Brave Claw Revolution**!]"

His mechanized-looking falcon swoops down and destroys six of the opponent's monsters which defeated the Arrest Corps into unconscious and ended with the Lancer's victory.

 **Lancers: WIN**

(Tokumatsu) "You're Yuya's comrade too? That was impressive."

(Dennis) "Splendid, splendid. You're merciless as always."

(Yung) "Hey guys!"

(Yuya) "Dennis, Yung!"

The gang saw Dennis and Yung above them as both of them jump off and landed near them. Yung gives back Dennis and Yuda's Duel Disks which the latter roughly took as he complains.

(Yuda) "Took you long enough."

(Gongenzaka) "Dennis, what about Serena?"

(Dennis) "I got her out, of course. She already regrouped with Crow and the others. You guys should hurry, too!"

The gang headed off to the rendezvous point where they eventually met up with Crow, Shinji, Damon and Serena.

(Crow) "Yuya. You came out alright…"

(Yung) "It seem everyone has made it."

(Yuya) "To save Yuzu… to save my comrades. I won't hesitate anymore."

(Shinji) "Same with us. We've got to escape to save our comrades who've been captured. If the Commons turn this society around, we'll crush these Facilities first!"

(Yung) "Whoa! That's a bit hasty, don't you think?"

Shinji's proclamation made Yung step back a little when he saw the former's vengeful eyes. Yung had a bad feeling about him until Damon speak out.

(Damon) "If everything goes well, the welcome party should be arriving around now. That's it!"

(Shinji) "Let's jump! If we get to the opposite bank, we can escape!"

Damon suddenly exclaims when he saw a small light in the distance. Shinji grins at this as he jumps off into the river, followed by everyone else. They began swimming towards the opposite bank when several searchlights shined on them much to their surprise, revealing several Security officers standing in their way. One of them pushed a fat man who been handcuffed in front of the lights.

(Fat Man) "Shinji, Damon… I'm sorry."

(Shinji) "Tony…"

(Roger) "I heard that there was a duel tournament in the Facility. Did I mistake it for a swim meet?"

(Crow) "H-He's…"

(Roger) "I've should mention this first: I am the person in charge of order in Neo Domino City. The chef of the Security Bureau, Jean-Michel Roger. We finally meet, everyone."

Everyone is shocked that the head of Security is here. Soon after that, the group are been handcuffed with Real Solid Vision cuffs and shoved into the prisoner transport van.

(Crow) "Dammit! I'll never see the kids again like this!"

(Shinji) "Don't give up. We still have a chance."

(Yuya) "Yuzu…"

(Yuda) "Well, this is a setback."

(Serena) "Let go of me! Where do you think you're taking me?!"

(Roger) "Please do not worry. We will treat you kindly."

(Yung) "Huh? Why are they taking Serena for?"

Yung mutters as several lights shined on them from a helicopter that was coming to their location. Roger who knew what this is has an irritated expression on his face when the copter landed and two people came out from it, both dressed in white uniform and wearing visors, as they speak to Roger about this.

(White Uniform Male #1) "These people are to be handled by the Executive Council. Hand them over immediately."

(White Uniform Male #1) "This is the Council's decisions. The Security Bureau has a duty to obey."

(Roger) "Please wait! They are troublemakers who have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt the peace in this city! Security must investigate them thoroughly…"

Roger's words were cut off when five large holographic people appears before him.

(Gael) "We'll determine whether they're troublemakers or not."

(Azul) "Send them here immediately."

(Gray) "This is an order."

(Bordeaux) "Correct, Chairman?"

(White Taki) "Yes. Now, if you please."

Roger becomes more annoyed of their interferences, but he didn't say anything and signaled the officers to push them into the helicopter as they take off to the Executive Council.

* * *

Later, the group have arrived at the Executive Council's Hall of Dominion where Roger protest to his superiors to let him handle the group.

(Roger) "I'll say again. These people have incited the Commons and planned to disrupt the peace in this city! It's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades!"

(Sawatari) "Stop messing around! We don't know anything about a plan. We escaped the prison by chance! What did you think we were up to in the first place?!"

(Roger) "Resisting Security. That alone is an indisputable crime."

(Yuya) "You guys started it first! The moment we arrived in this dimension, we were suddenly surrounded by Security-"

(Roger) "Dimension?"

Yuya speak out the word dimension which Roger immediately use it to his advantage to appeal the councils.

(Roger) "Did you just hear that? He just said that he 'arrived in this dimension.' What does he mean by that?"

(Tokumatsu) "Dimension? What's that about?"

(Roger) "If you take his word at face value, that means they came from another dimension. That also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in this world. Fusion, Xyz, Link, and Pendulum. Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose for appearing in Neo Domino City? I ordered Security to arrest them in order to investigate that."

(Tokumatsu) "From another dimension… Is that so, Yuya?"

(Yuya) "Yeah. We came here from another dimension. We came from a dimension called Standard. But please us. We didn't come to this dimension… to the Synchro Dimension to cause trouble!"

(Reiji) "That's right. Our aim is not to cause mayhem."

Yuya is giving his answer to Tokumatsu when Reiji came in along with Tsukikage and Reira which surprises the Lancers and Commons.

(Sawatari) "Reiji Akaba!"

(Yuya) "And Reira!"

(Yung) "You guys are here too?"

(Serena) "So they were fine after all?"

(Yuda) "Looks like it."

(Reiji) "We Lancers came to this Synchro Dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion, as well as to join forces to win the dimensional war."

(Crow) "Lancers?"

(Sawatari) "Lance Defense Soldiers. The truth is, we're duel soldiers meant to take on Academia."

(Tokumatsu) "A Soldier? _YOU_?"

(Yuda) "I understand the feeling well."

Sawatari brags about the Lancers which Tokumatsu and Yuda deliver a retort about him. The former give an irritated stare at them as Roger chuckles at this.

(Sawatari) "What so funny?!"

(Roger) "Please excuse me. But a dimensional war? And I wondered what you'd say…"

(Sawatari) "It's no lie, got it?! Listen here. You may not believe this, but this world-"

(Gael) "That's enough. We've heard from Reiji Akaba."

(Gray) "About the dimensional wars..."

(Azul) "As well as about the Lancers."

(Bordeaux) "Correct, Chairman?"

(White Taki) "Yes. This talk is over."

Apparently, Reiji has already told this matter to the Executive Councils which everyone here is surprised about it, including Roger.

(Sawatari) "To think I bothered to go into so much detail."

(Yuda) "It's better if you don't. I'm afraid that you might rub them in the wrong way about us."

(Sawatari) "Hey!"

(Roger) "You heard about it? Does the council believe such words? Such nonsense?!"

(Gael) "We do not know if it is nonsense."

(Gray) "As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions."

(Azul) "You believe in the existence of other dimensions, thus arrested them for investigation, right?"

(Roger) "Their aim. That's to invade our dimension, isn't it?"

(Yuya) "Wha-!"

(Sawatari) "Quit your bullshit!"

(Gongenzaka) "That's nonsense!"

(Yuya) "We're not invaders!"

(Sawatari) "The invaders are Academia! We came here to protect this dimension. Reiji Akaba said that earlier too!"

(Roger) "It is Security's duty to protect. Not yours. Security will determine who you people are-"

(Gael) "No, that is up to us."

The Standard Duelists let out their arguments as Roger rebuked their remarks and tries to take them away when one of the council's member interrupts.

(Gray) "In order to do that, the Executive Council will handle everyone present."

(Tokumatsu) "Everyone? You doubt me as well? Even though I've been in the Facility for ten years?!"

(Azul) "There are no exceptions."

(Tokumatsu) "You're kidding!"

(Bordeaux) "If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us."

(Yuya) "Prove?!"

(Sawatari) "Like how?!"

(Reiji) "Participle in the Friendship Cup."

(Yuya) "The Friendship Cup?!"

(Yung) "Isn't that the Synchro Dimension's biggest tournament?!"

(Reiji) "That's what the Executive Council is aiming for."

Reiji explain to them that the council wants the Lancers to enter the tournament in order to show their skills as duel soldiers. The Lancers were surprised by this, including the Commons who are also entering as well.

(Tokumatsu) "I… I can enter Neo Domino City's largest duel tournament, the one I've heard about for so long?!"

(White Taki) "I personally would like you to enter as well. The duelist, Tokumatsu Chojiro, was the catalyst for the formation of the Friendship Cup."

(Tokumatsu) "I'm the catalyst?"

Tokumatsu was surprised to hear this as White Taki explain the origin of the Friendship Cup. Ten years ago, the Commons revolted in the city due to Tokumatsu's arrestment and that also led to the formation of the Duel Chasers to stop them. Seeing that the situation hasn't been resolved yet, they ultimately decided to created the Friendship Cup to promote harmony between the Tops and Commons where the winner became king for both Tops and Commons alike.

(Tokumatsu) "Well, who have thought!"

(Yung) "Guess the world hasn't forgotten about Enjoy Chojiro than you think."

(Tokumatsu) "Looks like it! Ha ha ha!"

(Crow) "Well, I'm not entering this tournament! I refused to put on a show for the Tops!"

(Yuya) "Crow…"

(Shinji) "I know how you feel, but if we enter, Frank and the other kids can see that we're doing well."

(Crow) "Che…!"

(Sawatari) "Alright, Yuya! Let's fire up the Synchro Dimension's audiences with our Entertainment Duels!"

(Yuya) "We don't have time for that! We need to find Yuzu soon…!"

(Roger) "Oh? Yuzu Hiigiri is indeed your comrade?"

(Yuya) "You know Yuzu?! Don't tell me that… You've captured Yuzu-"

(Roger) "She hasn't been arrested. She's an important duelist who's also participating in the Friendship Cup."

(Yuya) "Yuzu's entering the Friendship Cup?!"

Yuya is surprised to hear about this, including the other Lancers as Roger smirks at their attitude.

(Roger) "If you're that worried about her, I can let you see that she's doing well. Very well. I agree to their participation in the Friendship Cup as well. However, I believe that we have limited spots in the tournament for this many duelists so I suggest we might pick off the unnecessary ones."

Roger stated as he look at the Common side of the group. Realizing his intention, the Commons put up their guard until one of the council members interjects.

(Bordeaux) "That may be true. However, we can also have to increase the number of matches for the Friendship Cup. That way, it will show more skills that the Lancer's possesses. Is that acceptable, Chairman?"

(White Taki) "Yes, we will make this a special occasion for once. The more the merry if I say so. Do you find this acceptable?"

(Roger) "...Understood. The numbers of matches will be increased in this year's Friendship Cup. Let me handle of finding other participants for the Lancers. And I like to make one last proposal."

Roger's proposal is for Yuya to duel Jack Atlas for his exhibition match, since he was the most adept at Pendulum Summoning much to the latter's surprise. He added that Jack would be the one to verify Yuya's strength, which Declan and the Council agreed to. Soon, they've gathered everyone except Yuya towards the door as the latter questions about this.

(Yuya) "H-Hey, where are you taking everyone?!"

(Gael) "Don't worry. We have no intention of putting them in further danger."

(Gray) "They are participants of the Friendship Cup."

(Azul) "They may be fugitives, but they are still heroes."

(Bordeaux) "As long as they keep winning… Correct, Chairman?"

(White Taki) "Yes. We will look after them as guests. As long as you keep winning."

(Gongenzaka) "Yuzu must be watching close by. Win and set her mind at ease!"

(Sawatari) "Show our strength to everyone in the Synchro Dimension!"

(Crow) "Crush that traitor Jack Atlas!"

(Yung) "This is turning into a strange development…"

(Yuda) "You got that right."

The group give their encouragement to the worry Yuya as they were taken away to the Duel Palace where the Friendship Cup is held.


	14. The Stolen Dragon's Rage

**Author's Note** ; Here's another chapter of **Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V: The Past and The Future!** For my readers, I'm sorry, but I won't be able to post more of my stories due to the incoming test this week. When that's done, I'll resume my writing. Enjoy!

*This is just for fun, for me personally. When you read at the part where Yuda is about to finish his opponent, listen to the music " **My Enemy by Hans Zimmer** " while you at it. I'm a huge fan of Spider-man! This is obviously your choice to do this or not. I'm not forcing you. Also, Yuda's opponent's name came from the serial number and episode where **Goyo Guardian** appears.

* * *

 **Chapter 14: The Stolen Dragon's Rage**

After arriving the penthouse above the Duel Palace, the men have separated the group into their own rooms for the upcoming tournament. Yuda is given a fancy room with a bed and TV after they remove the handcuffs from him. However, Yuda doesn't appear excited about this as he starts to mutter.

(Yuda) "Man, I can't believe that I'm in a tournament again… I don't like this, but I have to get through this somehow."

Yuda then grabs the remote and turns on the television where he can see the opening of the Friendship Cup happening on live screen. The announcer of this tournament is Melissa Claire, the TV reporter that commented about the duel in the park earlier, as she begins the exhibition match.

(Melissa) "And it's finally time for today's main event! Neo Domino City's pride, the Duel King. A special opening match by Jack Atlas!"

Melissa announced as the crowd goes wild and cheers Jack's name into a frenzy.

(Melissa) "As expected of the symbol of the Friendship Cup, Jack Atlas! The hearts of Tops and Commons come together as one, calling out his name! But, please wait one moment. First, let's introduce the lucky duelist specially selected to duel our King on the eve of this year's festival! His name is Yuya Sakaki!"

At that moment, Yuya enters the arena on a D-Wheel and Yuda saw the poor Entertainment Duelist isn't used to this yet, running up the side of the arena briefly.

(Yuda) "Riding Duel… Never I expect to soon ride one of these things in a duel."

(Melissa) "Now, this is what everyone's been waiting for! The King's entrance! Neo Domino City bowed down before that power, that majesty! While his origins lie with the Commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon! The living legend who rose to the summit of duelists! Now, let me introduce him. Our Duel King, Jack Atlas!"

The lights in the arena dim and a king card rises in the air overlain with the words "King Jack Atlas". Spotlights snap on, and Jack finally enters the stadium at last, his D-Wheel gliding through the air. Yuda saw the man as he lands, spins, and speeds forwards.

(Jack) "There is only one King, and that is me!"

(Yuda) "So the main character of this tournament finally shows up."

Yuda mutters as Jack points towards the sky in his signature pose, declaring his words and the crowd cheers for him. Jack stops beside Yuya before facing the crowd.

(Jack) "Here's a question for everyone! Tonight, how many turns will it take to defeat this guy here?"

(Commons Crowd #1) "It's obvious! Just one turn will end this kid!"

(Jack) "The King's duel can only be entertainment!"

(Yuda) "He must be pretty confident or arrogant to say those words out loud."

Jack predicted that he will defeat Yuya in three turns as they activate the Action Field, which most audiences don't understand it especially Melissa. Nevertheless, they continue the start of the duel as the holographic countdown appears above Yuya and Jack.

(Yuda) "This must be Reiji's doing. Only he was able to convince those fossils to use the Action Field in this duel.

Yuda is convinced by it as he saw both duelists take off when the counter reaches zero. Jack takes the first move as he immediately Synchro Summons a monster before ending his turn.

It is now Yuya's turn and he uses Pendulum Summon to bring out three of his monsters. The crowd was impressed by it until Yuya use Xyz and Fusion Summons to bring out two dragons which further impressing the crowd.

(Yuda) "Yuya is really going out in this duel."

Yuya activates his Xyz dragon's effect to lower Jack's monster before attacking him with his two dragons. Jack managed to survive by grabbing an Action Card and activate his Trap Card which brings back his monsters from the Graveyard.

(Yuda) "This Jack Atlas is not half-bad. He wasn't called King for nothing."

Then it was Jack's turn as he criticized Yuya about his Entertainment Dueling before he Synchro Summon once more.

(Jack) "I Tune my Level 6 **Red Wyvern** with Level 2 **Red Resonator**!"

His Tuner turns into 2 green rings which his Synchro monster went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Jack) "Howl of the ruler, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! **Synchro Summon**! Savage soul, **Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is a demonic red dragon with one of its wrists seemingly bound in a ribcage-esque cast. Its right horn has been broken and has flaming patterns on several parts of its body as it flies over next to its owner.

(Yuda) "This must be his ace monster…"

(Jack) "Once per turn, **Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight** destroys all Special Summoned monsters with equal or lower ATK than itself. For each one, my opponent is dealt 500 damage!"

(Yuda) "What?!"

Yuda is shocked by this as Jak's dragon gathers flames around its right arm, blasting the flames at Yuya's monsters. Both dragons are blasted backward and destroyed before Jack delivers the final blow to Yuya as **Scarlight** direct attacking him by firing a blast which hits the ground in front of Yuya's D-Wheel, blasting him into the air and reducing his LP to zero.

(Melissa) "The special match commemorating the eve of the Friendship Cup! It goes without saying that the winner is our Duel King, Jack Atlas!"

(Yuda) "Yuya… Poor guy."

Yuda mutters as he saw the entertainment duelist being loaded onto a stretcher and taken away from the stadium. He can tell that Yuya must be upset about this before turning off the TV.

(Yuda) "So that is the power of the Duel King… Looks like this tournament is not going to be easy. Huh, what the hell am I getting myself into this mess…"

Yuda stated as he goes to sleep for tomorrow's tournament.

* * *

The next day, Yuda gets up and watch the official opening of the Friendship Cup as he saw Melissa makes her announcement before jumping off the plane and parachuted into the ground.

(Melissa) "I got my grip! I've totally got it going on! With this energy, let's quickly introduce the 20 duelists participating in this year's tournament!"

(Commons Crowd #2) "Eh? 20?"

(Commons Crowd #3) "Wasn't last year there are 16 duelists before?"

(Melissa) "Looks like all of you are confused about the recent changes in this year's tournament. Yes, there were supposed to be 16 participants, but we decided to kick it up the notch and added more for this occasion for once! This year's Friendship Cup is going to be super special!"

The crowd became more excited about this as Melissa introduce the first participant. During this, the audiences get into a heated argument about Jack being a hero or traitor. Melissa who finished the introductions complains about their argument and tries to break up the crowd.

(Yuda) "Looks like not only Jack has fans, but also haters as well."

(Melissa) "And so, it's time for the duels to begin! Amongst these 20, the ones who have the honor of the opening match… Crow Hogan and Noboru Gongenzaka!"

(Yuda) "Crow and Gongenzaka, huh? This will be an interesting match-up."

(Melissa) "Now, the opening match duelists make their entrance!"

Melissa makes her announcement of the duelists as Yuda saw them enters the stage. He noticed that Gongenzaka is going the same predicament as Yuya as he stumbles on his D-Wheel.

(Yuda) "That guy… I wonder if he's going to be okay with this?"

Melissa begins the duel which both of them take off in their D-Wheels and Crow takes the first move which he rapid Synchro Summons his monsters before ending his turn. Yuda then noticed the worry expression on Crow's face as he is looking at the audience stands during his duel.

(Yuda) "I wonder what's making Crow this worry?"

The Gongenzaka set up his defense as he summons the same monsters during their escape. Crow Synchro Summon his ace monster and uses its effect to destroy Gongenzaka's monsters before attacking. There is an Action Card near him during the attack, but Gongenzaka didn't take and receive damage during Crow's attack.

(Yuda) "I remembered from Yuya during our time in Crow's house that Gongenzaka uses monsters that don't rely on Spell and Trap Cards. I guess that's why he doesn't take the Action Card."

On the turn, Gongenzaka revealed his new Pendulum Monsters and performed a Pendulum-Synchro Summon, much to the Lancer's surprise and the audience's excitement. Using his new Synchro monster, Gongenzaka made a comeback and seemingly won the Duel, but perhaps that he sensed Crow was being affected by something, he instead encouraged him to Duel more seriously, which gave Crow enough time to get an Action Card ' **Evasion** ' and survive the turn with it.

(Yuda) "That guy… He is way too loyal in this duel."

Crow then proceeded to defeat Gongenzaka by using his new Synchro monster, but Gongenzaka took the loss honorably and congratulated him before leaving. Yuda also noticed the crowd is getting pumped up during the duel as Melissa commented about it before announcing the next participants.

(Melissa) "Now that we're all fired up, it's time for today's second match! Who are the duelists chosen for this round?! Shinji Weber! And our tournament's youngest participant… Reira Akaba!"

(Yuda) "Reira?! Reiji going to let his little brother in a Riding Duel?"

Yuda is shocked about this when he saw Reira's holographic image changed into Tsukikage's which Melissa was greatly confused about this.

(Yuda) "Tsukikage is taking Reira's place? I have a feeling that Yuya must be involved with the changing line-up."

Yuda saw Tsukikage and Shinji enter the stage when the Common rallied the other Commons to stand up and fight the injustice done to them by the Topsiders. He claimed that the Commons were acting passively just as the Tops wanted them to be. He told them that he broke out of the Facility solely to put on a show for the Tops and declared his intentions of not playing by their rules.

(Yuda) "What's with Shinji all of the sudden? He's acting differently when I first met him. Could it be that his inner anger was burst out when he enters this tournament?"

Yuda is taken by surprise due to Shinji's change attitude as they commence the duel. Tsukikage took the first turn and swiftly started dealing damage steadily with his Spell Card by repeatedly grabbing Action Cards. Shinji managed to stop him from grabbing another Action Card and begins his turn. He then Summoned his " **Bee Force** " monsters and explained their similarity to the Commons as the crowd gets rallied up due to his speech.

(Yuda) "Shinji is acting like those fanatics in my dimension. From what I experienced, it will not end well."

Shinji then uses his monsters to destroy Tsukikage's monsters and proceed to criticize his opponent's tactics while ridiculing him for being the Tops's lackey. This made Tsukikage angry as the ninja bring out more of his " **Ninja** " monsters to reinforce his defenses and kept using his Spell Card to reduce Shinji's LP to 1000. Shinji then talked about his own personal hardships as well as the overall unfairness of the current system in this world before using his swarm of " **Bee Force** " monsters to get through Moon's wall of " **Ninja** " monsters, using his Synchro monster to attacked Tsukikage with it, blowing up his D-Wheel and defeating him.

While doing so, Shinji rallied the Commons again and explained how it was their turn to rise up and not just his. The audience, finally moved by Shinji's words, cheered at his victory, but he cut them short. He said this was not the time to cheerfully just yet, but he still encouraged them to fight back before leaving the stadium.

(Yuda) "Shinji really rallied up the crowd, but I have a feeling his plan of a riot will end in disastrous results."

(Melissa) "Alright, everyone, let's get to the next match! The next contestants are Duel Chaser 303 and Yuda!"

(Yuda) "I'm next, huh?"

Yuda mutters as he heard a click on the door and his attendant shows up to bring him to the duel.

(Attendant #1) "Mr. Yuda, I believe it is time for you to prepare your upcoming match."

(Yuda) "Let's get this over with."

Yuda nonchalantly says that as he gets up and follows the attendant to his match.

* * *

(Yuya) "So it is Yuda's turn."

(Yuzu) "This… this person! He also looks like Yuya too?!"

(Yugo) "Huh?! Yuda?! I didn't expect to find him here as well?"

(Kurosaki) "So that Ritual duelist is next, huh? Let see how strong is he for Reiji to pick him into the Lancers."

(Duel Chaser 227) "Duel Chaser 303!? He used to be a former Arrest Corp member before reassigned to a Duel Chaser! Why he's here dueling against that brat who looked like the one that kicked me out of the job?"

(Sawatari) "I'm still not going out to duel yet?! And why Yuda goes next while I stay here?!"

The participants commented on the next challengers as two of them enters the stadium. Yuda has changed into his Riding Duel outfit with a cyan and white color scheme which is the same as his D-Wheel as he is stealing his ride.

(Yuda) "I think I've gotten a hang of this now. So my opponent is against one of those Duel Chasers, huh?"

Yuda looked at his opponent which he is in a Duel Chaser's outfit that is similar to the Security officer's. The only difference is that he is wearing his helmet with a visor and has brown hair spiking on his backside of his head. His D-Wheel is in a Security-themed as his opponent talks to Yuda.

(Duel Chaser 303) "I heard from the chief that most of the participants are the escapees from the Facility. I can't believe that they let these criminals to participate in this tournament."

(Yuda) "I also didn't think that Security has time to sends its men to enter this as well, especially two of them."

(Duel Chaser 303) "Two? Are you talking about Duel Chaser 227? That guy is a failure, losing to one of his targets. Now he got demoted and was now chased by his colleagues. That's what he gets for acting cocky."

(Yuda) "Your Security doesn't look that strong either. My accomplices managed to defeat them with no problem at all."

(Duel Chaser 303) "You cheeky brat…! Time for you to face the power of authority!"

(Yuda) "We'll see."

(Melissa) "Looks like the contestants are delivering a trash talk to each other! Now let see how they duel each other! Action Field, on! Field Spell ' **Cross Over Accel** ' activates!"

[DUEL MODE: ON, AUTOPILOT: STANDBY!]

Pink light suffuses the arena, and the Action Cards are scattered. Both D-Wheels activate the Autopilot system as holographic countdown appears above Yuda and Duel Chaser 303, and when the counter reaches zero, both duelists take off.

(Melissa) "Riding Duel…Acceleration!"

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Duel Chaser 303) "I'll take the first turn! I summon **Torapart** from my hand!"

Duel Chaser 303 takes the first corner and the first turn as he summons a monster that looked like two upper humanoid parts bind together on the field.

[ **Torapart/DARK/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 600** ]

(Duel Chaser 303) "When there's a Warrior-type monster on my field, I Special Summon **Kiribi Lady** from my hand!"

A small female monster holding two flints appears next to **Torapart**.

[ **Kiribi Lady/FIRE/Warrior/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 100** ]

(Duel Chaser 303) "I Tune my Level 1 **Kiribi Lady** with Level 2 **Torapart**!"

His Tuner monster split into two before turning into 2 green rings which his monster went through and turned into 1 ball of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Duel Chaser 303) "Taste the power of authority! **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 3** , **Goyo Defender**!"

A small Synchro monster wielding a jutte in its right hand and a large shield in its left emerging from the light and appears on the field. Yuda recognizes the monster during his escape from Facility.

[ **Goyo Defender/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1000** ]

(Yuda) "That monster! Isn't that one used by those Arrest Corp?"

(Duel Chaser 303) "When there's a **Goyo Defender** on my field, I can Special Summon another **Goyo Defender** from my Extra Deck!"

Duel Chaser 303 summons two more copies of his Synchro monster as they appear on the field. This strategy is similar to what the Arrest Corp did before.

(Duel Chaser 303) "I set 1 card and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Melissa) "Duel Chaser 303 has Synchro Summon on his first turn! And managed to summon two more to reinforce his defenses! How will Yuda to break this wall?"

(Yuda) "This is the same tactic that the Arrest Corp using. If this keeps me from attacking, you're gravely mistaken because my dragons will demolish your wall! My turn, draw!"

Yuda drew his card and looks at it, causing a smirk appearing on his face.

(Yuda) "This will do! I activate the Continuous Spell ' **Dragonic Greed** ' from my hand! With this effect, each time my Dragon-type monster is Special Summon to my side of the field, I can draw 1 card. Next, I set the **Scale 1 DracoMytho Gnome Crag** and **Scale 6 DracoMytho Salamander Burn** on the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light rise over Yuda who is currently riding a D-Wheel. On the left is a rock-like dragon with a big jaw and two orbs on the back of its large hands. On the right is a flaming red lizard with six smaller orbs on its back.

[ **DracoMytho Gnome Crag/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1500/DEF 2000** ]

[ **DracoMytho Salamander Burn/FIRE/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 6/ATK 1700/DEF 1000** ]

(Yuda) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 5 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Appear now! My loyal kins! **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone**! **Arcane Dragling**!"

A portal appears overhead and two rays of light burst through from it. First is a brown basilisk made out of rocks and has a single orb embedded on its chest, and second is a mini dragon wearing black magician robe while wielding a wand as they appeared on the field.

[ **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 2/ATK 1600/DEF 1900** ]

[ **Arcane Dragling/DARK/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1400** ]

(Melissa) "Looks like Yuda can also use Pendulum Summon too! Is this becoming a fab right now?"

(Duel Chaser 303) "No matter how many small fries you bring, my **Goyo Defender** 's effect will block your attack!"

(Yuda) "Don't underestimate my dragons yet! First, since I Special Summon two of my dragons, I can draw 2 cards! Then I activate **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** 's effect! When this card is Pendulum summoned, I can target 1 of your **Goyo Defenders** and switch it into DEF Mode while half its DEF!"

His basilisk's orbs glow as it shoots out beams from its eyes and turns one of the **Goyo Defenders** into stone while reduce its DEF by half.

[ **Goyo Defender;** (1000 → 500 DEF)]

(Yuda) "I activate **Gnome Crag** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, by returning **Basilisk Stone** to my hand, I can Special Summon it from the Pendulum Zone!"

(Yuya) "This method…! Is Yuda using the same strategy he uses during his duel against Serena?"

Yuya mutters as he saw **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** was sent back to Yuda's hand and **Gnome Crag** was summoned from the Pendulum Zone.

(Yuda) "Since **Gnome Crag** is Special Summoned, I draw 1 card due to my Spell Card's effect. Next, I set **Scale 2 DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** that was returned to my hand on the Pendulum Scale!"

Yuda place the card as **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** rise up in the pillar of light on the left side.

(Melissa) "Eh? Placing it on the Pendulum Scale? But Yuda has already done Pendulum Summon so what's the point of it now?"

(Yuda) "Next, I Normal Summon **DracoMytho Sylph Gale**!"

Yuda summons a snake-like dragon with feathered wings on its back and a small orb on the tip of its tail as it appears on the field.

[ **DracoMytho Sylph Gale/WIND/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 4/ATK 900/DEF 600** ]

(Yuda) "Battle! I attack one of your **Goyo Defenders** with **Sylph Gale**!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Are you mad?! You're attacking my **Goyo Defenders** with that weak monster?"

(Yuda) " **Goyo Defender** 's effect activates when it is attacked, its ATK multiplies by 1000 due to the number of **Goyo Defenders** on the field. However, I'm choosing the one in DEF Mode and you can only increase its ATK!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "But I still have two **Goyo Defenders** left so your rest of your monsters won't destroy them!"

(Yuda) " **Basilisk Stone** 's Pendulum effect allows a Dragon-type monster that I control to deal piercing damage when attacking a monster in DEF Mode! And I activate **Salamander Burn** 's Pendulum effect! Once per turn, I can add the ATK of **Arcane Dragling** to the ATK of **Sylph Gale** in battle!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?!"

His opponent is shocked by this when **Sylph Gale** 's ATK has been increased by **Salamander Burn** 's Pendulum effect. Yuda's dragon tackles the Synchro monster which raises its shield to defend itself, only to be futile as the the dragon pierce through and destroys it.

[ **Sylph Gale;** (900 → 2100 ATK)]

Duel Chaser 303: (LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)

(Duel Chaser 303) "Che…!"

(Yuda) "I'm not done yet! **Sylph Gale** 's activates when it was Normal Summoned! It can attack all of the Special Summoned monsters that my opponent controls!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?! But I have 2 **Goyo Defenders** left so-"

(Yuda) "Their ATK can only be increased up to 2000 and my monster has 2100 ATK, which it is enough to destroy all of your monsters! I attack the second **Goyo Defender** with **Sylph Gale**!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "I won't let you!"

Duel Chaser 303 speed up where he finds an Action Card, grabs it and immediately activate it.

(Duel Chaser 303) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Big Escape** ' to end the Battle Phase!"

Yuda's dragon missed the Synchro monster due to the effect of an Action Card.

(Yuda) "Tch! When the Battle Phase ends, **Salamander Burn** 's Pendulum effect ends as well. I end my turn."

[ **Sylph Gale;** (2100 → 900 ATK)]

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:6** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 2400** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Melissa) "Duel Chaser 303 has stopped Yuda's assault with an Action Card, but the boy managed to give his opponent a big damage! He has turned this duel around!"

(Commons Crowd #4) "Nice, Yuda!"

(Commons Crowd #5) "Give those Security bastards a beatdown!"

(Tops Crowd #1) "The boy isn't half bad."

(Tops Crowd #2) "Yuda show great tactics to overcome his opponent move."

(Tops Crowd #3) "He is way better than that other boy during the opening match."

The crowd commented on Yuda's strategy which the latter doesn't them talking about it due to the remainder of his past as his opponent starts to get serious.

(Duel Chaser 303) "You little punk! Don't underestimate a former Arrest Corp member! My turn! Draw! I summon **Jutte Lord**!"

Duel Chaser 303 summons a humanoid warrior with a painted face, a long trench coat and wield a jutte as it appears on the field.

[ **Jutte Lord/EARTH/Warrior/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1200** ]

(Duel Chaser 303) "When **Jutte Lord** is summoned, I can Special Summon 1 ' **Jutte** ' monster from my hand due to its effect! Come, **Jutte Knight**!"

He summons a small warrior wearing glasses and wields a jutte as it appears on the field.

[ **Jutte Knight/EARTH/Warrior/Tuner/LVL 2/ATK 700/DEF 900** ]

(Duel Chaser 303) "Here goes! I Tune my Level 4 **Jutte Lord** with Level 2 **Jutte Knight**!"

His Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his monster went through and turned into 4 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Duel Chaser 303) "Behold, this is the power of authority! **Synchro Summon**! **LVL 6** , **Goyo Guardian**!"

A humanoid warrior with a painted face, black hair tied up in Kyoto-style and wielding a jutte that is tied in a rope appears after emerging from the pillar of light.

[ **Goyo Guardian/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 6/ATK 2800/DEF 2000** ]

(Duel Chaser 303) "I'm not done yet! Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Resurrection of the Dead** '! I bring back 1 monster from my Graveyard! Revive, **Jutte Knight**! I Tune my two Level 3 **Goyo Defenders** with Level 2 **Jutte Knight**!"

Duel Chaser 303 brings back **Jutte Knight** as it turns into 2 green rings which his two Synchro monsters went through and turned into 6 balls of light before forming a pillar.

(Duel Chaser 303) "Prostrate before the power of authority! **Synchro Summon**! Appear! **LVL 8** , **Goyo King**!"

Emerging from the pillar of light is the same monster from last night as a humanoid warrior with a painted face, long white hair tied up in Kyoto-style and wielding a weapon that looked like a cross between a jutte and naginata appears on the field.

[ **Goyo King/EARTH/Warrior/Synchro/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 2000** ]

(Melissa) "Oh, my! Duel Chaser 303 has Synchro Summoned two monsters in a row! And they looked pretty powerful with their high ATK!"

(Yuda) "He's using that same troublesome monster like those Arrest Corps have!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Battle! I attack **Sylph Gale** with **Goyo King**! When **Goyo King** is in battle, its ATK increases by the number of ' **Goyo** ' monsters on the field times 400! There are 2 ' **Goyo** ' monsters so its ATK has been increased by 800!"

[ **Goyo King;** (2800 → 3600 ATK)]

(Melissa) "3600 ATK?! If this attack hits, Yuda will receive a huge damage!"

(Yuda) "I activate **Gnome Crag** 's effect! When a Dragon-type monster I control like **Sylph Gale** is targeted for an attack in ATK Mode, I can switch it into DEF Mode!"

Yuda switch his monster's position to avoid getting damage as the Synchro monster destroys his monster.

(Duel Chaser 303) " **Goyo King** 's effect activates! When it destroys an opponent's monster, I gain control another of my opponent's monsters on his field!"

His Synchro monster swings its rope towards **Gnome Crag** as it was tied up and placed on Duel Chaser 303's field.

(Duel Chaser 303) "I still have another attack left! Go, **Goyo Guardian**! Attack **Arcane Dragling**! [ **Goyo Lariat**!]"

 **Goyo Guardian** twirls its weapon before tossing towards **Arcane Dragling** , hitting the mini-dragon.

Yuda: (LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)

(Duel Chaser 303) " **Goyo Guardian** 's effect activates! When it destroys an opponent's monster, it negates its destruction and I gain control of it in DEF Mode!"

 **Goyo Guardian** roped in the mini-dragon as it was placed in DEF Mode on Duel Chaser 303's field.

(Yuda) "My monsters…?!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Now you have nothing to protect you! I attack directly with the captured **Gnome Crag**!"

 **Goyo King** throws **Gnome Crag** at Yuda who stumbles a little while losing Life points.

Yuda: (LP: 2400 - 1500 = 900)

(Melissa) "He has snatched both Yuda's monsters, leaving his field empty! Not only that, he's attacking him with his own monster!"

(Yuda) "Since when you have the right of stealing my monsters?!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Complain all you want. It won't save you from my next attack. I end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 900** ), ( **Hand:3** ), ( **Field:3** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 2400** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:5** )

(Yuda) "Damn you…! Stealing my monsters and forcing them to attack me!"

Yuda doesn't like the fact that his opponent stolen his cards. He was able to hear the voices of Duel Monsters cards and his deck was able to keep his heart from breaking when he was captured. His power may lead him to his previous predicament, but it ironically helped him from going insane as he furiously gripped the handles.

(Yuda) "My monsters won't ever betray me! I'll make you pay for that! My turn, draw! The Spell Card ' **Dragonic Gluttony** '! I activate this card by destroying both **Basilisk Stone** and **Salamander Burn** on my Pendulum Zone! I can target any monsters that my opponent controls and using them as material to Ritual Summon a Dragon Ritual monster!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?! Using my monsters for a Ritual Summon!?"

(Yuda) "I'm taking my monsters back! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand! With it, I can sacrifice monsters from my hand or field to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or Graveyard. I sacrificing Level 4 **Gnome Crag** and Level 3 **Arcane Dragling**!"

Yuda destroys both of his Pendulum monsters to regain his dragons as a magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda, and two of his stolen monsters turning into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Mystic being of the earth, Young cub of magic, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerates its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Yuda's ace monster appears from the sky as everyone saw a large two-legged dragon with crimson scales and large red wings with symbols descended on the field. Then it gives out a loud roar to signal its arrival.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Melissa) "Look at that forks! Yuda also process a number of summoning methods as he not only use Pendulum Summon but Ritual as well!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Hmph! You may summon your big monster but I will capture it as well! Due to **Goyo King** 's other effect, on a turn when my opponent summons or Special Summons a monster to their field, I tribute 1 ' **Goyo** ' monster and take control of the summoned monster that's Level 8 or lower!"

(Yuda) "No use! When **Ancient Tyrant** uses **Arcane Dragling** as its material, it cannot be targeted by card effects!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?! But even so, my monsters have higher ATK than your dragon!"

(Yuda) "Don't look at the ruler of the dragons! First, when my dragon is special summoned, I draw 1 card thanks to ' **Dragonic Greed** 's effect! Then I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect! All enemy's monsters are switched to DEF mode and their DEF are cut in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out its roar which causes his opponent's monsters being push down on the ground as if it was submitting to its might.

[ **Goyo Guardian;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

[ **Goyo King;** (2000 → 1000 DEF)]

(Duel Chaser 303) "My monsters are switched to DEF Mode…?!"

(Yuda) "And if one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only!"

Yuda's dragon is turning light blue as it gains ATK points by its effect. It was coated in blue flames which the crowd was amazed at the sight.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

(Yuda) "Battle! Battle! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Goyo King**! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

The dragon gathers a stream of flames into its mouth while the diamond gem on its chest shines as its fires an intense heat laser at Duel Chaser 303's monster, destroying it in the process.

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant** 's other effect activates! When it destroys the opponent's monster, it can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "It has that effect?!"

(Melissa) " **Goyo King** 's Level is 8 so that means Duel Chaser 303 will take 1600 damage!"

(Yuda) "Take this! [ **Judgement Burning**!]"

As Yuda's dragon unleashed its second effect, a small circle of flames appeared underneath Duel Chaser 303 before a torrent of fire erupts under him.

(Duel Chaser 303) "Gah!"

Duel Chaser 303: (LP: 2400 - 1600 = 800)

(Yuda) "I end my turn."

His Ritual Dragon turns back to normal due to its effect has ended.

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (3500 → 2500 ATK)]

Yuda: ( **LP: 900** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:2** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 800** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Melissa) "Yuda has managed to turn around this duel once more as he reduces his opponent's Life points!"

(Commons Crowd #6) "Defeat him into the ground, Yuda!"

(Commons Crowd #7) "Show no mercy to those Security bastards!"

(Commons Crowd #8) "Finish him off!"

The crowd cheers for Yuda as they became excited of his fierce dueling. However, Yuda still doesn't take pleasure in this as he frowns.

(Yuda) "Shut up…"

(Duel Chaser 303) "I can't lose…! I arrested many vigilantes and criminals to earn this position! I'm not going down like 227! My turn!"

Duel Chaser 303 draw the card and saw it was one of the cards that Roger gave him before coming to this tournament as he smirks.

(Duel Chaser 303) "Time to use the card that the chief has given me! First, I activate the Trap Card ' **Lost Star Descent** '! I choose 1 Synchro monster in my Graveyard and Special Summon it in DEF Mode! However, the Special Summoned monster will have its effect negated, its Level goes down by 1, its DEF is reduced to 0 and it cannot change its position. Come forth once again, **Goyo King**!"

Duel Chaser 303 brought back his Synchro monster as its Level and DEF are reduced while placed in DEF Mode.

[ **Goyo King;** (2000 → 0 DEF)]

[ **Goyo King;** (LVL 8 → 7)]

(Melissa) " **Goyo King** has returned to Duel Chaser 303's field."

(Duel Chaser 303) "Look at this, the true power of authority! I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** '! I fuse **Goyo King** and **Goyo Guardian**!"

(Yuda) "What?! ' **Fusion** '?! Why does he have that card?!"

Yuda is surprised that his opponent can use Fusion Summon as two of his Synchro monsters swirled into the vortex of light.

(Duel Chaser 303) "The great soul of the king and the unshaken soul of the guardian. Now, become one and sublimate! **Fusion Summon**! Come forth! The successor of the ultimate authority! **Goyo Emperor**!"

Another humanoid warrior with a painter's face appears on the field. This one is different from the other monsters that Yuda's opponent controls as it doesn't carry a weapon and instead of sitting on its throne while floating.

[ **Goyo Emperor/EARTH/Warrior/Fusion/LVL 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500** ]

(Melissa) "What a surprise! Duel Chaser 303 can also use Fusion Summon!"

(Yuda) "Why does he have a Fusion card? Could it be that Academia is involved somehow?"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Battle! **Goyo Emperor** , attack **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

 **Goyo Emperor** breaths fire towards **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** which destroys it due to the differences of ATK.

Yuda: (LP: 900 - 800 = 100)

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant** …!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "I activate **Goyo Emperor** 's effect! It negates your monster's destruction and I gain control of it as long as **Goyo Emperor** stay on the field!"

(Yuda) "What?!"

Yuda is very shocked about this as he saw **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** appears before being taken away forcibly to his opponent's field.

(Melissa) "Duel Chaser 303 has snatched another of Yuda's monster!"

(Commons Crowd #9) "If he attacks now, the match is set!"

(Commons Crowd #10) "Get him!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "All of you! Watch me turn this kid into crumble using his own monster to attack him!"

(Commons Crowd #11) "Yeah! Do it!"

The Commons crowd are now cheering for Duel Chaser 303 to win despite wanting Yuda to win earlier. It seems that they don't really care who would win as long they see a great show. However, Yuda doesn't pay attention to any of their comments as he saw the struggle in his dragon's eyes.

Yuda had **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** card as long as he remembered. This card has been his long-life partner that has gone through many misfortunes with Yuda. Seeing his monster being controlled against its will, Yuda's eyes were filled with fury as he clutches his teeth hard.

(Yuda) "Unforgivable… Unforgivable…!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Time to put you out of business! I attack directly with your **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

(Yuda) "Don't screw with me!"

As the dragon reluctantly gather fires into its mouth, Yuda suddenly speeds up towards the Action Card floating in his direction. Sensing his intentions, Duel Chaser 303 also speed up towards Yuda as their D-Wheels clashes each other.

(Melissa) "Oh, my! Now they're racing for the Action Card! Could this be Yuda's change to turn this around or not?"

(Duel Chaser 303) "You're really a stubborn one, aren't you! You should have quit while you have a cha-"

(Yuda) "SHUT UP!"

Yuda glares at his opponent with his now silted eyes which were filled with rage. Duel Chaser 303 was scared off by this as he stumbles out of Yuda's way which the latter grabs the Action Card and activate it at once before his dragon fires an intense laser towards its owner.

(Yuda) "Action Spell ' **Blind Blizzard** '! I end your Battle Phase!"

A blizzard came out from the materialized card as it hit the dragon's attack before dispersing it.

(Melissa) "Yuda managed to grab an Action Card to save him in a nick of time!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Tch! Can't believe that I fell for that trick! Turn end!"

Yuda: ( **LP: 100** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

Duel Chaser 303: ( **LP: 800** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Melissa) "Yuda had a close call, but he only has little life left! Can he turn this duel around once more?"

(Duel Chaser 303) "You're putting up much of your resistance. I've given you that, but you're only delaying your horrible defeat!"

(Yuda) "Shut up! You dare to take away my monsters?! My dragons that keep my heart from breaking! My partner that helped me during my time of need?! Unforgivable!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What nonsense are you talking about?"

(Yuda) "It doesn't matter to you because I'm going to completely destroy you! My turn, DRAW!"

Yuda makes his declaration of rage to his bewildered opponent as he draw his card.

(Yuda) "I activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' second effect! By banishing **Arcane Dragling** from my Graveyard, I can add this card to my hand and use it again. I sacrificing Level 4 **Silvernaga** and Level 3 **Daemon Yin** from my hand!"

A magic transcription circle appears again as a western black dragon with a wicked appearance and a metallic, snake-like silver dragon shows up before turning into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kin of silver, Mystic being of the dark, become offerings to the lord that shake the heavens! **Ritual Summon**! Show yourself! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Azurelong**!"

Yuda summons a large sky blue dragon with an elongated serpentine-like appearance as it flew and twirls its body over its owner. It wears a dark blue mask with a lighting design, has clouds roped around its body, and metallic sharp horns shaped like a thunderbolt as it gives a loud roar.

[ **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100** ]

[ **DracoMytho Daemon Yin/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 1/ATK 1400/DEF 800** ]

[ **Dragonic Azurelong/WIND/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000** ]

(Melissa) "Yuda just Ritual Summon another dragon! And it is a very big compared to his other one on his opponent's field!"

(Yuda) "When this monster is summoned, I draw 1 card! And **Dragonic Azurelong** 's effect activate! When this card is Ritual Summoned, you have to send 1 monster you control to the Graveyard!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?! Send 1 of my monsters?!"

(Yuda) "Now, Choose which goes to the Graveyard!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "I… I choose **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

(Yuda) "Good! I rather destroy my monster than leaving it on your field! [ **Blue Thunder**!]"

His Ritual monster circled its body which an electrical energy gathers in the center before firing towards **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , destroying it completely.

(Duel Chaser 303) "You did all of this just to send your monster to the Graveyard?! But **Goyo Emperor** 's ATK is still higher than yours so what's the point of it?"

(Yuda) "I'm just getting started! Next, I activate ' **Dragonic Greed** 's other effect by sending this card to the Graveyard and add 1 Spell Card to my hand!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Add 1 Spell Card? It can't be-?!"

(Yuda) "The Spell Card that I'm adding is none other than ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' and I activate it once more! I'm sacrificing Level 7 **Dragonic Azurelong** to summon back **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

A magic transcription circle appears underneath Yuda once more as the flames sprung up and cover **Dragonic Azurelong** for a few seconds. The flames were dispersed and **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** took its place as it roars upon arrival.

(Melissa) "Yuda has tricked his opponent into destroying his dragon which he brought back to his field! How unexpected!"

(Commons Crowd #12) "Nice!"

(Commons Crowd #13) "This is getting interesting!"

The crowd cheers for Yuda again which the latter ignores it as he continues his turn.

(Yuda) "I'm ending this right now! I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect to switched your **Goyo Emperor** to DEF mode and cut its DEF in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out an even louder roar which causes the audience to become stiff and rigid from fright while pushing **Goyo Emperor** into DEF Mode due to the pressure of its roar.

[ **Goyo Emperor;** (2500 → 1250 DEF)]

(Melissa) " **Goyo Emperor** 's Level is 10! If this attack hits, Duel Chaser 303 will get hit by 2000 damage!

(Yuda) "Battle! **Ancient Tyrant** , attack **Goyo Emperor**!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "Shit!"

Duel Chaser 303 curses when he saw an Action Card up ahead. He grabs it and saw the hope he needed to survive.

(Duel Chaser 303) "My luck hasn't ended yet! I activate the Action Spell ' **Battle Lock** '!"

(Yuda) "No use! When **Dragonic Azurelong** is sent from the field to the Graveyard, my opponent cannot activate any card effects until the end of this turn!"

(Duel Chaser 303) "What?!"

He was disbelief of this when a lightning bolt shot down at the Action Card to negate its activation. Soon, more lightning bolts are raining down into the stadium which the crowd becomes silent in shock at this phenomenon.

(Melissa) "Wh-What is this?! What?!"

Even Melissa was confused when the energy bolts change into dragon-like figures as they roam around Yuda and his dragon which it gives out more roars. The Lancers and the rest of the participants who are watching this are bewildered of this as well. Then Yuya and Yugo noticed that their cards are glowing as they pick them up.

(Yuya) " **Odd-Eyes** and **Dark Rebellion** … I can feel great anger flowing out from both cards yet it is not the same like before. Could it be they are feeling Yuda's anger?"

(Yugo) "What is this? **Clear Wing** is giving me weird vibes all of the sudden. Is it responding to Yuda's dragon?"

Back at the duel, even Duel Chaser 303 is frighten of this phenomenon as **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** is turning blue again to prepare its attack. Instead of flames, lighting has gathered into its mouth and the charge is more intense than before as Yuda powersliding his D-Wheel.

(Yuda) "Vanish from this world! [ **Maximum Voltic Stream**!]"

Its diamond gem shines even brighter as it unleashed a very intense energy laser towards his opponent. Duel Chaser 303 gasped in horror as the attack completely incinerated his Fusion monster while receiving effect damage. His D-Wheel has exploded upon impact and Duel Chaser 303 lost the duel as he flung into the ground.

(Duel Chaser 303) "GaaaAAAhhhHHH!"

Duel Chaser 303: (LP: 800 - 2000 = 0)

 **Yuda: WIN**

As his monster vanishes after the duel, Yuda stops his D-Wheel while the crowd is speechless at the last moment of the duel. Melissa realized that the match is over as she snapped out of trance and announce the winner.

(Melissa) "W-What a spectacular display of power that Yuda has shown us! After repeating clashes with his opponent, Yuda stand in the spotlight of victory after delivering a final blow to Duel Chaser 303! Give a round of applause to Yuda!"

The crowd is pulled back from their shock and soon cheer Yuda's name loudly for his victory. However, Yuda didn't care about their cheering as he gets out of his D-Wheel and silently walks back to the penthouse without looking back at his opponent who is placed on the stretcher due to his injuries.

(Yuya) "Yuda…"

Yuya mutters the Ritual duelist's name as he remembered the conversation with him regarding his past and felt bad for him.

Later, Yuda is back to his room and lay down on his bed as he curses everything in his predicament.

(Yuda) "Tops, Commons… Everything in this tournament is a sham! The people there only want to watch a show, letting out their dissatisfaction freely without a care!"

Yuda continues to lay down as he felt tired from the duel. He didn't bother watching the rest of the matches as he went asleep.

* * *

(Melissa) "Now, let's introduce the playing cards for the next match! First up is this man! Tokumatsu Chojiro! His opponent is our tournament's first female duelist, Yuzu Hiiragi!"

The next match is between Tokumatsu Chojiro and Yuzu Hiiragi as they have a rough start due to not being use to the D-Wheels before steadying themselves. During the Duel, Chojiro returned to his past Dueling style with drawing, using risky Spell Cards that allows him to bring out more of his powerful Synchro monsters to corner Yuzu.

Also during the duel, Yuzu adopted various catchphrases and actions from her friends and family in the Standard Dimension to send a message to the distraught Yuya and tell him that he was not alone while using her Fusion monsters to overcome Chojiro's strategy. The match ended with her victory as Chojiro then recited his motto about people having to enjoy Dueling above all to the crowd and disposed of his riding suit before leaving the Duel Palace. Both of them are in good terms with each other.

The last match of the tournament's first day are between Serena and Tony. After a few turns, Serena managed to come out victorious after demolishing her opponent with her Fusion monster.

The first day of the Friendship Cup have ended as the participants are greatly upset about various events happening today before sleeping.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **DracoMytho Gnome Crag/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1500/DEF 2000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Each turn, the first Dragon-type monster(s) you control that would be destroyed by a card effect, is not destroyed. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Gnome Crag** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: It cannot be targeted by card effect. Once per turn, when a Dragon-type monster you control is attacked: You can change its battle position. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Arcane Dragling/DARK/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1400**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● It cannot be targeted by card effects.

 **DracoMytho Sylph Gale/WIND/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 4/ATK 900/DEF 600**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; this turn, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase, also your other monsters cannot attack (even if this card leaves the field). You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Sylph Gale** " once per turn.

 **Effect** ; If this card is Normal Summoned: This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Pendulum Summoned: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Dragonic Gluttony;** Normal Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card cannot be activated except by destroying 2 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. Target any number face-up monster(s) your opponent controls. If you Ritual Summon this turn, you can use the selected monster(s) whose total Levels equal the Level of the Dragon Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You cannot Normal Summon monsters the turn you activate this card.

 **Dragonic Azurelong/WIND/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can make your opponent send 1 monster they control to the Graveyard (their choice). If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot activate card effects until the end of the this turn.


	15. Cyberse VS Psychic

**Merry Christmas!** Did everyone miss me? Or you just wanted my stories? Anyway, I'm sorry for lacking any updates of my chapters because I'm dealing with the finals in college. Also, I have been working on my original stories lately which why I have been neglected to write on my fanfiction. However, I have finished with college and I have the motivation back to me to start writing these once more! However, I only begin writing back so I leave a preview of this chapter as a Christmas gift to you all! I'll bring out the full version before New Years. Happy holidays to you all!

 **2nd Note** : Here is the completed version of this chapter! I also make a few corrections to my other chapters so feel free to check! Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Cyberse VS Psychic**

The second day of the Friendship Cup has begun as Melissa recite the motto in enthusiasm.

(Melissa) "The city is one! We are all friends! Doing great, everyone! Let's get this show on the road! The first match in today's line-up is Yuya Sakaki vs Duel Chaser 227! What kind of match will we see today?"

(Yung) "So Yuya's next on today's first match. I hoped that his loss from the exhibition match doesn't affect him."

Yung gets up and watches the live footage of the tournament right now as he saw Duel Chaser 227 enters first. Melissa described his history of how he went from a successful officer to Commons after his failed arrest before Yuya came next. The crowd is booing at him which Melissa is dissatisfied of this when Yuya shout out to the crowd.

(Yuya) "Does everyone know what happens to losers in Friendship Cup? They're sent to the Underground Labor Facility! They never return from underground. They're forced to do labor forever!"

(Yung) "Underground Labor Facility… I see… That is unpleasant to think about…"

But contrary to Yuya's expectation, neither the crowd of Commons nor Melissa saw anything wrong with that much to the latter's shock. It seems that he underestimated the influence of a competitive society as the crowd now thinks of him as a coward before Duel Chaser 227 urged Yuya to either duel him or surrender, and Yuya immediately agrees to duel as they begin the match.

Yuya traded blows with the Duel Chaser's **Goyo** Synchro monsters but briefly hesitated before making a game-winning attack with his **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** , allowing his opponent to seal his attacks with an Action Card.

(Yung) "He must have hesitated due to his philosophy of dueling, also from the pressure from the crowd. I'm starting to worry about his chances…"

On Duel Chaser 227's turn, he pulled out something that Yuya and Yung didn't expect as he activates a Fusion Card to use his two **Goyo** Synchro Monsters to bring out the Fusion monster like the one from Yuda's opponent.

(Yung) "He can Fusion Summon as well! Also, that the same monster from before! Something not right with this tournament…"

Yuya's opponent uses his Fusion monster to take control of most of Yuya's field. The crowd's excitement and bloodlust are growing as they cheer for Duel Chaser 227 to finish off Yuya. However, just as he's about to do the deed, Yuya fights back by using his Pendulum monster's effect to block the attack. Yung noticed the change around Yuya as it looked more menacing.

(Yung) "What's with Yuya all of sudden? This is the first time I've seen that expression on him..."

Next, he saw Yuya summon a new dragon which he used its effect to destroy **Goyo Emperor** , reclaimed control of his monsters, then brutally attacked with **Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** for the win, deliberately knocking Duel Chaser 227 off his D-Wheel. Yung's concern for him grew as he saw the regretful Yuya attempted to stop the staff from taking the injured Duel Chaser 227 away.

(Melissa) "The next match of the Friendship Cup is Yugo vs. Shingo Sawatari!"

(Yuda) "So that idiot is coming out next, huh? Well, I hoped he doesn't fall flat like those other duels he has been."

Yuda makes his sarcastic remark when he saw the announcement. He has gotten over his displeasure from his yesterday's match and has already watched the other duels. He also saw Yuya's duel earlier and was surprised to see that his opponent uses the same monster like his other one yesterday.

(Yuda) "Security… Jean-Michel Roger… Looks like I have to keep my guard in this tournament."

Yuda mutters as he saw Yugo enters the stadium and then Sawatari comes next. He shook his head over Sawatari's introduction as he declaring himself as the star of the Friendship Cup, not minding the mixed reactions of the audience.

Their D-Wheels have taken off which it is the sign of their duel starting and through sheer luck, Sawatari managed to pass Yugo and take the first turn, bringing out his ace monster on the first turn. Yugo responded by bringing out **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** and locking Sylvio down with two Continuous Trap Cards and the effect of his dragon.

When Yuda saw that Yugo summoned **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** , he noticed that his **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** starts to glow.

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant**? What's wrong?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Master, I feel once again that_ _ **Clear Wing**_ _is calling out to me. Not just that, I can also sense the other two responded from Yuya's side._

(Yuda) " **Odd-Eyes** and **Dark Rebellion** , am I right?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Correct. However, unlike those two, I was hesitant to answer_ _ **Clear Wing**_ ' _s call._

(Yuda) "Don't worry about it. Somehow, this strange connection we had with Yuya is getting more less sense than I realized."

Yuda turn back to the TV to watch the duel as Sylvio was able to back Yugo into a corner using his low-Level **Abyss Actor** monsters and his **Abyss Stage Prop - Escape Stage Coach** to reduce the ATK of **Clear Wing** to zero.

(Yuda) "I gotta admit that even though that Yugo has better skills than him, Sawatari is doing better than I expected, despite his obnoxious attitude."

Yugo was able to come back on the next turn, using Yuya's catchphrase to Yuda's surprise. Yugo was able to destroy Sawatari's monsters and increase the ATK of **Clear Wing** by combining the effect of the dragon's with that of his new Synchro monster that he pulled out, then attack directly for the win.

Sawatari looked upset that he lost, but he cheered up after hearing the crowd applauding and shouting his name. Yuda saw the poor Sawatari being taken away to the Underground Labor Facility.

(Yung) "Too bad for Sawatari. He really put up a great duel. Although I'm also impressed about Yugo's dueling skills as well."

(Melissa) "Now, let's introduce the duelists for today's third match! Damon Lopez! And Sergey Volkov!"

Yung saw that Damon who has joined them on the jailbreak mission enters the stadium as he waves to the crowd. What comes next is a very tall and muscular individual riding a larger menacing D-Wheel as the audience were surprised at his appearance here.

(Commons Crowd #1) "Hey, by Sergey do you mean…"

(Commons Crowd #2) " _That_ Sergey?"

(Commons Crowd #3) "The Duelist Crusher? Here?!"

(Yung) "Sergey? Duelist Crusher?"

Yung tilted his head when he heard those voices about Damon's opponent as he looks more closely at Sergey. That man wears a full-body riding suit with green and purple parts, which are separated by red lines. There are spikes on the elbows, around his middle and on bracelets. The suits opening is very broad, exposing a lot of skin from his upper torso, showing the many criminal marks he has on his head, neck and upper torso.

Both him and Damon were at the starting line before their duel started. During the course of the duel, Damon managed to gain the advantage as he wiped all of his monsters and forcing him on the defensive.

However, through unknown means, Sergey reverted the situation in one fell swoop and instantly defeated Damon, destroying his D-Whee; and leaving him injured, stunning the entire audience as to how exactly he had won, including Yung.

(Yung) "What the? What happened? Damon was winning somehow yet that guy managed to turn over the situation like that. This man is something to be cautious about."

(Melissa) "The fourth duel will now commence and our challengers are… Shun Kurosaki! And his opponent, Dennis Macfield!"

(Yung) "Eh?! No way. Kurosaki and Dennis? Are they dueling each other again? This is like last time in the Underground Duel Arena."

Yung was surprised at the next match-up as they entered the stadium and reach the starting line. When they begin the match, Kurosaki did the same action in their last duel as he summons his Xyz monster and reduces Dennis's life points before ending his turn.

However, Dennis didn't follow the same procedure as he summons varieties of monsters using Pendulum Summon and then performs Xyz Summon to bring out two of his Xyz monsters. Yung realized that this is turning into a Xyz vs Xyz rematch. Dennis used many effects which bring out four Xyz monsters while two of them can attack twice, leading him to deal Kurosaki a huge amount of damage.

(Yung) "Dennis is really going all out on this. If this hits, Kurosaki will lose instantly!"

However, that didn't happen as Kurosaki activate his set cards which ended up using his Rank-Up-Magic card to summon **Raid Raptors - Revolution Falcon**. He declares to reveal the true colors of Dennis as he uses his monster's effect to destroy all of Dennis's Xyz monsters.

(Yung) "What Kurosaki mean by revealing true colors? Don't tell me that he's still thinking that?"

Yung remembered that Kurosaki suspected him for being an Academia spy as he watches the match. The next scene before him left him completely shocked when Dennis plays his turn.

(Dennis) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Antique Gear Chaos Fusion** '! I send this ' **Fusion** ' to the Graveyard and banish Xyz monsters in my Graveyard equal to the number of Fusion materials I need! Next, I negate the effects and summon conditions of the Fusion materials monster in my deck or Extra Deck, and Special Summon them!"

(Yung) "What?! Fusion?!"

(Yuda) "Don't tell me!"

(Dennis) " **Antique Gear Hound Dog**! **Double Bite Hound Dog**! **Triple Bite Hound Dog**! **Ultimate Hound Dog**! I Special Summon 4 **Antique Gear** monsters!"

Yung and also Yuda who watches the match were very shocked at the monsters that Dennis summoned as they are the same ones that the Obelisk Force uses. This confirms that Dennis is part of Academia as the rest of the Lancers were speechless at this revelation.

(Yung) "No way… Dennis is really part of Academia…"

(Yuda) "That clown is the spy from the Fusion Dimension!"

(Dennis) "I fuse all 4 **Antique Gears**!"

Dennis declares his Fusion Summon as his mechanical hounds were swirled into the vortex of light.

(Dennis) "Mechanized hounds that inherited ancient souls! Merge your ten heads, and become chaos and tremendous power! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! **LVL 10**! **Antique Gear Chaos Giant**!"

What emerged from the portal is a giant blue-colored humanoid machine with several hound-shaped designs all over its body as its figure towers over the duel course.

Yung and everyone watch the battle commenced as Dennis attack Kurosaki with his giant. The two monster clash each other as they cause damages in the stadium, eventually **Antique Gear Chaos Giant** crushes Kurosaki's falcon. But the owner himself managed to survive the encounter using his monster's effect.

(Yung) "The duel itself changed into a brutal battle. If this keeps up, it will damage the whole stadium at this rate."

Yung saw the crowd going excited about the violence as Dennis recounted his experiences in the Xyz Dimension. He really loves to duel for entertainment, but his loyalty to Academia is even greater so that why he commence the invasion of Kurosaki's world when he spotted Ruri, the target of his mission.

Kurosaki who learned that Dennis is the part of the kidnapping of his sister became more enraged and declares to crush Dennis as well of the rest of Academia as he begins his turn. He uses another Rank-Up-Magic card to summon his new monster, **Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon** and uses it effects multiple times equal to five **Raid Raptors** in his Graveyard to lower **Antique Gear Chaos Giant** 's ATK.

Kurosaki gives out his experiences of the suffering him and the people from his dimension received as he counted the number of shots each time that **Raid Raptors - Satellite Cannon Falcon** fires from its cannons at **Chaos Giant**. Each blast causing the monster to fell down to its knee, making wreckage on the course and unable Dennis to grab the Action Cards.

After firing its last shot, Kurosaki declares the battle as **Satellite Cannon Falcon** blasts off into the sky and maintains an orbit above the Synchro Dimension's Earth. It changes its form before it fires a green energy blast from its core, adding its cannon fire to the blast. The blast spears from the heavens, obliterating **Chaos Ancient Gear Giant** and destroying it. Dennis screams as he's thrown from his D-Wheel and his LP falls to zero, making Kurosaki the winner of the fourth match.

(Yung) "That battle was intense. I can feel the anger and hatred coming from Kurosaki's will. Still, Dennis being part of Academia left me uneasy about this tournament."

Yung saw that Kurosaki was about to punch Dennis, but the stadium staff grabs him and taken him away while also bringing the injured Dennis too. After a short while, a staff came to Melissa and whispered in her ear. Her expression turned shocked for a moment before resuming back into her cheerful self as she announced the next duel.

(Melissa) "W-Well, folks! Despite the damages in the course, we continue today's tournament as this is the final match of the first round! The next challengers are Yung and Divine!"

(Yung) "Oh right! After Kurosaki and Dennis have paired up, that only leaves me with that person."

Yung was a little shocked that they still commence the next match as his attendant shows up to bring him to the duel. Yung complied with it while pushing down the complicated feeling in his heart as he travels to the stadium.

* * *

(Yuda) "Hey! Can anyone hear me? Let me out! I need to find that clown and wring out the information from him!"

Yuda knocks and kicks the door hard as he yells out for someone to open it. After finding out that Dennis is Academia's spy, he also became furious and tries to go apprehend him to gain information about Hikari's whereabouts.

(Yuda) "Shit! No luck, huh? Can't believe that idiot is part of Academia… I was fooled by his lame antics to notice."

(Melissa) "The final match of the first round will now commence! The next challengers are Yung and Divine!"

(Yuda) "Eh? Oh, it is that so-called Link duelist's turn last. Well, since I have no way out, I might watch his duel for a bit."

(Yuya) "So Yung's turn for the final match, but they are still continuing the duel in that mess?"

(Serena) "It is finally time to see his dueling. I'm curious about his Link Summon."

(Yuzu) "Eh?! This guy also looks like Yuya?! Why are there so many guys look like him here?"

(Yugo) "That guy…! That must be the bastard who kidnap Rin! I've finally found him here!"

(Yung) "Achoo! I have a feeling that someone was talking about me behind my back just now? Sniff!"

Yung rubbed his nose as he is already at the starting line of the Duel Course in the Duel Palace. Melissa gives out the next introduction of Yung's opponent.

(Melissa) "And up next is the returning contestant from the last Friendship Cup three years ago! Here comes the Psychic duelist, Divine!"

Another person enters the stadium upon Melissa's declaration as Yung look closely at him when he arrived at the starting line. That person look like a young man wearing a black and green Riding Duel suit while his D-Wheel matches the color schemes, He had brown-red hair which his bangs swept to the right out from his helmet.

Yung became startled when he saw the man's face. He had a large scar running across his face. If it wasn't there, he would've looked like a handsome male. Not only, Yung sense something strange in Divine's eyes, something deep yet distributing as if it has madness and anger swirling in them.

Divine who didn't notice Yung's stare let out his deep voice that sounded like he couldn't contain his excitement.

(Divine) "Hehehehe… Hahahaha! I'm finally back! Back to the surface where I can finally bring down those who look down on me!"

(Yung) "Uh… Are you okay back there?"

(Divine) "Yes, I'm fine. Better than ever since I finally get out from that hell! Now I can let out my rage! The Commons, no, the entire society will feel my wraith! My hatred!"

(Yung) "Eh!?"

(Divine) "And you will be the first sacrifice to my anger! Prepare yourself to be swallow by the flames of my wrath!"

What on earth is he saying?! Yung thought of that after hearing the outrageous words coming out from Divine. Sensing the dangers from him, Yung put up his guard in this duel as Melissa give out a brief explanation.

(Melissa) "Looks like our contestants are ready to get started! Before we begin, I have a few things we need to go over. Since this is the final round, let makes things a bit more interesting! First off, a small part of the rules for this match will undergo a change! An Extra Deck Zone will be added in the format and only monsters summoned from the Extra Deck will be placed in these two zones- Eh? Really?"

Melissa was surprised about the contents she received earlier. The crowd also surprised and confused at the new rule change as well.

….

(Gael) "Just as we granted permission on using the Action Field, we also permit for this new Master Duel Rule change for this lad."

(Gray) "A duel where each player to summon their monsters from the Extra Deck

using these two Extra Deck Zones for each one."

(Azul) "Only for this Lancer who uses Link Summon."

(Reiji) "Yes, I once again thank you for listening to my request."

(Gael) "But are you sure that this lad won't be another spy from Academia?"

(Reiji) "I'm pretty confident that Yung is a trustworthy member of the Lancers."

(Bordeaux) "Either way, this will be an interesting match. Isn't that right, Chairman?"

(White Taki) "Yes, I'm looking forward how this will play out."

As the Executive Council exchange conversations with Reiji, Roger who's also watching the broadcast show interests in the Master Duel Rule change as well as Yung himself.

(Roger) "So this is the boy who uses Link Summon… Let see how useful he is to me using the pawn that I brought up for his match."

Roger was very interested about this Link Summon along with Pendulum and paid Gallagher, the former promoter who's now in charge of the Underground Labor Facility, a great deal of money to give out information of Yung's dueling style as well about the Master Rule Change.

He also brings up Divine from the Underground Labor Facility to duel against Yung as he was intrigued by that man's anger. Divine survived three years from that place because of his hatred against the Synchro Dimension's society kept him going. He also gives out some cards for Divine to use against Yung as Roger watches the duel.

….

(Yung) "Looks like Reiji pulls a few strings for me in this tournament."

(Melissa) "W-Well, whatever this new rule is, we will see it in action in this match! Next, since the course is currently being wrecked from the last duel, Riding Duels will now commence outside the Duel Palace from now on!"

In response to Melissa's call, several towers rise from the ground and sea as the top part split open and connected to several parts from other towers, forming the Duel lanes.

(Melissa) "Let get this show on the road! Action Field, on! Field Spell 'Cross Over Accel' activates!"

[DUEL MODE: ON, AUTOPILOT: STANDBY!]

Pink light suffuses the arena, and the Action Cards are scattered. Both D-Wheels activate the Autopilot system as holographic countdown appears above Yung and Divine, and when the counter reaches zero, both duelists take off.

(Melissa) "Riding Duel…Acceleration!"

 **DUEL!**

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Divine: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Melissa) "In this duel, the first one to pass through the Duel Palace gate gets the first move. This is the first time the tournament is using Neo Domino City's Duel lanes. Who will take the first move? Let's look forward to an intense duel- more dynamic and fast-paced than ever before!"

The crowd throws out a cheer to this new development as both riders went into the tunnel. Yung and Divine were next to each other as they tried to take a lead first,

Suddenly, Divine collide with Yung's D-Wheel in an attempted to shake him off.

(Yung) "Huh?! Hey!"

(Divine) "Out of my way!"

(Yung) "Trying to play now, huh? Then I won't let you take the lead!"

Divine continues to collide Yung's D-Wheel as the latter accelerate a bit to increase his speed. Divine did the same as two of them hit neck and neck situation until Yung made out the gate first.

(Melissa) "The first move goes to Yung!"

(Divine) "Tch! Lucky bastard."

(Yung) "This is bad… I can't let down my guard against this guy. No need to hold back now! First off, I'm summoning **Appliroid Search Cat** from my hand!"

A bipedal cat-like creature with white fur, metallic feet, and large claw appears. It has a red helmet with two horns forming a "V"-like shape, and a magnifying glass-like object on the helmet.

[ **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Appliroid Search Cat** 's effect! When this card is summoned, I can add 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck to my hand. I choose **Appliroid Navi Ninja** which activate its effect! When I control an ' **Appliroid** ' monster on the field, I can special summon this card!"

A bipedal android-like creature with green skin adorned with map-like markings, map-pin shaped blades in place of its ears and arms, and wheels for feet. It also has an arrow-shaped protrusion over its eyes and a yellow scarf as it runs next to **Appliroid Search Cat** 's side.

[ **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "Everything has been set! Appear, the circuit leads to the future!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal above him.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Search Cat** and **Navi Ninja** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his monsters turns into two different colored hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows, causing them to turn red and the portal glows white.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Super Searcher**!"

Yung Link summons a lesser version of **Appliroid Globe Searcher** with yellow eyes. It wears white armor and a red jacket. Its helmet has "V"-shaped horns and it has two green navigation pointers on its ears. It is placed in the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Appliroid Super Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1300/↑↓** ]

(Melissa) "What a spectacular surprise! This year's tournament is full of interesting characters! Not only Yung has new monster types, but he also had a different summoning method called Link Summon!"

(Commons Crowd #4) "Another new summoning method!?"

(Commons Crowd #5) "How many are there now?"

(Commons Crowd #6) "Whatever! This year's tournament is more exciting than ever!"

Melissa and the crowd became excited about Yung's Link Summon as the latter hasn't finished his turn yet.

(Yung) "I activate **Super Searcher** 's effect! When this card is Link Summoned, I can special summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand! Come, **Transfer Train**!"

 **Appliroid Super Searcher** warps its pointers to create a portal which a small steam locomotive with only the head of a train came out. It did a train whistle as it lands on **Super Searcher** 's link arrow.

[ **Appliroid Transfer Train/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600** ]

(Yung) " **Transfer Train** 's effect! If this card is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my deck! I Special Summon **Appliroid Dokan Battler**!"

The train blows out a whistle as it opens the roof on its head and a bipedal robot-like creature with blue skin, spiky hair, metallic boxing gloves, a black t-shirt, and has a white "X"-like mark running from its face to its stomach came out of it and appears on the field.

[ **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "And when I Special Summon an ' **Appliroid** ' monster, I summon this card from my hand! Go, **Appliroid Twitter Chick**!"

A blue-colored bird Appmon that has an image of a thumbs-up on its chest appears next to Yung's other monsters.

[ **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600** ]

(Yung) "Appear, the circuit leads to the future!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal in front of him again.

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Cyberse monsters! I set Link 2 **Appliroid Super Searcher** and **Twitter Chick** in the Link Markers!"

Two of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies which his Link monster split into two as they enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 3**! **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

[ **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙↑** ↓]

A humanoid monster with red and grey armor with globes on several parts of its body and two detached yellow wings emerges from the portal and it was placed on the Extra Deck Zone.

(Yung) "Not done yet! Appear once more, the circuit leads to the future!"

(Melissa) "Eh?! A third Link Summon?!"

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are two Cyberse monsters! I set **Appliroid Dokan Battler** and **Transfer Train** in the Link Markers!"

An Arrowhead Portal appears and two of his monsters turns into different colored hurricane-like energies which enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler**!"

Yung Link summons a muscular humanoid with extremely large hands, patterned off the sumo wrestler. It has thrusters on the top of its forearms and the back of its tsuna. It is placed in the zone where one of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows points to.

[ **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1600/←↑** ]

(Yung) "I set 1 card face-down and end my turn."

Yung: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

Divine: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Melissa) "Yung is putting a lot on this duel! What kind of surprises this duel will bring! I'm already shaking with anticipation!"

(Yuzu) "Link Summon… This is the first time I've heard of it. Don't tell me this person is also from another dimension?"

(Kurosaki) "A monster summoned from Extra Deck can also be placed in the zone where a Link monster's link arrows points to. That's the number one advantage for him in this kind of duel."

(Yuya) "Yosh! Yung has greater odds to win! But I have a feeling that this wasn't his usual strategy."

(Yuda) "I bet that he feels this opponent is not the kind to taken lightly."

The participants were commented about Link Summon as this is the first time seeing Yung in a duel.

(Divine) "So this is the famous Link Summon I've heard from Roger…"

Divine mutters as he remembered the details about his opponent and the Master Rule Change from Roger in advance.

(Divine) "But this kind of thing won't stop my vengeance! My turn! Draw! I summon **Krebons**!"

A cyberpunk jester appears on the field as it greeted the crowd by bowing. The patterns on its costume resemble parts of a circuit board. The symbols on its visor are "greater than/less than or equal to and semicolon" symbols.

[ **Krebons/DARK/Psychic/Tuner/LVL 2/ATK 1200/DEF 400** ]

(Divine) "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell ' **Emergency Teleport** ' from my hand! This card let me Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Psychic monster from my hand or deck! Come, **Mental Protector**!"

A small black cyborg that creates electrical shields in its hand appears on the field as Divine about to do a Synchro Summon.

[ **Mental Protector/LIGHT/Psychic/LVL 3/ATK 0/DEF 2200** ]

(Divine) "I Tune the Level 3 **Mental Protector** with Level 2 **Krebons**!"

Krebons turns into 2 green rings which his other monster went through and turned into 3 balls of light before forming a pillar of fire.

(Divine) "My flames of hatred inflamed within the abyss of my heart! Become the black, raging waves that will overrun this world! **Synchro Summon**! Appear now! **LVL 5**! **Magical Android**!"

A female android emerged from the swirling flames as it was placed on the Extra Deck Zone. It has long red hair and is wearing a white and blue robe with futuristic patterns. It also wielded a technological staff on the left hand and a shield of some sort on the right arm.

[ **Magical Android/LIGHT/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 5/ATK 2400/DEF 170** 0]

(Melissa) "Divine has Synchro summoned a monster already! Looks like he's also going offensive!"

(Divine) "I'm not done yet! I activate the Spell Card ' **Double Summon** ' which allows me to Normal Summon another monster from my hand! I can Normal Summon **Telekinetic Shocker**!"

Divine summon a humanoid wearing some kind of jumpsuit and had a metal globe that covered its entire head on the field.

[ **Telekinetic Shocker/EARTH/Psychic/LVL 4/ATK 1700/DEF 700** ]

(Divine) "Battle! **Magical Android** attacks **Appliroid Globe Searcher**!"

His Synchro monster raises its staff and sends a fireball towards **Globe Searcher**. **Heavy Wrestler** slams its fist into the ground and created a light barrier around **Globe Searcher** as Yung explain the effects.

(Yung) " **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler** 's effect! The first time each monster this card points to would be destroyed in battle, it is not destroyed!"

(Divine) "But you still take damage!"

The fireball came contact to the barrier and scatter upon impact. However, bits of its flames rain down Yung as he takes damage.

(Yung) "Wha?! Aah!"

Yung: (LP: 4000 - 100 = 3900)

Yung was taken by surprised by the power from it despite the damage being small. He stumbled a little which allow Divine to take the lead as he passes him.

(Melissa) "What with Yung all of the sudden? That damage wasn't much yet he already losing control of his D-Wheel!"

(Yung) "Wha-What was that shock just now? It was more powerful than the Real Solid Vision can produce."

(Divine) "It is too early for you to be surprised by this level!"

Divine declare that when he saw an Action Card coming and pick it up which causes a smirk on his face.

(Divine) "These Action Cards are really useful. They will be my fuel for my revenge! I activate the Action Spell ' **Flame Power** '! I target **Telekinetic Shocker** to increase its ATK by 400! Then I attack **Heavy Wrestler** with it!"

[ **Telekinetic Shocker** ; (1700 → 2100 ATK)]

The monster was cover in flames which it turns into electricity and sends it towards **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler** , zapping the monster into ashes while dealing damage.

Yung: (LP: 3900 - 500 = 3400)

(Yung) "Gaaahhh!"

Yung stumbles once again before he steadies his D-Wheel while the other Lancers were worried about his safety.

(Yung) "It happened again! What's going on with his attacks?! Did he somehow tampered with the Solid Vision system to increase the impact?"

(Divine) "No, this is due to my newfound power! The power to wreck this world into destruction!"

(Yung) "What are earth are you talking about?"

(Divine) "You don't seem to understand what I'm saying so I decided to lighten things up a bit with my story. I have crawled out from the pits of the Underground Labor Facility to enter this tournament in order to get revenge on Jack Atlas and the rest of this rotten society."

(Yung) "You came from the Underground Labor Facility?! The one where everyone enters and never came out!"

(Divine) "That's right. Three years ago, I used to be part of the Tops and lived in luxury without any care in the world. I entered the Friendship Cup before this one to gain a higher position in this world as King!"

Divine begin speaking from his life-changing experiences to Yung who is shocked that Divine came from the underground facility as former continues to talk without minding his opponent's expression.

(Divine) "But everything went downhill very fast ever since I've lost to Jack! My status was reduced to a mere Commons and was sent to the Underground Labor Facility like a loser I am! I lost everything from that day, no thanks to that fake king!"

Divine glares at Jack Atlas with a hateful expression. The king's face hasn't changed a bit when he heard that Divine entered and remain his solemn expression which increases Divine's anger.

(Divine) "During my time in that hell, I was treated like a trash and being pushed around a lot as I was collecting garbage. My anger over my loss and hatred over this system of this rotten world grew stronger every day as this is my drive that kept me going for the three years! Now I am back and ready to lay waste on everything in my sight! Everyone who stands my way of my revenge will be eliminated! Including you!"

Divine has let out his hateful declaration as the crowd and the participants were shudder from the heavy emotions from his words.

(Yuzu) "What a painful voice… It's like he was being controlled by his own hatred."

(Divine) "As my anger grew in my brain to the utmost limits, it had awakened the inner power sleeping inside me! It will increase the intensities of my monster's attacks and I will use that power to destroy everyone or everything in this world! Prepare to face my Psychic Dueling!"

(Yung) "Psychic Dueling…"

(Yuya) "This is wrong. Dueling shouldn't be used for this kind of thing. It was to bring smiles and happiness to everyone!"

(Divine) "I end my Battle Phase while setting 2 cards before ending my turn. Then, at my End Phase, I'll activate my **Magical Android** 's effect. This card will recover my Life Points equal to the number of Psychic monsters on my field times 600. I have two Psychic monsters so my Life Points will increase by 1200!"

(Yung) "Life Recovery effect?!"

Yung was shocked at this effect as Divine's Synchro monster lifted its staff which it gives off a wave of gentle light upon Divine.

Divine: (LP: 4000 + 1200 = 5200)

(Divine) "Ha ha ha ha! Let see how much you struggle against this! Also, the effects of ' **Flame Power** ' wears off to the end of this turn."

[ **Telekinetic Shocker** ; (2100 → 1700 ATK)]

Yung: ( **LP: 3400** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

Divine: ( **LP: 5200** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:4** )

(Melissa) "Not only he hit Yung with those strange power of his, Divine also increase his Life Points to strengthen the gap between them!"

(Yuya) "As long as **Magical Android** stayed on his field, Divine's Life Points will keep increasing which makes it more difficult for Yung to win."

(Crow) "Yung have better find to turn this situation around before this keeps up."

The Lancers, as well as the Commons who are participants in this tournament, commented about this duel while worrying for the Link duelist.

(Yung) "As I thought, this man is dangerous! And I will be in more trouble if he takes the lead. I better settle this fast! My turn, draw! I activate the Spell Card ' **Appdraw** '! I banish 3 ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard to draw 2 cards! Next, I activate my Trap Card ' **App Reboot** '! This card lets me Special Summon an ' **Appliroid** ' monster from my Graveyard! I bring back **Heavy Wrestler**!"

Yung is going all out as he summons back his other Link monster that was destroyed in battle while banishing **Appliroid Dokan Battler** , **Navi Ninja** , and **Twitter Chick** in his Graveyard to draw his cards at the same time.

(Yung) "Next, I summon **Appliroid Phone Caller** from my hand!"

A small robot designed like a flip phone appears on the field.

[ **Appliroid Phone Caller/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 200/DEF 100** ]

(Yung) "I activate **Phone Caller** 's effect! Once per turn, I can roll a dice and reveal cards from the top of my deck equal to the number of the roll and Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower ' **Appliroid** ' monster among them, ignoring its Summoning conditions, and shuffle the rest into my deck. [ **Connect Line**!]"

Yung activates his monster's effect which instead of dice, the numbers on its chest lits up and randomly lighting up in a sequence until it stopped at 2.

(Yung) "I get a 2 which means I pick out 2 cards from the top of my deck and look at them. Among them, I summon Level 2 **Appliroid RPG Hero**!"

A generic JRPG fantasy hero with a stitched mouth wearing both a circlet with a gem in it and a mantle appears next to **Heavy Wrestler** and was placed on the zone where one of its link arrows point to on the left. It wields a sword and shield, the latter of which has a sun on it.

[ **Appliroid RPG Hero/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 6/ATK 1300/DEF 800** ]

(Yung) " **RPG Hero** 's effect activates! When this card is Special Summoned on the zone where Heavy Wrestler's link arrows point to, I can draw 1 card! Appear, the circuit leads to the future!"

(Divine) "Another Link Summon?"

(Yung) "Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are at least two Effect monsters! I set Link 2 **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler** , **RPG Hero** and **Phone Caller** in the Link Markers!"

Three of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies which his Link monster split into two as they enter the appropriate Link Arrows.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! The eternal dragon that tears through the fabric of time with its claw! **Link Summon**! Appear! **Link 4**! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung summons his ace monster as a large blue, bipedal metallic dragon was materialized and emerged from the portal. It is placed in the zone where one of **Globe Searcher** 's link arrows points to as it gives out a loud roar.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/↑←↓→** ]

(Yuya) " **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** … So this is Yung's ace monster."

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Magical Android**! [ **Generation Fraction End**!]"

Yung decided to attack the Synchro monster first as he wanted to get rid of the Life Recovery effect that the monster possesses. His dragon's orbs, stripes, and markings have turn red as it has gathered the red aura into the palms of its hands which forms an energy sphere and throws it at **Magical Android**.

At that moment, **Telekinetic Shocker** intercepts the attack as he depends on **Magical Android** with a light barrier before being destroyed.

(Divine) "I activate **Telekinetic Shocker** 's effect! When a Psychic monster I controlled was about to be destroyed, I pay 500 Life Points and destroy this card instead!"

Divine: (LP: 5200 - 100 - 500 = 4600)

(Divine) "Too bad that you didn't attack **Telekinetic Shocker** first, otherwise I would've no monsters on the field right now."

(Yung) "Damn! But due to **Epoch Idea** 's other effect, after attacking your monster, you take damage equal to your monster's original ATK! [ **Fantasy Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's wings begin to glow which forms a red wing-like energy that extended from its physical ones before it fires a stream of light from it at Divine who took a full-blown from that attack.

Divine: (LP: 4600 - 2400 = 2200)

(Divine) "Grr! What a nasty effect! I'll make pay you ten times the pain when my turn comes!"

(Yung) "I set 2 cards and end my turn…!"

Yung: ( **LP: 3400** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:4** )

Divine: ( **LP: 2200** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:3** )

….

(Roger) "I think that I have seen enough. It is obvious that this boy will be a nuisance to my plans. Time for me to give a help for Divine in this duel."

….

(Melissa) "These duelists continued to clash each other with their best attacks! The crowd goes wild seeing those two fight with everything they got!"

Melissa commented on Yung and Divine's duel as the audience are cheering for those two while being fueled by the intense dueling.

(Divine) "My turn, draw! At this moment, I activate my Trap Card ' **Psychic Trigger** ' when my Life Points are lower than my opponent's! I remove 2 Psychic monsters in my Graveyard to draw 2 more cards!"

(Yung) "And at this moment, I activate my Trap Card ' **Talisman of Reversal** '! I activate this card when my opponent draws cards outside of their Draw Phase and draw equal to the number of cards in your hand!"

(Divine) "Copying me now, huh?! Well, that won't save you on my next attack! I summon **Psychic Commander** from my hand!"

Divine summons a humanoid flying around in a saucer with a cannon on the field. It has a grin on its face and wears a green jumpsuit.

[ **Psychic Commander/EARTH/Psychic/Tuner/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 800** ]

(Divine) "I Tune the Level 5 **Magical Android** with my Level 3 **Psychic Commander**!"

His Tuner monster turns into 2 green rings which his Synchro monster went through and turned into 5 balls of light before forming into a pillar of light.

(Divine) "Surge, my black mist of vengeance! **Synchro Summon**! Come! **LVL 8**! **Mental Sphere Daemon**!"

The light has converted into a black mist which shaped itself into a sphere. Emerging from that sphere is a green demonic monster with big claws and wings. It has a vague skull-like appearance as it roars out to announce its arrival.

[ **Mental Sphere Daemon/DARK/Psychic/Synchro/LVL 8/ATK 2700/DEF 2300** ]

(Yung) "2700 ATK?! That's more than **Epoch Idea** 's!"

(Divine) "Don't be surprise just yet! Next, I activate the Spell Card ' **Psychokinesis** '! When I had a face-up Psychic monster on the field, by taking 1000 damage, I can destroy 1 card on the field! And what I'll destroy will naturally be **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

(Yung) "What?!"

Divine: (LP: 2200 - 1000 = 1200)

Divine's card sends a blast towards Yung's dragon as **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** exploded in front of its owner.

(Yung) " **Epoch Idea**...!"

(Divine) "Then I activate the Equip Spell ' **Telekinetic Charging Cell** '! I'm equipping this card to my **Mental Sphere Daemon**! Go, **Mental Sphere Daemon**! Attack **Globe Searcher**!"

Divine activate his Equip Spell Card which he attached it to his Synchro monster. Two floating devices appear on each side of **Mental Sphere Daemon** , forming an energy sphere around it like a cocoon before breaking it off. At that time, Roger gives out his orders to his staff.

(Roger) "Alter the course point to E-07 to H-06. Before that, transfer the route data to Divine's D-Wheel."

(Staff #1) "Yes, sir!"

Just as Divine declares his Battle Phase, alarms begin sounding, much to both player's surprise as the front right face of the pillar extends, the ARC System barriers on the frontal road vanish and the frontal road itself retracts, while the new road materializes its barriers.

(Divine) "What? The course has changed?"

[Altering the course, altering the course]

Divine saw the data about the course changing as his D-Wheel safely carries him to the side. Yung did the same while he was skeptical about this strange situation, including Melissa, the crowd, and the other participants as well.

(Yuya) "What?!"

(Crow) "The course changed just like that?!"

(Melissa) "What is all this? I didn't hear anything about this!"

(Roger) "One of the rules of this world - the situation will shift in favor of the strong."

Roger commented that as he plans to help Divine to defeat Yung because he senses that the boy is a danger to his plans. Divine managed to pick up an Action Card while Yung did the same as well.

(Divine) "This situation smells like that Security Chief doing… Very well, I'll take his kind offer before I'll destroy him last!"

Divine noticed that it was Roger who changed the course and was planning to take advantage of his help as he was about to commence his attack.

(Divine) "Like I said before, Battle! Go, **Mental Sphere Daemon**!"

(Yung) "Not so fast! I activate the Action Spell ' **Flame Chain** '! Your monster will lose 400 ATK!"

(Melissa) "But that makes Divine's monster's ATK the same as Yung's monster's! Is he planning a double knockout?"

(Divine) "No use! **Mental Sphere Daemon** 's effect activates the moment you targeted my monster! When a Spell or Trap Card is activated and target my Psychic monster, it negates the activation and then destroys it!"

A chain of fire wraps around **Mental Sphere Daemon** to restain its movement. However, due to its effect, the Synchro monster breaks off the chain and acted like nothing happened to it.

(Divine) "Normally I have to pay 1000 Life Points for the cost but thanks to ' **Telekinetic Charging Cell** ', I don't have to pay any of my Life Points! Next, I also use the Action Spell ' **Extreme Sword** ' to increase **Mental Sphere Daemon** 's ATK by 1000 during Battle Phase only! Now, if there are more no interruptions, time for your monster to disappear!"

[ **Mental Sphere Daemon** ; (2700 → 3700 ATK)]

With its increase ATK, **Mental Sphere Daemon** moves in front of **Appliroid Globe Searcher** with teleportation and spew black acid which completely destroys the monster.

(Yung) "Aaahhh!"

Yung: (LP: 3400 - 1400 = 2000)

Yung receives a big damage which was amplified due to Divine's power as he lost control over his D-Wheel and spins around uncontrollably.

(Yuya) "Yung!"

Yuya and the other Lancers were worried about the Link duelist until they saw Yung managed to steady himself again as they breath out in relief.

(Divine) "So you didn't manage to crash, but that the least amount of your worries! I activate **Mental Sphere Daemon** 's other effect! When this card destroys a monster in battle, I gain Life Points equal to that monster's original ATK."

Divine: (LP: 1200 + 2300 = 3500)

(Divine) "Since my Battle Phase has ended, my Synchro monster's ATK went back to normal. Before I end my turn, I activate my Trap Card ' **Psychic Rejuvenation** ' to increase my Life Points even further by 1000 for every Psychic monster I controlled!"

[Mental Sphere Daemon; (3700 → 2700 ATK)]

Divine: (LP: 3500 + 1000 = 4500)

Yung: (LP: 2000), (Hand:3), (Field:1)

Divine: (LP: 4500), (Hand:0), (Field:2)

(Melissa) "Yung has managed to get a hold of himself but Divine has restored his Life Points beyond the max, increasing the gap between them with each turn!"

(Yung) "Guh…! Calm down, me! I gotta get my head in the game. My turn, draw! From my hand, I set the **Scale 1 Appliroid Active Switcher** and **Scale 7 Appliroid Email Carrier** on the Pendulum Scale!"

Two pillars of light rise where Yung is in between them. On the right is a small traditional mail carrier complete with tall hat, four arms and a messenger bag full of mail. On the left is a feline-esque figure with blasters on its hands, and its head has a power symbol as well as sockets.

[ **Appliroid Active Switcher/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1900/DEF 1100** ]

[ **Appliroid Email Carrier/WIND/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 1/PS 7/ATK 500/DEF 120** 0]

(Yung) "With this, I can Summon monsters between Level 2 and 6 at the same time! **Pendulum Summon**! Come forth, Cyberses! **Appliroid Race Driver**! From my Extra Deck, **Appliroid RPG Hero**!"

Yung Pendulum Summons a monster that appears as a cross between a racer, a turtle, and a rabbit in a race car and the Pendulum monster from the Extra Deck on the field. **Appliroid RPG Hero** is placed in the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Appliroid Race Driver/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1600** ]

(Melissa) "Yung can also use Pendulum Summon too! Man, is this thing becoming a fab among these days?"

(Yung) " **Appliroid Email Carrier** 's Pendulum effect activates! When I Pendulum summoned two or more ' **Appliroid** ' monsters, I draw 1 card! Then I activate **Appliroid Race Driver's effect**! I discard 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster to Special Summon a Link monster from my Graveyard! I bring back **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

Yung discards his Monster Card to use **Appliroid Race Driver** 's effect as a wire came out from its car and went into a purple portal. Then it pulls out Yung's dragon as it is placed in the Main Monster Zone and gives out a loud roar.

(Yung) "Next, I activate **Appliroid Gourmet Eater** 's effect from my Graveyard that I discarded earlier! When this card is sent to the Graveyard due to an effect, I can Special Summon it on my field!"

Yung summons a large, simple-looking Appmon with a large mouth, long tongue and has tattoos of a knife and fork on his left and right hands respectively as it lazily sits on the ground.

[ **Appliroid Gourmet Eater/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 1000** ]

(Yung) "Yosh! Appear, the circuit leads to the future! Arrowhead Confirmed! The summoning conditions are 2 ' **Appliroid** ' monsters! I set **Appliroid Gourmet Eater** and **RPG Hero** in the Link Markers!"

Yung shoots forward a burst of energy which creates an Arrowhead portal above him. Two of his monsters turns into hurricane-like energies as they went into two Link Markers.

(Yung) "Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**! Come forth! **Link 2**! **Appliroid Gossip Writer**!"

A robotic figure which looks like a reporter on the top part while the lower is part of a centaur with gold and purple detailing on its armor. It stands next Epoch Idea Link Dragon as it is placed on its link arrow on the right.

[ **Appliroid Gossip Writer/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1500/←→** ]

(Melissa) "Yung has brought back his ace monster while summons another Link monster! What on earth is he planning?"

(Yung) "I activate **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's effect! I tribute **Race Driver** that's linked to this card and target **Mental Sphere Daemon** to reduce its ATK equal to the ATK of the linked monster! [ **Distortion History**!]"

(Divine) "What?! ATK reducing effect?"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's orbs on the shoulder plates glow as **Appliroid Race Driver** turns into green energy that forms around its gauntlet-like right arm. Then it hurls the energy at **Mental Sphere Daemon** in a crescent form and reducing its ATK in the process.

[ **Mental Sphere Daemon** ; (2700 → 1300 ATK)]

(Melissa) " **Race Driver** 's ATK is 1400! So **Mental Sphere Daemon** 's ATK is now 1300!"

(Serena) "If **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks, Divine will receive 1200 damage from battle and 2700 from the dragon's effect which adds up to 3900. Then Yung attack with his other monster…"

(Yuda) "He will win the match."

(Yung) "Battle! **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Mental Sphere Daemon**!"

(Roger) "I don't think so. Alter the course point from EL-04 to DZ-07"

Just as Yung's dragons prepares to attack, another alarm signal the course changing again as the road retract and intersect to different lanes.

(Yung) "Again!?"

(Divine) "Now's my chance!"

Divine who's still in the lead power sliding to the side and grabs an Action Card while he's at it. Yung did the same once more as he's getting more confused at this.

(Crow) "The course changed again?!"

(Yuzu) "What's going on over there?"

(Yuya) "There's definitely something not normal about this duel!"

(Yugo) "Guess that bastard's luck isn't good today."

(Divine) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Big Escape** '! It ends the Battle Phase!"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** fires a blue blast from its mouth towards **Mental Sphere Daemon**. However, thanks to the Action Card, the monster dodge the attack with ease.

(Melissa) "Divine managed to survive thanks to the Action Card he got from the altered course!"

(Divine) "Too bad for you, the lady of fate is on my side!"

(Yung) "Yeah right. This course changing is no doubt a part of some conspiracy, but for what?"

(Divine) "Oh! Hurry up and end your turn already!"

(Yung) "Tch! I end my turn…!"

Yung: ( **LP: 2000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:5** )

Divine: ( **LP: 4500** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

(Roger) "This duel is entirely in my hands. I won't let you do as you please."

(Divine) "My turn!"

Roger arrogantly declares as he controls over the course lanes while Divine draws his card. When he looks at it, he begins to smirk as this is one of the cards given by Roger to help him succeed in this duel.

(Divine) "Roger… Although I'm grateful for these cards you've given to me, they will be the cause of your upcoming demise after I wasted this boy and rest of this society! I activate the Spell Card ' **Miracle Synchro Fusion** '! I remove 1 Synchro monster and the other monster from the field and Graveyard as Fusion materials to perform a Fusion Summon!"

(Yung) "Eh?!"

(Kurosaki) "What?! Fusion?!"

(Yuda) "This guy can also use Fusion Summon?!"

(Divine) "I fuse **Mental Sphere Daemon** and **Magical Android**!"

His Synchro monster on the field and one from the Graveyard were swirled into the vortex of light.

(Divine) "Black Mist of Vengeance and the Flames of Hatred! Become one to unleash the burning fury upon this world! **Fusion Summon**! Appear! **LVL 10**! **Ultimate Psychicker**!"

What emerged from the portal is a larger version of **Mental Sphere Daemon** as it was placed on the Extra Deck Zone. Its wings and claws have grown extensionally while losing its legs in the process.

[ **Ultimate Psychicker/LIGHT/Psychic/Fusion/LVL 10/ATK 2900/DEF 1700** ]

(Melissa) "Divine can also use Fusion as well! Duelists using two or more different summoning methods has been a theme in this year's Friendship Cup!"

(Divine) "This is the other power I've gotten since coming here! Prepare yourself! Go, **Ultimate Psychicker**!"

His Fusion monster gives out a loud roar as it charges at **Appliroid Gossip Writer**.

(Yung) "At this moment, I activate the effect of **Appliroid Fashion Dresser** from my hand! By sending this card to the Graveyard, I can choose 1 ' **Appliroid** ' monster on my field! It cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn, and I choose Gossip Writer to prevent its destruction!"

[ **Appliroid Fashion Dresser/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 300** ]

A fashionable patchwork-like doll wearing a hat and wielding a sewing needle appears in front of **Gossip Writer** as it tied up the monster with many threads. However, Divine doesn't plan to let it finish as he grabs another Action and immediately plays it.

(Divine) "Like I let you! I activate the Action Spell ' **Effect Smash** '! This card negates any activation of my opponent's cards!"

(Yung) "What?!"

Divine's Action Card sends a blast towards **Appliroid Fashion Dresser** and destroys it along with its threads, leaving **Gossip Writer** defenseless against the upcoming attack. **Ultimate Psychicker** swings its large claws and completely destroys the Link monster.

(Yung) "Guh…!"

Yung: (LP: 2000 - 1400 = 600)

Yung receives another shock from the damage as his D-Wheel falters on the lanes. He appears to be knocked out due to the attack as he doesn't steady his ride as usual.

(Melissa) "This is bad! If Yung doesn't pull himself together, he will be in a big crash!"

(Yuya) "Yung!"

Yuya cries out in worry for Yung, the same thing for the other Lancers as the unconscious Yung dreamed a memory about when he was young.

….

 _(Yung) "Who are you?"_

 _(Plasmius) "I am Nemo Plasmius. Today, you are chosen to be part of the group I'm assembling, Code 13. Your performance in computer skills is quite impressive, including your dueling skills."_

 _(Yung) "Is that why I was training so hard? For that purpose?"_

 _(Plasmius) "What else do you think it is? Well, you have the right to refuse of course. I'm just giving you an offering."_

 _(Yung) "I don't mind. I'll join your group. I'm just wondering why am I here for. What my future is going to be."_

 _(Plasmius) "I see. Then let me give a piece of advice to help you decide your problems. You need to think of three things."_

 _(Yung) "Three things? Of what?"_

 _(Plasmius) "Three things to live. Three things to defeat the enemy. Three things to eat. By thinking, you can still live your life. Eventually, the answers you're looking for will become clear to you."_

….

Remembering the time when he first met Plasmius, Yung snapped open his eyes and pulls the handles to forcibly steading his D-Wheel. He's power sliding his ride when he's near the corner and avoid causing an accident.

(Melissa) "Oh, my! Yung managed to avoid the crash! He is still in the game!"

(Crow) "Yosh! Nice timing, Yung!"

(Divine) "Tch! I thought I've gotten a victory by default. You're a tough bastard. Nevertheless, you still have no chance of winning! **Ultimate Psychicker** has the same effect as **Mental Sphere Daemon** as I gain more Life Points equal to your destroyed monster's ATK!"

Divine: (LP: 4500 + 1500 = 6000)

(Melissa) "Divine's Life Points has gone up again! The gap between those two's Life Point is now a huge margin!"

(Divine) "I'll end my turn! Now it is your turn! It will be your last draw!"

Yung: ( **LP: 600** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:4** )

Divine: ( **LP: 6000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:1** )

Divine was confident in his victory thanks to his secret support from Roger as he gloating at his opponent's face. Yung closed his eyes and clear out his thoughts as he speaks out the three things he needed to think.

(Yung) "Calm down, me… Remembered the words from the Boss. #1: I joined the Lancers to the Synchro Dimension to find allies to defeat Academia. #2: I'm going to rescue Gwen from the enemy's clutches. #3: I'm still hadn't found the answers to my future so I can't back down now! My turn! Draw!"

Yung recites the three things he has to do in this mission as he opens his eyes and drew the card to overturn this duel.

(Yung) "Yosh! This is my chance! I also activate my Trap Card ' **App Reboot** 's effect from my Graveyard! I banish this card and my Link 3 **Appliroid Globe Searcher** to Special Summon the Link 3 **Appliroid Enterplayer** from the Extra Deck!"

Yung summons a humanoid being with gray skin, light blue eyes, and blond hair. It wears a yellow armor with blue neon hexagons on it, as well as red neon speakers. It also has a giant, gray assembly of blue hexagonal cells, and red speakers. It makes a break dance before being placed in the Extra Deck Zone.

[ **Appliroid Enterplayer/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2100/↑↓→** ]

(Yung) "Next, I activate my Trap Card ' **Appguard Protection** '! I banish 2 ' **Appliroid** ' Link monsters in my Graveyard and target both of my other Link monsters! They can't be destroyed by card effects this turn!"

(Divine) "Increase your defenses, huh? No matter what you did, it will be pointless once your turn ends."

(Yung) "I'll end this duel right now! Battle! I attack **Ultimate Psychicker** with **Epoch Idea Link Dragon**!"

(Divine) "What?!"

(Melissa) " **Ultimate Psychicker** has higher ATK! What's Yung planning to do?"

(Yung) " **Enterplayer** 's effect activates! Once per turn, the linked monster isn't destroyed in battle! And I take no damage! [ **Happy Phantom**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** and **Ultimate Psychicker** were about to intercept with each other when **Appliroid Enterplayer** blows out music which draws the enemy's attention as the dragon slash at the Fusion monster.

(Yung) "Since **Epoch Idea** attacks your monster, you take damage equal to its original ATK! [ **Fantasy Overlap**!]"

(Divine) "So that's your plan for attack! I don't think so!"

Yung's dragon spread out its energy wings and was changing its effect attack. Divine speed up and grabs an Action Card which he plays it immediately.

(Divine) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Acceleration** '! The effect damage is reduced to 0!"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's energy wings disappeared due to the Action Card's effect.

(Yung) "My attack has only just begun! Until the end of this turn, **Enterplayer** gains ATK equal to **Ultimate Psychicker** 's ATK!"

(Divine) "What?!"

[ **Enterplayer** ; (2100 → 5000 ATK)]

(Melissa) "5000 ATK?! It is now higher than Divine's monster!"

(Yung) "Go, **Appliroid Enterplayer**! Attack **Ultimate Psychicker**! [ **Porte Melos**!]"

(Roger) "Alter the course point from ZD-09 to G-05."

Another alarm signal the course changing as the road alternate to different lanes again. Divine turns the corner and grabs another Action Card as **Appliroid Enterplayer** jumps up and fires 4, rainbow-colored, energy music staffs at the enemy that travel in a wave-like pattern.

(Divine) "I activate another Action Spell ' **Evasion** ' to negate your attack!"

Yung's Link monster's attack has missed as **Ultimate Psychicker** dodges.

(Melissa) "Ah, so close! Yung didn't manage to gain a victory due to Divine activating another Action Card he got from the altered course change!"

(Yuda) "Okay, something smells fishy about this stupid course changing!"

(Yung) "At this rate, I'll never defeat Divine if this keeps up. If that's the case…!"

(Divine) "Both of your monsters have already battled and you have no other cards left on the field! It's over for you!"

(Yung) "Not yet! I have one last card to play! I activate the Quick-Play Spell ' **Appower Chargestrike** '! I tribute **Enterplayer** to add its ATK to **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** 's and allow it to attack once more!"

(Divine) "What?! Impossible?!"

Divine was disbelief at that last move as **Appliroid Enterplayer** gives a thumbs up before vanishing into light particles and the dragon has bathed in them before letting out a loud roar.

[ **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** ; (2500 → 7500 ATK)]

(Melissa) "7500 ATK?!"

(Roger) "Alter the course point from G-010 to A-02 at once!"

Before, Yung give a final command, the alarm signals again as the roads started to change again.

(Divine) "I can't lose now! The goddess of fate hasn't abandoned me yet!"

(Yung) "This ends now!"

(Divine) "Eh?"

Divine makes a turn around the corner and grabs another Action Card. However, there's no sign of Yung making any move as he continues heading straight to the corner.

(Melissa) "What is Yung doing now?! If he doesn't turn, he will crash into that curve!"

(Yung) "Now!"

Yung accelerates his D-Wheel as the front lifted upwards and collided with the wall which it is now climbing up. Yung drives out into the empty space where there's a huge ocean at the very bottom from where he is at high attitude.

Melissa, the crowd, and the participants were speechless at Yung's reckless action, including Divine and Roger as well.

(Yung) " **Epoch Idea**! Carry me ahead of my opponent!"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** gives out another roar in response to its owner as the dragon grabs the D-Wheel and flies overhead the lane where the dumbfounded Divine is. It let go of the bike and Yung landed safely on the ground where he grabs an Action Card too.

(Melissa) "Un-Unbelievable! Yung make a crazy stunt and uses his dragon to gain ahead of his opponent!"

(Divine) "That was a good show you've pulled off, but it won't save you! I activate the Action-"

(Yung) "I activate the Action Spell ' **Crush Action** '! I destroy all Action Cards that you've possesses!"

(Divine) "Eh?!"

Divine was once again dumbfounded as the Action Card in his hand disappeared.

(Yung) "Also, whenever the Action Card you'll get, it will be destroyed as well!"

(Melissa) "Yung has managed to seal away the use of Action Cards for Divine! Now he has no way of defending himself!"

(Yung) "Go, **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** attacks **Ultimate Psychicker**! [ **Generation Fraction End**!]"

His Link monster forms an energy sphere again and flings it at **Ultimate Psychicker** , finally destroying the Fusion monster once and for all.

Divine: (LP: 6000 - 4600 = 1400)

(Divine) "Impossible?! My… My anger… My hatred…!"

(Yung) "Your dangerous ambitions ends here! Due to **Epoch Idea** 's effect, you will take 2900 damage! [ **Fantasy Overlap**!]"

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon** spread out its energy wings and blast a stream of light towards the opponent. Divine was hit by the showers of light as his Life Point hit 0.

(Divine) "AAAaaahhh!"

 **Yung: WIN**

Divine's D-Wheel starts to smoke and falters while Yung drove past him with him as the winner of this match.

(Melissa) "What a surprising ending! After many difficulties among the duel, Yung has managed to deliver a heavy blow to Divine's huge amount of Life Points! It's settled! The final match of the Friendship Cup's first round! The winner is Yung!"

Melissa gives out the result of the duel as the audience cheers in excitement.

(Yuya) "Sigh…! That was very surprising. I'm glad that Yung had won but that was one crazy stunt he just did."

(Crow) "I gotta admit. This guy has more guts than I give credit for."

(Yugo) 'Mmm… Is this really the guy who took Rin? Well, whatever! I'll find out soon when I face him in a duel!"

The Lancers and the other participants were commented on that stunt Yung has pulled as Roger was upset that his plans went astray.

(Roger) "It seems that I underestimated the boy. I need a closer look at him for now. As for Divine, it seems that his revenge has ended today."

(Yung) "Puha…! That was scary! I've managed to pull that off!"

Even Yung was surprised that he managed to survive that move as his heart keeps pounding hard in his chest. Melissa orders the crowd to give another applause for Yung as they cheer his name out loud. Yung make a small wave at them when he heard a commotion behind.

(Divine) "Let go of me! I will burn you all to the ground!"

(Staff #1) "Shut up and move! The losers have to move out from the Duel Palace."

(Divine) "This is not over! My vengeance isn't over!"

(Staff #2) "Yeah, yeah. Complain all you want. We're moving you back to the Underground Labor Facility."

(Divine) "No! My revenge-! I WILL HAVE MY REVENGE IN THIS WORLD!"

(Yung) "Good grief… This guy still causing trouble for everyone."

Divine was pulled away by the staffs and was sent back to the Underground Labor Facility as he continues to let out his hateful curses and words. Yung shook his head over his opponent's actions as the second day of the Friendship Cup has ended.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **Appliroid Super Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1300/↑↓**

 **Materials** ; 2 Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to your zone this card points to. After damage calculation, if this card destroyed the opponent's monster: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monster this card points to.

 **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1600/←↑**

 **Materials** ; 2 Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; The first time each monster this card points to would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during that damage calculation only.

 **Appliroid RPG Hero/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 6/ATK 1300/DEF 800**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving an " **Appliroid** " monster you control to 0. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to the Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card.

 **Monster Effect** ; If this card is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster(s) points to: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid RPG Hero** " once per turn.

 **Effect Smash** ; Action Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Negate any activation of your opponent's card(s).

 **Appliroid Enterplayer/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2100/↑↓→**

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " other monster you control and if you do, negate the effect of 1 face-up card on the field.

 **Appguard Protection** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Banish any numbers of " **Appliroid** " Link monster(s) from your Graveyard equip to the number of your Link monster(s) on the field. They cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn.

 **Appower Chargestrike** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " monster that was already attacked this turn and target 1 other monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK and can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Your monsters (except that monster) cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.


	16. Converging Fates Part 1

**Authors Note** ; Sorry for the long absences! I have been really busy for a few months! First off, I was sick and wasn't feeling well of writing chapters. Second, I got held by my incoming finals and projects this month so I decided to leave this unfinished chapter as an apology gift. I won't be writing these until the middle of May where my semester will end. I also prepared two new stories: one of my original Yu-Gi-Oh story and the other related to a game I recently got hooked and became a fan of it. Be sure to look forward to it!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Converging Fates Part 1**

The third day of the Friendship Cup has begun where they commence the second round of the tournament.

(Melissa) "The city is one! We are all friends! The third day of the Friendship Cup tournament! Today, we move on to the second round! These ten have passed the first round! Who will emerge as the best five and advance?!"

Melissa recites the motto in enthusiasm once more as the crowd cheers out loud. Yuda, Yung, and the other participants have already woken up and stared at the TV screen where Melissa announced the first match.

(Melissa) "The fated first match is… Yuzu Hiiragi vs Sergey Volkov!"

(Yung) "So it is Yuzu's turn facing that Sergey, huh…"

Yung, who already recovered from his last duel, look at the match-up as he saw Yuzu and Sergey entered the Duel Palace stadium. The match will continue using the highway last Yung's duel as Melissa begins the countdown. Both duelists take off and being favored by the crowd, she successfully exited the Duel Palace to gain the first turn and set herself up for the next turn.

However, much to her shock, Sergey summoned a monster with 0 ATK and ended his turn. Yuzu brought out three " **Melodious** " monsters on her next turn and attempted to inflict game-ending damage, but Sergey used the effects of his " **Thorn Prisoner** " monsters to protect himself by paying his own LP and taking the damage from one of the attacks by ignoring an Action Card; an act that caused him extreme pain, much to her distress.

(Yung) "What's up with that guy? I can't understand his strategy at all."

Sergey then summoned his Synchro monster and activate its effect to set up an array of Thorn Counters that would harm both players, so Yuzu fused all of her monsters into **Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir** to avoid the damage and attempted to win again, but Sergey, again at great cost to himself, was able to survive the turn.

Concerned for Sergey's safety and believing that she had the Duel won, Yuzu attempted to warn the crowd about the interdimensional war and to convince them that the Friendship Cup was wrong. Sergey mocked her for believing that she had won and revealed a horrifically sadistic side while performing an action that surprises Yung and Yuda.

(Sergey) "I activate the Spell Card ' **Fusion** '!"

(Yung) "' **Fusion** '?!"

(Yuda) "This guy can also use Fusion Summon?!"

Sergey fused all of his monsters into **Thorn Overserver Vandarlizuma** and using his low LP and its effect to set up an OTK. Yuzu attempted to grab an Action Card, but Sergey recklessly blocked her attempt by ramming her D-Wheel with his own. The combined impacts this and his attack blasted Yuzu into the air, causing her to crash through a building.

Everyone who saw this becomes flabbergasted, including Yuya who was horrified after witnessing Yuzu's brutal defeat. Yung and Yuda are also shocked at this and can't help worrying about her as well due to looking similar to their kidnapped friends.

(Yung) "That was shocking… Not only Sergey uses Fusion Summon, but Yuzu crashing into a building like that. I hoped that she's okay…"

(Melissa) "Now then let's get to our next match! Shinji Weber vs Yuya Sakaki!"

(Yuda) "Yuya against Shinji?!"

Yuda was surprised when he heard the next match-up. He remembered the commotion that Shinji caused during his other match on the first day and was feeling uneasy about their upcoming confrontation.

He saw the two of them enters the stadium as they start the duel. Shinji continued to rally the Commons and encourage them, blocking Yuya's initial attempt at a One Turn Kill and calling his use of ' **Gap Power** ' to only gain 100 ATK a waste in a similar manner to the Tops. Yuda saw that Yuya was unable to concentrate on his Duel because he was still worried about Yuzu's safety.

After a few turns, Yuya finally starting to fight back as he summons **Tuning Magician** which Shinji and the crowd mocked him for using it due to its useless effect, but Yuya replied that no card was useless.

Yuda knew that Yuya takes great care of his cards as he remembers the duel between him and Tokumatsu Chojiro. He's wondering what Yuya is planning to do with it as the duel continues for a few turns.

(Yuya) "I Tune the Level 4 **Silver Claw** and Level 3 **Timesword Magician** with Level 1 **Tuning Magician**!"

(Yuda) "What?!"

(Yung) "Yuya is doing a Synchro Summon?!"

Both Yuda and Yung were surprised by this as **Tuning Magician** turns into 1 green ring which his two monsters went through and turned into 7 balls of light before forming a pillar.

(Yuya) "Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light! Now, awaken with a flash! **Synchro Summon**! **Level 8**! **Enlightenment Paladin**!"

Yuya has performed a Synchro Summon from a Pendulum Summon as a white magical swordsman emerging from the light, brandishes its swords and stands with 2500 ATK. Yuya activates its effect to bring back ' **Gap Power** ' and uses it to power up his Synchro monster.

(Yuya) "I could Synchro Summon thanks to **Tuning Magician**. Every card has a purpose! As long as I listen to it, the card will respond!"

Yuda was surprised to hear that from Yuya as the latter remembered the conversation between them. Yuya delivers the final blow to Shinji as **Enlightenment Paladin** destroys the latter's Synchro monster and deals effect damage due to its other effect.

Yuya has won the match, however, everyone has different reactions to this. The Tops thanked Yuya as he "stopped" Shinji's drivel about the revolution, while the Commons expressed their hatred for Shinji's defeat. Before Yuya tries to explain, Roger approached him and praised Yuya for his victory, especially about his Pendulum-Synchro Summon.

The Commons and Shinji who saw this suspected that Yuya had connections to the Tops and Security. However, Yuda and Yung were more suspected on Roger who suddenly came to praise him. They knew full well about Yuya's personality despite their short time together.

(Yuda) "What is that man up to? Speaking of which, his Security goons have Fusion monsters in their decks, including Sergey and Divine. I wonder what he might have some connections to Academia…"

Yuda saw that Yuya escaped the Duel Palace on his D-Wheel and Roger didn't attempt to block him, which further increasing his suspicions of the Security Chief. Soon, Melissa commences the next match which Crow and Kurosaki are dueling each other.

(Yung) "Crow and Kurosaki, huh? I hate to see our comrades fighting each other and Kurosaki seem more fierce than before."

Crow and Kurosaki have started their duel as they starting to clash with their monsters. Crow using a chain of Synchro Summoning while Kurosaki did the same with his Xyz Summoning and Rank-Ups. Both of them fight with their summoning methods as the duel continues to become more intense.

Suddenly, Yuda saw that Tanner, one of the three kids from Crow's house, was hanging on to Crow's monster's back.

(Yuda) "What the?! How did that kid manage to get into this predicament?"

Crow who saw him desperately attempted to maneuver Tarren back to the others, but Tarren lost his grip and fell. Unexpectedly, Kurosaki saved him and brought him back to Yuzu and the other kids before returning to the duel. Yuda was relieved about that as he saw the two talk a little and fist-bumped each other before continuing the duel.

Kurosaki managed to summon his strongest Xyz monster to finish the duel. However, Crow was only just able to save himself from defeat and was able to summon his strongest Synchro monster as well to win the match. Two of them have parted in good terms as they fist-bumped once more before Kurosaki was taken away.

(Yung) "I'm glad to see those two have become friends. But I'm wondering what happened to Yuya after he left?"

(Melissa) "Now, it's time for the fourth match of the second round! Fighting for a spot in the top five are Yugo and Serena!"

(Yuda) "So next is that idiot and Serena. Which means that I'm facing Yung after this."

Yuda commented about the next match-up as he saw Yugo and Serena enters the stadium. He also saw that Yugo tries to hug Serena which the girl knocks him out in a repeated cycle as Yuda was speechless of his actions.

They finally started the duel which Yugo doesn't seem to concentrate on the duel while Serena is going offensive using her Fusion Summons. Yugo finally starting to get into the match as he attacks Serena using his Synchro monster.

However, right at that moment, the highway begins to change courses as Serena managed to get an Action Card to block Yugo's attack. Yung was shocked that the similar situation is happening again in his Serena and Yugo's duel.

(Yung) "The course is altering again like in my last duel! As I thought, this is definitely the work of that man Roger!"

The duel has shifted in Serena's favor as she keeps grabbing Action Cards to her advantage thanks to the shifting course. Yugo is having a hard time due to this situation and bet on his Trap Card to turn things around.

When Yugo succeeded on his Trap Card's effect and summoned **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** , **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** glows in response like before.

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant** , is it happening again?"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Yes, master. I feel_ _ **Clear Wing**_ _is calling out to his other brethren again. Should I ignore?_

(Yuda) "Actually, take the call. I want to see what's going to happen. If it is too much to handle, then pull back immediately."

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Understood._

After receiving his owner's order, Yuda's card glows even brighter and the scenery change before his eyes.

(Yuda) _What the?!_

Yuda couldn't believe what he seeing as he is riding on a D-Wheel on the highway and saw Serena with her monster out front. He also saw **Clear Wing Synchro Dragon** flying above him as he realized where he is now.

(Yuda) _No way! Am I inside that idiot's head?_

(Yugo and Yuya) _**The real fun… is just getting started!**_

(Yuda) _Huh!?_

Yuda turns around and saw Yuya is also here beside Yugo. It seems that his conscious and Yuya's are somehow synced with Yugo's and is now feeling the duel that he's in.

(Yuda) _Hey Yuya! Did you notice this strange situation as well? Where do the heck you run off to after your duel? Hey! Are you even listening to me?!_

Yuda tries to communicate with his look-alike. But it seems that Yuya doesn't notice his existence, or rather, he looks like he's more focused on duel and synchronizes Yugo's movements and mannerisms.

Yuda becomes frustrated with this and tries to shake Yuya off from the duel. However, the moment he touched him, Yuda suddenly saw visions of Yuya's recent memories after he left the Duel Palace.

Yuya saw Sora Shiunin appeared during his duel and let him know that Yuzu is safe so he can concentrate his match with Shinji. Next, Yuya has met up with him and begin talking about Sora's objective to save Yuzu and that the Obelisk Force is coming to the Synchro Dimension before Yuya gets captured by Security.

Yuya was brought to Roger's office, where he explained his plans for domination over the Synchro Dimension. Roger admits he admires Yuya, attempted to convince him that his and Yuya's vision of the future was the same. He even tried to get Yuya to turn against Sora, but the latter refused to cooperate with him in the end.

The last thing Yuda saw was Yuya being sent away and locked in solitary confinement on Roger's orders before everything went dark in his eyes.

(Melissa) "The outcome of an impressive match! Our winner, Yugo!"

That was the first thing Yuda heard after regaining his senses. He starts breathing heavily as he is still shocked at what just happened to him.

He then noticed that Yugo has won his match against Serena and drives out from the Duel Palace like Yuya did earlier before Melissa was about to interview him. The woman was, of course, frustrated about this while Yuda tries to organize his thoughts.

(Yuda) "Haa… Haa… What was that just now? Those visions…"

( **Ancient Tyrant** ) _Are you alright, Master?_

(Yuda) "Somehow… But those visions I saw were definitely Yuya's memories. If they are true, then it's time to leave this place."

(Melissa) "It's time for the final match of the second round! The last contestants are Yuda and Yung!"

Melissa announced the start of the next duel as this is the final event of the third day. Soon, Yuda's attendant shows up as he opens the door.

(Attendant #1) "Mr. Yuda, it is time for your next ma- Waa?!"

(Yuda) "Move away!"

Yuda shoves away his attendant and runs through the halls in order to escape.

(Attendant #1) "What are you going?! That's not the way to the stadium!"

(Yuda) "I'm done wasting my time in this tournament so bye."

(Attendant #1) "Huh?! Wait a sec! Guards!"

Seeing his refusal to participate, the attendant calls out the staffs to apprehend him. Several men appear and they are blocking Yuda's path.

(Yuda) "Get out of my way!"

He rushes towards them and prepares to brawl his way out. Soon, the sound from the fight echoes throughout the halls as Yung, lead by his attendant, noticed it.

(Yung) "What's that noise?"

(Attendant #2) "I-I've received a call that your challenger has decided to forfeit the match."

(Yung) "Yuda forfeit the match?"

(Attendant #2) "That's right. Right now, the staffs are busy trying to restrain him so I think you should- Argh!"

(Yung) "Sorry about this."

Yung knocked down his attendant before sprinting out in the halls. He figured out that Yuda must be planning to escape this place so he took this chance too.

Yung met up with him as he saw Yuda finished dealing the last guard.

(Yuda) "Yo, finally decided to show up."

(Yung) "You're violent as usual. Can you settle things more calmly?"

(Yuda) "No time. The Obelisk Force has already arrived in this dimension and are searching for Yuzu and Serena."

(Yung) "Huh?! They're here?! How do you know?"

(Yuda) "Can't talk now. We have to find Yuya and get out to find the girls first. This way!"

(Yung) "H-Hey, wait up!"

Not bothering to explain more, Yuda runs off to find Yuya's cell to bust him out while Yung hurriedly along beside him while bewildered.

Yuda traced his memories to locate the cell as both boys finally arrived at the room where Yuya was imprisoned. Yuda bangs on the steel door as he calls out Yuya.

(Yuda) "Oi, Yuya! Can you hear me!?"

(Yuya) "This voice…! Yuda, is that you?"

(Yuda) "Yeah, and I also brought Yung with me. We're going to bust you out of here and find those Academia goons. You, start working."

(Yung) "R-Right! I still don't get what's going on…"

Yung mumbles while hacking the lock on the door. Yuya starts asking Yuda with some questions.

(Yuya) "Yuda, what about Yugo and Serena's match?"

(Yuda) "Yugo has won and Serena was sent to the underground facility. The next duel was supposed to be us battling each other, but we have other plans to deal with. Anyway, what happened to you after leaving the stadium earlier?"

(Yuya) "Well-"

Yuya explaining his experiences after meeting with Sora and confronting Roger. This matches the visions that Yuda saw and made him convinced. Yung was the only one who didn't know precedently as he was shocked at the truth.

(Yung) "Roger used to be part of Academia?!"

(Yuda) "I thought he was a shady man, but that shadiness has increased by one more."

(Yuya) "Now he is trying to take over New Domino City! And he plans to use Yuzu and Serena for this!"

(Yuda) "Not on my watch. Hey, hurry up with that lock! We need to get moving fast!"

(Yung) "I'm almost done so don't shout much or you will attract the guards!"

(Guard #1) "There they are! Arrest them!"

(Yuda) "Tch! Too late."

Several officers appear before them as they ready to arrest the boys. Yuda clicks his tongue and was about to prepare another brawl when Yuya yells out to them.

(Yuya) "You guys go on without me! I'll find a way out of here!"

(Yung) "Are you sure?"

(Yuya) "You have to protect the girls! We can't let them get caught by Academia or Roger!"

(Yuda) "...Understood. We'll leave immediately. You better catch up with us when facing the Obelisk Force later. Let's go."

(Yung) "O-Okay…"

Yung is still uneasy about this, but he agrees with Yuya's choice as both of them are running away from the Security officers.

* * *

(Roger) "What? Both contests have escaped from the Duel Palace?!"

Roger becomes frustrated when he heard that report. He was already annoyed that Reiji keeps disturbing his plans so this fact adds more fuel to his anger.

He planned on using those boys to duel each other to distract the public, but it seems Yuda and Yung makes thing complicated for him.

(Roger) "Tch…! Reiji Akaba and his Lancers…! If that the case, then I just have to make arrangements for the match."

Roger gives out his orders for the final match of the Friendship Cup which soon reached Melissa's ears. She makes a surprised expression before turning to the crowd with a stiff smile.

(Melissa) "Um… Bad news, folks! We just got word from the tournament officials that both Yuda and Yung are disqualified from the Friendship Cup!"

(Commons #1) "What?! Are you kidding me?!"

(Commons #2) "Why can we see their match?! I paid my money to see them brawl!"

(Tops #1) "How disappointing. I want to see more of Yung's Link Summon."

The audience throws out their complaints towards this news as Melissa hurriedly tries to ease their dissatisfaction.

(Melissa) "We're very sorry for this unfortunate development, but don't worry! We have a big surprise for all of you! To make up for the loss, they declared the first match of the semi-finals will be starting tonight instead!"

(Tops #2) "A night game with the city as the stage!"

(Tops #3) "That sounds quite interesting and lovely!"

(Commons #3) "Looks like I'm not going home yet!"

(Commons #4) "Yeah! Super lucky!"

She has succeeded in appeasing them as the crowd grows wild for this unexpected event.

(Melissa) "Now then, no one can deny this could be the match of the century! The first match of the semi-finals of the Friendship Cup is… Yuya Sakaki versus Crow Hogan!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Yuda and Yung have successfully thrown off their pursuers and are running through the streets, looking for Yuzu and Serena.

(Yuda) "Shit! We don't have any leads to find those two! There's no time to search all over in this big city!"

(Yung) "Actually, I have a way to find Serena. I input her Duel Disk's information into mine so I will track her down with my sensors."

(Yuda) "Seriously?! When do you have time to do that?"

(Yung) "During our failed attempt to escape from Facility."

Yuda was dumbfounded when he heard that. Yung has not only input Serena's, but Kurosaki and Gongenzaka's as well when he gets their Duel Disks.

(Yuda) "In that case, I've left you taking care of Serena."

(Yung) "Huh? What about you?"

(Yuda) "I'm going to look for those Obelisk Force members."

(Yung) "Wait! It is too dangerous to fight them on your own!"

(Yuda) "I made up my mind. Later."

Yuda runs off in a different direction before Yung has any chance to rebuke. Yung let out a tiresome sigh for Yuda's reckless behavior as he uses his sensors to find Serena.

Yuda jumps off from one building after another to search for the Academia soldiers. He also tries to find the other Lancers while he's at it.

(Yuda) "Gaaahhh!?"

Suddenly, Yuda felt a huge headache out of nowhere and fell on the ground as he clutches his head. The pain was stronger than usual as Yuda gritted his teeth in irritation.

(Yuda) "Grr…! What's this…?! Argh…!"

Yuda didn't know that the cause of his pain was happening back at the Friendship Cup.

It is time for Yuya and Crow to duel each other, but both of them decided to sneak off during their match after discovering Roger's conspiracy.

However, Roger wouldn't let them as he secretly placed a chip on Yuya's helmet to take control of him. He activates the device which causing the poor duelist in pain and becomes berserk as Yuya summons **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**. The dragon roars angrily as it unleashes lighting onto the roads.

In another location, Yung experiences the pain as well. However, it was a bit different than the other two.

(Yung) "Aah…! My head hurts all of the sudden?!"

[Warning! Warning! Target Z-Arc P's condition has reached critical level!]

(Yung) "What?! Who's that?! Is it coming from my head?"

[Target Z-Arc S and F have linked with P! Their conditions have also reached critical levels! Intimate "Z-End" program!]

(Yung) "Target Z-Arc…? 'Z-End'? What on earth… Arrrgh?!"

Yung was confused about the mechanical voice in his head as he felt another wave of pain. Unknown to him, his eyes glow in an inorganic light.

Yuda still feeling the headaches as he saw another image. It was the same vision from his dream at Crow's house except it shows four dragons destroying the city.

Three of them he recognized as they are the ace monsters of his look-alikes. The fourth one is the first time he saw it as it was a purple dragon with fangs that dipped poison. He doesn't get a clear picture of it as the pain distracts his thoughts.

At the tournament, Yuya continues to rampage and tries to defeat Crow blindly. However, the D-Wheeler noticed Yuya's odd condition and determines to bring back his friend's senses as he summoned his strongest Synchro monster and uses it to destroy **Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon**.

Crow's attack causes the chip that controls Yuya to short-circuited, however, Yuya uses his cards' effect to deal huge damage to Crow which makes him the winner of the match.

Yuya fainted afterward which weakens the link between his other look-alikes. Yuda felt that his pain fading as he stands up while being dazed.

(Yuda) "What the hell is happening to me?! At this rate, I'm really going to lose my mind if I don't figure out this problem!"

Yuda complaints as he resumed his search for Academia soldiers. Soon, he heard duel noises in that park and saw Tsukikage finishing off three members of the Obelisk Force along with Sora surprisingly.

Yuda couldn't understand how they came together. Nevertheless, he approaches them to gain information.

(Yuda) "Hey, Tsukikage. Seem like you managed to escape from the Underground Labor Facility."

(Tsukikage) "Seeing you here means that you already know about Academia coming to this dimension, am I right?"

(Sora) "Yuya?! What are you doing here?!"

(Tsukikage) "This person is Yuda, one of our comrades."

(Yuda) "And you are Sora Shiunin, Yuya's friend now right?"

(Sora) "Y-Yeah. But you have the same appearance as Yuya!"

(Yuda) "Don't bother asking because I don't understand this as well. I get that a lot lately. Tsukikage, can you fill me in what's going on?"

Brushing aside Sora's confusion, Tsukikage agrees and tells Yuda about the current situation. Meanwhile, Yung was running through the streets after shaking off his bizarre headache. Strangely, he couldn't recall the mechanical voice earlier as he searched for Serena.

(Yung) "What was that…? There was a voice during my headache, but I can't remember the contents… Should I worry about this?"

(Yugo) "Damn…! WHERE ARE YOU GRINNING BASTARD?!"

Yung blinked as he heard a loud familiar in the distance along with the sound of a D-Wheel engine. Before he realizes, Yugo appeared from the corner, riding on his D-Wheel as usual. Yung immediately stopped running due to the sudden appearance as he fell on his butt. Yugo also stopped his vehicle upon seeing Yung.

(Yung) "You're, Yugo?! Why are you here?!"

(Yugo) "There you are, grinning bastard! Now tell me where Rin is!"

Yugo gets off his D-Wheel and pull the confused Yung up by grabbing his collar. Just as he begins to interrogate, his anger expression turns into shock when he look closely at Yung.

(Yugo) "Wait a minute… You're Yung! Why are you here?!"

(Yung) "That what I said earlier! What's with you? Anyway, can you let go of me?"

(Yugo) "Oh, sorry!"

Yugo lets go of Yung as the hacker steady himself before asking questions.

(Yung) "Thank you. As I was saying, why are you doing out here?"

(Yugo) "I was searching for that grinning bastard who kidnap Rin and Ruri that Yuzu mentioned! I lost him when that weasel escaped so I look all over in this city."

(Yung) "Eh?! The one who kidnap Rin and Ruri?!"

Yung widened his eyes in shock as he ponders over Yugo's words. At the same time, a call came from his Duel Disk. It was from Yuda. Before they went their separate ways, they exchanged contacts during their escape from the Duel Palace in case of an emergency.

(Yuda) "Hey, Yung, are you there?"

(Yung) "Yuda! I'm here! What's the matter?"

(Yuda) "I've met up with Tsukikage and he told me that Serena was found by Academia. Right now, She was drugged by those Security officers so she can't move much and Reira's protecting her."

(Yugo) "Yuda?! Is that you? What are you doing here in Neo Domino City?"

(Yuda) "Yugo, you're here too? Perfect timing! I have a list of complaints with your name on it! Do you know how much hardships I've endured here?!"

(Yugo) "Eh? What are talking about?"

(Yuda) "I've been cleaning up the messes you've made and fought Security officers who mistaken me for you! Takes responsibility, Fusion!"

(Yugo) "It's not Fusion! It's Yugo!"

(Yung) "Guys, cut it out!"

Yung breaks the argument to resume the topic earlier. The two have stopped their bickering as they make their plans.

(Yuda) "I'll continue to search for more Obelisk Force members while Tsukikage gone gathering Yuzu and the other Lancers. You will head to Serena's location to backup Reira. He won't last long due to exhaustion. Sora's coming as well."

(Yung) "Gotcha."

(Yugo) "Wait! Did I hear Yuzu's name just now?! You mean that she's still alive?!"

(Yuda) "Yeah, Sora told me that he saved her from the fall when she was defeated by Sergey. She's currently in the Underground Facility with the others."

(Yugo) "Thank god! I thought she bites the dust and was sent to the heavens!"

(Yung) "You properly shouldn't mention that to her."

Yung was taken back from Yugo's insensitive remark as the latter cries a waterfall from his eyes in relief. Before he noticed, Yugo hugged Yung out of happiness which surprise the Link duelist further. Yuda shook his head in irritation over their antics before ending the call.

(Yung) "Alright, I better find Serena fast! By the way, Yugo. Will you help us fight against Academia?"

(Yugo) "Huh? Well, of course, I wanted to fight those guys, but I gotta find that grinning bastard first."

(Yung) "From what you just said about him, it might be possible that he's seeking to get Yuzu and Serena. After all, they have the same appearance like Gwen and the other kidnapped girls."

(Yugo) "Oh, I get it! We'll head to Serena's place first since chances of that bastard coming to her are higher!"

(Yung) "Yeah. We need more help to battle against Academia forces, not to mention other problems too."

(Yugo) "Yosh, I'm in! Hop on my D-Wheel! I know this city at the back of my hand and we will get to Serena's spot faster!"

Yung nodded and both of them sat on the motorcycle. Yugo starts up the engines as they drive off on the streets.


	17. Card List

**Authors Note** ; Sorry for lack of stories! Been busy at my mom's business which cramps my writing spirit. Short on staffs and couldn't find people for help so she calls me many times to fill in. But I'm still making process! Here is my made card list over the course of the series!

* * *

 **Yuda's Deck** :

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. Once per turn: You can change all monsters except this card on the field into DEF mode and half their DEF. If one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, this card gains 1000 ATK until the end of the Battle Phase. If this card destroys the opponent's monster: Inflict damage equal to the number of levels of the destroyed monster x 200.

 **DragoAlloy- Goldragon/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 5/ATK 2100/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If there are no monsters on your side of the field, you can Normal Summon this card without tributing. Once per turn: You can tribute this card; your opponent cannot activate any Spell or Trap Cards or use their effects until the end of this turn.

 **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1100**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Normal or Special Summoned on the field: Add 1 ritual spell card from the Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **DragoAlloy- Silvernaga** " once per turn.

 **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1300/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; When a " **DragoAlloy** " monster(s) is summoned, you can also Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is Special Summoned, add 1 Dragon Ritual monster from the Deck to your hand. You can only use these effects of " **DragoAlloy- Bronzedragun** " once per turn.

 **Dragonic Transfiguration** ; Ritual Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your hand or Graveyard. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Once per turn: When this card is in your Graveyard, you can banish 1 Dragon-type monster in your Graveyard and add this card from your hand.

 **Dragonic Vermillion/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL7/ATK 2200/DEF 1800**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can destroy all cards on your opponent's Spell & Trap Zone. During the End Phase, if this face-up card you controlled was destroyed by your opponent's card by battle and sent to your Graveyard this turn: You can banish 1 Dragon-Type monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon this card. If Summoned this way: Gain LP equal to the original ATK of this card.

 **DragoAlloy- Coppersmok/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can banish this card in your Graveyard; the monster(s)'s effects your opponent controls on the field are negated and cannot activate their effects until the end of the opponent's turn.

 **DragoAlloy Break Barrier** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Activate this card during the turn that 1 " **DragoAlloy** " monster you control is destroyed and when the opponent's monster attacks. While this face-up card remains on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare attacks. During your Standby Phase, Tribute 1 " **DragoAlloy** " monster you control or destroy this card.

 **Spark Dragling/LIGHT/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent.

 **Dragonic Greed** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Each time a Dragon-Type monster(s) is Special Summoned: Draw 1 card. Once per turn, you can send this card to the Graveyard: Target 1 Spell Card in the Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can only control 1 " **Dragonic Greed** ".

 **DragoAlloy- Tinlong/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; If you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.

 **Dragonic Lust** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Activate this card when a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster(s) is Ritual Summoned: You can target 1 monster in your Graveyard that was Tributed for the Ritual Summon; Special Summon it. When that target leaves the field, destroy this card. During your opponent's Standby Phase, when this card in your possession is sent to your Graveyard after activating it on your last turn: You can banish this card and 2 Non-Ritual Dragon-Type Monsters from your Graveyard; it becomes the End Phase of this turn. You can only use this effect of " **Dragonic Lust** " once per Duel.

 **Dragonic Diamond/EARTH/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2600/DEF 2100**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned, if the opponent controls a Special Summoned monster: Inflict 400 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle: You can destroy the monster that attacked this card, and if you do, inflict 800 damage to its controller.

 **Blaze Dragling/FIRE/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● When it is Ritual Summoned: It gains 1000 ATK.

 **Rush Dragling/WIND/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● If this card destroys a monster by battle, it can attack once again in a row.

 **Dragonic Wrath** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; If the opponent's monster is destroyed by a Dragon-Type monster you control: Inflict damage to its controller equal to the destroyed monster's ATK on the field. Destroy this card during your next Standby Phase after activation. You can only control 1 " **Dragonic Wrath** ".

 **DracoMytho Daemon Yin/DARK/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 1/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can discard 1 Dragon-type monster, then target 1 Ritual Spell Card in your Graveyard; add it to your hand. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Daemon Yin** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; During your End Phase, if this card attacked: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Seraph Yang/LIGHT/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 8/ATK 1400/DEF 2000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; You takes half of the battle damage from attacks involving a Dragon-type monster(s) you control. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Seraph Yang** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Each turn, the first card(s) in your Pendulum Zone that would be destroyed by an opponent's card effect, is not destroyed. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 5/PS 2/ATK 1600/DEF 1900**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a Dragon-type monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Basilisk Stone** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; If this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 face-up ATK Mode monster your opponent controls; change it into DEF mode and half their DEF. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Salamander Burn/FIRE/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 6/ATK 1700/DEF 1000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once, while this card is in your Pendulum Zone, when a Dragon-type monster you control declares an attack: You can target 1 other Dragon-type monster you control; that attacking monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the targeted monster on the field, until the end of the Battle Phase (even if this card leaves the field). You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Salamander Burn** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 Dragon-type monster you control; inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **DracoMytho Gnome Crag/EARTH/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1500/DEF 2000**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Each turn, the first Dragon-type monster(s) you control that would be destroyed by a card effect, is not destroyed. You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Gnome Crag** " once per turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: It cannot be targeted by card effect. Once per turn, when a Dragon-type monster you control is attacked: You can change its battle position. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Arcane Dragling/DARK/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 1400**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● It cannot be targeted by card effects.

 **DracoMytho Sylph Gale/WIND/Dragon/Pendulum/LVL 3/PS 4/ATK 900/DEF 600**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 Dragon-Type monster you control; this turn, it can make up to 3 attacks on monsters during each Battle Phase, also your other monsters cannot attack (even if this card leaves the field). You can return 1 Dragon-type Monster you control: Special Summon this card from your Pendulum Zone. You can only use this effect of " **DracoMytho Sylph Gale** " once per turn.

 **Effect** ; If this card is Normal Summoned: This card can attack all Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls, once each. If this card is Pendulum Summoned: This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card is destroyed: You can place it in your Pendulum Zone.

 **Dragonic Gluttony;** Normal Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card cannot be activated except by destroying 2 Spell Cards you control to the Graveyard. Target any number face-up monster(s) your opponent controls. If you Ritual Summon this turn, you can use the selected monster(s) whose total Levels equal the Level of the Dragon Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. You cannot Normal monsters the turn you activate this card.

 **Dragonic Azurelong/WIND/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2400/DEF 2000**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: You can make your opponent send 1 monster they control to the Graveyard (their choice). If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Your opponent cannot activate card effects until the end of the this turn.

* * *

 **Yung's Deck:**

 **Epoch Idea Link Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Link 4/ATK 2500/** ↑←↓→

 **Materials** ; 2+ Effect monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to, then target 1 level 5 or higher monster on the field; it lose ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK. If this card attacked an opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to that monster's original ATK.

 **Appliroid Message Trio/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 500/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: Special Summon 1 level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck.

 **Appliroid Search Cat/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Summoned: You can add 1 level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck to your hand. If this card is destroyed by card effect: Draw 1 card from your Deck.

 **Appliroid Navi Ninja/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; If you control an " **Appliroid** " monster, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. Once per turn: Target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster you control except " **Appliroid Navi Ninja** ", it can inflict piercing damage until the end of this turn. This card cannot attack the turn this effect is activated.

 **Appliroid Twitter Chick/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; When an " **Appliroid** " monster is Special Summoned to your field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Twitter Chick** " once per turn. If a monster(s) you control destroyed the opponent's card: Target 1 monster your opponent controls, it lose 500 ATK until the end of this turn.

 **Appliroid Globe Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2300/↙** ↑↓

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your Graveyard to your zone this card points to, but it has its effects negated, also it cannot attack this turn. After damage calculation, if this card destroyed the opponent's monster: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to one monster this card points to half of its original ATK.

 **App Gear- Data Sword** ; Equip Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Equip only to an " **Appliroid** " monster. When this equipped monster attacks, if its ATK is lower than the ATK of the attack target, the equipped monster gain 1000 ATK during damage calculation only. It it would be destroyed during the Battle Phase, you can destroy this card instead.

 **Appliroid Dokan Battler/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; When this card declares an attack, if this card was Normal Summoned this turn (except during the Damage Step): it gains 400 ATK, until the end of the Battle Phase.

 **Bypass Code** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When Cyberse-Type monster you control declares an attack: Half its ATK and it can attack directly. You can only use this effect of " **Bypass Code** " once per turn.

 **App Block** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Negate the attack from an opponent's monster and end the Battle Phase. You must control a face-up " **Appliroid** " monster to resolve this effect.

 **Appliroid Music Player/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1300/DEF 1100**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand. You target 1 monster you control; it gains 300 ATK for each " **Appliroid** " monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. You can only use these effects of " **Appliroid Music Player** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Social Gentleman/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 1/ATK 1000/** ↓

 **Materials** ; 1 " **Appliroid** " monster

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " Monster from your Deck to your zone this card points to. If this card would be destroyed by battle, you can destroy 1 of your monsters this card points to instead.

 **Appliroid Phone Caller/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 200/DEF 100**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, you can roll a six-sided die. Reveal cards from top of your Deck equal to the roll and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from among them, ignoring the Summoning conditions. Shuffle the rest into the Deck.

 **Appliroid Supple Capsule/LIGHT/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned by an " **Appliroid** " monster's effect: Gain 200 for each " **Appliroid** " monster you control. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Supple Capsule** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Gossip Writer/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1500/** ←→

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; If this card is Link Summoned: Draw cards equal to the number of " **Appliroid** " monsters this card points to. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Gossip Writer** " once per turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to and target 1 monster your opponent controls; negate its effect until the end of this turn.

 **Triple Firewall** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; If you controls exactly 3 " **Appliroid** " monsters: Activate 1 of these effects;  
● this turn, your monsters cannot be destroyed by battle.  
● this turn, you take no battle damage.  
● this turn, your opponent cannot Special Summon monster from their hand.

 **Appliroid Fashion Dresser/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 300**

 **Effect** ; During either player's turn: You can discard this card, then target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster you control; this turn, it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects.

 **Appliroid Transfer Train/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 4/ATK 1200/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If only your opponent controls a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is Special Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Appliroid** " Monster from your Deck. You can only use each effect of " **Appliroid Transfer Train** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Dictionary/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 400/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; If this card is used as material for a Link Summon: Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Dictionary** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Race Driver/WIND/Cyberse/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; After the end of Damage Step, if a Link Monster you control is destroyed by an opponent's card by battle or effect while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: You can Special Summon this card. You can discard 1 " **Appliroid** " Monster, then target 1 Link monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. You can only use each effect of " **Appliroid Race Driver** " once per turn.

 **Appdraw** ; Normal Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Banish 3 " **Appliroid** " monsters from your Graveyard; draw 2 cards.

 **Appliroid Gourmet Eater/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 600/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; If this card is send from hand or Deck to the Graveyard by card effect: Special Summon it. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Gourmet Eater** " once per turn. You can banish this card from your Graveyard; immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand.

 **Appliroid Champion Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2600/** ←↓→

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster, after damage calculation: You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " other monster you control and if you do, destroy 1 face-up card on the field. If this card is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard: You can add 1 " **Appliroid** " card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Champion Wrestler** " once per turn.

 **App Reboot** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Target 1 " **Appliroid** " monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it. Once per turn: You can banish this card and 1 " **Appliroid** " Link Monster from your Graveyard; Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " Link Monster from your Extra Deck whose Link Rating is equal of the banished monster.

 **Appliroid Craft Worker/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↓

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; The first time each monster this card points to would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to; You can Special Summon 1 " **Appliroid** " monster from your Graveyard.

 **Appliroid Jamming Speaker/DARK/Cyberse/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 100**

 **Effect** ; When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Pay half your LP and send this card from your hand to the Graveyard; negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid Supple Capsule** " once per Duel.

 **Appliroid Time Watch/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 1/ATK 500/DEF 400**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn: You can toss a coin and call it. If you call it right, destroy all monsters your opponent controls, and if you do, inflict damage equal to half the total ATK those destroyed monsters had on the field to their controller.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Normal Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 2 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your hand or Graveyard in Defense Position.

 **Appliroid Record Mic/EARTH/Cyberse/LVL 2/ATK 1000/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 other " **Appliroid** " monster on the field that has a Level; this card's Level becomes that monster's current Level, until the end of this turn.

 **Appliroid Active Switcher/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 1/ATK 1900/DEF 1100**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a Link or " **Appliroid** " monster you control attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. Once per turn: You can switch the locations of 2 Link Monsters in your Main Monster Zones. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card. You cannot activate this card's monsters effect if you activated this card's Pendulum Effect this turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; Once per turn: You can target 1 Link or " **Appliroid** " monster you control; double any battle damage that monster inflicts to your opponent this turn if it battles an opponent's monster.

 **Appliroid Lazy Switcher/DARK/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 4/PS 8/ATK 1100/DEF 1900**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; If a " **Appliroid** " monster you control battles, your opponent cannot activate Spell/Trap Cards until the end of the Damage Step. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to any unoccupied Main Monster Zone or Extra Deck Zone on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card. You cannot activate this card's monsters effect if you activated this card's Pendulum Effect this turn.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Pendulum Summoned: You can target 1 face-up card on the field; it's effect were negated and if you do, destroy it.

 **Appliroid Email Carrier/WIND/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 1/PS 7/ATK 500/DEF 1200**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; Once per turn, if 2 or more " **Appliroid** " monsters is Pendulum Summoned to your field: You can draw 1 card. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card.

 **Monster Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 level 3 or lower " **Appliroid** " monster from your Deck to your hand.

 **Appliroid Roulette Gambler/DARK/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1400/** ←↑

 **Materials** ; 2 " **Appliroid** " monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 monster this card points to and toss a coin:  
● Heads: You draw cards equal to the Level of the Tributed monster.

● Tails: Your opponent draws cards equal to the Level of the Tributed monster.

During your End Phase, if this card is sent to the Graveyard, You can send 1 Spell/Trap Card from your Deck to the Graveyard.

 **Appliroid Super Searcher/WIND/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1300/** ↑↓

 **Materials** ; 2 Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; When this card is Link Summoned: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand to your zone this card points to. After damage calculation, if this card destroyed the opponent's monster: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent for each monsters this card points to.

 **Appliroid Heavy Wrestler/EARTH/Cyberse/Link 2/ATK 1600/** ←↑

 **Materials** ; 2 Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; The first time each monster this card points to would be destroyed by battle each turn, it is not destroyed. Once per turn, during damage calculation, if this card battles an opponent's monster (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " monster this card points to; this card's ATK becomes double its original ATK during that damage calculation only.

 **Appliroid RPG Hero/LIGHT/Cyberse/Pendulum/LVL 2/PS 6/ATK 1300/DEF 800**

 **Pendulum Effect** ; You can reduce the battle damage you take from an attack involving an " **Appliroid** " monster you control to 0. Once per turn: You can target 1 Link Monster on the field; move it to a Main Monster Zone it points to on its controller's field. If you apply this effect, then destroy this card.

 **Monster Effect** ; If this card is Special Summoned to a zone a Link Monster(s) points to: Draw 1 card. You can only use this effect of " **Appliroid RPG Hero** " once per turn.

 **Appliroid Enterplayer/LIGHT/Cyberse/Link 3/ATK 2100/** ↑↓→

 **Materials** ; 2+ Cyberse monsters

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, before damage calculation, if your monster this card points to battles an opponent's monster with higher ATK than it: You can make that monster unable to be destroyed by that battle, also you take no battle damage from that battle. After that damage calculation, have this card gain ATK equal to the ATK of that battled opponent's monster, until the end of this turn. Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " other monster you control and if you do, negate the effect of 1 face-up card on the field.

 **Appguard Protection** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Banish any numbers of " **Appliroid** " Link monster(s) from your Graveyard equip to the number of your Link monster(s) on the field. They cannot be destroyed by card effects until the end of this turn.

 **Appower Chargestrike** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Tribute 1 " **Appliroid** " monster that was already attacked this turn and target 1 other monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the Tributed monster's ATK and can make a second attack during each Battle Phase this turn. Your monsters (except that monster) cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.

* * *

 **Gut's Deck** :

 **Saurian Velocirapier/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1400/DEF 400**

 **Effect** ; If you control no " **Saurian** " monsters on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster can inflict piercing damage. You can only use these effects of " **Saurian Velocirapier** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Tricerashield/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 5/ATK 2000/DEF 2600**

 **Effect** ; When the opponent's monster attacks, you can change the target to this card. Once per turn: you can tribute this card and target 1 " **Saurian** " monster you control; it cannot be destroyed by battle or card effect this turn.

 **Saurian Wildfire** ; Quick-Play Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When you Normal Summon a " **Saurian** " monster: Target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls on the field; Destroy it if its ATK is equal or lower than the Summoned monster's DEF. You cannot attack the turn this card is activated.

 **Saurian Pterorang/WIND/Dinosaur/LVL 3/ATK 1200/DEF 300**

 **Effect** ; If you control " **Saurian** " monsters on the field: You can Special Summon this card from your hand. You can tribute this card; change the battle positions of all face-up monsters on the field. You can only use these effects of " **Saurian Pterorang** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Trial** ; Ritual Spell Card

 **Effect** ; This card can be used to Ritual Summon any " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster from your hand. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field and/or banish " **Saurian** " monsters from your Graveyard, whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. Once per turn, if this card is in your Graveyard: When a " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster destroys the opponent's monster, you can banish this card and it can attack once again in a row.

 **Saurian Tyrannobuster Sword/FIRE/Dinosaur/Ritual/LVL 8/ATK 2600/DEF 1800**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with any " **Saurian** " Ritual Spell Card. Must be first Ritual Summoned. At the start of the Damage Step, if this card battles: It gains 300 ATK. When this card destroys the opponent's monster by battle: You can banish 1 " **Saurian** " monster in your Graveyard; this card can attack an opponent's monster once again in a row.

 **Saurian Spinolance/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster gains 1000 ATK. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Spinolance** " once per turn.

 **Saurian Revenge Burn** ; Continuous Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Each time a " **Saurian** " monster is destroyed by battle: Inflict 500 damage to your opponent. During either player's End Phase, if a " **Saurian** " monster is destroyed this turn: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Saurian** "

monster from your Deck. Once per turn: You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard and target 2 " **Saurian** " monsters in the Graveyard that was Special Summoned by this card's effect; Special Summon them to your field. They cannot attack during the turn they were Special Summoned by this card's effect.

 **Saurian Iguanowand/DARK/Dinosaur/LVL 1/ATK 500/DEF 200**

 **Effect** ; When this card is Special Summoned: You can add 1 Ritual Spell Card or a " **Saurian** " Ritual monster from Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Iguanowand** " once per turn. If you Ritual Summon a " **Saurian** " Ritual Monster, this 1 card can be used as the entire Tribute.

 **Saurian Deinoclaw/FIRE/Dinosaur/LVL 4/ATK 1800/DEF 1600**

 **Effect** ; If this card attacks a Defense Position monster, inflict piercing battle damage to your opponent. You can target 1 " **Saurian** " monster other than this card: Tribute this card and the target monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls once each this turn. You can only use this effect of " **Saurian Deinoclaw** " once per turn.

 **Axel's Deck:**

 **Metavirus Mettech/DARK/Machine/LVL 2/ATK 300/DEF 1000**

 **Effect** ; You can pay 500 LP; Special Summon this card from your hand. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower " **Metavirus** " monsters from your Deck, except " **Metavirus Mettech** ". You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Mettech** " once per turn.

 **Malcomp Roadrunner/DARK/Machine/Link 3/ATK 2000/↙** ↓↘

 **Materials** ; 3 Machine-type monsters

 **Effect** ; This linked card cannot be destroyed by battle. Once per turn: You can target all monsters this card points to; destroy them, and if you do, apply 1 of these effects depending on the number of destroyed monster by this card's effect per turn:

● 1: This card gains 500 ATK.  
● 2: It can make a second attack during each Battle Phase.  
● 3: If this card attacks, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards cannot be activated until the end of the Damage Step.

 **Metavirus Dashfish/DARK/Machine/LVL 3/ATK 900/DEF 600**

 **Effect** ; You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to your zone a Link Monster on the field points to. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: Halve ATK of all monsters that the opponent controls (until the end of this turn). You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Dashfish** " once per turn.

 **Metavirus Bombtle/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1400/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn, if you control no monsters in your Main Monster Zones, while this card is in your hand or Graveyard: Special Summon this card in Defense Position. If this card is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card on the field. You can only use this effect of " **Metavirus Bombtle** " once per turn.

 **Metavirus Infection** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; You take no battle damage from attacks involving " **Metavirus** " monsters you control. During either player's End Phase, if a " **Metavirus** " monster is destroyed by battle or card effect: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower " **Metavirus** " monster from your hand.

 **Metavirus Dreamscutz/DARK/Machine/LVL 4/ATK 1600/DEF 1700**

 **Effect** ; If this card is destroyed by a card effect: Inflict 100 damage to your opponent for each card in their hand. If this card is destroyed by battle: Your opponent takes any Battle Damage you would have taken from battles involving this card. You can only use each effect of " **Metavirus Dreamscutz** " once per turn.

* * *

 **Extra Cards** :

 **Cascade Link** ; Continuous Spell Card

 **Effect** ; When a monster linked by a WATER Link monster activate its effect: Inflict damage equal to the number of levels of the linked monster x 100. The Link monster(s) you control cannot attack the turn this card's effect is activated. When a face-up WATER monster you control is selected as an attack target, you can change the target to 1 other WATER monster you control.

 **Voodoo Curse** ; Action Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Target 1 player; your opponent takes any battle damage you would have taken from this battle.

 **Infernity Wraith/DARK/Fiend/LVL 1/ATK 0/DEF 0**

 **Effect** ; This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by this card's effect. When this card is sent to the Graveyard due to **Infernity Zero** 's effect: You can equip this card to that monster. The equipped monster is unaffected and cannot be destroyed by your opponent's card effects. While this card is equipped to **Infernity Zero** by this effect, place 1 Death Counter on this card for each 1000 damage you take.

 **Infernity Hades Dragon/DARK/Dragon/Synchro/LVL 10/ATK 3500/DEF 3000**

 **Materials** ; 1 DARK Tuner + 1+ non-Tuner monsters

 **Effect** ; This card gains the effect(s) of all " **Infernity** " monsters in your Graveyard. Once per turn, during either player's turn, when your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card, or monster effect while you have no cards in your hand: You can negate the activation and destroy it.

 **Effect Smash** ; Action Spell Card

 **Effect** ; Negate any activation of your opponent's card(s).


	18. Converging Fates Part 2

**Authors Note** ; Here is the second part of the previous chapter! My next work is a special preview of my original Yugioh series. After that I'm working the other two before coming back to this. Thanks for reading!

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Converging Fates Part 2**

(Yuzu) "Ha… Ha… Something must be happening to Yuya! Tell me, where is he?!"

Yuzu runs through the streets of New Domino City, guided by her bracelet's glow. She was separated from Gongenzaka and the others after the Commons have started their rebellion. Due to the forbidding feeling in her chest, she went to find Yuya using her bracelet to track him.

The bracelet gives off a stronger response as it pointed left.

(Yuzu) "This way? Then-"

(Yuda) "Found you."

"!?" Yuzu was startled as someone jumps down in front of her. When she saw his face her eyes were widened.

(Yuzu) "No way?! Yuya?!"

(Yuda) "No, I'm Yuda! Geez..."

Yuda rebuked her response as Yuzu shakes off her surprise and look carefully at him when she realized he wasn't her childhood friend.

(Yuzu) "Oh sorry! I heard about you from Gongenzaka, but you really look like him…"

(Yuda) "I've been hearing that a lot and it's already getting old! Although I didn't expect to find you here."

(Yuzu) "The Commons are revolting in the facility. I was swept over by the chaos and got separated from everyone else."

(Yuda) "I see. Then we have no time to waste. Let's go."

(Yuzu) "Eh? Where?"

(Yuda) "Take you somewhere safe! It wasn't my plan at first but it is better than let the enemy have you."

(Yuzu) "Wait a minute! I have to find Yuya first!"

(Yuda) "Don't worry. He can take care of himself."

(Yuzu) "No, you don't understand. I have a bad feeling something terrible has happened to him!"

(Yuda) "The Obelisk Force are spreading their numbers to look for you and Serena. Not to mention that Roger is after you too."

(Yuzu) "Still, I have to find him!"

"You…" Yuda glares at Yuzu in irritation, only the latter to stare in return with an unwavering gaze. Two of them continued to stare down for a few seconds till Yuda gives a sigh.

(Yuda) "Man, not only appearances but stubbornness as well…"

(Yuzu) "Eh? What do you say?"

(Yuda) "Fine! I'll help you find that idiot but you don't go wander off on your own. Got it?"

(Yuzu) "Uh, Y-Yes! Thank you."

While she is stammered, Yuzu express her gratitude to him as both of them run off to the direction where her bracelet pointed to. Yuda is confused about this as Yuzu explained this to him.

(Yuda) "Your bracelet glows whenever Yuya and his look-alikes are together?"

(Yuzu) "I know it sounded strange, even I don't understand how it works. At least it will tell where Yuya is."

(Yuda) "A glowing bracelet… Just like Hikari's…"

(Yuzu) "Hikari?"

(Yuda) "A friend of mine who got kidnapped by those bastards. To avoid things become complicated, she looks like you and don't ask me why."

(Yuzu) "Eh, really? Then Yung must have the same agenda as you. My friends told me that both of you were trying to rescue your comrades."

(Yuda) "Do you have an idea why Academia are after you girls?"

(Yuzu) "None. I really don't understand it all myself either…"

(Yuda) "Well, it won't matter once we've deal with Academia and rescue those girls."

"I hope you're right… Wait, stop!" Yuzu shouts as both stop their tracks. She held up her bracelet which glows brightly towards the entrance of that building.

(Yuzu) "This way? It's this way right?"

(Yuda) "Only one way to find out. Let's check."

(Yuzu) "Yeah."

(Sergey) "Stop right there."

Both froze and look back in shock as they saw the man walking towards them.

(Yuda) "What?! He's-!"

(Yuzu) "Sergey!"

It is Sergey Volkov who defeated Yuzu in the second round of the tournament. His left eye zooms in on Yuzu which was projected on the screen where Roger is pleased to find her.

(Roger) "Yuzu Hiiragi. To think we'd find Yuzu by chasing after Selena… Sergey! Capture her!"

(Sergey) "Yuzu Hiiragi. Surrender and prepare to be captured."

"Kuh…!" Seeing the incoming duelist who beat her, Yuzu step backs when Yuda come up front and begun talking back to the Duelist Crusher.

(Yuda) "So you are that Security Bureau's minion, huh?"

(Sergey) "Out of my way."

(Yuda) "Afraid not, you stupid lug. If you want her, try beating me first!"

(Roger) "Tch! This brat…! If you still trying to interfere, then I gladly get rid of you! Sergey!"

(Sergey) "Confirmed. Initiating Duel."

Sergey follows his superior's orders as he activates his Duel Disk. Yuda did the same as both of them began their battle.

 **DUEL!**

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

Sergey: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuda) "I'll go first! I activate the Ritual Spell ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** ' from my hand! With it, I can sacrifice monsters from my hand or field to Ritual Summon any Dragon Ritual monster from my hand or Graveyard. I sacrificing Level 4 **DragoAlloy- Leadrak** and Level 3 **Endure Dragling**!"

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as two of his monsters, a mini dragon wearing orange, heavy armor while wielding a shield and a snake-like dragon with metallic silver skin that cover its whole body and spikes running down from head to tail, appears on the field before turning into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Mystic being of earth, Young cub of endurance, become offerings to awaken the great ruler from the past! **Ritual Summon**! Appear! The superior dragon that incinerates its enemies with its flames! **LVL 7**! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Yuda's dragon appears from the sky as it landed behind its owner and gives out a loud roar to signal its arrival.

[ **DragoAlloy- Leadrak/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 800** ]

[ **Endure Dragling/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1500** ]

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon/FIRE/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2500/DEF 2000** ]

(Yuda) "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Sergey: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:5** ), ( **Field:0** )

(Yuzu) "A Ritual Summon already…"

(Yuda) "Hey, just hurry up and go. I'll deal with this guy."

(Yuzu) "Eh, Yuda?"

(Yuda) "Just go already!"

"Err… O-Okay! You be careful, too!" Yuzu realized that Yuda is letting her escape before running off towards the building. Sergey noticed this and tries to apprehend her, only for Yuda's dragon blocking his path as the monster growls at him.

(Roger) "Don't think that I let you escape my grasp now! Sergey!"

(Sergey) "My turn! Draw! I activate the Field Spell ' **Earthbound Prison** ' from my hand!"

Yuzu stop running as the ground begins to shake. Suddenly, stone hands rise out of the ground around the area, one of them surrounding Yuzu and generating an energy bubble that imprisons her.

(Yuda) "Hey, are you okay!?"

(Yuzu) "I'm fine, but…"

(Yuda) "Grr! Can't get out now… This is a pain!"

(Roger) "Well done. All that's left is to eliminate that boy. Then Academia is next and secure Serena after. Ha ha ha ha!"

(Sergey) "The Field Spell ' **Earthbound Prison** ' negates all changes to ATK. Also, the player who destroys this card will have their Life Points halved, and all effects of the monsters they control will be negated. As long as this Field Spell is active, I can Special Summon **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper** from my hand!"

A vague whale-like being with a black body with blue lines all over its body and a chain on its tail erupts from the ground.

[ **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper/DARK/Fiend/LVL 5/ATK 1600/DEF 1600** ]

(Sergey) "Additionally I Summon the Tuner Monster **Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker**!"

Another monster erupts from the ground and it has the same body as **Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper** except its lines are orange. It also has a humanoid figure with cuffs chained to its arms.

[ **Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker/DARK/Fiend/Tuner/LVL 3/ATK 800/DEF 1100** ]

(Yuda) "Those monsters are different from the ones he uses in the Duel Palace earlier…"

(Sergey) "And now I activate the Spell Card ' **Underworld Harmonics - Synchro Fusion** ' from my hand! With this card's effect, I will now perform a Synchro and Fusion Summon using the two monsters I control!"

(Yuda) "What?! Synchro and Fusion at the same time!?"

(Sergey) "I Tune my Level 5 **Stone Sweeper** with Level 3 **Line Walker**!"

Yuda is shocked at this effect as he saw both monsters split off shades of themselves. **Line Walker** split into three before turning into 3 green rings which **Stone Sweeper** went through and turned into 5 balls of lights before forming into a pillar of light.

(Sergey) "Revive from the depths of the earth! Gigantic beast with wings of punishment! **Synchro Summon**! Appear now! **LVL 8**! **Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon**!"

A Griffin-like monster with a black body with green lines all over its body emerging from the light and appears on the field. It also has a muzzle covered its beak and metal binds to its wings.

[ **Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon/DARK/Fiend/Synchro/LVL 8/ATK 2500/DEF 1500** ]

(Sergey) "Next, I fuse **Stone Sweeper** and **Line Walker**!"

The specters of **Stone Sweeper** and **Line Walker** swirled into vortex of light.

(Sergey) "Prisoner that crawls across the earth, become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! **Fusion Summon**! Appear now! **LVL 8**! **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken**!"

A Kraken-like monster emerges from the vortex with a black body covered with purple lines and stakes on each of its tentacles.

[ **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken/DARK/Fiend/Fusion/LVL 8/ATK 2800/DEF 1200** ]

(Roger) "Behold! This is a brand new strategy brought forth from a hybrid of the Academia and this City's duels! A new era of Dueling that only someone like myself could have created!"

"Now, eliminate him, Sergey! Send that outdated duelist to his grave along with the rest of my enemies!" Roger stands up from his desk, arrogantly declaring his methods before giving orders to his minion. Sergey emotionlessly obeys as he begins his attack.

(Sergey) "Battle! I attack **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** with **Geo Kraken**!"

 **Geo Kraken** attacks Yuda's monster with a swipe from its tentacles, inflicting pain upon the dragon. However, it is still standing despite the differences between ATKs, although Yuda receives damage from that.

Yuda: (LP: 4000 - 300 = 3700)

(Yuda) "When **Ancient Tyrant** use **Endure Dragling** as its material, it cannot be destroyed by battle!"

(Sergey) "Then I attack **Ancient Tyrant** with **Geo Gryphon**!"

(Yuda) "What? Both of our monsters have the same ATK and due to **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect, only **Geo Gryphon** will be destroyed…"

 **Geo Gryphon** fires a blast of darkness towards **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** and it fires back with its own flame. **Ancient Tyrant** 's attack managed to overpower it and **Geo Gryphon** was consumed from the flames, being destroyed in the process.

(Sergey) "At this moment, I activate **Geo Gryphon** 's effect! When an ' **Earthbound** ' monster is destroyed, I can destroy one of my opponent's monsters!"

A specter of **Geo Gryphon** appears and dashes through **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , destroying it. Yuda is horrified by this but tries to counterattack with his set card.

(Yuda) "It had this effect, but…! I activate the Trap Card ' **Drag-Chain** '! I bring back my **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** from the Graveyard and equip this card to it!"

A chain comes out of the card and went into a purple portal on the ground, lifting **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** to the surface.

(Roger) "Hmhmhm… A naive move."

(Sergey) " **Geo Kraken** 's effect activates! I can destroy all of my opponent's monsters that were Special Summoned on my turn! And you will take deal 800 damage per monster destroyed."

(Yuda) "What?!"

 **Geo Kraken** blasts a fog of darkness from its body that engulfs **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** , destroying it. The blast soon hit Yuda as the latter receive effect damage.

(Yuda) "Gaahh!"

Yuda: (LP: 3700 - 800 = 2900)

"Yuda!" Yuzu cries his name as she saw him put one of his knees in anguish. Yuda clutches his teeth a bit before standing back up.

(Yuda) "Grr… When ' **Drag-Chain** ' is destroyed while being equipped to **Ancient Tyrant** , I draw 1 card!"

(Sergey) "I set one card and end my turn."

Yuda: ( **LP: 2900** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:0** )

Sergey: ( **LP: 4000** ), ( **Hand:1** ), ( **Field:3** )

(Yuzu) "Yuda, are you alright?"

(Yuda) "I'm fine!"

(Sergey) "Give up. You are only facing more suffering in this pointless duel."

(Yuda) "Don't act like you've won yet! I still have my de- Argh?! Aaaahhhh!?"

"Yuda?!" Yuzu was startled from Yuda's scream as he clutches his head all of the sudden. Then she senses something above her and looks up to find the sky has changed; a vortex now dominates it with the epicenter directly above them and colored green, blue, yellow, and purple.

(Yuzu) "Wh, What is this?"

(Yuda) "Gah?! My head-!? Gwoohhh!?"

(Yuzu) "Yuda, what's wrong with you?! Huh? My bracelet?!"

Yuzu soon noticed that her bracelet's glow intensifies in its pulse. Sergey's expression shows no change while Roger is skeptical of this unusual phenomenon.

(Yuda) "This pain again! It is much worse than before!?"

(Yuzu) "Can it be…? Is something happening to Yuya…?"

Yuzu is concerned about Yuda's condition as he start hearing the dark voices in his head again.

(Dark Voice) _We will… become one..._

(Yuda) _Who the hell is that!?_

(Dark Voice) _We have… We have waited, for this time._

(Yuda) _Waited? For what?!_

(Dark Voice) _Now… Now is the time of our revival._

(Yuda) _Shut up! Get out of my head!_

(Dark Voice) _Now we… We become ONE!_

(Yuda) "Gaaahhh!"

"Yuda" Yuzu screaming Yuda's name when a great flash of blue light suddenly shines from the building. It blinds her and Roger who looked at the screen for a few seconds before disappearing.

(Yuzu) "What, what on earth is that? Eh, it stopped…?"

Yuzu muses as she looks at her bracelet. It had stopped glowing for some reason. At the same time, Yuda fell to one of his knees as he breathes heavily.

(Yuda) "Ha… Ha… Ha… Those annoying voices… They've finally stopped."

(Yuzu) "Yuda! What's going with you?"

(Yuda) "Just having a slight headache. It's already over though."

(Sergey) "What's the holdup? Are you giving up already?"

"Hell no!" Yuda yells as he forces himself standing up to continue the duel.

(Yuda) "My turn! Draw! At this moment **Leadrak** 's effect activates from the Graveyard! I banish this card to draw 1 another card!"

(Roger) "He's properly gathering the materials for a Ritual Summon. But Sergey's face-down card is ' **Earthbound Spell Sealer**.' This Trap Card's effect can be activated when your opponent activates a Spell Card, it then negates and destroys it! Sergey has already seen through everything you plan to do."

(Yuda) "I Summon **DragoAlloy- Tinlong** from my hand!"

A small serpentine dragon with metallic silver-white skin and antlers appears on the field as it hisses at the opponent.

[ **DragoAlloy- Tinlong/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 1/ATK 100/DEF 200** ]

(Yuda) "If I using it to Ritual Summon a Dragon Ritual monster, this card can pay for the entire cost!"

(Sergey) "You are going to use ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** 's effect and Ritual Summon **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** from the Graveyard."

(Yuda) "Hmph."

(Sergey) "What's so funny?"

(Yuda) "There are other ways to Ritual Summon than a Ritual Spell. I activate **DragoAlloy- Platinago** 's effect from my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard, I sacrifice monsters from my hand or field whose total Level equals the Dragon Ritual Monster that I Ritual Summoning from my hand!"

(Sergey) "What?!"

(Roger) "Using a monster's effect-!?"

(Yuzu) "To Ritual Summon?!"

(Yuda) "I sacrifice **Tinlong** for the entire cost thanks to its effect!"

[ **DragoAlloy- Platinago/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 6/ATK 2300/DEF 500** ]

A magic transcription circle with a dragon mark appears underneath Yuda as **Tinlong** turns into flames and shot up into the sky.

(Yuda) "Dragon kin of tin, become offerings to the lord that roams the seas! **Ritual Summon**! Arise! **LVL 7**! **Dragonic Onyx**!"

Yuda summons a turtle-like dragon whose shell is made of black diamond shards and walking in four legs as it made a splashing effect upon its appearance.

[ **Dragonic Onyx/WATER/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2000/DEF 2800** ]

(Yuda) " **Dragonic Onyx** 's effect activates! When **Onyx** is Ritual Summoned, a Spell or Trap Card returns to your hand! That card is none other than ' **Earthbound Prison** '!"

(Sergey) "What?"

(Yuda) "[ **Torrent Surge!** ]"

 **Dragonic Onyx** gives a roar when it summons waves underneath and flooded the field. The raging torrent devastates the stone hands which fell apart due to the effect and Yuzu is freed from captivity.

(Yuda) "Since ' **Earthbound Prison** ' isn't destroyed, its other effect won't activate!"

(Yuzu) "T-Thanks Yuda!"

(Yuda) "What are you standing around now? Get out of here and find your friend!"

"Right!" Yuzu replies back before running towards the building.

(Roger) "Dammit! Don't let her escape Sergey!"

(Yuda) "Like I let you! I activate ' **Dragonic Transfiguration** 's effect from my Graveyard! I banish **Leadrak** to add this card to my hand! And I use it by sacrificing the Level 7 **Dragonic Onyx**! Revive, **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon**!"

Sergey chase after Yuzu on Roger's command. However, **Dragonic Onyx** was engulfed in flames and spiraled in front of the enemy before revealing itself to be Yuda's ace monster. The dragon roars at the opponent's monster as Yuda begin his counterattack.

(Yuda) "When **Dragonic Onyx** is sent to the Graveyard, I can add 1 Spell or Trap Card to my hand. Then I activate **Ancient Tyrant** 's effect to switch **Geo Kraken** into DEF mode and cut its DEF in half! Go! [ **Supreme Suppression**!]"

 **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** lets out its fearsome roar that causes Sergey's monster being push down on the ground to the dragon's might.

[ **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken;** (1200 → 600 DEF)]

(Yuda) "And if one of them is a level 5 or higher monster, it gains 1000 ATK points during Battle phase only! Go! **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon** attacks **Geo Kraken**! [ **Maximum Inferno Stream**!]"

[ **Ancient Tyrant Ritual Dragon;** (2500 → 3500 ATK)]

Yuda's dragon is turning light blue and gathers a stream of flames into its mouth while the diamond gem on its chest shines. Then it fires an intense heat laser at **Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken** , destroying it in the process.

(Yuda) " **Ancient Tyrant** 's other effect activates! When it destroy the opponent's monster, it can inflict damage equal to the number of level of the destroyed monster times 200! The Level is 8 so take 1600 damage!"

The blast from the attack knocks Sergey into the air and crashes on the stone walls. Yuzu safely made it to the building as Yuda block his opponent's path.

Sergey: (LP: 4000 - 1600 = 2400)

"I set one card and end my turn." Yuda set his card as Sergey gets back up.

Yuda: ( **LP: 2900** ), ( **Hand:0** ), ( **Field:2** )

Sergey: ( **LP: 2400** ), ( **Hand:2** ), ( **Field:1** )

(Sergey) "You…"

(Yuda) "Now that she's out of the way, I can fight without worry. Can't let you interrupt their reunion."

(Roger) "This cocky brat…! Sergey! Make sure you completely obliterate him!"

Yuda declares his bold comment as two of them resume their duel.

* * *

Author-made cards;

 **DragoAlloy- Leadrak/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 4/ATK 1500/DEF 800**

 **Effect** ; Once per turn: You can banish this card in your Graveyard; draw 1 card.

 **Endure Dragling/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 3/ATK 1000/DEF 1500**

 **Effect** ; When you Ritual Summon a Dragon-Type Ritual Monster, you can banish this card from your Graveyard as 1 of the monsters required for the Ritual Summon. A Dragon-Type Ritual monster Ritual Summoned using this card gains this effect.

● This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

 **Drag-Chain** ; Normal Trap Card

 **Effect** ; Target 1 Dragon-Type monster in your Graveyard; Special Summon it, and if you do, equip this card to this card leaves the field, destroy the equipped monster. When this card is sent to the Graveyard while equipped to a monster: Draw 1 card.

 **DragoAlloy- Platinago/EARTH/Dragon/LVL 6/ATK 2300/DEF 500**

 **Effect** ; You can Tribute this card from your hand or face-up from your side of the field; Tribute monsters from your hand or field, then Ritual Summon 1 Dragon-Type Ritual Monster from your hand whose Level exactly equals the total Levels of those monsters. You can only use this effect of " **DragoAlloy- Platinago** " once per turn.

 **Dragonic Onyx/WATER/Dragon/Ritual/LVL 7/ATK 2000/DEF 2800**

 **Effect** ; You can Ritual Summon this card with " **Dragonic Transfiguration** ". Must be first Ritual Summoned. When this card is Ritual Summoned: Target 1 Spell/Trap card your opponent controls; return that target to the hand. If this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: Add 1 Spell/Trap card from your deck to your hand.


End file.
